Bleu
by Margue
Summary: Harry, 5e année, précoce et désinhibé, vit un peu trop pleinement son homosexualité. Draco, 7e année, agressif et intolérant dirige d'une main de maitre tout Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer. Et pourtant...HPDM. Coé avec Pauline C.
1. prologue

_**Titre : Bleu**_

_**Auteures : Margue et Pauline C**_

_**Résumé : Harry, 5e année, précoce et désinhibé, vit un peu trop pleinement son homosexualité. Drago, 7e année, agressif et intolérant dirige d'une main de maitre tout Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer. Et pourtant...HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M et pas des moindres ; obscénités, lemons, violence (un peu)**_

_**Genre : romance, UA.**_

_**Disclaimer : on pompe quand même beaucoup à J.K Rowling donc tout à elle, pas à nous.**_

_Quelques infos non négligeables sur la fic__ : c'est un UA un peu particulier, on a juste un peu "lifté" Poudlard, on lui a donné quelques règles supplémentaires, par exemple les étudiants rentrent chez eux tous les weekend, il n'y aucune limite d'âge au transplanage et on ne peut transplaner qu'à certains endroits bien définis (et encore une foule de détails du même genre) mais surtout Harry n'est pas l'élu, il n'a pas le même âge que Malfoy, il est né à la fin de l'année, Voldemort n'est pas le réel méchant de l'histoire, les moldus ont conscience de l'existence des sorciers à l'origine d'un conflit de second plan ; un pretexte -évidemment- pour faire évoluer l'histoire d'amour entre les deux personnages principaux (ne cherchez pas une fic épique et pleines d'aventures!). Vous avez compris l'idée, on se laisse une marge de liberté._

_Sachez que nous avons déjà une bonne dizaine de chapitres en réserve mais qui ne sont encore que des brouillons (j'insiste!) et qui méritent d'être peaufinés, or ces chapitres seront d'une taille très conséquente (si vous lisez la fic de __Pauline C__, vous savez de quoi je parle), sans compter que la fic n'est pas entièrement rédigée, donc ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre toutes les semaines même si nous essayerons de poster de manière régulière._

_Note de __Pauline C__ :__Salut à tous, nous voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction. J'aide un peu notre amie Margue qui est une branleuse (...) donc nous voici avec un nouveau bébé à voir grandir ^^. J'espére que ça va vous plaire, en tout cas, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire avec ma Perle de Nacre. Bonne lecture à tous et donnez nous votre avis^^ et petite précision, on est pas des réacs façon Hitler (vous comprendrez en lisant)^^_

_Note de __Margue__ : bonjour à tous. J'avais un peu déserté le site ces derniers temps, mais ma pote adorée, __Pauline C__, m'a reboostée à fond. J'avais cette idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps mais trop la flème de me lancer, heureusement, Paupau était là et résultat on s'est lancée toutes les deux dans cette folle aventure. Et quelle coé, nos styles fusionnent (rien que ça, aha), impossible de savoir qui a écrit quoi. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Merci à __Vif d'or__ d'avoir relevé le défi de corriger ce paquet compact de fautes, ça relève de l'exploit vraiment, bisou à toi._

**Bonne lecture !**

Prologue

Harry dévala les escaliers hâtivement, peu soucieux que sa chemise soit légèrement entre-ouverte, dévoilant ainsi une morsure violacée à la base de son cou gracile, tout en arborant un léger sourire satisfait en coin.

Il avait réussi.

Personne ne l'en avait cru capable mais il l'avait fait. Ca n'avait pas été une tâche facile mais ça avait nettement comblé tous ses efforts. Il avait déjà hâte de se retrouver dans sa salle commune pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis si _confiants_, eux qui l'avaient tellement charrié, eux qui avaient doutés de ses capacités.

Les imbéciles.

La réputation qu'il s'était lui-même forgé n'étais plus à refaire et ses propres défis étaient toujours réalisables, employant si nécessaire des méthodes peu orthodoxes mais qui portait agréablement leurs fruits. Il s'imagina leurs regards admiratifs ou dubitatifs, peut-être ne le croiraient-ils pas ?

Il haussa les épaules et accéléra le pas. Il s'en fichait, il savait la vérité, lui savait qu'il avait réussi à coucher avec Marcus Flint en personne, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, un des personnages les plus influents de l'école, des plus détestés et surtout des plus sexy. Harry ricana pour lui-même, lui l'avait tout de suite deviné que le Wonder boy était une grosse tantouse et personne n'avait voulu le croire évidemment. Comme s'il était incapable de reconnaitre la valeur d'une proie potentielle, et puis quand bien même il aurait été hétéro, il aurait sans aucun mal réussit à le convertir aux infinis plaisir du sexe entre hommes.

Flint lui avait demandé de ne rien dire...il allait se gêner. C'était le quatrième Septième année -toute maison confondue- avec qui il couchait, un record absolu dont il s'enorgueillit fièrement, son sourire se faisant plus carnassier au fur et à mesure qu'il imaginait quelle serait sa future proie.

Harry s'était lancé le défi personnel de se faire tous les mecs canons de Poudlard homos et indécis avant la fin de ses études. Ca n'était pas vraiment intentionnel ou prémédité, mais plutôt malgré lui, comme pour se prouver à lui-même ce qu'il valait vraiment.

Dès qu'un mec lui plaisait, il le fallait dans son lit sinon cela tournait à l'obsession la plus persistante. A presque 15 ans, il était certain qu'on avait sous-estimé ses capacités de séduction à tord bien entendus, et il se faisait une joie de détromper tous les jugements en prenant bien soins que toutes ses parties de jambes en l'air torrides et débridées soient connues de tous sans réellement avoir conscience du tord qu'il faisait à ses victimes qui avaient désormais une sale réputation par sa faute. C'est pourquoi depuis quelques mois, il essayait de faire des efforts de discrétion, sauf bien évidement avec ses amants serpentards, il avait quand même été un minimum éduqué !

Ses amis lui avaient demandé d'arrêter - comme si sa vie privée les regardait, que ca n'était pas sain à son âge d'avoir ce genre de comportement. "Qu'est-ce que ça sera dans 10 ans" ne cessait de s'inquiéter Ron, son ami le plus proche. Ce n'était peut-être pas sain pour ces puritains en manque de sensations, mais c'était pour lui une lente et langoureuse montée vers le septième ciel. Il aimait le sexe sous tous ses aspects, et il n'allait certainement pas renoncer à la seule chose qui l'éclatait vraiment pour le bon plaisir de tous ces culs terreux qu'il prenait pour amis.

Mais le Gryffondor ne faisait pas très attention à leurs remontrances, une petite voix au fond de lui l'avertissait, leur donnait même raison, mais il avait décidé de ne pas les écouter, de s'assumer jusqu'au bout, peut-être qu'avec le temps, il réussirait à se maitriser, à se calmer, pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie de se contrôler, mais profiter du temps qui lui était imparti pour faire absolument tout ce dont il avait envie. Il n'en avait eut que trop peu l'occasion au court de sa maigre existence.

Il ne faisait rien de mal après tout, il était un homme et il aimait le sexe, point à la ligne, ça ne méritait pas de telles indigestions. Et puis, il était sûr que son entourage réagirait différemment s'ils n'étaient pas tous des petits puceaux invétérés.

En effet, ils étaient soi disant trop "jeunes" pour avoir des rapports sexuels, leur expérience personnelle se retrouvait donc très limitée et même si à cet âge là, les conversations masculines sont souvent centrées sur le sexe opposé, Harry se sentait souvent bien seul lorsqu'il les entendait parler de choses donc ils étaient franchement néophytes. Seul Seamus paraissait se démarquer un peu du lot ayant soi disant _tenter _quelques expériences sur le terrain mais rien de très concret.

Par ailleurs, toute l'école connaissait ses déviances sexuelles et il était d'autant plus notable pour Harry de s'assumer à ce point dans un monde où l'intolérance conduisait bien souvent -trop souvent selon le gryffondor- à la violence. Mais il n'en avait cure, les moqueries et les coups, il connaissait ça par coeur, il avait grandi avec et il avait décidé que rien ne l'arrêterait.

Une fois qu'il eut gagné la salle commune, il trouva sa bande de potes au coin du feu, accaparant à nouveau les fauteuils les plus confortables pendant que les 6e et les 7e années de Gryffondor étaient en cours.

Parmi eux Dean Thomas, un de ses compagnons de dortoirs qui lui vouait une haine sans nom détenant le titre d'un des plus gros homophobes -parmis tant d'autres- de l'école, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant dès qu'il s'approcha, affichant même une grimace écœurée à la vue d'une partie de son torse dénudé, ou peut être était-ce dû à la morsure élégante de son récent coup ? Il décida de ne lui prêter aucune attention, pas que cette résolution était nouvelle, mais tout de même, ce mec avait le don de l'agacer par sa seule présence et Dieu savait combien il était dur d'y arriver lui qui était d'une patience à toutes épreuves.

-J'ai baisé avec Flint, annonça-t-il fièrement prenant un malin plaisir à ce que Dean entende parfaitement ce qu'il avait à dire.

Dean renifla dédaigneusement, lui lança un regard noir et se leva aussitôt.

-Désolé les mecs, vaut mieux que je me tire avant que l'autre gigolo n'en dise plus avec ses mythos pateux.

Le jeune homme eut simplement un rire sarcastique, désireux de lui montrer à quel point son avis lui importait.

-C'est ça, dégage fillette, se contenta de répliquer Harry sans lui adresser un regard, je vous jure les mecs, je déconne pas.

Ils paraissaient tout de même tous assez perplexe. C'en était presque vexant.

-T'es sûr que tu t'es pas fait son fantôme après l'avoir tué ou un truc du genre ? Se moqua Seamus.

-De toute façon, on veut pas le savoir, intervint froidement Neville, je commence à être d'accord avec Dean, tu nous saoules avec tes histoires de cul poisseuses Harry. Sois t'es un gros mythomane en puissance, sois t'es un détraqué sexuel, dans les deux cas, je te conseille d'aller voir un psy, t'es vraiment atteint comme mec, sérieux.

Le dit Neville ne tarda pas à aller rejoindre Dean en ignorant superbement le doigt d'honneur d'Harry qui sentait sa joie s'essouffler considérablement. Il avait tout de même réussit à se faire un des mecs les plus prisé et les plus dangereux de l'école, c'était pas rien !

Seamus rigola à nouveau, rien ne pouvant entacher sa bonne humeur et rejoignit les deux autres. Il le suivit du regard avant que ce dernier ne se retourne tout en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil aguicheur.

Dommage pour lui, Harry n'était pas adepte des petits puceaux, il avait dépassé ce stade.

Ron se contenta de ranger ses échecs avec un air étrangement blasé.

Trop blasé.

-Alors ? Tu me prépares pas ta petite rengaine toi aussi ? S'enquit Harry très sèchement devant son air si peu pacifiste.

Ron referma la boite contenant ses précieuses pièces d'un geste sec avant de se redresser lentement, arborant un visage peu amène. Il était quand même impressionnant le Ronny quand il s'y mettait.

Un sourire en coin pris place sur les lèvres d'Harry, tandis qu'il attendait sa petite leçon de morale merdique prônant sur les valeurs fondamentales de l'amour lors de rapports sexuelles. Vraiment pathétique et bien le genre de ceux qui ne savent franchement pas de quoi ils parlent.

-Si et écoute la bien d'ailleurs, je te jure que tu commences à être vraiment lourd avec tes déboires à la con, faudrait vraiment que tu songes à ton amour propre, ça devient grave, lâcha le rouquin avant de rejoindre les autres à son tour.

Harry resta planté quelques instants comme un vieux coton abandonné se demandant s'il venait vraiment à la seconde de se faire laminer le moral par ses soi disant amis. Il serra brusquement les points quand il vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui un bref moment avant de se désintéresser complètement de sa personne et dans ces regards, il avait trouvé un certain dégout.

_Mais je rêve ! _pensa-t-il furieux. Combien de fois allait-il se faire engueuler ? Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter comme il était au lieu de jouer aux coincés effrontés ?

Il passa devant eux en lâchant un "je vous emmerde" rancunier et détala de la salle commune. Il détestait cet endroit de toute façon, il préférait les lieux plus isolés, il aimait bien trainer avec ses copains de temps à autres mais il était certain qu'il avait une préférence pour ces moments tranquilles où il avait l'impression de vraiment s'entendre penser et respirer.

En outre, depuis qu'il avait débuté sa cinquième année, il était de moins en moins sociable et supportait très peu le monde. Il s'était habitué au silence et au calme maintenant qu'il avait si souvent l'occasion de l'expérimenter.

En effet, en fin de semaine, tous les élèves retournaient auprès de leur famille. Etant orphelin, Harry, lui, avait été obligé toute sa scolarité de rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante, des gens méprisables qui l'avaient recueillis depuis son plus jeune âge et avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Harry était certain que ces gens étaient les plus grands anti-sorciers de l'Angleterre, ils les haïssaient et n'hésitaient pas à verser des sommes astronomiques pour des luttes anti-sorciers.

En début d'été, ils avaient adhéré à une association internationale de fascistes et avaient poussé Harry à quitter leur demeure, il salissait leur réputation et leur crédibilité selon eux...Pour sa part, il trouvait que les deux gros pachydermes -son oncle et son cousin- et l'asperge sans cervelle -sa tante- se débrouillaient très bien pour salir leur si fabuleuse réputation par leurs propres moyens. Harry ne se faisait pas de soucis pour les sorciers avec de tels abrutis.

Depuis que les sorciers avaient décidé de partager le monde avec les moldus en dévoilant leur existence dix ans auparavant, de nouveaux intégristes étaient apparus autant du côté des sorciers que dans celui des moldus, chaque camp refusait de cohabiter entre eux et Harry savait que tôt ou tard, cette haine latente allait finir par les conduire à une vraie guerre. Et personne n'en ressortirait indemne.

Toujours est-il que les Dursley l'avaient alors poussé à bout et le jeune homme avait fini par fuir la demeure familiale à la fin de l'été. Dumbledore, le directeur loufoque de Poudlard, avait alors concédé à l'héberger à l'école dans l'attente d'une meilleure solution. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas de quelle solution ce vieil homme voulait parler, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le faire adopter ou quelque chose dans le même genre, une fois mais pas deux, merci bien !

Il voulait rester au château jusqu'à sa majorité, une fois adulte, il pourrait toucher la fortune que ses parents lui avaient léguée et s'installer quelque part tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle famille détestable. La seule famille qu'il avait jamais eue avait déjà fait bien trop dégâts sur lui comme ça. Et puis, il se plaisait dans cette école, tous les weekends, il pouvait tout à son aise la découvrir, profiter des lieux déserts sans subir les remontrances de personne.

L'essentiel.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Un soupir peu discret retenti avec force dans la bibliothèque résonnante et fréquemment déserte à cette heure, enfin, sans compter la présence omniprésente du rat sang de bourbe Granger qui cherchait activement une idiotie connue d'elle seule dans les rangées interminables de livres qui rebuterait le plus aguerrit des étudiants. La jeune fille était une cinquième année très sérieuse qui passait tout son temps dans cet antre archaïque afin de parfaire ses connaissances et de les exposer à la face du monde, sûrement pour bien prouver qu'elle était intégrée à ce monde dont elle n'avait pourtant aucun droit de faire partie d'après l'avis général.

Un second soupir, plus fort que le précédent, retentis une fois de plus, faisant froncer les sourcils de la vieille peau qui était attablée sur un comptoir poussiéreux, écrivant manifestement l'inventaire de ses précieux bouquins.

Draco Malfoy serra les lèvres avec force tandis qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder parmi les centaines de livres ayant pour traits les potions de tortures, pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'un quelconque livre pour rendre la copie meilleure, mais il lui manquait quelques recettes spécifiques pour parachever son travail. Voilà qui avait le don de le rendre d'une humeur de chien.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure à présent qu'il était dans ce foutu rayon et il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait pour la simple et unique raison que le but initiale de sa visite se trouvait dans la section interdite gardée par le cerbère des lieux, Madame Pince donc. Sans autorisation, il pouvait toujours se le mettre bien profond son précieux grimoire.

-Tire toi de là, moldue, va faire ta gym dans un autre rayon, tu trouveras peut-être le bouquin "comment s'acheter une vie", cingla Drago agacé à Granger qui ne cessait de parcourir les rangées de livres comme une furie.

La jeune fille, furieuse, ne tenta même pas de se défendre, une fille de son statut ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre à dos Drago Malfoy plus qu'il ne l'était déjà si elle tenait un tant soit peu à sa vie, il contrôlait déjà toute l'école lui et ses sbires, un vrai dictateur. Qui plus est, elle était seule et plus jeune que lui, mieux valait faire profil bas pour le moment. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de lui lancer un regard noir avant de se détourner aussi dignement que possible.

Drago se concentra à nouveau vers le livre tant convoité trônant comme pour le narguer derrière les grilles closes, dans la rangée près du comptoir de la dinde et maitresse des lieux, en réalité, il attendait juste le bon moment qui tardait à venir.

Enfin, ce moment arriva : la bibliothécaire suspicieuse fut appelée par la sang de bourbe, leva son imposant arrière-train et le fit disparaitre dans les rangées. Drago en profita pour se diriger vers la rangée de livre, se glissa subtilement derrière le comptoir avant d'ouvrir silencieusement les grilles de fer qui le séparait de son futur optimal, soulagé de constater que celle-ci n'était pas fermé à clef ou par un sortilège. Il referma les grilles tout aussi discrètement avant d'arpenter rapidement les quelques rangée de livres aux reliures sombres et repoussantes puis subtilisa le petit paquet de manuscrits jaunis coincés entre deux pages du volume, il n'avait besoin que de ces pages et il ne comptait certainement pas s'encombrer du manuscrit aussi imposant.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, un fin sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, tous ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait, tel était sa devise dans la vie.

Un ricanement lui échappa quand il aperçut deux Poufsouffles se figer à sa vue : après la séance à la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'il décompresse. Et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que d'asseoir plus encore sa supériorité ?

Son regard se fit froid et coupant comme la glace, il eut un petit sourire carnassier quand un des deux gamins sursauta, le visage décomposé. Il se redressa doucement, optant pour un port de tête altier, juste pour le plaisir de bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient rien face à lui, une simple particule indésirable face à sa propre grandeur. Il n'avait même plus besoins de lancer la moindre parole désobligeante, sa simple présence imposait respect et crainte. On racontait que son regard et sa prestance hors du commun étaient un atout majeur dans l'intimidation. Et il en jouait sans aucune modération. Il s'avança félinement alors qu'il entendait des pas retentir derrière lui, son sourire s'agrandit tandis que celui des deux nains blanchissait à vu d'œil.

Oui, il allait enfin s'amuser.

-Tiens tiens tiens, que nous a trouvé le grand méchant loup ? lança une voix de velours, amusée à sa droite. De nouveaux joujoux ? Tu partages quand même ?

Son sourire s'agrandit et son regard se fit plus dangereux alors que les deux jeunes garçons commençaient à trembler si pathétiquement que s'en était grisant. Ils savaient que ses amis Serpentard avaient fini par le trouver, il ne restait pas seul bien longtemps.

-Evidemment Blaise, ricana-t-il, tu sais bien que le loup préfère chasser et laisser ses louveteaux manger ses proies. Il ne se salit pas, surtout avec de telles animaux.

Un halètement apeuré s'échappa de la bouche d'un des petits cafards qui lui faisait face.

-T'as quelques choses à ajouter le nain ? Si tu veux que j'arrête la diète, dis le tout de suite, sinon je te conseille de fermer ta gueule.

Il les observa se tasser sur eux même comme pour tenter de disparaitre ou peut-être était-ce une façon de montrer qu'ils étaient de bon petits animaux soumis au bon vouloir de leurs maitres. Les sang-mêlé, il les détestait presque au même titre que les sang-de bourbe et les Moldus, cette race de sous-hommes qui osaient les défier, eux, les dieux parmi les insectes.

Un sourire froid n'acquit sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il dégainait sa baguette d'un geste lent, son regard fixé sur les deux petits blaireaux tremblant de peur. Il adorait cette sensation de pouvoir qui le submergeait de toute part quand il lisait la peur dans les yeux de ses avortons qui avaient l'audace de simplement exister. Il ne comprenait pas cette lubie qu'avaient certains sorciers à s'accoupler avec cette espèce repoussante qu'était les Moldus, ils l'écœuraient au-delà de toute limite, lui donnant de froides envies de meurtre et de torture. Enfin, il ne s'abaisserait pas à se salir les mains pour si peu mais cela, ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il joua un peu avec sa baguette alors que ses compères sortaient les leurs d'un geste menaçant. Il n'était pas du genre à accomplir d'aussi basses besognes, mais il adorait le leur faire croire, juste le fait de le voir avec une arme à la main suffisait pour qu'ils s'imaginent les pire tortures. Leur réputation n'était plus à faire dans l'école. Drago la dirigeait d'une main de fer avec son petit groupe de privilégiés surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en septième année et qu'ils étaient les seuls maîtres à bord. Il fallait nettoyer Poudlard des sangs de bourbes, même de certains sangs-mêlés s'il fallait, ces chiens liés aux mêmes moldus qui erraient dehors et menaçaient le monde sorcier. Des parasites qu'il fallait éliminer pour éviter toute prolifération intempestive. Ils étaient déjà trop nombreux à son goût.

Il observa les deux garçons tremblants de peur avant de leur lancer un petit sourire froid, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé un sort assez horrible pour les tuer dans d'incommensurables douleurs. Il s'apprêta à sortir une réplique cinglante quand une voix froide claqua avec force, stoppant net les ricanements mauvais de ses camarades dont le regard s'étaient fait meurtrier.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ?

Il grogna doucement, tournant lentement son regard vers la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre.

-Eh bien, Professeur, je cherchais simplement un sort pour que ces racailles qui salissent Poudlard rejoignent la poussière du sol le plus efficacement possible, répondit-il d'une voix onctueuse savourant l'air choqué de McGonagall et les exclamations indignées des quelques élèves qui arrivaient derrière la directrice des rouges et or.

Il adorait ça, vraiment ; toute cette crainte respectueuse qu'il inspirait aux autres, ces êtres insignifiants qui l'observait avec admiration, colère, peur… Il sourit sarcastiquement à la Gryffondor qui semblait ne pas savoir que dire d'assez répondant alors que Blaise et Théo s'étaient rapprochés de lui, ricanant doucement et l'encadrant pour bien montrer à tous qui était le chef.

Les murmures de plus en plus puissant des gamins agglutinés autour d'eux sortit la femme de son indignation.

-Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard Monsieur Malfoy, vous feriez mieux de retourner immédiatement dans vos salles communes avant que je ne décide d'alourdir votre peine avec quelques heures de retenue pour menace envers des élèves et insolence envers un Professeur, suis-je bien claire ?

Drago perdit son sourire suffisant et la défia du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, quelques instants du regard sans répondre. Si seulement il avait pu la tuer par la simple force de son regard. Mais il devait tout de même attendre la fin de l'année pour ça.

-Pas vraiment mais je m'en contenterai, susurra-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers ses deux victimes qui reculèrent par réflexe. Il leur lança un regard froid alors que Blaise murmurait d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue de la plupart des élèves proches d'eux :

-Ce n'est que partie remise...

Il eut un petit rire appréciateur, savourant les regards effrayés posés sur lui. Il aurait tout le temps pour s'amuser plus tard avec eux. Il passa devant le Professeur de Métamorphose, qui dardait sur lui un regard sévère, la tête haute et un sourire en coin charmeur.

-Bonne journée Professeur, lança-t-il sarcastique avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, suivit par ses deux acolytes qui riaient du visage outré de la traître à son sang.

Il bouscula violement un groupe de sixièmes années de Serdaigle qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

-Elle commence à me les briser celle-là, s'agaça Drago une fois que leur professeur fut hors de vue, pourquoi les autres sont pas avec vous ?

- C'est toi qui voulais qu'ils restent avec Pansy, lui rappela Théo.

-Je vais laminer ces putains de Gryffondors, cracha Drago soudainement pris d'une colère froide, la note va être salée.

Les Gryffondors étaient leurs principaux ennemis, les plus tolérants avec les moldus et les sangs-de bourbes, les plus courageux face à eux et surtout les plus imbéciles. Rien que cela méritait une correction digne de ce nom, mais non, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se faire plus cons qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà à l'origine.

Ils avaient commis l'impardonnable : attaquer Pansy lors d'une de ses rondes nocturnes. Un petit groupe de septième année de Gryffondors mené par Olivier Dubois, un type aussi faible et insignifiant que les moldus eux-même, s'étaient mis en tête de défier son autorité et celle des Serpentards. Ils s'en prenaient à ses amis les plus proches, c'est pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'ils restent soudés entre eux.

Il n'était pas du genre à participer à ce genre de bagarre puérile, mais il ne se gênait pas pour les provoquer, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus jouissif à ses yeux. Il ne s'abaissait certainement pas à se salir les mains, ses sbires étaient fait pour ça après tout.

-Essayez de connaitre l'emploi du temps de Dubois ce weekend, on s'occupera de lui en privée, je vous retrouve plus tard, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide, continuant sa route sans plus faire attention à eux, il savait qu'il serait obéis.

Les deux Serpentards éclipsés, il continua à avancer le laissant dans un silence confortable. Ca aussi il adorait, cette obéissance qu'il insufflait aux autres, personnes n'était assez fou pour oser le défier et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

_VLAM _

-Putain ! s'écria Drago outré qui vit ses précieux parchemins si durement acquis voler dans tous les sens.

Dans sa hâte, Harry était rentré dans un élève, le projetant par terre, renversant tous les manuscrits qu'il tenait à la main.

-Désolé, s'empressa Harry un peu bousculé, j'tai pas vu arriver.

Il s'agenouilla pour aider sa victime à ramasser ses affaires.

Drago vit une forme sombre tendre la main vers les recettes de potions interdites qu'il venait de laborieusement subtiliser. Il sentit sa rage augmenter d'un cran. Mais qui était le suicidaire qui avait osé l'envoyer au sol et qui plus est, se mettait à jouer les lèche-culs ? S'il croyait qu'il lui suffisait de le caresser dans le sens du poil pour qu'il allège les représailles qu'il se ferait une joie de lui infliger en temps voulu, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil bien profondément.

Il repoussa violement ce pecno qui tomba en arrière.

-Dégage tête de con, j'ai pas besoin d'un miraud pour ramasser trois feuilles, cracha Drago très remonté.

A terre à son tour, Harry déglutit difficilement, ce visage d'ange, cette voix de velours...

_Merde !_

Comment avait-il pu foncer dans Drago Malfoy ? Et dire qu'il venait de baiser avec un de ses principaux sous-fifres quelques instants plus tôt...

-Pas la peine d'être aussi hargneux, aurais-je par hasard abîmé le brushing de la star ? rétorqua Harry, amusé.

Drago daigna enfin lui accorder un regard. Aussi menaçant soit-il, il ne fit qu'exciter le jeune Gryffondor qui avait eu tord de penser que le Serpentard puisse être daigné d'un tant soi peu d'humour.

Il redressa très lentement la tête et observa l'impudent. Brun, sans aucune classe, les yeux vert derrière d'immonde lunette, les cheveux ressemblant à un nid de poule abandonné depuis des lustres, en bref, un gamin d'une banalité affligeante qui se croyait au-dessus des règles qu'il avait lui-même instaurées au fil des années.

Il eut un sourire froid quand il vit la cravate rouge et or pendant misérablement sur son torse à moitié dénudé.

-Attention gamin, tes vannes à deux balles, tu te les gardes et si des envies terroristes te titillent à nouveau, t'es gentil tu vas te suicider dans ton coin, avertit Malfoy en se relevant tel un conquérant.

Harry admit qu'il avait de l'allure et une répartie convaincante, il lui avait presque foutu les jetons avec ses airs mauvais et sa voix glaçante. Il savait maintenant pourquoi tout Poudlard le craignait comme la peste et évitait de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il avait eu un petit aperçu de ce que cela pouvait donner.

Harry n'avait jamais à faire à lui. Drago ne s'intéressait pas à des gamins comme lui, et il n'était ni un sang de bourbe, ni un partisan de la cause moldue pour qu'il s'en prenne à lui, par ailleurs il était toujours entouré d'une foule de gens pour le vénérer à tout moment ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficile pour l'approcher. C'était d'ailleurs assez suspect de l'avoir croisé tout seul.

Le jeune homme soupira en le regardant s'éloigner. Il avait toujours été sublime. Dès qu'Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, il l'avait tout de suite fasciné, il était plus âgé que lui et par conséquent n'avait aucun cours en commun avec lui, il avait donc dû l'observer de loin, se contenter des rumeurs qui courraient sur lui, le désirer en silence.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près. Son visage semblait irréel, tant par sa beauté que par ce qu'il dégageait, il en irradiait une telle aura, un tel magnétisme qu'Harry avait souvent du mal à en détourner le regard une fois qu'il s'était risqué à le scruter.

Il paraissait tellement inaccessible qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé de le conquérir. Une fois néanmoins quelques années auparavant, il avait osé lui parler, lui demander un renseignement sur un livre à la bibliothèque, Drago l'avait envoyé paitre en rétorquant sur un ton irrité s'il trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'une vendeuse de bouquins. La conversation s'était donc conclue dare-dare.

Mais Harry se fichait de ses airs condescendants, de son agressivité et de sa mauvaise humeur permanente, cela lui donnait du charme, lui plaisait et il enviait déjà la personne qui réussirait à le dompter.

Il tenta de se chasser Malfoy de la tête pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Là-bas, il savait qu'il serait écouté sans être jugé, même traité comme un Dieu, qu'il ne serait pas traité comme une mauvaise herbe bonne à éradiquer ; les elfes de maisons le vénéraient. Et pour une fois il avait besoin de raconter ses exploits à quelqu'un. Tout le monde avait l'air de minimiser les évènements mais il venait quand même de coucher avec un des mecs les plus respectés de Poudlard et tout le monde semblait trouver ça d'une banalité affligeante. Il emprunta quelques passages secrets pour raccourcir son chemin car apràs tout, nul ne connaissait le château mieux que lui à force d'arpenter les lieux la nuit.

Une fois aux cuisines, il n'eut pas le temps de raconter ses mésaventures que Dobby, l'elfe avec qui il avait parfois de longues conversations plus ou moins philosophiques, le prévint que le directeur le cherchait et l'attendait dans son bureau. Harry se mit en route non sans ronchonner, son récit _héroique _serait donc une énième fois reporté.

****

Drago se dirigea d'un pas fier vers le bureau du directeur qui l'avait convoqué une bonne heure auparavant. Il n'était pas du genre à obéir aux ordres et plus encore venant de cet homme excentrique qui osait parler d'union et ne cesser de prôner une paix totalement factice. C'était facile pour lui de parler d'harmonie, il était bien en sécurité dans son château à manger d'innombrables bonbons au citron tout en se prélassant dans son fauteuil de directeur. Ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait massacrer par ces réactionnaires moldus qui avaient soif de pouvoir et de domination.

De nombreux sorciers subissaient leurs courroux chaque jour et Drago s'était fait la promesse de faire payer à chacun de ses sous-hommes tout le mal qu'il faisait à sa communauté.

Il n'était pas un humaniste convaincu, mais il ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit puisse le trouver faible, de ce fait, cette espèce de guerre sordide le concernait directement car il était sorcier, il était de ceux qui se faisait tuer, il était de ceux qui était considéré comme des proies à abattre, et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Ces moldus allaient vite comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des petites lopettes pacifistes qui se laissaient faire gentiment.

Il dissimula habilement les parchemins volés sous sa robe de sorcier avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant au bureau directorial.

-Magnum, prononça-t-il à contre cœur tout en levant les yeux au ciel, maudissant les lubies ridicules du vieillard.

Il monta les escaliers en colimaçon et frappa deux coups secs, se vidant totalement l'esprit pour éviter toute intrusion intempestive de son fouineur de directeur. Il avait bien trop de choses à dissimuler qui devaient rester secrètes.

-Entrez.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et garda un visage neutre avant de pénétrer dans le bureau éclairé et de se figer totalement, son visage conservant tout de même son impassibilité légendaire.

-Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Grande, fine, une longue chevelure blonde, de magnifiques yeux de glace et une classe admirable, Narcissa Malfoy était considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes de sa génération malgré la froideur de son visage si gracieux.

Il connaissait sa mère, elle n'était pas du genre à se déplacer pour quelque chose de futile comme par exemple ses problèmes de discipline, en outre, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait à Poudlard.

-Monsieur Malfoy, nous vous attendions, asseyez-vous je vous pris.

Drago remarqua que sa mère se forçait à ne pas croiser son regard. Cela ne s'annonçait donc pas bon, jamais sa mère ne l'affrontait pas directement des yeux, sauf quand elle savait pertinemment que ça ne lui plairait pas. Il serra les dents, maudissant le sourire serein du maître des lieux qui dardait sur lui un écœurant regard confiant. Il s'installa à ses côtés en face du vieux fou et attendit la suite des évènements.

-Je suppose que vous lisez les journaux en ce moment, Drago.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil méprisant : s'il commençait par le prendre pour un con, il sentait qu'il allait vite perdre son calme, et ce malgré la présence de sa mère. Prenant une pause décontractée, il ancra son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-Ca dépend de quoi vous parlez, moi je suis plus branché magazines de cul, normal à mon âge, on est tous des ados arriérés qui n'ont rien à foutre des nouvelles du monde, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester ! Il était là avec ses airs de sage fou et son sourire tout à fait horripilant, néanmoins, sa réplique eut le don de lui faire perdre son petit sourire irritant. Il émit un petit rire sec, heureux de cette constatation. Sa mère daigna enfin lui accorder un regard.

-Tu arrêtes tout de suite Drago !

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment ravi que sa mère le reprenne à l'ordre devant le fossile.

-Je suis bien loin de vous prendre pour un adolescent arriéré Mr Malfoy.

Non, bien sûr que non voyons, c'est pour ça qu'il le prenait avec des pincettes au lieu d'en venir directement à l'essentiel. Sa patience avait ses limites et elles étaient déjà dépassées depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans cet antre à la lumière si agressive.

-Alors arrêtez avec vos questions à la con et venez en aux faits, rétorqua le blond en ignorant les regards sévères de sa mère.

-Ecoutez Drago, si votre mère a tenu à faire le voyage jusqu'ici, c'est que nous avions à vous annoncer quelque chose d'important.

Il sourit avec ironie.

-Nan sérieux ?

-Drago, ça suffit avec tes insolences ! gronda Narcissa.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. L'humour était proscrit maintenant ?

-Vois-tu, les chasses de sorciers sont de plus en plus menaçantes et...

-Evidemment, il y a une vraie guerre civile dehors, des sorciers sont menacés et vous continuez à répandre votre bonne parole comme un messie, attaqua Drago soudain furibond.

Le regard du directeur se fit plus dur, lui donnant un air plus imposant.

-Je ne vais pas parler de mes opinions politique avec toi, d'autant plus que je connais parfaitement les tiennes dans ce conflit et que je les déplore -Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Aujourd'hui un élève, un _sorcier _est en danger à cause d'un de ces groupes anti-sorciers plutôt puissants et tes parents se sont proposés pour le protéger. Toi qui es tellement pour la sureté des sorciers, je suppose que cela ne te pose aucun problème.

Drago sentit un bloc très compact tomber dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers sa mère qui était restée silencieuse. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre exactement ? susurra-t-il d'une voix froide et coupante.

-Nous allons prendre ce garçon à la maison, annonça Narcissa sur un ton calme, il va s'installer chez nous jusqu'à sa majorité et ton père et moi allons devenir ses tuteurs légaux.

Drago resta silencieux quelques instants tentant tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'on était en train de lui raconter. Ils plaisantaient n'est-ce pas ? C'était simplement une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment penser ne serait-ce que recueillir dans leur demeure un miséreux trop faible et geignard pour se défendre seul...n'est ce pas ?

-Non mais attendez, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ? rugit-il soulagé d'avoir réussi à extérioriser ses pensées.

Narcissa baissa les yeux, elle savait que la tâche serait difficile pour faire comprendre sa décision. Elle souffla doucement, ramenant par le fait son fils à un calme tout à fait relatif. Ce dernier se tourna d'ailleurs vers elle et demanda, tout simplement sidéré :

-Ne me dis pas que mon père est d'accord avec ça ?

Il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ca ne pouvait pas être le cas, son père ne pouvait pas décemment avoir accepté un truc pareil. Il déchanta cependant bien vite face à la réponse énoncée d'une voix neutre :

-J'ai réussi à le convaincre.

-Mais depuis quand on est des gentils petits protecteurs d'enfants ? s'indigna Drago en rage, c'est hors de question de toute façon.

-On ne te demande pas ton avis, je suis juste venue ici pour te prévenir. Et pour que vous fassiez connaissance, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Drago secoua la tête, il était en plein rêve, en plein cauchemar. Lui qui n'avait jamais invité personne chez lui, voilà qu'il allait devoir partager son antre avec un mioche inconnu au bataillon et jouer les grandes sœurs, ou pire, les Baby Sitter ! Il n'avait nullement l'intention de partager sa vie avec un petit merdeux, qu'il soit de sang pure ou non.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! J'en ai rien à battre de ce mec, il ne foutra pas les pieds chez moi, plutôt CREVER !

Et sur ces douces paroles, il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte, laissant les deux adultes dans un silence désagréablement tendu.

Et en effet, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à faire son entrée, Dumbledore se demanda même s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Il espéra pour le plus jeune que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le Gryffondor ne fut pas si surpris de la présence de Narcissa Malfoy étant donné que son fils l'avait bousculé -il lui rendait la pareille quelque part- en sortant en trombe du bureau quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait déjà aperçu cette femme à plusieurs reprises, il s'était d'ailleurs fait la remarque qu'elle paraissait moins antipathique envers lui qu'au reste du commun des mortels, elle lui lançait souvent des regards moins froids qu'aux autres, même si elle restait impressionnante en toute circonstance.

Il sursauta presque quand la voix de son directeur retentit avec force dans ce silence oppressant.

-Harry, assied toi, je t'en pris. Tu connais déjà Mme Malfoy ?

-On s'est croisé en effet, répondit Narcissa en dardant Harry de son grand regard gris dont son fils avait hérité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur ? demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible, tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que venait de quitter l'héritier Malfoy.

-Vois-tu Harry, tu vas enfin pouvoir quitter l'école le weekend ! déclara-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, persuadé que le jeune homme en serait reconnaissant.

Harry se sentit geler sur place à cette annonce.

_Oh non, pas ça..._

-Monsieur, je vous jure que je suis très bien à Poudlard, je ne vous gênerai pas, je...

-Vois-tu, cela ne dépend pas de moi, Harry tu le sais bien, sinon je te laisserais habiter ici jusqu'à la fin de tes études, mais tu es mineur et quelqu'un doit être responsable de toi, de plus, aucun professeur ne vit ici, je ne vais pas en condamner un chaque weekend pour te surveiller. De plus, tu ne peux pas rester confiner dans ce château jusqu'à ta majorité, il y a quand même une vie en dehors de Poudlard.

Harry baissa les yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour croire qu'il resterait au chaud ici toute sa vie ? Il se sentait incroyablement con. Fini ses ballades solitaires au sein du château, fini le calme reposant des couloirs, fini ses habitudes qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Néanmoins, il préféra ne pas faire d'esclandre devant Narcissa Malfoy, c'est pourquoi il murmura sur un ton défait :

-Okay...

-Vois-tu, Narcissa s'est proposé pour devenir ta tutrice.

Harry haussa un sourcil, complètement perdu. Il avait été pourtant persuadé que sa présence n'avait rien à voir avec lui, il avait cru que Dumbledore voulait régler sa petite affaire rapidement avec lui pour ensuite s'intéresser à des choses plus importantes avec Mme Malfoy.

-Et pourquoi elle ferait ça ? demanda-t-il, curieux et légèrement déstabilisé.

-Vois-tu Harry, -le jeune homme s'agaça, il fallait qu'il arrête avec cette expression stupide, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait rien du tout justement!- Mme Malfoy et ton père ont un passé commun, ils ont fait leurs études ensemble et ont été très proches...

-Je préférais que ça reste entre nous d'ailleurs, informa-t-elle froidement.

-Toujours est-il qu'elle...eh bien...

-J'ai toujours eu une dette envers lui, intervint-elle sèchement, m'occuper de son fils jusqu'à sa majorité me semble tout à fait honorable comme remboursement.

-Ravi d'être un moyen de soulager votre conscience, lâcha Harry un peu amer.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que la mère de Drago Malfoy ait baisé -car c'était ce qui était clairement sous-entendu- avec son propre père et qu'en plus, elle lui doive quelque chose. C'était exactement le genre d'information qu'il aimait avoir en sa possession, surtout lorsqu'il était un des rares à être mis dans la confidence.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça Harry. Ton oncle et ta tante n'arrêtent pas d'envoyer des lettres de menaces très inquiétantes ces derniers temps, ils veulent attenter à ta vie et sont soutenus par des organisations très réfractaires qui ont assez de pouvoir pour être prises au sérieux. Je crois que les Malfoy sont les mieux placés pour te protéger, ils sont encore très craints dans le monde moldu. Nous le faisons pour assurer ta sécurité Harry, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

-Mais pourquoi ces deux moldus veulent ma peau maintenant ? Je veux dire, j'ai vécu chez eux toute ma vie, j'étais à leur portée, s'ils voulaient vraiment me tuer pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait avant ? demanda Harry qui trouva sa question très sensée.

Il était un peu chamboulé par cette nouvelle, il était assez pacifiste comme garçon, il n'avait en aucun cas d'idées anti-moldus, faisait toujours tout son possible pour rester en dehors des conflits et voilà que ces ploucs désiraient sa mort ? Décidément, sa famille était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable, vraiment. Avec des attitudes pareilles, il ne s'étonnait même plus que certains sorciers détestent à ce point les moldus...

-D'après mes sources, l'organisme auquel ils ont adhérés refuse tout lien de sang avec un sorcier, ils doivent prouver qu'ils croient à leur cause et ne peuvent paraître crédibles quand on sait qu'ils ont accueillis un sorcier chez eux pendant tout ce temps.

-Ouais enfin vu la façon dont ils m'ont _accueillis_, je pense que peu de doutes subsistent sur leur position.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire triste.

-Tu ne risques rien, je te demande juste d'être prudent, de ne pas t'aventurer tout seul comme tu as l'habitude de faire.

Harry lui accorda un sourire tout à fait hypocrite. Ce directeur ne manquait décidément pas de culot. Il le virait de son école maintenant qu'il était en danger de mort, le confiait à une famille hostile -il connaissait la réputation des Malfoy- et en plus osait lui dire de ne pas sortir ? Il allait se gêner. S'il quittait le château, il allait au moins profiter des avantages que cela lui offrait, retourner dans les bars et les boites gays, trouver et coucher enfin avec des vrais mecs, s'éclater sans que personne ne lui fasse la morale. Il n'allait pas laisser ce vieux fou ou même son oncle et sa tante le freiner et intervenir dans sa vie.

Il pourrait également tout à son aise et en première loge reluquer le fils Malfoy, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable, maintenant qu'il faisait parti de la famille.

**A suivre !**

_Voilà une première mise en bouche plutôt soft mais après les choses se corsent (z'êtes prévenus). Faites nous savoir ce que vous en pensez à l'occasion. _

_Bisous (et bientôt la suite). _

_Margue et Pauline C._


	2. cercle vicieux

_**Titre : Bleu**_

_**Auteures : Margue et Pauline C**_

_**Résumé : Harry, 5e année, précoce et désinhibé, vit un peu trop pleinement son homosexualité. Drago, 7e année, agressif et intolérant dirige d'une main de maitre tout Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer. Et pourtant...HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M et pas des moindres ; obscénités, lemons, violence (un peu)**_

_**Genre : romance, UA.**_

_**Disclaimer : on pompe quand même beaucoup à J.K Rowling donc tout à elle, pas à nous.**_

_Pauline C : Salut à tous, merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous nous avez laissées, ça nous a fait super plaisir de voir que notre fic à eu aussi bon accueil, je ne vais pas m'étendre et vous laisse de suite, place à la lecture._

_Note de Margue : Pas sûr que le prochain chapitre arrive aussi vite vu l'état brouillonneux dans lequel il se trouve encore, mais sait-on jamais. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça booste. (on a répondu à tout le monde normalement)._

_Merci à notre fidèle Vif d'or pour ses corrections en temps et en heures et ce malgré la longueur du chapitre et l'étendue des dégâts._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : cercle vicieux

Drago claqua la porte avec violence avant de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon en vitesse, peu soucieux d'avoir l'air furieux et de manquer à son élégance naturelle que lui imposait son rang social indiscutable.

Il grogna doucement alors qu'il s'imprégnait de la nouvelle.

Un inconnu, dans sa demeure, dans son antre solitaire, chez lui. Plutôt mourir ! Il était tout simplement proscrit qu'un petit bâtard sans abris vienne vivre chez lui. Il se fichait totalement de qui cela pouvait concerner, il n'en avait rien à faire à vrai dire puisque lui vivant, cela ne se produirait pas.

Par ailleurs, si sa mère était venue jusqu'à Poudlard -fallait le faire!- pour les présentations -non mais il ne pouvait qu'être en plein rêve- c'est qu'il ne devait vraisemblablement pas le connaitre et donc par analogie, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Manquait plus que ce soit un première année et ça serait parfait, parfaitement cauchemardesque. Non mais franchement, avait-il l'air d'une nounou ? Il tenait à sa tranquillité et rien ni personne ne dérangerait ces instants de calme que lui fournissaient ces moments de paix passés chez lui, loin de toute pression éventuelle.

Le manoir Malfoy était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même dans ce petit Eden qu'il s'était construit, il ne le partagerait qu'avec sa famille, pas une personne de plus. Encore moins avec un miséreux arriviste pas assez doué pour protéger sa propre vie et d'autant plus lorsque ces soi disant ennemis étaient de simples moldus.

Il en était las de ses réflexions quand il bouscula violement une personne qui couina pathétiquement de douleur tout en se plaquant avec force contre le mur le plus proche. Sans même la regarder ou s'excuser, il cracha avec hargne tout en continuant son chemin :

-Regarde où tu vas connard !

Il marcha rageusement, c'était tout de même la deuxième fois qu'on lui fonçait dedans en à peine vingt minutes et sa patience arrivait cruellement à ses limites.

Il allait tuer à ce rythme-là.

Il fusilla du regard les tableaux qui osaient poser leurs yeux réprobateurs sur son auguste personne. Il ne vit même pas les quelques élèves qui changèrent brusquement de direction -ce qui lui aurait pourtant plu en temps normal - quand ils le virent dans un état de furie furieuse, peu envieux de subir son courroux comme les boucs émissaires qu'ils étaient tous.

Il arriva rapidement devant le tableau dissimulant l'entrée de sa salle commune, cracha le mot de passe et entra tel un prince dans le silence imposant qui c'était brusquement installé à son arrivée.

Il ne fit attention à personne et gagna directement son dortoir d'un pas altier, parfaitement conscient que ses « amis » le suivraient pour s'enquérir de la cause de son mécontentement ou, plus probablement, pour fouiner un peu plus.

-Oulà, toi t'es de mauvaise humeur, s'inquiéta un peu Blaise qui ne mit pas de temps à le rejoindre, comme il l'avait prédit, je suis habitué à tes silences de dictateur mais là, ça a l'air d'être du sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il se retourna face à lui, agacé, il était entouré de Pansy et Théodore Nott, ses plus intimes à Poudlard. Blaise et Pansy, le couple infernal de l'école, était sans nul doute les deux personnes qu'il respectait le plus parmi cette bande de vautours que constituait son clan. Théo était un cas à part, malgré toute l'animosité qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il était obligé de l'inclure aussi dans toutes ses décisions car il était d'une aide redoutable et était le seul à posséder la carrure d'un leader potentiel. Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'avoir contre lui.

Il ne les considérait nullement comme de vrais amis, ils avaient simplement leur utilité dans la maitrise de Poudlard mais Draco avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient, à lui planter un couteau dans le dos à la première occasion.

-Je sors de chez le vioc, le reste ne regarde que moi, déclara-t-il très froidement.

Ne jamais confier quoi que ce soit de compromettant sur sa vie privée à un Serpentard, plus encore avec une place aussi importante que la sienne. Ils pourraient aisément s'en servir contre lui.

-Je vois que Pansy est pas la seule à avoir ses règles aujourd'hui, s'agaça Theodore Nott qui détestait lorsque le blond leur faisait parfaitement comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose mais qu'ils n'en auraient pas une miette.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard : Nott semblait vraisemblablement vouloir mourir jeune.

Pansy ne se gêna pas pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de sa remarque d'un geste du doigt grossier. Elle haïssait ce type au centuple. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de montrer clairement son dégoût pour les femmes ce qui la mettait hors d'elle.

Draco souffla d'exaspération, il était à cran. Son légendaire self contrôle allait morfler si cette bande de fouineurs restait plus longtemps dans son sillage.

-Bon cassez-vous, j'ai besoin d'être seul cinq secondes.

Ils obéirent en grognant, mais sans oser se rebeller, seul Théo lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora délibérément, et alors que Drago commençait à préparer son sac pour son prochain cours de potion, il trouva un bout de parchemin posé sur son lit. Il s'en empara, curieux et déchanta bien vite en découvrant l'écriture stylisée de sa traitresse de mère :

_Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai mes raisons de faire ça. Il s'appelle Harry Potter, s'il te plait accompagne le jusqu'à la maison vendredi soir, je te promets qu'il ne sera pas une contrainte pour toi._

_A vendredi._

_Maman._

Il trouva son message bien pauvre en excuses et loin de le réconforter, c'était encore pire : un mec -et il avait un nom en plus - aussi commun soit-il- allait vraiment venir squatter chez lui le weekend...

Toute sa rage, qui s'était éteinte une bonne dizaine de secondes, refit surface, il se laissa tomber sur son lit décidant qu'il n'était plus dans d'assez bonnes dispositions pour aller en cours. Désireux néanmoins de se défouler sur ce miséreux et peut-être même de l'inciter à refuser l'offre si _généreuse _de sa mère, il quitta son lit après une heure à fustiger et retrouva sa bande à la sortie du cours de Rogue qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur son absence.

-Ca vous dit quelque chose Harry Potter ?

Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Nott qui les fusilla des yeux avec une moue hautaine.

-Quoi ? s'impatienta le blond.

-Tu sais vraiment pas qui c'est ? s'assura Nott un peu méfiant.

-Je suis censé savoir ?

Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon, Drago avait pourtant cru que sa mère avait repêché un mec un peu transparent, inconnu au bataillon qui ne prendrait pas trop de place...A moins qu'il soit à serpentard ce qui pourrait expliquer que ses amis le connaissent. Mais vue leur mine défaite, il sut qu'il n'en était rien.

-Un peu, c'est la petite pute de l'école, l'informa Pansy un peu répugnée, il se fait enfiler par tous les pédés du coin.

-Dont Théo, ajouta Blaise moqueur.

-Toi va te faire mettre, grinça Nott, l'air digne.

De mieux en mieux vraiment ! Il serra les dents, contrôlant sa profonde répulsion et son incommensurable rage, évitant d'éviscérer le petit con qui passait à côté de lui avec un écœurant regard de fascination admiratif. Il allait vraiment craquer là.

-Il est dans quelle maison ? demanda Drago qui pria tous les dieux pour qu'il ne soit pas à...

-Gryffondor. C'est un cinquième année je crois. Une petite racaille bien précoce en somme.

Et voilà, Drago se retrouvait avec un détraqué sexuel Gryffondor pédé qui devait encore avoir du lait qui lui coulait du nez, pauvre, orphelin et soi disant en danger, toute la panoplie. Il manquait plus qu'il lise le _Chicaneur _-un magazine pro moldus-, qu'il ait une photo de Dumbledore sur sa table de chevet et il aurait la totale.

Il se sentait tout d'un coup très nauséeux. Pourquoi ce genre d'embûches n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

-Je vais gerber, annonça élégamment le Serpentard en détachant bien ses mots.

Il se reprit devant l'air inquiet des autres. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses devant des Serpentard et plus encore devant les plus manipulateurs, viles et fourbes dont il avait pris le grand soin de s'entourer. Il se redressa fièrement, levant légèrement la tête pour bien montrer qui était le chef, tout en crachant d'une voix écœurée :

-C'est qui ? Montrez le moi.

Les autres ne demandèrent pas les raisons de son soudain intérêt pour Potter, après tout si Draco désirait le passer à tabacs il ferait automatiquement appel à eux. En silence, ils se dirigèrent sans demander leur reste vers la grande salle où ils avaient sûrement une chance de l'y trouver maintenant que le diner était annoncé.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry ne savait pas si le fait d'avoir heurté Drago Malfoy deux fois de suite dans la même demie heure avant d'apprendre qu'il allait être recueillis chez lui jusqu'à sa majorité devait être pris en compte dans toute cette histoire. Il désirait le blond furieusement, mais il doutait franchement que ce genre de chose allait jouer en sa faveur dans son plan de séduction.

Malfoy n'était, dans tous les cas, soit pas encore mis au courant, soit assez indifférent par la nouvelle -ce qui était bon signe- pour ne pas venir lui adresser la parole.

A vrai dire, il était assez excité à l'idée de pouvoir réellement parler à son blond tant convoité. Néanmoins sachant la nature colérique de ce dernier et étant persuadé qu'il prendrait très mal sa venue chez lui, il préférait ne pas avoir à faire à lui pour l'instant. Courageux certes, mais pas suicidaire au point de l'affronter directement devant toute l'assemblée poudlarienne.

Rassuré de ne pas l'y trouver à sa table, il se hâta de manger avant qu'il n'arrive. Il ne voulait courir aucun risque de le croiser en public. Etre une cible de Malfoy était très mal vu et plus encore pour une possible vie sociale. A ce qu'il savait, tout ceux qui étaient dans la ligne de mire de sa sainteté étaient considérés comme des rebus de la société, des parias qu'il fallait à tout pris éviter si on voulait entrer dans les bonnes grâces du blond. C'était pathétique, mais ça marchait de cette manière. On ne défiait pas l'autorité que Malfoy avait instaurée sans en subir de lourdes conséquences pour le restant de sa scolarité. Et il tenait à sa vie sociale et plus encore aux parties de jambes en l'air qu'elle lui procurait.

-T'es pas obligé de faire bande à part tu sais, lui dit Ron voyant que son ami s'était décalé de deux places de leur bande.

Il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder et continua de manger.

-Quoi, vous avez pas peur que je vous contamine ? répliqua-t-il hargneux ayant toujours mal digéré leur dernière dispute.

-Personnellement...

-Ta gueule Dean, rabrouèrent Ron, Neville et Seamus en même temps, blasés.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Harry qui se rapprocha d'eux pendant que Dean s'éloignait, vexé.

-Il est presque plus lourd que toi, taquina Ron, tout de même content de retrouver son pote.

Il eut enfin un vrai rire joyeux qui le libéra d'un certain poids, même si ses amis étaient de vrais boulets, il les aimait bien. Quatre ans dans le même dortoir, ça créée quand même des liens.

Il eut un sourire tendre tandis qu'il les observait silencieusement, Neville et son éternelle maladresse chronique, Seamus, sa permanente bonne humeur même en temps de crise et son esprit pervers et Ron, sans doute celui qu'il préférait. Il savait bien que cela ne pouvait être réciproque, Ron passait bien plus de temps avec les autres qu'avec lui après tout, mais à qui la faute ? Harry s'était toujours exclu tout seul. Il s'était toujours senti à contre courant avec tous les jeunes gens de son âge. Il avait tellement été habitué à être rejeté avant d'arriver à Poudlard, qu'encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à s'habituer à la sociabilité.

Et puis quelque part, il ne voulait par leur imposer sa présence, il était quand même la petite pédale de l'école, il ne souhaitait pas trop les compromettre en les côtoyant trop fréquemment.

Cependant le sourire d'Harry s'effaça en apercevant Drago et sa clique faire son entrée. Il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible, mais quand il vit Pansy Parkinson faire un vif hochement de tête dans sa direction, il sut qu'il était fini et plus encore quand il les vit se diriger dangereusement vers lui.

-Et merde...

Ses amis reportèrent leur attention sur lui quand ils l'entendirent jurer de la sorte, suivant son regard, ils se tournèrent pour voir ce qui semblait à ce point le faire paniquer, mais quand ils virent qui arrivait vers eux avec détermination, le groupe d'Harry se ratatina dans son assiette. Quand Malfoy et sa bande furent derrière eux, seul Harry tenta de rester le plus digne possible.

-C'est toi Potter ? demanda sèchement Drago.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant quelques secondes, Draco pour bien montrer sa supériorité et son profond mécontentement, Harry pour bien faire comprendre au blond qu'il n'était pas un lâche qui se terrait comme un rat devant lui. Le silence sembla s'éterniser tandis que tous observaient l'échange avec un certain malaise. Harry allait se faire mettre en pièce s'il continuer à défier le Serpentard de la sorte.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua-t-il en se détournant de lui pour continuer à manger ses légumes et se donner bonne contenance.

Mais malgré la belle assurance qu'il se donnait, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise face à ce regard glacé. Qui le pouvait ? Malfoy avait une prestance et une grâce féline propre à tous les grands prédateurs connus, il était tel un lion traquant sa proie et la dévorant sans considération. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait qu'Harry soit sa nouvelle cible, mais il n'était pas dit que le Gryffondor se laisserait dominer sans combattre.

Si seulement le contenu de son assiette avait pu être comestible, cela lui aurait peut-être donné plus de crédibilité.

Malfoy le regarda quelques instants avec dégout, ce petit con commençait vraiment à le gonfler avec ses fausses manières supérieures.

-Tu vas venir avec moi, on a quelques petites choses à régler.

Harry enfourna une nouvelle fourchette de légumes indigestes qu'il mâcha lentement, prenant son temps, à la fois pour regrouper son courage et aussi, mais surtout, pour contrarier le blond qui était vraiment imbuvable.

Depuis quand les gens pouvait-il se permettre d'être si impoli et qui plus est, d'être respecter et admirer pour cette raison ? Foi de Potter, il ne laisserait pas ce garçon si désagréable faire de lui un de ses petits toutous serviables.

-Tu permets, je finis de manger.

Il entendit clairement Ron retenir son souffle et un des Serpentard lâcher une exclamation outrée, quant à Nott, il esquissa un petit sourire énigmatique. C'est que les choses prenaient un tournant plus intéressant que prévu finalement.

Harry sentit une sueur froide courir dans son dos, mais en même temps, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines si vite qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement tout en continuant de manger. Même si sa main tremblait légèrement, le fait de faire perdre la face à Malfoy en lui montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui était si grisant qu'il ne pensait plus vraiment aux conséquences.

Ahuri qu'il soit si insolent, Drago s'apprêta à rétorquer mais quelqu'un le coupa dans son élan :

-Si c'est pour son histoire avec Flint, vous avez rien à craindre, ce mec est un mytho en puissance, informa Dean en désignant méchamment Harry afin de se faire bien voir par la "haute".

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait presque éclaté de rire s'il n'était pas aussi nerveux, à la remarque de ce bouffon qui venait clairement d'anéantir la belle réputation de Marcus Flint et sans qu'il n'ait rien eu à faire cette fois-ci.

-Flint ? répéta lentement Drago en se tournant vers ses acolytes qui paraissaient très intéressés -surtout Nott- et très surpris par la nouvelle.

-Pour Théo aussi c'était soi disant un mytho, fit remarquer Blaise à voix basse, clairement moqueur.

Le blond observa le dos du Gryffondor quelque instant, avant de diriger son regard vers le petit brun hargneux qui observait Potter avec un sourire satisfait. Comme s'il allait perdre son temps à régler son compte au squatteur pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait plus urgent à gérer. D'une voix aussi froide que la glace, il reprit, son regard plongé dans celui de la balance qui se ratatina sur place, à sa plus grande joie :

-On règlera ça plus tard, toi -Drago attrapa brusquement Harry par le bras, le forçant à se lever du banc, tu viens avec moi.

- Lâche-moi putain, s'indigna le petit brun, un brin effrayé, se laissant trainer sans grande difficulté en dehors de la grande salle.

Drago ignora les cris indignés des professeurs présents et continua sa route, laissant ses amis calmer le jeu dans la salle.

Harry fut entrainé par la poigne de Malfoy pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne s'arrête enfin dans un couloir désert et ne le pousse violemment contre le mur. Il se serait senti sûrement excité en de telles circonstances, s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il savait ce qui était arrivé à ceux qui avait défié le blond, le jeune homme était réputé pour être sans pitié et ceux qui avaient eu à subir son courroux, ne s'en était jamais totalement remis.

-Tu sais la nouvelle ?

Harry sursauta à l'entente de la voix menaçante et acide, néanmoins, il répondit un brin hargneux :

-Ouais et crois-moi y'a pas que toi que ça emmerde ok ?

Même si Drago était outré de constater que la petite tapette semblait aussi peu enthousiaste que lui à rejoindre le manoir familial -le petit con, il aurait dû se sentir honoré!- il se dit que cela serait plus simple pour le convaincre de faire marche arrière.

-Arrête avec tes putains d'insolences ! C'est pas parce que tu te fais enfiler par tout Poudlard dont par certains serpentard -il grimaça à cette idée-que ça te donne le droit de te la jouer supérieur. Maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu m'écoutes.

Harry croisa les bras en signe de protestation mais n'ajouta rien, pour sa survie personnelle.

-Tu vas aller te trouver une autre famille bouche-trou, voir le Vioc et...

-Je peux pas, interrompit le jeune homme, c'est pas Dumbledore qui m'a mis chez toi, c'est ta mère. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui a décidé devenir ma tutrice.

Drago eut envie d'exploser sa face contre le mur, il lui en voulait d'être aussi lucide, c'est qu'elle y tenait sa génitrice à ce morveux ! Il était coincé.

-Que les choses soient bien claires : tu parles de cette histoire à quelqu'un et t'es mort et que se soit ici ou là bas, tu n'existes pas et tu restes éloigné à au moins cinq mètres.

Le blond faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et Harry se sentait comme un microbe facile à écraser, il supposa que c'était exactement ce Malfoy voulait lui faire ressentir.

-Je peux espérer la même chose de toi ? osa le petit brun un brin narquois.

Drago fronça les sourcils, éberlué par la façon si tranquille qu'il avait de défier son autorité.

-Mais t'as pas compris ou quoi ? Tu...

-Oh ca va, j'ai capté, je rigolais, répondit rapidement Harry avec un sourire taquin, bon bah, je vais m'éloigner maintenant que t'as établi les règles. A plus.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en toute hâte de peur que Drago ne lui fonce dessus à la dernière minute. Une fois hors de vue, il soupira assurément soulagé. Loin d'être masochiste dans l'âme et maintenant qu'il était sa cible, il n'était plus très sûr de désirer le mettre dans son lit.

Le vendredi soir, Narcissa Malfoy était tout de même venue à la gare King Cross -où tous les élèves transplanaient de l'école- ayant très peu confiance en son fils qu'elle ne trouva même pas sur le quai d'arrivée, il avait déjà dû s'éclipser avec sa bande.

Malgré son air éternellement froid, Harry fut content de la voir sourire, il supposa qu'elle essayait de le mettre à l'aise. Le chemin jusqu'à la zone de transplanage fut un peu tendu, il comprit qu'elle se forçait à lui parler pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

-Tu excuseras Drago, il est un peu impulsif...

Il ricana doucement et répliqua, légèrement sarcastique :

-J'avais remarqué.

Narcissa ne releva pas la remarque et continua, comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu :

-Il tient ça de son père, surtout ne fais pas attention à ces deux-là une fois à la maison, je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par s'habituer.

Loin de le rassurer, elle venait de lui confirmer ce qu'il craignait : si le père Malfoy se trouvait aussi amical que le fils, il n'était pas sûr de sortir vivant de cette histoire, il aurait peut-être mieux valu rester chez les Dursley...

-Madame Malfoy, toute cette histoire est peut-être une très mauvaise idée finalement...

Narcissa s'arrêta net et ancra son regard argenté et sévère dans le sien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces deux-là, ignore les et tout se passera bien. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux Harry mais il faudra que tu y mettes un peu du tien, je suis sûre que ton père aurait été ravi que je t'accueille et puis tu es en sécurité chez moi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Touché par sa sincérité et les tremblements de sa voix, Harry acquiesça, restant silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme si puissante, si belle, si imposante se soucie tellement de lui, lui qui n'avait jamais intéressé personne. Peut-être que son histoire avec son père était un peu plus qu'une histoire de coucherie finalement.

Ils transplanèrent ensuite directement au manoir Malfoy et Harry sut qu'il n'était pas arrivé au bout de ses peines.

Le Manoir était imposant et fort luxueux. Malgré la beauté enchanteresse du parc fort bien entretenu, l'ambiance générale des lieux était austère et froide, presque impersonnelle. Impression d'autant plus renforcée quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, après qu'un elfe eut obligeamment ouvert la porte à peine avaient-ils gagné perron. C'était grand, très grand et richement décoré par des tapisseries aux arabesques savamment dessinées et des lustres sans nul doute de cristal. Cependant, ce qui frappa le plus Harry fut le manque de couleur de l'ensemble, tout était gris et froid, les tableaux reliés d'or représentaient des visages aux moues dégoutées et des regards scrutateurs qui le mirent mal à l'aise, sans parler du silence de son hôtesse.

Le manoir représentait exactement ce que Harry se faisait de l'image de cette famille.

Il avait l'impression d'entamer une marche funèbre. Il vit sa possible rédemption quand ils arrivèrent devant un escalier de marbre blanc veiner de noir conduisant aux étages supérieurs et sans doute, espérait-il, sa future chambre.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre trop impressionné par les lieux, il avait l'impression qu'en réalité, tout avait été décoré pour donner cette impression aux invités qu'ils n'étaient rien comparés à leurs hôtes. Tout était d'une telle froideur élégante qu'il se sentit subitement misérable. Ce n'était pas d'une beauté tapageuse mais dangereuse, cela lui fit penser à quelqu'un. Et puis il fallait aimer le style morbide.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand ils furent arrivés devant une lourde porte en bois sombre, sans un bruit, il suivit Narcissa qui allait lui montrer sa chambre. Il sursauta même violement quand la blonde déclara tout en ouvrant la porte… qui les amena à une autre succession de couloirs beaucoup moins engageants que ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici, pour dire :

-Pour Drago et Lucius, ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils n'est pratiquement jamais ici et Lucius a beaucoup trop de travail pour qu'il ne prête attention à qui que ce soit, l'informa-t-elle en parcourant les longs couloirs sombres.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de chasser cette pensée curieuse qui souhaitait savoir où Drago se rendait tous les weekends.

-Mais alors, vous ne vous sentez pas un peu seule ici ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme se demanda si sa question n'était pas un peu trop impolie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche et Harry maudit sa maladresse.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer dans la pièce qui allait être sa chambre : et la première réaction qu'il eut fut qu'il resta bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés démesurément.

Si le reste de la demeure semblait excessivement austère, sa chambre à lui était lumineuse et dominée par une couleur bleue très vive ce qui contrastait incroyablement avec le reste de la bâtisse.

-C'est Lucius qui a choisi la couleur de ta chambre, ça lui importait beaucoup, l'informa Narcissa en souriant à ce souvenir, tu vois, il joue les froides indifférences mais il veut quand même être impliqué un minimum.

Hary ne l'écoutait pas.

Son regard scrutait la pièce qui allait être sienne, quelques instants : de grandes fenêtres menant à un petit balcon donnant une vue imprenable sur le parc entourées de lourds rideaux tous aussi bleus ou s'entrelaçaient des filés d'or surement brodés à la main, une grande armoire en bois sombre dont une unique étagère serait surement trop grande pour ranger la totalité de ses affaires, un bureau du même type à côté d'une bibliothèque vide de livres et surtout, un immense lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie bleu entouré de deux tables de nuits où reposait deux bouquets de roses noirs dans des vases en cristal.

C'était tout simplement magnifique et parfait, plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu en matière de confort. Il vit même une porte plus fine que celle de sa chambre près du lit, il supposa, à juste titre, que ce devait être une salle de bain. Il résista à l'envie d'aller voir pour se tourner vers son hôtesse qui était resté en retrait, l'observant se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement, sans mots dire. Les yeux brillant, des remercîments chaleureux au bord des lèvres, il déchanta bien vite quand elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix sèche :

-Nos quartiers à nous sont de l'autre côté du manoir, tu seras très tranquille quant à la chambre de Drago, vous êtes au même étage mais à un distance plutôt notable, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-elle, je te ferai visiter le reste à un autre moment, il se fait tard et nous devrions peut-être aller diner. Je te laisse t'installer, appelle Sally ton elfe de maison dès que tu es prêt, elle t'indiquera la salle à manger.

Elle quitta sa chambre d'un pas pressant laissant le jeune homme s'installer ou plutôt vaquer à ses pensées. La réaction si distante de la blonde l'avait un peu blessé, mais il supposa qu'elle n'était pas vraiment friande de réaction émotionnelle excessive, aussi décida-t-il de ne plus y penser pour le moment, il avait un autre blond qui occupait suffisamment ses songes en ce moment

Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait être content d'être loin de la chambre de Drago, en un sens, c'était rassurant, en un autre, il était déçu, il aurait voulu l'espionner et le voir comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu à part ses amis les plus proches ou même le croiser dans la salle de bain à moitié nu mais comme ils semblaient tous avoir une salle d'eau privée, il pouvait arrêter de fantasmer.

Un gargouillement fort peu gracieux s'éleva de son estomac qui criait famine, il décida de laisser de côté ses pensées sur le beau blond pour appeler l'elfe de maison qui lui était désigné. Elle apparut devant lui, il lui demanda poliment le chemin de la salle à manger qu'elle lui indiqua avec déférence. Durant son chemin vers la salle convoitée, il tenta, en vain, de se repérer dans cette maison qui tenait plus du labyrinthe pour lui. Après environs cinq minutes de marches à travers divers couloirs et escaliers, il arriva devant la salle à manger d'où s'élever un air de musique classique qu'il trouva encore plus morbide que l'aspect général de la demeure.

Il grimaça, sentant qu'il allait passer une merveilleuse soirée.

Il souffla un grand coup, pour se donner du courage, remercia l'elfe de maison qui se courba exagérément devant lui avant de disparaitre dans un pop retentissant, puis il pénétra dans la salle à manger qui devait presque égaler celle de Poudlard. Il se sentit subitement anéantit quand il vit la longueur de la table, mais surtout le nombre de couvert qu'il y avait : trois. Il observa Lucius Malfoy, placer en bout de table, qui dardait sur lui un regard hautain et Narcissa, à l'autre extrémité, qui observait sa tenue d'un air neutre. Effectivement, les deux patriarches de la famille Malfoy étaient richement vêtus pour un simple diner en petit comités, en sommes il faisait vraiment tache dans ce décors somptueux. Il ne put approfondir ses pensées car la voix moqueuse de Lucius Malfoy s'adressant à lui le figea :

-Le portrait craché de James, n'est-ce pas Narcissa ? susurra sarcastiquement le blond à son épouse qui baissa dignement la tête dans son assiette pour enlever un grain de poussière inexistant, mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, déclara-t-il, ironique, en faisant un geste ample vers le siège inoccupé.

Il s'assit en silence, observant la chaise en face de lui, vide de tout occupant. Lucius intercepta son regard et ricana sèchement.

-Excuse mon fils, Draco ne semblait pas vraiment emballé par ce petit repas de famille, il est passé déposer ses affaires et est immédiatement reparti je ne sais où, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse, mais que cela ne nous empêche pas de manger.

D'un claquement de doigt, la table se remplit de diverses variétés de plats, accompagné d'elfes qui servaient les assiettes en silence. Jamais repas ne lui avait paru si triste, surtout sachant qu'il eut lieu dans un silence de mort, uniquement troubler par la musique et le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes. Il observa distraitement le fauteuil vide, un sentiment indescriptible l'envahissant, avant de se mettre en manger, tête baissée.

Il allait faire payer à Dumbledore toute cette mascarade !

Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il se sentait si déçu de ne pas avoir vu Drago au diner néanmoins il fit quand même son apparition dans le salon juste avant qu'il ne s'apprête -enfin- à prendre congé.

-Salut, fit le sublime garçon un peu essoufflé à sa mère, sans adresser un regard à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de détacher ses yeux de cet ange du diable.

-Tu es là finalement.

-Nan je suis juste passé me changer, je repars tout de suite.

Harry vit clairement l'air déçu qu'arborait le visage de la blonde, observant son fils sans ciller.

-Mais tu rentres ce soir ?

Harry vit dans les yeux du jeune héritier qu'il s'en voulait d'être si froid avec sa mère. Et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il hésita à se retirer pour laisser la mère et le fils régler leur problème, avant de se dire que finalement, il n'avait pas vu du tout le blond de la soirée, alors il avait bien le droit d'en profiter un peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

-Je sais pas encore, m'attendez pas en tout cas... dit-il d'une voix neutre avant de se détourner rapidement, près à filer.

-Drago ! interpella Narcissa avant qu'il ne s'éclipse à nouveau, je voudrais que tu emmènes Harry avec toi.

Ce dernier se sentit se ratatiner sur place, à la fois heureux à la perspective de pouvoir être congédié tout en ayant la possibilité de sortir librement sans être prisonnier de ce manoir oppressant et à la fois atrocement gêné de devoir être à nouveau un fardeau à trainer pour Drago.

Celui-ci semblait tout de suite beaucoup moins calme et bien moins enclin à faire des efforts avec sa mère.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-C'est vendredi soir, vous avez eu une dure semaine et il ne peut pas sortir tout seul pour sa sécurité, sois gentil et laisse le sortir avec toi.

-Enfin ne le force pas s'il n'en a pas envie, ce n'est pas Drago qui est assigné à sa sécurité mais toi, si tu as tant envie qu'il fasse une balade, tu n'as qu'à l'emmener toi-même, rappela narquoisement Lucius Malfoy qui sirotait tranquillement son cognac au fond de son fauteuil et qui semblait visualiser Harry tel un chien qu'on promène en laisse.

Le jeune garçon se sentait de plus en plus de trop.

-Laissez madame Malfoy, je peux rester dans ma chambre, il n'y a aucun problème, j'ai des livres à finir et...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'à leur âge on a envie de sortir avec une vieille comme moi ? s'énerva furieusement Narcissa à l'encontre de son mari.

Lucius haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-On a pas vraiment le même âge, souligna Drago qui n'appréciait guère d'être comparé à un gamin de même pas quinze ans.

-Oh tu m'as très bien comprise !

-C'est bon j'l'emmène ! rugit Drago furieux.

Il n'avait pas besoin que sa mère fasse une crise de nerf par dessus le marché et plus encore devant le nain qui posait un regard larmoyant sur lui.

-Splendide ! Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux, leur souhaita Narcissa redevenue très calme.

Harry quitta le salon rapidement en suivant Drago jusqu'à la zone de transplanage situé à l'extérieur près des grilles qui encerclaient le parc, se faisant la remarque qu'ils étaient tous bien fêlés dans cette maison.

-Accroche toi à moi, ordonna sèchement le blond.

Harry obéit, ravi d'être autorisé à le toucher, aussi anodin se fut-il. Ils transplanèrent soudainement et atterrirent sur une route illuminée par les réverbèrent d'une ville située un peu plus loin.

-Tu fais ta vie maintenant, annonça froidement Drago en se détachant brusquement de lui, t'as la ville à un kilomètre, espérons que tu te perdes mais ça serait faire preuve d'un optimisme excessif. Tu sais comment rentrer maintenant alors tu te démerdes.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à partir, Harry se sentit incroyablement frustré de ne pas avoir pu lui parler lui aussi et tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Tu sais pas si y'a des boites gay dans ce trou perdu ?

Il sentit le blond se tendre puis se tourner vers lui et il fut ravi d'avoir pu attirer son attention un peu plus longtemps.

-Les pédales sont partout, même dans des trous comme ici. Au pire tu trouveras un repère à putes, c'est la même.

Harry rit à sa remarque.

-Ca se voit que t'as jamais été dans une boite homo.

Drago avança de deux pas vers lui, l'air menaçant.

-Et tu peux me dire ce que je serais allé foutre dans une boite de pédés ?

-Y'a pleins d'hétéros qui y vont, c'est là où y'a le plus d'ambiance, tout le monde sait ça.

Le blond leva un sourcil dubitatif et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver atrocement torride.

-T'as l'air de t'y connaitre pour un môme de quatorze ans.

-Contrairement à toi, répliqua le jeune garçon, amusé.

Sa remarque, contre toute attente, fit rire le blond.

-Tu peux laisser tomber ta panoplie du mec qu'en a déjà vu plus que les autres, les boites dans lesquelles _moi _je vais ne font pas entrer les gamins pré-pubères.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lever un sourcil dubitatif.

-Parce que tu trouves que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un gamin pré-pubère ?

Sa réplique eut le mérite de le décontenancer un peu. Drago regarda plus attentivement le gamin et dû reconnaitre qu'il était en effet loin de faire son âge : un visage plutôt féminin surplombé par de grand yeux innocent d'un vert éblouissant où luisait une petite lueur canaille, des lèvres enfantine, des cheveux en pagaille ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'un homme ayant passé une nuit de baise moite, un corps qui, bien que pas très grand, semblait bien ferme et qui devait faire pâlir d'envies bon nombre de femme.

Il interrompit brusquement ses pensées en songeant avec dégout qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'anatomie de son vis-à-vis, il en savait déjà assez et c'était déjà trop.

Avec une grimace, il cracha avec hargne, faisant sursauter le brun qui l'observa, étonné :

-Faut que j'y aille, tu vas me foutre en retard avec tes conneries.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner dans la pénombre de la nuit étrangement triste. Malgré son désir d'aller s'éclater en boite toute la nuit, il n'avait franchement pas envie de passer des heures à en trouver une tout seul dans cette ville de ploucs hostile et après la première vraie conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Malfoy, il se sentait trop frustré de le voir partir aussi vite. C'est pourquoi il décida de le suivre, à ses risque et périls.

000000000000000000000000000

Malfoy retrouva Blaise, Nott, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, ces derniers ressemblant plus à de grandes armoires à glace qu'à deux êtres vivants - on pouvait toujours avoir besoin de ce genre d'individus en dernier recours- au point de rendez-vous.

Nott avait découvert qu'Olivier Dubois, le préfet et capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondors qui avait tabassé Pansy quelques jours plus tôt, allait tous les vendredis soirs sur le terrain de Quidditch de son père pour s'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider à faire gagner son équipe de nazes.

Drago devait avouer qu'il était fier de Théo dans ces moments-là, il était sans doute celui dont on devait le plus se méfier, une gueule d'ange qui cachait subtilement une âme de démon et qui avait le plus de mal à subir son autorité sans se plaindre. Son sourire candide et son regard innocent faisait de lui un Serpentard redoutable dans l'art de la manipulation. Peu de gens savaient résister à son charme, beaucoup se livraient impudiquement à lui, lui qui avait l'air si digne de confiance et c'est pourquoi il pouvait être un précieux atout.

Non seulement il savait où Dubois se rendait le vendredi soir mais en plus il avait appris que ce dernier en pinçait pour quelqu'un de leur connaissance...

Ils avaient un plan ce soir. Ils se savaient d'autant plus protégé pour régler leur petite affaire puisqu'ils étaient en dehors de Poudlard à l'abri des regards.

Ils étaient prêts.

Il observa ses acolytes d'un regard froid, avant de murmurer d'une voix acide et lourde de menace.

-Et c'est là qu'on commence enfin à s'amuser.

**00000000000000**

Olivier Dubois se posa en douceur sur le sol boueux du terrain de Quidditch, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait arrêté trente-sept des quarante souaffles qu'il avait ensorcelé pour marquer, avec ça les Serpentards n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, ils allaient enfin gagner la coupe.

Il se dirigea joyeusement vers les vestiaires plein de confiance en soi. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis entra sous les douches. L'eau glacée le fit frissonner mais il avait lu dans _Quidditchmatch_ que c'était excellent pour les muscles. Après dix bonnes minutes de ce traitement intensif, il régla l'eau chaude et se lava doucement, savourant ce moment de détente avec délectation. Il laissa ses pensées s'envoler loin du Quidditch quand un picotement le saisit au bras, il baissa doucement les yeux et contempla la marque de griffure profonde qui n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Un sourire amusé le saisit tandis qu'il se rappelait qui en était l'auteur.

Pansy Parkinson ne s'en était pas encore remise. Il éclata d'un rire gai alors que le visage furibond de la jeune fille apparaissait derrière ses yeux clos. Pauvre petit serpent sans défense, elle avait tenté de combattre mais à quatre contre un, elle avait été forcée de supplier, c'était un bon souvenir en somme. Ils s'étaient défoulé contre elle toute à leur guise, la laissant à moitié inconsciente dans un coin sombre du château.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était fort mal vu de frapper les filles, mais Parkinson n'était pas une frêle jeune midinette innocente, elle faisait partie de la bande de Malfoy et contre eux, tous les coups étaient permis. Ils l'avaient descendu plus bas que terre lui lançant quelques sorts sans vraiment de gravité, la peur panique qu'ils lui avaient causée était suffisante pour satisfaire leurs vengeances contre Malfoy. Toutes les crasses que ce connard avait faites aux Gryffondors étaient maintenant payées. Personne n'osait jamais s'attaquer à eux, tous avaient trop peur des conséquences. Des lâches, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, tous des lâches, sauf eux.

Il se savonna doucement, savourant la satisfaction morbide qu'il avait éprouvé en l'entendant pleurer comme une gamine. Les Serpentards étaient tous des couards pleins au as qui pétaient plus haut que leurs culs, ils les avaient juste remis à leur place, plus bas que terre. Il rit un peu en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû faire Malfoy quand ils avaient retrouvé leur chère pute à l'infirmerie, il n'était même pas venu réclamer vengeance, même s'il doutait que cela n'arrive jamais.

Eux avaient été accueillis en héros dans leur salle commune, tous vantant leur courage et leur loyauté envers leur maison, après tout, ils avaient juste rétablis l'honneur des rouges et ors que les Serpentards avaient bafoués en s'attaquant à eux, un juste retour des choses en somme. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas peur d'eux, qu'ils viennent, lui n'avait pas peur, il les attendait même.

Un bruit de porte qui claque le fit sursauter, il se tourna brusquement, faisant ainsi couler du savon dans ses yeux.

-Putain, grogna-t-il en se rinçant rapidement le visage alors que des bruits de pas retentissaient lentement devant lui, vous voyez pas que c'est déjà occupé !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il coupa l'eau et s'essuya rapidement le visage. Il n'entendit rien si ce n'est le clapotis discret des gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de rigoler bêtement de sa frayeur injustifiée. Surement des courants d'air ou simplement un autre joueur venu récupérer un objet dans les casiers. Il ceintura sa serviette autour de ses hanches puis sortit de la douche pour se rendre à son casier où il prit une seconde serviette pour se sécher les cheveux quand une main le saisit par la hanche et le plaqua brusquement contre la rangée glacée de métal.

-Salut Dubois, murmura une voix féline et séductrice qui le fit frissonner, la forme ?

-Zabini ? bégaya pitoyablement le gardien en observant le métisse qui souriait doucement, prenant une pause aguichante et sensuelle. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? C'est chez mon père ici, t'as rien à foutre ici !

Il repoussa violemment le Serpentard et lui tourna le dos. Il n'aimait pas trop se tenir si dévêtu devant son ennemi mais il décida de faire profil bas. Sa respiration était laborieuse et difficile et il sentait une partit de son corps qui commençait à réagir à la proximité de ce corps désirable qui le hantait depuis quelques mois.

Il dû serrer fortement les lèvres lorsqu'un corps chaud se plaqua contre son dos et qu'une voix lascive retentie langoureusement à ses oreilles.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est très prudent de me tourner le dos alors que t'as tabassé ma copine y'a pas longtemps et que tu n'as que pour seule arme...une malheureuse serviette ?

Dubois se détacha brusquement de lui, se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise et ramassa sa baguette -par prudence.

-Alors c'est pour ça que t'es venu ? Je vois que Malfoy continue à te faire faire tout son sale boulot. C'est marrant, connaissant ses tendances de couards, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait ramené toute sa clic, juste au cas où.

Blaise ricana franchement. Il fallait qu'il rie pour ne pas s'énerver, pour suivre le plan à la lettre.

-Et t'appelle ça comment quatre mecs contre une fille ? Du courage peut-être ?

-Considérant ce que cette fille est capable de faire avec sa baguette et qu'elle était armée, j'appellerais même ça de l'héroïsme !

Blaise se mit à rire franchement cette fois-ci, qu'il était fier de sa Pansy ! Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans et était considérés comme le couple le plus dangereux de l'école. Enfin une rumeur correcte, pensa-t-il.

-Moi aussi je sais m'y prendre avec ma _baguette_, tu veux que je te montre ? susurra le serpentard en prenant un ton étrangement sensuel.

Le Gryffondor déglutit, il rêvait ou ce mec lui faisait du rentre dedans ?

Zabini lui offrit un sourire charmeur avant de se rapprocher plus encore du corps encore humide qui lui faisait face. Il posa doucement sa main sur le torse plutôt bien fait qu'il caressa de façon séductrice, son regard plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis, il se mordit doucement les lèvres.

-J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les joueurs de Quidditch tu le savais ? Leur maillot les rend bandants.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de me foutre de ta gueule ? Et puis honnêtement, j'ai eu un millier d'occasion de tenter quelque chose contre toi depuis que je suis arrivé ici, fit Blaise démontrant sa sincérité en descendant lentement sa main vers son entrejambe et lorsque Dubois capitula par un gémissement incontrôlé, le serpentard se fit la remarque que ce mec était un vrai boulet.

Olivier avait toujours pensé que l'homo chez les Serpentards était Theodore Nott, si Malfoy avait voulu lui faire un coup bas en envoyant un de ses acolytes jouer les putes auprès de lui, n'aurait-il pas plutôt envoyé le pédé de la bande ? Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se méfia moins de Zabini car même si Parkinson était sa petite amie officielle, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour jouer au couple satanique et qu'ils leur arrivaient de se tromper mutuellement ce qui n'était pas étonnant venant de ces personnes en particulier et d'autant plus qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits chaudes qu'il avait passées à penser honteusement au bel étalon métisse.

Ce dernier se colla outrageusement contre sa proie.

-T'inquiète Malfoy finira bien par se venger, même s'il se fout complètement de Pansy, il a quand même quelques principes.

-Pas toi apparemment..., gémit Dubois alors qu'une certaine main continuait à masser son sexe à travers le tissus de sa serviette.

-Tu n'as pas peur de défier Malfoy et j'aime ça, c'est tellement peu commun. Je trouve ça…excitant.

Il lécha doucement les lèvres de son interlocuteur avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long du corps tendu contre lui, lentement, il retira la serviette qui cachait le bas du corps du Gryffondor qui frissonna violemment. Le Serpentard la lança loin derrière lui avant d'observer l'érection du brun qui gémissait doucement les yeux fermés.

-Oui, c'est ça, chuchota le métisse, bande pour moi, petit Gryffondor.

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à croire que son fantasme « number one » était contre lui. Il était même persuadé qu'Harry Potter, le pédé le plus déchainé de Poudlard et avec qui il avait connu de nombreux ébats -c'est qu'il était sacrément doué le jeunot- n'avait pu avoir cette chance-là. Cela le grisa un peu plus.

-Ho putain Zabini…j'ai tellement envie de toi, déclara le brun avec fougue alors que la main du Serpentard effleurait sensuellement son sexe enfin à l'air libre, il ne put alors s'empêcher de faire tomber sa baguette à terre.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il se rapprochait doucement de l'oreille du rouge et or qui gémissait comme une chienne en chaleur. Sa voix était aussi douce que du velours et légèrement essoufflé.

-Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te confies aussi vite, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre...

-Et alors ? fit Dubois qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Pourquoi ce mec parlait-il autant au lieu d'en venir aux faits ?

Il ouvrit les yeux devant le manque de réponse pour tomber sur le visage moqueur du Serpentard. Mais que…

-Petrificus totalus ! cria une voix froide à sa droite.

Il sentit son corps se figer brusquement alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, nu comme un vers, au pied de l'homme qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Il sentit à sa plus grand honte des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux grands ouverts par la surprise tandis que Zabini et Théodore Nott se penchait vers lui avec des sourires goguenards et mauvais aux lèvres. Il était totalement humilié et vulnérable, comment avait-il put être aussi stupide, il savait que Zabini faisait partit des proches de Malfoy, pourquoi avait-il écouté ses foutus hormones ? Et il sentait que ce n'était pas fini.

-Tiens tiens tiens ! Mais qu'avons-nous-là ? déclara mielleusement une voix aussi incisive et dangereuse qu'une lame affutée, Dubois, c'est tellement grisant de te voir. Blaise, continue comme ça et je finirai par te trouver en flagrant délit en train de sucer Théo.

Il reconnut le rire poli de Blaise répondre à sa boutade ainsi que d'autres non identifiés alors que le visage de Draco Malfoy apparut dans son champs de vision. Il déglutit difficilement quand il vit le regard meurtrier que le blond jaugea sur lui, il rougit quand il le vit s'attarder sur son sexe en érection avec une grimace répugnée, il devint livide quand il le vit tendre la main derrière lui et ramener Pansy Parkinson qui l'observa avec une jubilation malsaine.

-Maintenant Dubois, on va t'enseigner une petite leçon façon Serpentard, j'espère que tu vas bien la retenir, c'est gratuit, déclara onctueusement Malfoy avec un sourire encourageant contredit par la froideur glacial de son regard de mercure, tu touches encore un des nôtres et j'autorise Pansy à arracher ta queue de pédé -Dieu sait où elle a été fourrée- et à la donner à manger aux chiens.

A part Nott qui semblait furieux -toujours lorsque Malfoy insultait par des propos homophobes, tous les autres Serpentards semblaient très enthousiastes à cette perspective.

Il eut un sourire froid devant le regard paniqué de brun.

-Pansy ?

Tous trépignaient d'impatience sur la manière dont allait se venger leur camarade qu'ils savaient sans pitié.

La jeune fille l'observa sans mot dire durant quelques secondes avant de lui cracher au visage, s'ensuivit un violent coup de pied sur le nez du brun qui ferma brusquement les yeux de douleur.

-Ça c'est pour oser m'attaquer dans le dos !

Elle prit de l'élan avant d'envoyer son pied dans la mâchoire qui se déboita sous le choc, savourant visiblement le craquement sinistre qui résonna avec force.

-Et ça c'est pour le simple fait que tu existes, petite pédale !

Elle se recoiffa, fit un bref hochement de tête aux autres qui l'observaient compréhensifs puis elle quitta le vestiaire la tête haute, rejoignant Crabbe et Goyle qui surveillaient l'entrée.

-Ca c'est de la gonzesse ! rigola Blaise en observant le carrelage recouvert de sang, ça te donne pas envie de t'en taper une dans ces moments-là Théo ?

Ce dernier plissa les yeux arborant une moue répugnée.

Draco sourit à la remarque de son ami -il détestait les tendances pédéraste de Nott, ça lui donnait des nausées, mais le jeune homme était un serpentard respecté qui avait fait ses preuves et avait réussi à faire oublier cette anomalie auprès de leur cour en restant très discret, il n'avait donc pas le choix. Draco se tourna vers sa victime dont les larmes coulaient en abondance, se mêlant au sang impure qui salissait le sol. Il ricana sèchement et fit un bref signe de tête à Blaise qui sortit sa baguette d'un geste fluide.

-Pas que je m'emmerde suceur de queue mais la leçon est terminée. Espérons qu'elle rentre cette fois, enfin je dis ça, c'est surtout pour toi...Allez on se casse.

Drago s'éloigna félinement en lui faisant un signe de main faussement joyeux :

-Bye bye !

Zabini eut un sourire tendre envers le Gryffondor qui le regardait avec crainte, il leva sa baguette et lança un bref doloris sur la loque sanglante qui reposait sur le sol.

-Quand je pense que t'as pu croire une seconde que tu pouvais me faire bander, soupira-t-il un peu amusé, avant de suivre Drago.

Nott resta un instant à contempler leur victime avec un regard malsain avant d'effleurer ce sexe encore en érection. Dubois ne pouvait hurler son indignation et se devait de subir cette nouvelle humiliation -la pire de toutes surement- en silence.

-Sans tout ce sang et ce regard de demeuré, tu serais un beau mec, se dit le serpentard à voix haute, dommage.

Nott était plus comme Malfoy, il détestait en venir aux mains, le sang et les coups n'étaient pas assez esthétiques pour lui. Il préférait largement la finesse et l'élégance des attaques verbales qui était infiniment plus douloureuse et dure à cicatriser que n'importe quelle attaque physique. Laisser une victime plus bas que terre avec seulement quelques paroles bien sentit suffisait à le faire bander, littéralement.

Il sortit à son tour, laissant derrière lui et sans la moindre once de remord, le corps mal en point et toujours aussi nu du jeune homme, les Gryffondors étaient prévenus, on ne s'en prenait pas à un Serpentard sans en subir de lourde conséquences et plus encore, un Serpentard appartenant à la bande de Malfoy.

Draco eut un sourire sinistre qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Un sur quatre, au suivant ! Il s'occuperait néanmoins de ses acolytes un autre soir. Il fallait faire durer le plaisir.

-Bon je vais rentrer, je me sens naze, annonça-t-il.

Il n'était absolument pas fatigué mais il savait où ils iraient s'il ne les quittait pas maintenant et il avait eu sa dose de violence pour la soirée. Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

-On se voit demain alors ?

-Ouais, à plus tard.

Drago longea la route isolée alors que ses amis prenaient la direction opposée, vers la ville. L'endroit était tellement paumé qu'il n'y avait pas de zone de transplanage avant plusieurs kilomètres, fallait vraiment que Dubois vive dans un coin aussi perdu.

Il se prit alors à penser au gamin squatteur. Il se demanda où il pouvait être en ce moment même, sûrement en train de se faire sauter par un inconnu après s'être fait payer plein de verres par des gros vicieux désireux de se faire un petit jeune bien monté...Il grimaça de dégoût à cette pensée et continua à marcher, rentrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, commençant à se les peler sérieusement.

-Je croyais que tu sortirais jamais de ce vestiaire...

Drago faillit mourir de frayeur, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un de race humaine dans les environs.

-Désolé, s'excusa Harry qui venait de sortir du champ un peu essoufflé.

Il paraissait clairement amusé : lui avait réussi à effrayer le grand Drago Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, connard ! attaqua-t-il brusquement.

-Eh bien...

Drago plissa les yeux de colère.

-Me dis pas que t'étais en train de me suivre !

Harry déglutit.

-Tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça au milieu d'un champ en espérant que ça me convienne et puis je la sentais pas cette ville. Trop plouque pour moi.

Draco lui lança un regard torve, sentant sa bonne humeur précédente s'envoler et son calme se fissurer inexorablement. Ce petit con avait le talent de le foutre en rogne par sa simple indésirable présence.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu voulais peut-être que je t'accompagne en te donnant la main ? fit-il furieusement.

-C'est bon calme toi...

-Putain, arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !

-La prochaine fois j'rentrerai direct au manoir.

-La prochaine fois reste dans ta piaule et viens pas me faire chier du tout, gronda Drago en reprenant sa marche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans ce vestiaire ? s'enquit timidement Harry en tentant de suivre le pas rapide du blond.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Le ton sinistre de la voix du blond ne lui augura rien de bon, connaissant Malfoy et sa bande, il n'eut plus aucun mal à savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ce vestiaire.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ! s'exclama Harry en faisant demi-tour sur le champ, accélérant le pas.

Il était hors de question qu'il "attende" comme Malfoy le souhaitait, il allait aller vérifier par lui-même, peut-être qu'il pouvait empêcher les choses de se produire s'il arrivait à temps.

Drago le rattrapa rapidement et le stoppa dans son élan en lui attrapant l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

-J'y vais puisque tu préfères faire ton mystérieux. Je paris que c'est quelqu'un de l'école, un né-moldu encore une fois ?

-Je lui ai même pas posé la question, fit Drago avec un sourire mesquin en rapprochant son visage très près de celui d'Harry, semblant le défier de faire quoi que ce soit.

Troublé par ce rapprochement soudain, le petit brun recula, il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir apprécier un mec aussi pourri de l'intérieur.

-T'es vraiment imbuvable.

Il le bouscula un peu pour continuer sa route vers le terrain de quidditch et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva brusquement à terre dos contre le ciment de la route, Malfoy juste au-dessus de lui mais pas assez proche de lui pour qu'ils ne se touchent. Harry se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise, savoir ce corps si désirable au-dessus de lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout dans une telle situation.

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas garder tes états d'âmes et tes opinions de mioches à la con pour toi à l'avenir ok ? T'as pas intérêt à aller foutre ton nez dans mes affaires et si jamais je te surprends à m'espionner encore une fois, je te bute, c'est clair ?

Harry acquiesça rapidement, il voulait seulement que le blond s'éloigne le plus vite possible de lui. Drago obéit à ses pensées et continua sa route disparaissant peu à peu dans la nuit sombre. Il se releva lentement, les membres encore tremblant, une seule idée en tête ; pourquoi Malfoy était-il aussi bête et méchant ? Il avait dû subir quelques traumatismes, enfant, pour en arriver à un niveau de malfaisance aussi élevé se dit-il.

Il souffla doucement et tourna son regard vers le terrain qui était encore visible de la où il était, et malgré les menaces du blond, il se dirigea vers le vestiaire.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver mais il se dit qu'il préférait en avoir le cœur net plutôt que de laisser son imagination divaguer dans des extrapolations douteuses.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'affreux et il ne fut pas déçu : un jeune garçon, pétrifié, complètement nu, baignait à terre dans son propre sang.

Outre l'atrocité du spectacle, ce qui horrifia le plus Harry fut de constater la cruauté sans limite du blond à l'état brute. Elle se manifestait à travers les blessures du jeune homme sans même parler de l'humiliation que devait ressentir le jeune homme à être abandonné totalement nu aux yeux de tous ceux qui pouvait passer par là. Il sentit un nœud au creux de sa gorge se resserrer lentement.

Malfoy était un monstre...

En s'avançant un peu tremblant vers la victime, il reconnut enfin Olivier Dubois et poussa un cri d'effroi. Le tableau était bien pire maintenant qu'il pouvait donner un nom et une identité à ce garçon qu'il connaissait intimement par cœur. Olivier était un des rares Gryffondors avec qui il appréciait à la fois grandement discuter et coucher, en effet les gens de sa maison avaient parfois trop tendance à se promettre un amour éternel. Mais Olivier était un partenaire qui ne s'étalait pas avec de bons sentiments dégoulinants de mièvrerie et plus que tout, jamais il ne faisait référence à son jeune âge. Il l'avait toujours traité d'égal à égal. Ils baisaient et rigolaient bien ensemble, ce qui leur suffisait amplement et réciproquement.

Il ressentit une nausée brutale à la vue du sexe en érection de son camarade de jeux, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui c'étais passé ici...surtout en sachant que c'était l'œuvre de Malfoy.

Il déglutit difficilement et lança d'une voix qu'il espérait forte et calme, mais qui n'était rien de plus qu'un petit filet de voix tremblant.

_-Finite !_

Le corps du préfet retrouva ses mouvements et Harry s'abaissa auprès de lui pour l'aider à se redresser. Il dû cependant faire face aux cris du brun qui se débattait avec force, pensant sans doute que ses agresseurs étaient revenues jouer un peu avec lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à ses oreilles, espérant qu'il puisse reconnaitre sa voix et qu'il se calmerait de lui-même.

Il murmura quelques sortilèges sur ses blessures visibles pour soulager quelque peu sa douleur, il avait toujours été doué en sortilèges guérisseurs.

Il fallut bien cinq minutes au Gryffondor pour se ressaisir. Le regard qu'il leva vers Harry rendit se dernier atrocement mal, c'était un regard hanté et craintif qui lui donnait la nausée. Comment pouvait-on infliger ça à un être humain ? Bon sang, ils l'avaient littéralement brisé !

-Harry ? fit Dubois en murmurant péniblement, ses mains crispées fermement sur les bras de son sauveur.

Harry lui caressa doucement le visage, effaçant les traces de sang séché, avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte étouffante de son amant qui l'observait avec frayeur, comme s'il avait peur qu'il l'abandonne ici. Il tandis doucement la main devant lui pour récupérer de quoi couvrir le corps nu et blessé du brun, non sans remarquer que l'érection avait totalement disparut. Il supposa qu'il devait être soulagé et plus à l'aise que ce fut lui qui l'ait découvert plutôt que n'importe quel autre individus, lui qui ne portait de jugement sur personne et qui l'avait vu nu un bon nombre de fois.

-Tais-toi, ne parle pas, souffla Harry, je vais chercher du secours, surtout ne bouge pas.

Olivier lui indiqua laborieusement la zone de transplanage et Harry transplana directement à l'hôpital St Mangouste où plusieurs infirmiers vinrent en vitesse s'occuper de Dubois. Harry passa la soirée à répondre aux questions des médecins et des Aurors.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à vos collègues, j'ai juste vu une bande de jeunes sortir du vestiaire sans éteindre les lumières, ça m'a intrigué alors je suis allé voir et j'ai trouvé Dubois allongé. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre.

Harry ne pouvait décemment pas raconter que c'était Malfoy et sa clique, il aurait été encore plus mal barré que Dubois et il n'était pas prêt à être défiguré de la même manière ou même à être tué. Qui plus est, en plus de ne pas vouloir se mettre à dos les serpents de la princesse blonde, il ne voulait pas infliger plus de problème à Narcissa Malfoy en accusant son fils, elle avait déjà l'amabilité de l'héberger chez elle, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui planter un couteau dans le dos en vendant son propre fils alors qu'il ne résidait chez elle que depuis quelques heures.

Même s'il faisait preuve d'une lâcheté écœurante, il préféra se taire, se rendant ainsi complice malgré lui.

Il se demanda alors comment il avait pu en arriver là lui qui s'était toujours promit de ne jamais plier face au régime de peur qu'avait instauré le blond.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il regretta presque d'avoir suivi Drago et se promit de ne plus jamais fouiner dans les affaires salasses de ce fou furieux.

Après avoir été innocenté par Dubois, Harry fut enfin autorisé à rentrer. Il était tard et il fit son possible pour trouver sa chambre le plus discrètement possible dans l'immense maison. Après de longues minutes à tenter de se souvenir des bons couloirs à prendre, il retrouva sa chambre et s'y précipita en soupirant d'aise. Cette soirée avait été longue. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer s'endormir rapidement sans repenser au corps meurtri d'Olivier Dubois et à ses yeux implorant de ne pas le laisser seul quand il avait quitté l'hôpital...

-Alors ça t'a plu ?

Le cri de stupeur d'Harry qui aurait sûrement résonné à travers toute la maison fut désarçonné par Malfoy qui avait anticipé sa réaction en appuyant sa main sur sa bouche avec force. Terrifié par cette voix doucereuse qui l'avait prise de cours, Harry tenta de reprendre une respiration normale en évitant de songer au corps de Malfoy qui effleurait le sien délicieusement, à son regard si près du sien qui le fixait intensément ou à sa main toujours placée contre ses lèvres.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le gamin fut calmé, Drago retira sa main mais ne recula pas pour autant, souhaitant savourer chacune des réactions du brun le plus près possible.

-On ne t'a déjà dit que t'étais un grand malade ? accusa durement le brun.

-Oh, la fillette est fâchée que le grand méchant pas beau l'ait prise par surprise ? ricana Malfoy sarcastiquement.

Ce gosse avait vraiment du cran de lui parler ainsi même en sachant de quoi il était capable, quelque part, il devait bien admettre que ça lui plaisait, il n'en prendrait que plus de plaisir à le briser quand son tour viendrait.

Il sourit sèchement en voyant le visage furibond du petit brun, il ressemblait à un petit chaton tout hérissé crachant sa colère. Vraiment pathétique.

-Va te faire foutre, je parlais pas de ça ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu lui faire ça ?

Drago rit un peu devant son air si outré, les Gryffondors s'emballaient vraiment pour si peu. Et puis, il n'avait fait que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, avec les intérêts bien sûr, les Malfoys avaient toujours été bon en affaire après tout.

Il se redressa quelque peu, et susurra d'une voix froide et féline, un petit sourire charmeur aux coins des lèvres qui acheva de déstabiliser complètement le rouge et or :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu m'accuses, je n'ai rien fait.

Harry serra brusquement les poings devant l'air si décontracté et blasé du blond, comme si ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt, connaissant le serpent, ordonné de faire n'était rien, comme si ce n'était pas grave ou que ça ne méritait pas qu'on s'y intéresse ou qu'on s'en inquiète, il s'en foutait royalement. Ce mec était vraiment un grand malade. Il serra les dents, essayant de s'empêcher de hurler ou de frapper le visage trop calme et moqueur qui lui faisait face. Il siffla longuement, s'exhortant au calme, mais quand il entendit le gloussement moqueur du blond, il craqua.

-Et alors ? C'est toi qui as laissé faire de toute façon. Tout le monde sait que t'as toujours trop peur de te mouiller ! cracha Harry, furieusement.

La rage avait pris le dessus sur la peur à tel point qu'il se fichait bien de ce que Malfoy pourrait lui faire. Il était sûr que si Malfoy s'attaquait à lui maintenant, il serait capable de se défendre dignement vu toute la colère et la haine qui était emmagasiné en lui. Il se sentait capable de tout quand il était dans cet état. Non pas qu'il aimait particulièrement Olivier mais c'était le comportement insensible et blasé du Serpentard qui le poussait à bout et même s'il avait une belle gueule et qu'il ne dirait pas non pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui, en cet instant, il le trouvait simplement abjecte.

Il grinça des dents quand il entendit pour la énième fois de la soirée le ricanement sarcastique de blond qui l'observait, un fin sourcil aristocratiquement relevé.

-Il n'y a vraiment que les Gryffondors pour croire que le courage est une qualité, s'amusa Drago absolument pas offensé.

-Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir cette fois, tu rêves !

-Ah oui et qui est-ce qui va aller m'accuser ? Toi peut-être ? répliqua Malfoy en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Harry enragea, cet enfoiré savait parfaitement que Dubois n'irait rien dire et lui non plus. C'était un cercle vicieux, c'était bien Malfoy qui menait le jeu, dictait les règles et gagnait. Il n'était pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de le défier ou de créer une rébellion, néanmoins, il n'était pas de ceux qui se laissait gentiment marcher sur les pieds, même s'il n'avait pas le courage pour le balancer aux Aurors, il n'en aurait pas moins le cran de lui dire tous ce qu'il pensait de lui, que cela lui plaise ou pas. Il était trop détestable pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que penser se laisser faire par lui de la même manière qu'il étendait son emprise sur la quasi-totalité des résidents de Poudlard.

Constatant qu'il ne répondait rien, Drago lui tapota l'épaule, faussement compatissant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce petit pédé sera rapidement de nouveau opérationnel pour baiser ton petit cul de trainée si c'est ce que tu crains.

Harry observa les yeux gris du blond briller sous les rayons opalescents de la lune d'un éclat mauvais. On y était. En sommes, Malfoy, dont l'étroitesse d'esprit était égale à la taille d'une brindille, était homophobe. Parfait, vraiment génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, même si cela n'était plus trop surprenant. Il saisit un peu mieux la raison pour laquelle Malfoy était si écœuré de l'avoir sous son toit, après tout, il était le gay le plus fier de toute la création et il ne voyait aucune raison de cacher son orientation sexuelle, et encore moins pour plaire à ceux que cela dérangeait.

Il observa le blond en silence, cachant du mieux qu'il put le fait que cette remarque, venant de lui, le blessait un peu, mais cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa solide résolution de pousser Malfoy à bout et il tenait le parfait moyen pour cela.

Doucement, il contourna le blond qui fronça les sourcils de contrariété à la vue de la passivité du gamin. Il détestait être ignoré et il allait lui prouver à l'instant même, mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper le bras du brun, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres que le serpentard qualifierait de franchement moqueur.

-Tu sais quoi ? Ta remarque me donne une folle envie de baiser. Comme je suis tout allumé, moi et mon petit cul de trainée on va aller se contenter ailleurs, profondément et longuement, susurra Harry d'une voix aguicheuse.

Il se tourna, ouvrit la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers Drago, avant de franchir le seuil :

- Au fait, je préfère être une trainée qui prend son pied en se faisant éclater le cul, plutôt qu'un frigide froid et psychopathe qui n'arrive à bander que lorsqu'il torture. Allez, à plus beau blond, passe une bonne fin de soirée.

Il disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir, laissant derrière lui le blond qui observait l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques instants, assistant choqué, à sa première défaite verbale orchestrée par une simple petite tapette en chaleur.

Il allait le lui faire payer au centuple.

**A suivre !**

_Nous espérons que la longueur du truc ne vous a pas trop effrayé parce que ça empire après! _

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Margue et Pauline C._


	3. première soirée

_**Titre : Bleu**_

_**Auteures : Margue et Pauline C**_

_**Résumé : Harry, 5e année, précoce et désinhibé, vit un peu trop pleinement son homosexualité. Drago, 7e année, agressif et intolérant dirige d'une main de maitre tout Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer. Et pourtant...HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M et pas des moindres ; obscénités, lemons, violence (un peu)**_

_**Genre : romance, UA.**_

_**Disclaimer : on pompe quand même beaucoup à J.K Rowling donc tout à elle, pas à nous.**_

_Pauline C : merci à tous pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait super plaisir, mais j'arrête de blablater (je laisse ça à Margue) et place au chapitre._

_Margue : désolée d'avoir assuré le chapitre bien avant __(dans les réponses aux reviews) mais Vif d'or a eu un contretemps et n'a pas pu corriger le chapitre avant vendredi dernier et après le site beuguait, impossible de poster, __mais le positif dans tout ça c'est qu'on en a profité pour finaliser le prochain chapitre qui n'a plus besoin que d'être corrigé pour être posté._

_**Important : **en parlant de béta lecture, Vif n'ayant plus le temps nécessaire pour nous corriger, nous demandons à bras ouverts (à genoux) si quelqu'un un minimum doué en orthographe et qui ne craint pas de relever des défis, souhaiterait s'y coller…Je préviens, Pauline est dyslexique (elle fait fuir toutes ses bêtas !). _

_Réponse à Haru : je sais pas pour Pauline mais moi avec tous ces compliments, je t'épouse quand tu veux, où tu veux ;)_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : première soirée

Draco resta dans cette chambre envahit par l'obscurité de longues secondes sans bouger. Incapable de raisonner calmement, incapable de ne serait-ce que penser à ce qu'avait osé lui dire ce sale gueux impudent. Comment osait-il se mesurer à lui ? Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton, à _lui _? Il allait le tuer, peu importait les conséquences, peu importait le fait que d'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas se salir les mains, peut importait la réaction de sa mère quand elle découvrirait son hôte éviscéré dans le salon, il allait le tuer, il allait vraiment le faire.

Précipitamment, il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, baguette en main, avant de sortir à toutes jambes du manoir, il eut un sourire meurtrier quand il vit le brun, à quelques mètres de lui, courant lui aussi vers la zone de transplanage. Ridicule. Son sourire se fit plus large, ce con avait peur de lui. C'était parfait, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se payer sa tête.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, baguette levée dans la direction de l'impertinent morveux.

-_Endoloris !_

Cependant, avant que le sortilège n'atteigne sa cible, il vit le brun disparaitre dans un claquement sec et le rayon rouge finir sa course contre un arbre qui trembla violement, faisant tomber d'innombrables feuilles mortes au sol.

Un hurlement de rage sortit de sa gorge tandis que son visage déformé par la haine était tourné vers l'endroit où le futur cadavre avait disparu.

-Quel enfoiré, putain !

Il serra avec force sa baguette entre ses doigts fins et tremblants de colère, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se raisonne, il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid, sous aucun prétexte. Il prit de profondes inspirations qui le détendirent légèrement durant quelques secondes, avant que sa rage et sa frustration ne revienne l'habiter avec plus de force encore.

-Putain de merde...

Il allait lui régler son compte à ce bâtard galleux. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais parlé sur ce ton, personne n'avait jamais osé le défier de quelques manières que ce soient et ceux qui avaient essayé, avaient fait un petit tour par les chambres de Ste-Mangouste et n'avaient plus jamais retenté l'expérience. Il ne devait aucunement laisser passer un tel affront, d'une part car son orgueil ne le supportait pas et d'autre part, car personne ne devait avoir le dessus sur lui, c'était la règle, et encore moins un petit pédé qui croyait déjà tout savoir de la vie.

Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la zone de transplanage avant de disparaitre à son tour vers le seul endroit où il arriverait à s'apaiser, maintenant que le manoir avait été infesté par cette présence non désirée.

Draco sentit la chaleur l'étouffer tandis que ses pieds touchaient enfin le sol de sa rédemption. Il respira profondément, laissant son regard dériver sur cette étendue de sable fin qu'il savait brûlant. La nuit, cet endroit était si beau, si remplis de mystères et de légendes anciennes qu'il laissa doucement l'atmosphère saturée de magie ancestrale pénétrer son corps et son esprit tourmentés par les récents événements.

La chaleur s'abattit sur lui comme une chape de plomb pesant des tonnes, il tourna les talons et se dirigea calmement vers le rocher à l'allure banal qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui, entouré par d'autres roches tout aussi quelconques.

Une fois arrivé face à l'imposant amassement de minéraux qui jadis formait un temple païen, il se tourna et, d'un coup leste de baguette, effaça ses traces de pas dans le sable.

Une fois son œuvre terminée, il se tourna face à la roche qu'il traversa, savourant silencieusement la sensation brève de l'eau froide coulant sur son corps avant de faire face à un grand escalier sableux s'enfonçant dans les tréfonds de la terre. Il conjura un Lumos, puis descendit calmement les innombrables marches qui crissaient à chacun de ses pas.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il toujours à pas ce sortir cette pédale de la tête ?

Son ascension dura plusieurs minutes, à tel point que, quand il arriva à la dernière marche, l'air était plus frais et avait un goût d'éternité plus prononcé qu'à l'extérieur. Il marcha encore, empruntant diverses galeries étroites et inquiétantes où des dessins tribaux et des hiéroglyphes se mêlaient à la perfection, signe de l'ancienneté de ses galeries souterraines.

Il sourit doucement, nul doute que personne ne pourrait venir ici sans se perdre. Il éteignit son Lumos quand une torche enflammée lui indiqua qu'il était enfin arrivé. Devant lui se dressait un mur décrépis où se tenait, en plein milieu, la fameuse torche. Il se plaça face à elle, leva sa baguette pensant très fort à l'endroit où il voulait se rendre et l'instant d'après, les flammes se mirent à onduler avant de devenir d'un bleu électrique hypnotisant, recouvrant brusquement la totalité du mur de manière inquiétante.

Il redressa la tête et pénétra à travers les flammes en fermant les yeux, le bleu étant trop aveuglant. Quand la sensation de chaleur s'estompa brusquement, il rouvrit les yeux et eut un véritable sourire qu'il ne s'autorisait que très rarement.

Enfin il allait pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Ce sanctuaire était une seconde demeure dont il était lui-même un des fondateurs. D'un pas altier, il descendit les quelques marches de l'entrée et gagna l'hôtel qu'il pouvait discerner de là où il était. La seule source de lumière émanait des multitudes de torches magiques étalées sur les murs, les piliers et les tombeaux anciens donnaient une touche morbide au décor ce qui lui plaisait énormément.

Ses pas résonnèrent avec force tandis qu'il continuait de marcher sous ce plafond sans fond, sans se préoccuper plus en avant de la décoration, il accorda quelques hochements de tête secs aux personnes qu'il rencontrait brièvement sur son passage.

-T'es venu finalement, constata Blaise qu'il venait de croiser, t'as raté le compte rendu de la semaine.

Il soupira avec force, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de venir lui parler et encore moins pour lui faire des sermons, il était à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un juste pour le simple plaisir de s'occuper les mains mais il doutait que Blaise eut conscience de ça.

-T'inquiète je le connais, Regulus me dit tout par lettres codées pendant la semaine.

-Je sais mais tout le monde était surpris que tu ne sois pas venu, c'est pas trop ton genre de sécher ces réunions.

Drago soupira, irrité. Bon, il allait le lâcher, oui ou merde ?

-Je rêve où tu me fais la morale ? C'est surtout Regulus qui dirige ces réunions, c'est donc pas la fin du monde si je n'y assiste pas et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Zabini, je suis un des dirigeants ici, je peux donc faire ce que je veux quand je veux sans avoir de compte à te rendre, ok ? réprimanda-t-il très froidement.

Blaise soupira résigné, mieux valait faire profil bas lorsque le jeune Serpentard était à ce point remonté.

-Excuse ma curiosité déplacée. Bon j'y vais, je vais m'entrainer avec Pansy.

-C'est ça et t'as intérêt à être productif vu comment t'as merdé la semaine dernière.

-Tu oublies mon succès de ce soir, souligna Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Drago ignora sa dernière remarque, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était déjà plus grisé par leur fraiche victoire sur Olivier Dubois.

Il continua son chemin se dirigeant vers l'hôtel sacrificiel où trônaient six imposants trônes faisant face au reste de la salle. Il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait de son propre siège et s'y assit avec grâce après avoir salué les deux personnes assises près de lui.

Il eut un sourire sans joie quand il entendit l'un des deux hommes présents priés le second de quitter les lieux, ce qu'il fit, après un regard noir pour sa personne.

-Malfoy, murmura t-il, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Je n'espérais plus te voir après ton absence de ce soir. J'attends toujours ton rapport de la semaine d'ailleurs.

Le blond sourit sèchement et répliqua, sans pour autant tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur :

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Avec un soupir las, il s'enfonça dans son siège, non sans conserver une certaine classe détachée. Regulus Black fronça les sourcils un peu inquiet, ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de son cousin de venir se confier à moins que cela ne soit vraiment d'une importance primordiale. Drago restait un garçon très secret, même auprès de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Drago eut l'impression de soupirer pour la dixième de la soirée. Regulus était la seule et unique personne avec qui il se permettait certaine liberté, sa confiance en lui étant totale et réciproque, après tout, ils avaient fondé ensemble, avec quelques autres sorciers tout aussi puissant qu'eux, un groupe de sorciers résistant à l'invasion moldus, les Ombres du Gorge.

Leur base se situait en Egypte, dans une gorge désertique où la seule trace de civilisation humaine remontait à des siècles et n'avait laissé derrière elle que de vagues ruines d'un temple ancien sous lequel demeurait une ancienne crypte où des païens avait dû sacrifier des victimes à leurs Dieux. Ils avaient mis du temps à trouver la crypte, mais l'endroit, une fois découvert, leur avait paru parfait pour devenir leur quartier général. Personne ne pouvait se douter de leur lieu de rassemblement et si dans l'hypothèse où une personne hostile parvenait jusqu'à eux, elle serait morte quelque part dans les souterrains avant d'accéder à la salle principale.

Il observa distraitement un groupe de sorciers se battre un peu plus loin, les sorts fusaient avec vitesse et précisions, les parades étaient manquées par d'habiles mouvements de jambes.

Drago sentait peser sur lui le regard lourd de son cousin. Il consentit enfin à tourner son regard vers lui pour tomber dans ses yeux gris si semblable aux siens, il se demanda brièvement si d'autres unions n'avaient pas déjà liés les Black et les Malfoy, les yeux gris étaient une des caractéristiques physiques propres aux deux illustres familles de sang pure.

-C'est dur à expliquer tellement je n'arrive toujours pas réaliser que c'est vraiment en train de m'arriver.

-Quoi ?

-À Poudlard, un putain d'orphelin est soi-disant menacé par une bande de moldus allumés et ma mère a décidé d'assurer sa protection à chaque fois qu'il sortira de l'école, t'y crois à ça ? raconta le blond d'une voix coupante, tout ça jusqu'à sa foutue majorité !

Il ferma les yeux avec force avant de continuer, sa voix baissant d'une octave, devenant plus furieuse encore :

-Mais attend, c'est pas tout : ce mec a que 14 ans et c'est déjà une catin pédéraste qui se fait enfiler par tout ce qui bouge.

Il se leva brusquement, incapable de tenir en place, évoquer sa situation à quelqu'un ne faisait que la rendre plus réelle encore, il serra les points pour se calmer et se rassis avec élégance sous le regard de son cousin qui l'observait, impassible, assez habitué aux excès de colère du blond.

-Ta mère a pris un type chez vous, répéta Regulus très calme, juste comme ça ?

-Je te jure, c'est horrible, ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, impossible de m'en débarrasser. Et le pire c'est que je connais ce mioche que depuis quelques heures et j'ai déjà envie de le buter. Il arrête pas d'essayer de jouer les pseudos caïds, il est à tuer.

-Et c'est qui cette bande de moldus si menaçante ? s'enquit Regulus très intéressé par cette information.

Drago fronça les sourcils :

-On ne parlait pas de moi à la base là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? s'agaça son ainé, arrête d'être immature et agis en conséquence. Ce mec, ignore le quand il est chez toi, comme ça tu respectes les volontés de Narcissa et fais-toi respecter une fois à Poudlard. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne défie pas un Malfoy impunément, surtout pas par un Gryffondor, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi.

Drago était énervé que son cousin le prenne comme ça mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il tenait là de bons conseils qu'il ne manquerait pas de suivre à la première occasion même s'il ne le lui avouerait pour rien au monde.

Il fronça subitement les sourcils et tourna un regard en biais vers le brun qui ne se répartissait toujours pas de son sourire en coin qui, lui semblait-il, devenait de plus en plus moqueur.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit dans quelle maison il était.

-Draco, tu sais bien que les Ombres se faufilent partout, même là où on ne les attend pas, déclara-t-il en se relevant, et puis, reprit-il pompeux, je suis un Black, je sais tout !

Il se leva et descendit les marches d'un pas altier, s'attirant de nombreux regards admiratifs de la part des personnes proches de l'Hôtel. Regulus Black était le stéréotype même de la figure du leader. Noble, grand et élégant, il savait manier les mots et les gens avec une habilité hors pairs.

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il pouvait être mangemort s'il le souhaitait par un simple claquement de doigt ce dont Drago refusait et craignait plus que tout au monde.

Si les Ombres étaient assez répandues en Grande-Bretagne, les Mangemorts eux, étaient infiltrés partout dans le monde et même dans certaines organisations très haut placées tel que le Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient les deux groupes de résistants anti-moldus les plus connus, leurs actions pour le contrôle total du monde par les sorciers défrayaient la chronique un peu plus chaque jour. Mais nul ne savait qui ils étaient, plaçant leurs membres sous le sceau du secret le plus strict, car même si leur but était louable, certains sorciers partisans de la paix, comme cet idiot de Dumbledore, condamnaient leurs actes qu'ils qualifiaient de barbares. Comme si le fait de brûler des sorciers pendant des siècles n'était pas un acte de barbarie des plus sauvages…

Les mangemorts étaient dirigés par un certain Voldemort, l'être que Drago haïssait le plus sur cette terre car si lui, contrairement à Dumbledore, était politiquement de son côté, sa haine envers le leader des Mangemorts étaient bien plus personnelle et pour ça, il redoutait plus que tout que Regulus ne les abandonne et ne le rejoigne, lui ne considérait pas les mangemorts comme des rivaux mais comme des alliés.

Chez les Ombres, Drago était plus un leader symbolique étant coincé à l'école la semaine, il ne pouvait contrôler activement leurs actions, il réussissait néanmoins à étendre son influence et sa propagandes à Poudlard avec quelques autres membres en espionnant Dumbledore, les Sang de Bourbes et autres Sang-Mêlé, tous ceux susceptibles de les freiner dans leur lutte. Il rejoignait leur quartier général tous les weekends avec les autres membres encore étudiants.

-Alors ces moldus ? Tu t'es renseigné ou ta petite guéguerre puérile avec ce squatteur est plus importante que la lutte pour la survie des sorciers ?

-Oh ca va, c'est sûrement encore exagéré par le Vioc, ce gamin ne court aucun danger.

-Je me fous complètement de ton point de vue, tu vas me trouver ces informations, il ne faut rien négliger.

Drago se leva subitement.

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire mettre avec tes sermons. Je me tire.

Le blond descendit les marches quatre à quatre, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage et reprit un couloir sombre jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, il inspira l'air frais de la nuit qui contrastait avec la chaleur oppressante du pays. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il valait mieux ne pas se lever.

Il ricana amèrement en songeant que Potter en ce moment même devait particulièrement apprécier s'être levé aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait lui faire payer ; son existence, son apparition dans sa vie, ses insolences, réussir à être le sujet d'une dispute avec son cousin et meilleur ami. Mais une chose était sûre, le gamin allait morfler ou il ne s'appelait plus Malfoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dire qu'il s'était enfuit du Manoir était un euphémisme, il avait littéralement volé à travers les couloirs de peur que le blond ne le poursuive et ne lui fasse payer son insolence. À présent, Harry marchait seul dans la rue, après avoir transplané de la demeure Malfoy. Avec un soupir tremblant, il resserra sa veste autour de son corps pour se protéger du froid qui sévissait dans ces ruelles étroites qu'il parcourait lentement.

Avoir revu Dubois, aussi amoché soit-il, lui avait rappelé que ce dernier lui avait conseillé une boite récemment, le _Babylone_ (1) il était difficile d'y entrer mais c'était une des boites les plus populaires chez les sorciers dans la région. Harry avait gardé l'adresse en attendant l'occasion pour s'y rendre enfin et il semblait que le moment était tout indiqué cette nuit. Il fallait absolument qu'il se vide la tête, trop d'évènements étaient survenus ce soir le laissant parfaitement éveillé malgré l'heure plutôt tardive et l'apparence hostile des lieux. Il avait besoin de ne plus penser pendant quelque minutes et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air pour se vider l'esprit, entre autres.

Il sourit tout seul quand il repensa à la tête qu'avait faite le blond quand il lui avait répliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre le rétablissement d'Olivier pour se faire baiser. Vraiment mythique ! Son visage s'était littéralement transfiguré par la surprise la plus totale et le fait d'avoir cloué le bec de Malfoy constituait en soit une victoire qui lui donnait une raison de plus pour célébrer cette nuit.

Il grimaça quand il gagna le bout de la ruelle déserte où des poubelles vomissaient leur contenu sur le sol poisseux, un peu perdu, il aborda un couple d'hommes qui se caressait discrètement la main évitant de se regarder dans les yeux, comme tout bon gay sait le faire quand il est susceptible de croiser quelqu'un :

-Excusez-moi, je cherche le _Babylone_, vous savez où c'est ?

Le plus grand le regarda, un peu surpris, avant de lui répliquer d'une voix ferme :

-Arrête tes plaisanteries douteuses, il est un peu trop tard pour ça. Rentre plutôt te pieuter, gamin.

Harry serra les poings, furieux lorsqu'on ne lui accordait pas le moindre crédit à cause de son âge. Il vrilla son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et son visage se fit plus hargneux. Cette ville n'abritait que des connards prétentieux ou quoi ?

-Crois pas que les gens essaient de faire de l'humour comme ça aux premiers ploucs qui passent, alors si t'es pas capable de répondre à ma question, t'es gentil, t'évite de me dire ce que je dois faire, répliqua le jeune garçon, amer.

Le compagnon du grand gaillard explosa de rire devant la réplique sans appel et surprenante de ce garçon si jeune et surtout devant la tête déconfite de son ami, presque choqué.

-Comment il t'a tué, Sam, se moqua-t-il et il reçut pour seule réponse des grognements peu avenants.

Harry redressa la tête, fier d'avoir fait son petit effet, il était pourtant très poli habituellement, il ne s'en prenait qu'aux gens qui le cherchaient et le plus grand l'avait mis en boule, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour qu'il se lâche et déverse sa frustration trop longtemps contenue.

Le second, sexy dans son genre, lui accorda une œillade suggestive et Harry se sentit d'autant plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Excuse le, c'est un associable chronique, incapable de se tenir, faut dire que ce genre d'individu court les rues ici, je préfère te prévenir, susurra-t-il.

-Merci pour le scoop, rétorqua Harry sur le même ton.

-Le _Babylone _c'est par là, tu continues tout droit et tu bifurques à droite, par la ruelle sombre, il suffit que tu frappes un coup et un vigil t'ouvrira. Ne t'arrête pas à l'allure de la ruelle, les homos prennent toujours leur précautions, aussi ont-ils dissimulé l'entrée mais je suis sûr qu'un beau cul comme toi arrivera à entrer sans problème. Fais gaffe quand même, trainer aussi tard par les temps qui courent, c'est pas très prudent. A plus, beau gosse.

Il avait très légèrement rougit quand le brun l'avait détaillé de la tête au pied, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil aguicheur et de disparaitre dans la nuit avec son compagnon, le laissant entièrement seul au milieu d'une rue déserte. Il continua son chemin comme le lui avait indiqué le passant et se retrouva vite face à une grande porte de métal sombre qui dénotait franchement avec le reste de l'environnement décrépit et qui n'avait absolument rien d'engageant.

Apparemment, seuls les habitués devaient venir ici, nul doute que l'on puisse tomber dans cette boite par hasard et plus encore quand on voyait avec quels soins ils avaient caché l'entrée. Il resta là quelques secondes, se concentrant pour entendre au moins un quelconque air de musique qui lui aurait confirmé que derrière cette porte se trouvait bien un bar, une piste de danse et un bataillon de types chauds bouillants prêts à lui faire sa fête, mais il n'entendit rien mise à part un chat errer dans les environs semblant crier famine. Il allait tourner les talons, furieux que ces deux mecs se soient bien payer sa tête l'ait fait venir ici pour rien quand il se dit qu'il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Il leva donc prudemment la main avant de donner un fort coup sur la porte qui produisit un bruit d'enfer se répercutant contre les murs de pierres des immeubles abandonnés avant que le calme ne se réinstalle dans la ruelle, encore plus angoissant. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la lourde porte ne s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre sur un homme en costard, cravate et lunette noir qui avait sûrement dû être une armoire dans une vie antérieure.

-Oh on fait la sortie des classes à ce que je vois ? se moqua-t-il d'une voix de baryton.

Harry se força au calme. Ils avaient décidément tous un sens de l'humour inquiétant dans le quartier. L'entrée dans une boite plutôt selecte était toujours une étape à franchir mais ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'entre. Il était farouchement déterminée à s'éclater et rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas même le gorille de l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux le mioche ?

Il s'apprêta à répondre quand un second homme se fraya un chemin pour sortir tout en déclarant d'une voix séductrice :

-Hum, de la chair fraiche ! Laisse entrer Bob, tu vois bien que c'est un pauvre agneau sans défense qui ne quémande qu'un abri _chaud_...

-Justin, ferme-la et laisse le gamin répondre.

Harry inspira, recherchant tout le courage qu'il possédait encore devant cette paire de lunettes noires dont il sentait quand même le regard sur lui. Effrayant était le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il observait, en levant la tête, cet homme au visage neutre qui le fixait de haut.

-Et bien… il se racla la gorge quand sa voix partit dans les aigues, avant de reprendre, déterminé, il me semble que c'est assez manifeste non ? Je ne vais pas vous raconter ce qu'on fait dans une boite gay, je pense que vous êtes assez calés sur le sujet.

Il déglutit difficilement quand l'homme le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un haussement de sourcil, c'était une mode ou quoi ! Il avait l'air assez amusé par sa volonté de paraitre si confiant.

-T'as quel âge ?

Harry hésita quelques instant, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre et dire son véritable âge n'allait surement pas l'aider à entrer.

-Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, il y a trois jours pour être plus précis.

Il sourit doucement au vigil qui le fixa sans mot dire durant quelques secondes. Il resta calme, sachant parfaitement que l'homme essayait de le tester pour voir s'il mentait ou non, tactique qu'employait beaucoup de monde ces temps-ci. Le silence s'étira de longues secondes qui lui parurent des heures avant que l'homme ne se décale, le laissant finalement entrer. Il souffla discrètement de soulagement et pénétra dans une petite salle sans porte et au mur nu. Il fronçât les sourcils et se tourna vers le dénommée Bob qui refermait la porte en silence.

-Alors petit, demanda le garçon plus jeune, Justin, d'une voix toujours aussi charmeuse, t'es moldu ou sorcier ?

Il observa l'homme qui lui faisait face : grand avec de beaux cheveux blonds qui retombaient avec grâce devant son visage carré, des lèvres pulpeuses à souhait, des yeux bleus en amande hypnotiques et un sourire affriolant sans même parler de son corps tout à fait attrayant dans ce pantalon de cuir et cette chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouvert. L'accoutrement parfait du pédé qui sort le vendredi soir. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, sauf que son visage inspirait plus de douceur et de calme que l'autre blond qui habitait un peu trop ses pensées.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, chassant cette image de deux yeux gris à l'éclat meurtrier qui hantait encore son esprit. Il ne devait pas penser à lui, il était ici pour s'amuser et se détendre.

-Sorcier, répondit-il d'une voix sereine.

-Baguette, ordonna Bob en tendant une grande main devant lui.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tandis, avec une certaine réticence, au vigil qui l'observa quelques instant avant de sortir la sienne et d'effectuer une série de sortilège complexe qui lui était inconnus. Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait bien fait de lui donner sa seul arme, mais en avisant le sourire calme du nommé Justin, il se dit qu'il était vraiment trop paranoïaque. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

Bob eut un sourire en coin avant de la lui rendre.

-C'est bon, tu peux rentrer mais que je ne te prenne pas à emmener ici tous tes petits copains de bac à sable, on tient à notre réputation ici.

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, tout en l'observant faire un ample mouvement vers le mur du fond qui disparut soudainement, laissant une musique assourdissante remplir la pièce et livrant à son regard une horde de mâles dansant les uns contre les autres sur une large piste de danse.

-Allez, gueule d'ange, reste pas là ! cria Justin en lui attrapant le bras, viens, je t'offre un verre.

Il se laissa entrainer vers la piste, observant les lieux avec un sourire joyeux au visage.

Il n'avait jamais vu rien de tel excepté peut-être dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

La pièce était tout simplement immense, un long bar était surplombé par une gigantesque enseigne lumineuse qui annonçait le nom de la boite : le _Babylone_. Hum, le nom était plus que significatif.

Il observa, fasciné, les hommes en strings qui se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique dans des cages qui survolait la pièce ou sur des plates-formes éclairée qui se surélevaient magiquement, sans même parler du fait qu'à l'étage supérieur se trouvaient des loges en verre teintés ce qui en disait long sur ce qui devait s'y passer. Une énorme boule lumineuse tournait sur elle-même, envoyant des éclats de diamant sur le sol et sur les danseurs alors que des sortilèges de lumières éclairaient la piste avec des couleurs différentes.

C'était quelque chose de fascinant à observer, il n'était jamais allé dans une boite qui soit à la fois gay et sorcier, mais cela lui donnait une double raison d'apprécier l'endroit qui, il le savait, deviendrait son nouveau terrain de jeux pour l'année à venir.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps pour s'y rendre.

L'endroit était surpeuplé et avait une certaine classe comme le montrait le grand espace où de nombreuses personnes buvaient un verre autour de tables rondes plus ou moins large, confortablement assis sur de luxueux fauteuils en cuir noir, il vit même de longs canapés dans la même teinte qui longeaient les murs du fond et où bon nombres d'hommes s'embrassaient fiévreusement.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand un regard rouge se tourna vers lui et qu'un sourire aux canines exponentiellement proéminentes le salua d'un mouvement de tête, avant qu'il ne se penche vers le cou d'un jeune éphèbe qui ouvrait la bouche en se cambrant, sans doute en gémissant de plaisir vu son visage extatique.

Cet endroit était parfait !

Il dût néanmoins sortir de sa contemplation quand la voix de Justin raisonna dans ses oreilles.

-Tu bois quoi ?

-Comme toi.

-Robin, sers moi deux absinthes ! déclara le blond au serveur vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un string noir et d'un nœud papillon et qui leur offrit un sourire aguichant tandis qu'il se déhanchait au rythme de la musique en servant des cocktails divers.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui observait le bar les yeux brillants si le paradis existait, il était sûrement à son entrée.

-J'm'appelle Justin et toi ? demanda le blond en lui tendant un grand verre où reposait un liquide vert presque fluorescent et d'où s'échappait d'envoutantes veloutes de fumée.

Harry rit un peu : maintenant qu'il était entré, qu'il avait un verre à la main et qu'un inconnu canon commençait à lui faire la conversation, il pouvait enfin se détendre et penser à autre chose que la cause de sa présence ici.

Il but une gorgée du liquide interdit, savourant la force de l'alcool rehaussé par son arrière-goût sucré. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux déguster la douceur aromatique du breuvage, avant de les rouvrir, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui suspendit son geste, stoppant son verre à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Justin était le genre d'homme qui aimait obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il était aussi de ceux qui préférait une bonne partie de jambe en l'air à tous les discours d'amours éternels et enflammés.

Quand il observa les yeux émeraude du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, lorsqu' il plongea dans ses yeux au couleur de l'absinthe, obscurcis et troublants, il sut que ce gamin, peu importe son âge véritable, il le mettrait dans son lit, ou contre un mur, ou contre les canapés trônant un peu plus loin et ce, autant de fois que possible. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme aimant la beauté et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, léchant doucement ses lèvres à la fois enfantines et séductrices, était sans doute un des garçons les plus sensuels qu'il ait jamais vu.

-J'm'appelle Harry.

Il observa le dit Harry scruter les lieux avec fascination.

-C'est dingue qu'ils acceptent les vampires, fit-il en tournant à nouveau son regard vers le couple sanguinaire installé sur les canapés et qui lui donnait déjà une trique assez imposante à la vue de leur deux corps se dévorant avec une passion débridée.

Les buveurs de sang avaient généralement leurs propres clubs, c'était la première fois qu'Harry en voyait un à l'œuvre et le spectacle avait un côté à la fois répugnant mais étrangement tout aussi captivant. Peut-être était-ce le charme naturel du vampire qui faisait effet, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement la bestialité animale qui guidait leurs gestes endiablés qui l'excitait de façon si fascinante. Il pensa un instant à les rejoindre, mais il fut sorti de ses pensées avant que l'idée même de se lever ne lui passe par l'esprit.

-Tout est accepté ici, même les gosses précoces et sexy, susurra-t-il d'une voix lascive.

Harry émit un petit rire enfantin, le blond ne savait pas à quel point il disait vrai. Il cessa d'étudier les lieux pour se concentrer plus activement sur l'inconnu à ses côtés.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que fait un étudiant de Poudlard dans ce lieu de perdition ?

Il vit le brun s'approcher de lui et se pencher vers son oreille, non sans avoir effleuré voluptueusement sa joue au passage.

-A vrai dire, je suis venue ici dans l'idée de me convertir aux vices en baisant une bonne partie de la nuit, déclara Harry d'une voix suave.

Le brun recula lentement tout en prenant bien soins de lécher doucement l'oreille du blond qui frissonna de plaisir, avant de boire une seconde gorgée du liquide vert, son regard plongé dans celui d'azure de son interlocuteur. Il était venu ici pour une seule chose : baiser. Et lorsqu'il était lancé et dans l'ambiance, il s'y mettait toujours à fond et il adorait ça.

Il ne quitterait pas cet endroit tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il désirait.

-T'es à la bonne adresse dans ce cas, assura le blond de plus en plus charmé.

Justin semblait d'ailleurs assez favorable à sa demande implicite car il tandit la main dans sa direction, faisant un vague signe de tête en regardant quelqu'un derrière lui. La musique, qui auparavant était brutale, devint lascive et envoutante.

-Tu danses, _Harry _?

Le jeune homme accepta sa main de bonne grâce avec un regard aguichant.

Lui aussi aimait les préliminaires.

Il reçut un sourire éclatant en retour avant de saisir cette main forte qui se présentait à lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse où de nombreux couples se mouvaient lentement, caressant lentement le corps de leur partenaire, certains avaient même l'air de se faire l'amour rien qu'en bougeant au rythme de la musique.

Harry sourit doucement, il allait le faire baver.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait, c'était lorsqu'un homme le désirait avec force. Il aimait plus que tout déchainer les passions et envouter ses amants avec son regard qu'il savait pénétrant. Se faire désirer était devenu un jeu auquel il excellait et, même s'il savait que Justin n'avait pas besoin d'être plus convaincu, il se fit la promesse qu'avant la fin de la musique, le blond serait tellement excité qu'il serait capable de le prendre sur place.

Il observa son visage quelques instants, se faisant une nouvelle fois la réflexion qu'il ressemblait vaguement à Draco avant de chasser cette image de sa tête, il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi cette pensée avait exacerbé son envie de séduire, il ne chercha pas à analyser le faite que, s'il n'y avait pas cette petite ressemblance, il se serait surement rabattu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas penser à Malfoy, pas maintenant.

Et tandis qu'il se mouvait avec sensualité contre le corps ferme et musculeux du blond, tandis que de grandes mains voyageaient lentement sur sa peau découverte par endroit, tandis qu'il sentait les lèvres mouillées embrasser suavement son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'était en train de faire Malfoy à cet instant.

-Merde ! jura-t-il agacé par ses propres pensées, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ce psychopathe.

Comment pouvait-il encore ne serait-ce que le désirer après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il y avait décidément un truc qui clochait chez lui. Pourquoi était-il si fascinée par ce dégénéré ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna Justin qui n'était pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Il sursauta presque quand il entendit la voix du blond dans son oreille. Il voulait oublier, il voulait vraiment tout oublier, le visage de Malfoy, le corps nu d'Olivier baignant dans son propre sang, sa vie… tout.

-Rien, tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? Un endroit plus calme ? s'enquit le jeune garçon un peu rapidement, il voulait absolument en venir aux faits afin que son esprit soit vraiment occupé à autre chose qu'au Serpentard et ce malgré son envie de voir son futur amant le supplier.

Et baiser le faisait oublier qui il était généralement, le plan parfait donc.

Justin lui offrit son plus beau sourire, glissa sa main dans celle du brun et le fit monter à l'étage supérieur dans les loges de verres teintés.

-Je vois que t'as trouvé une proie de qualité ce soir, Justin, commenta un homme à l'étage installé contre une longue rambarde où l'immense piste de danse se tenait plus bas, surplombant toute la vue.

Harry détailla l'homme appuyé nonchalamment et se fit la remarque qu'il était à tomber. Il aurait été prêt à se faire les deux en même temps mais il ne se voyait décemment pas proposer un tel plan alors que les deux garçons semblaient déjà se connaitre. Il était en tout cas prêt à revenir au _Babylone _juste pour se faire le deuxième.

Justin acquiesça fièrement et embarqua à nouveau Harry par la main. Il le conduisit à l'intérieur d'une des loges mystérieuses qui semblait annoncer des promesses délicieuses. Il ne put cependant pas observer plus en avant la possible décoration de la pièce plutôt exiguë car son corps fut pris d'assaut et partiellement dévêtu par le blond qui semblait déjà affamer de lui. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre.

Il soupira de contentement en sentant les mains glisser lentement sur son corps frissonnant de plaisir. Dans cet endroit obscure où il reposait sur un long canapé de velours, il observait son futur amant, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui ravir les lèvres avec violence, comme pour le punir de ne pas être celui qu'il désirait si ardemment ou, plus probablement, de lui ressembler autant sans être aussi satisfaisant que l'original.

Un gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit des mains rudes prendre son entrejambe en main, il était si dure, il avait tellement besoin de baiser qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir quand les doigts quittèrent son sexe pour se diriger vers son fessier. Il se crispa légèrement en sentant deux doigts le pénétrer en douceur et il ferma les yeux, glissant doucement ses mains dans les cheveux si doux tandis que des lèvres câlines venaient une nouvelle fois embrasser son cou.

Il allait craquer, l'envie qu'il avait d'épingler le gamin sur le canapé et de le baiser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain était si forte qu'il se plaqua contre lui, continuant de le préparer tout en embrassant doucement une zone sensible se trouvant dans le cou juvénile du plus jeune. Il faillit lâcher un cri extatique quand il entendit le brun murmurer d'une voix pressée et haletante :

-Putain, perd pas de temps et baise-moi !

Il n'eut pas à se le faire redire, avec une certaine douceur, il mit le plus jeune à genoux et libéra son sexe avant de le pénétrer avec une relative brusquerie, ignorant de ce fait qu'il soit vierge ou pas, même s'il en doutait franchement. Doute d'autant plus appuyé quand il se rendit compte que sa queue entrait avec une facilité indécente. Le son de plaisir du garçon l'alluma encore plus et il le baisa avec force, souhaitant juste libérer une tension envahissante qui prenait son corps en otage.

Il était tellement chaud, et ses gémissements, ses petits soupirs et cris de plaisir étaient comme une drogue dont il usait pour planer plus haut et plus loin. Il serra dans ses bras le corps fin, le plaqua sans ménagement contre le canapé, le mettant ainsi en position allongé, avant de le baiser avec plus de force encore, puisant dans ses cris de luxures toute la force qui lui était nécessaire pour marquer ce corps de sa présence.

Harry se sentait si bien comme ça, entièrement dominée par un corps large et fort, plaqué, écrasé avec violence, baisé comme il aimait être pris, avec passion, avec frénésie, avec ardeur.

Il gémit profondément, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux, luttant contre ce que son esprit voulait imaginer, contre ce que ses pensées lui soufflaient d'une petite voix moqueuse. Il lui sembla que son combat intérieur s'éternisa pendant toute la durée de la pénétration.

Le sexe plutôt imposant de Justin était chaud, le comblait si bien qu'il sut, quand il sentit sur ses fesses le ripement du pantalon de l'homme qui se frottait et ondulait contre son corps, quand il entendit les gémissements sourds et graves dans son oreille, quand il sentit les mains forte se crisper autour de son corps, le poids de l'homme se faire plus lourd, plus étouffant, qu'il allait jouir. Le plus âgé dût le sentir aussi car il glissa une main coquine jusqu'à son sexe qu'il masturba avec force tout en redoublant d'ardeur en le baisant presque bestialement.

Et tandis qu'il sentait son partenaire se libérer au plus profond de son corps, tandis que lui-même se vidait entre son propre corps en sueur et le canapé si confortable, tandis qu'il serrait les lèvres avec force pour s'empêcher de parler, une envie de hurler de rage contre lui-même le saisit, au plus fort de l'orgasme, le nom qu'il avait failli gémir d'une voix sourde était un interdit bien trop dangereux pour lui.

Et il s'en voulait pour ça aussi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'il apparut pour la énième fois de la soirée devant le manoir. Il était absolument certain que Potter n'était pas encore rentré mais bien qu'il en ignora la raison, il fallait absolument qu'il _confirme _ce qu'il savait déjà. Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre habituellement réservée aux invités - il détestait cette pièce, la lumière y était bien trop agressive par rapport au reste de la maison et la couleur bleu contrastait trop avec le reste de la bâtisse grise - il découvrit un lit complètement vide, les couvertures n'avaient même pas encore été défaites et cette constatation l'irrita plus que de raison. Surement parce qu'il aurait préféré que le gamin s'ennuie tout seul ici plutôt que de le savoir en train de s'éclater à se faire sauter. Il se réconforta en songeant qu'avec un peu de chance, il finirait par se faire violer, se perdre ou se faire tuer avant le lever du jour.

Il s'endormit alors sur cette petite note d'espoir mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin en ayant absolument pas l'impression d'avoir réellement dormi, il se précipita dans la petite pièce bleue, obsédé à l'idée de ne pas savoir et son cœur se mit à cogner fort contre sa poitrine en observant le squatteur alangui entre ses draps, semblant profondément endormi. Ce con avait réussi à s'en sortir et surtout à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à _sa _maison.

_"Il doit avoir mal au cul cet enculé" _songea-t-il, dégoûté.

Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, espérant l'avoir réveillé au passage et retourna dans ses quartiers se préparer pour descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sa mère l'attendait, furieuse, dans la salle à manger les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

Il s'arrêta devant elle, un air étonné sur le visage.

-C'est à dire ? fit Drago feignant l'innocence.

-Je vous ai vu rentrer puis ressortir chacun de votre côté au beau milieu de la nuit.

_Et merde..._

-Tu courrais après lui pour lui jeter un doloris, heureusement qu'il est plus malin que toi et qu'il a réussi à t'échapper.

Drago se renfrogna. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui aussi il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne se lève pas du tout ni qu'il s'adresse à personne de race humaine.

Il soupira de contrariété, cette foutue tapette avait le don de s'insérer dans toutes les conversations de ses plus proches. Il avait vraiment dû contaminer l'air, car sa mère était indubitablement atteinte pour se liguer contre lui.

La voix de Narcissa le sortit brutalement de ses pensées, il détestait quand elle haussait le ton avec lui, cela arrivait rarement mais il détestait ça quand même. Ça lui donnait un étrange sentiment de culpabilité qu'il préférait ignorer sans plus s'en préoccuper, même s'il restait quelque part, à l'intérieur de lui, comme un poison sans antidote.

-Tu réalises un peu ? Je suis chargé de sa protection et toi tu lui lances un sortilège impardonnable le premier soir, mais tu te fiches de moi ?

Elle aurait réellement pu être terrifiante si Drago n'avait pas été son fils et qu'il ne la connaissait pas si bien. Cependant, en voyant son visage crispé, ses lèvres serrées et ses yeux de glace lançant des éclairs furibonds, il se sentit trahit par sa propre mère.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de se faire engueuler comme un gamin de cinq ans encore et toujours à cause de l'autre gamin de quatorze ans. Ce gosse avait littéralement bousillé son weekend qui commençait à peine et il sentait au fond de lui que toute cette merde ne faisait que commencer.

Il serra les dents avec force, donnant à sa voix un caractère étouffé de colère à peine contenue :

-Eh bien t'as qu'à me virer de la maison histoire d'assurer sa sécurité jusqu'au bout ! rétorqua Drago furieusement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Potter dégage de sa vie aussi soudainement qu'il y était arrivé.

-Oh ça suffit, arrête de jouer aux petits gamins capricieux. Je savais que tu me ferais payer cette histoire mais à ce point-là, c'est au-delà de ce que j'imaginais. Maintenant sache, mon cher Drago, que si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal sous mon toit, tu le payeras au centuple, tu peux me faire confiance.

Narcissa tourna les talons et laissa son fils réagir seul à menace.

_"Mais je rêve, y'a aucune autre explication." _

Une chose était certaine, il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi Narcissa tenait tant à la sécurité de ce type, il demanderait à son cousin d'enquêter une fois que sa rancœur contre lui serait apaisée.

Il était tout de même content que sa mère ait précisé _sous son toit_, il respecterait ainsi ses avertissements au pied de la lettre.

Il ne se précipita donc pas pour étrangler le squatteur une fois que ce dernier pénétra la pièce quelques instants plus tard, même s'il devait avouer que de voir son visage si serein et reposé lui tordit le ventre de façon faramineuse, grimaçant légèrement.

Dieu, qu'il haïssait ce type!

Celui-ci s'avança le plus dignement possible, quoi que timidement, vers la table où trônait autant de nourriture qu'à Poudlard, pourtant destinée à approvisionner plusieurs centaine d'élèves.

-Quelle nuit, tenta Harry un peu faiblement.

Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir provoquer le blond mais rester dans un tel mutisme pesant était pire que tout et puis le souvenir d'Olivier Dubois abandonné dans le vestiaire l'avait un peu trop hanté dans ses cauchemars pour rester passif envers Malfoy.

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

-Je crois que t'as toujours pas compris que je m'en balance de ta petite vie médiocre, et encore plus de ta vie sexuelle détraquée alors te sens absolument pas obligé d'argumenter.

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester dans ce putain de silence, rabroua le jeune homme, un peu vexé.

Il retint le soupir qu'il voulut pousser quand le regard meurtrier du blond se tourna vers lui avec une lenteur inquiétante qui détrompait violemment avec la force puissante de sa voix qui raisonna dans la grande salle vide :

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes familiarités à deux balles ? Depuis quand on est censé _parler _? L'idéal aurait été que t'attendes que j'aie fini de déjeuner mais une fois de plus, je constate que tu te crois tout permis en venant m'imposer ta présence à _ma _table.

Harry rit de sa remarque et de sa perpétuelle arrogance. Ce mec était vraiment un con fini sans aucune sociabilité notable et qui plus est, péter plus haut que son cul.

-Désolé votre majesté, la prochaine fois je promets de ne venir manger que vos restes.

Plutôt que de s'énerver à nouveau, Drago décida de rire lui aussi, un rire glacial, menaçant, moqueur et Harry maudit son impulsivité quand il croisa l'éclat malsain dans les yeux pourtant magnifiques du blond.

Drago se leva et tel un félin, contourna la table jusqu'à Harry qui sentit ses entrailles se contracter.

Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours dans ce genre de situation déjà ?

Le blond abaissa un peu son visage et glissa à l'oreille du brun :

-Tu vas payer. Je sais pas encore comment, mais tu payeras, sois en sûr.

Drago laissa Harry méditer ses paroles en sortant dignement de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il était définitivement mal barré. Peut-être que s'il décidait de faire profil bas et de supplier Narcissa de laisser tomber son idée de tutelle, tout s'arrangerait ? Il ne voulait pas finir comme Olivier Dubois, il avait cru pourtant que son audace et son impudence aurait pu plaire à Malfoy, que cela le distinguerait un peu des autres moutons toujours accrochés à ses basques.

Il avait eu tort.

Personne ne pouvait toucher Drago Malfoy. Mais il n'était pas réellement déçu de ne pas avoir réussi, il avait eu un petit aperçu de sa vraie personne et celle-ci ne valait définitivement pas la peine d'être connue. Il eut un soupir tremblant en revoyant le visage inhumain d'Olivier quand il l'avait retrouvé. Malfoy était un monstre, ni plus, ni moins. Il fallait qu'il reste uniquement convaincu par cet état de fait.

Il décida donc de se tenir à carreau et le weekend se finit dans le calme. Les deux garçons s'ignorèrent royalement et repartirent à Poudlard le dimanche soir chacun de leur côté. Mais malgré ses bonnes intentions, Harry reconnut que cette relation pourtant pacifiste ne lui convenait absolument pas. Il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir résister, tel qu'il l'avait décidé, aux sarcasmes envers le blond car même si cela le mettait en danger, cela le gardait près de lui et égayait son intérêt.

En dépit de toutes ses bonnes résolutions, quelque chose en ce type l'attirait et l'intriguait plus que de raison, une impression incroyablement nouvelle pour lui ce qui lui plaisait de façon réellement effrayante.

Il était peut-être finalement et malgré tout, prêt à en courir le risque, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

**A suivre !**

_A bientôt pour le next chapter en espérant que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés avec celui-là. Et prévenez nous si la béta lecture vous intéresse._

_Biz,_

_Margue et Pauline C._

_(1) : faites pas attention aux petits clins d'œil sur Queer as Folk, c'est notre cœur de fan qui parle._


	4. à ses risques et périls

_**Titre : Bleu**_

_**Auteures : Margue et Pauline C**_

_**Résumé : Harry, 5e année, précoce et désinhibé, vit un peu trop pleinement son homosexualité. Drago, 7e année, agressif et intolérant dirige d'une main de maitre tout Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer. Et pourtant...HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M et pas des moindres ; obscénités, lemons, violence (un peu)**_

_**Genre : romance, UA.**_

_**Disclaimer : on pompe quand même beaucoup à J.K Rowling donc tout à elle, pas à nous.**_

_Bien le bonjour. Grâce à la rapidité de notre nouvelle bêta __Thecrasy__, voici un chp posté en un temps record. Etant donné que le suivant fait le double (exagération à peine excessive) de celui là, c'est pas dit qu'il arrive aussi vite. Nous vous remercions encore pour votre soutien._

_Et longue vie aux fans de Queer as Folk !_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : À ses risques et périls

Harry n'avait jamais été plus soulagé de reprendre les cours qu'aujourd'hui. Même les Dursley semblaient des enfants de cœur face à l'atroce week-end qu'il venait de passer. Il avait subi ce que tous espéraient de Malfoy ces dernières vingt-quatre, mis à part lui : sa plus profonde ignorance.

Il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, ne lui avait pas adressé une seule parole et il avait même évité de le croiser ou de diner en sa compagnie et celle de ses propre parents.

Quel sale con ! Être totalement ignoré de la sorte était à la fois blessant et agaçant. Qui plus est, ce n'était absolument plus ce qu'il souhaitait. Il désirait être vu de Malfoy, il voulait être constamment dans ses pensées, l'irriter, le pousser à bout, lui donner envie de lui refaire le portrait, tout ce qui pouvait l'impliquer auprès de lui.

Il se reconnaissait un petit coté maso mais, à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être transparent aux yeux des autres, il l'avait été bien trop longtemps dans son enfance et avait décidé de changer la donne depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. C'était comme un réflexe de défense mécanique. Cette tendance l'avait conduit à l'excessif, et cette vie sexuelle débridée était due à ce désir obsédant d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Malheureusement, cela avait rarement eu une portée positive auprès des autres. Sauf qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se préoccuper d'autrui et de s'assumer tel qu'il était.

Et l'attention du blond lui avait fait cruellement défaut pendant ces deux derniers jours.

Et alors qu'il regardait la pluie tomber de la fenêtre de son dortoir, sourd aux rires gras et rocailleux de ses amis, il espéra une énième fois que Malfoy finirait par reporter son attention sur lui.

Il sortit quelques instants pour aller aux toilettes se rafraîchir le visage et les idées. Il s'observa quelques secondes dans la petite glace surplombant le lavabo, trouvant son visage bien pâle comparé à d'habitude, sans même parler des petites cernes qui témoignaient de son manque de sommeil des derniers jours. Il devait se reprendre, il avait connu bien pire. Fort de cette résolution, il s'offrit un petit sourire encourageant puis quitta les toilettes et retrouva Ron dans le couloir lorsqu'il en ressortit.

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda le rouquin à la fois curieux et un peu inquiet.

-Week-end crevant, justifia le brun en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir d'un pas lent.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'étaler et de se confier à qui que se soit, même pas à Ron.

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire la curiosité du roux qui s'exclama d'une voix forte et furieuse, faisant presque sursauter le brun, perdu dans ses pensées, hanté par des éclats de gris :

-Je savais que t'étais retourné dans ta putain de famille ! J'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore tolère ça après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait endurer...

Harry claqua la langue avec colère avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans le couloir étroit.

Bon Dieu qu'il détestait qu'on évoque sa famille ! Souvenirs, souvenirs...

Il vrilla son regard hargneux dans celui, indigné de son ami.

-Oh c'est bon ! Arrête de t'exciter, je suis pas retourné chez eux, j'te l'ai déjà dit, rabroua le brun, irrité.

Évoquer son passé chez les Dursley était douloureux, plus encore lorsqu'on le prenait en pitié. Personne n'avait jamais été là pour lui, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer, pas quand le mal avait déjà été fait. Il allait se sortir tout seul des conséquences de cette enfance malheureuse, comme il avait toujours fait. Il n'avait besoin de personne, il se suffisait à lui-même et il savait qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Lui, au moins, ne risquait pas de se décevoir.

Il se détourna et reprit sa route sans un regard en arrière, pensant le sujet clos, ce qui n'était pas de l'avis du rouquin qui le suivait de prés, le faisant souffler d'exaspération.

-Mais alors t'étais où ? s'agaça Ron.

Pourquoi la race humaine était-elle si infatigablement curieuse ? Même s'il savait que Ron n'était en rien responsable de sa colère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre comme coupable de sa mauvaise humeur. En l'interrogeant, il l'obligeait à repenser à son weekend, et plus encore à Malfoy, ce qu'il avait essayé de s'empêcher de faire toute la journée. Il voulait lui faire payer ces foutus trois jours.

C'est pourquoi il annonça, presque malgré lui, d'une voix neutre et détachée, le regard fixé sur un point derrière le visage inquiet et agacé de Ron :

-Chez les Malfoy, je suis sous leur tutelle maintenant.

Il savait que Draco lui avait interdit d'en parler à quiconque. Ainsi, en désobéissant à ses règles, il avait l'impression de lui faire un peu payer les tourments de son esprit qu'il lui infligeait de façon aussi incessante, sans même en avoir conscience.

-Putain mec, reprit Ron d'une voix blanche, tu déconnes ?

Il ne répondit rien et reprit sa marche en silence. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'argumenter, ni de se justifier d'actes dont il n'était même pas le commanditaire. Il ressentit néanmoins le besoin de mettre les choses au clair, avant de rentrer dans leur dortoir d'où s'échappaient des rires et quelques éclats de voix joyeux. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être aussi insouciant que ses amis.

-Si tu le dis à quelqu'un je suis mort, alors sois discret. Le mieux c'est qu'on en parle plus.

Il lui lança un regard presque suppliant, auquel le roux répondit avec un hochement de tête bref, non sans une certaine réluctance, et malgré les milliers de questions qu'il avait encore à poser après une telle information.

-Allez viens, on y retourne.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être avec sa bande mais cela lui évitait d'en dire plus à Ron. Il s'assit sur son lit prés de la fenêtre, non sans avoir remarqué le soudain silence qu'avait causé leur arrivée. Il se détestait presque d'obliger ses amis à porter, sans le savoir, son fardeau, comme le témoignait leur sollicitude muette, ou le fait qu'ils évitaient de montrer leur joie de vivre devant lui qui semblait si morose. Il leur était tous reconnaissant de le comprendre ainsi, sans chercher à en savoir plus.

Un claquement de langue le fit lever les yeux au ciel discrètement.

Enfin, presque tous.

-Nan mais regardez le ce mal baisé. La tête qu'il fait. Parfois je me demande ce qui fout avec nous, s'agaça Dean Thomas en regardant les autres garçons silencieux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun avec colère.

-Dis-le si on te fait chier, Potter ! fit-il, toujours aussi agressif.

Harry ne releva pas la pique et ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Ce mec était un trou du cul irrécupérable, il n'allait surement pas perdre son temps à discuter avec lui. Rien que regarder son sale visage d'homophobe lui donner des nausés. Aussi se contenta t-il de répondre d'une voix neutre et détachée qui fit grincer les dents du Gryffondor, peu satisfait d'être ainsi ignoré :

-On doit aller en cours.

Tandis qu'ils se changeaient, Dean quitta comme chaque fois leur dortoir en arguant qu'il ne voulait pas « se faire reluquer par une pédale », et Harry se fit la réflexion que si Malfoy continuait à l'ignorer de cette manière, il finirait bien par trouver lui -même de quoi égailler son intérêt.

Il sourit doucement. La balle était entre les mains du Serpentard, restait à savoir de quelle manière et quand il allait jouer.

Malfoy marchait calmement dans les couloirs, entouré de ses acolytes qui restaient droit et silencieux, intimidant de ce fait toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin.

Il eut un sourire froid quand il rencontra une petite troupe de Gryffondors de troisième année qui se tassèrent sur eux même avec crainte, lui offrant un regard de respect apeuré. Bon sang qu'il aimait ça, c'était vraiment une des seules choses qu'il savourait quand il était à Poudlard. Cette peur qu'il lisait sur les visages était sans aucun doute une des plus belles choses au monde. Ce sentiment de puissance et d'invulnérabilité qu'il ressentait était comme une drogue.

Il leur lança un regard noir et eut un sourire malsain quand il entendit leurs pathétiques couinements et les ricanements secs et moqueurs de ses amis. Il avait entendu des rumeurs dans la grande salle, les Gryffondors avaient déjà commencé à parler de l'attaque d'Olivier Dubois, qui était toujours interné et sous soins à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Il était bien entendu la cible numéro un dans la liste des potentiels attaquants, ce qui n'avait eu pour conséquences que d'assoir plus encore sa domination sur le reste de l'école. Si certains avaient encore quelques doutes sur sa crédibilité, il leur avait offert une preuve tangible de sa dangerosité sur un plateau d'argent.

Le son des fourchettes cognant contre les assiettes, et le bourdonnement des éclats de voix parvenant de la grande salle où toute la populace de Poudlard se restaurait, le sortit de ses douces pensées salvatrices. En pénétrant par les lourdes portes de chênes, il sentit sur lui un bon nombre de regards et il lui sembla même que la sonorité des lieux avait baissé de quelques décibels.

Il marcha d'un pas altier jusqu'à sa table, où un nombre de places avait été libéré pour le laisser trôner en plein centre, comme le prince incontesté qu'il était. Il commença à manger, faisant fi des personnes qui se tournaient occasionnellement vers lui pour l'observer, quand la voix basse de Blaise se fit entendre à sa droite :

-Draco, y a la pédale qui arrête pas de te mater.

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Parfait, les premières lignes de son plan se mettaient doucement en marche. Il eut un ricanement froid, les Gryffondors étaient si prévisibles que c'en était presque vexant pour un esprit aussi audacieux que le sien.

-Interdiction de regarder cette trainée, susurra t-il d'une voix profonde, s'attirant le regard de sa bande,je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard...

Un grand éclat de rire mauvais secoua la table des verts et argents, faisant frissonner le reste des élèves de Poudlard. Cela n'annonçait qu'une seule chose : Malfoy avait une nouvelle victime, et ce qu'il lui préparait n'augurait rien de bon au vu des auras meurtrières qui s'élevaient de la table des serpents.

Quelle que soit la cible, elle ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas indemne.

Draco posa quelques instants son regard sur le squatter en train de manger et de rire avec ses amis un peu plus loin. Il se promit d'effacer cette mine réjouie de son visage et ce, de façon radicale.

Il avait décidé de monter toute l'école contre cette pédale, et il n'avait même pas besoin de trouver un prétexte ou de raconter que le gamin squattait chez lui pour convaincre la populace. Potter s'était condamné lui-même en choisissant d'être ouvertement pédé, sans compter qu'il l'avait quelque peu défié plusieurs jours auparavant devant toute sa maison alors qu'il lui avait simplement demander de le suivre.

-Faites passer ce message pour moi : plus aucune petite catin ne sera acceptée à Poudlard.

00000000000000

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il avait quitté la grande salle le lundi soir après le diner pour se rendre à son dortoir, il avait sentit peser sur son dos bon nombre de regards mauvais qui l'avaient rendu mal à l'aise et nerveux. Il était prêt à parier que les rires des serpents étaient pour lui.

Il devait à tout prix rester vigilant et alerte, il ne voulait absolument pas finir comme Olivier qui ne pouvait revenir en cours qu'à partir de jeudi, s'il en croyait les dires de certains de ses amis. Ce fut le cœur gros cette nuit qu'il se coucha, ignorant les discutions joyeuses que s'échangeaient les garçons de son dortoir, trop soucieux pour se préoccuper d'autre chose que ce qui l'attendait le reste de la semaine.

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner en ce beau mardi matin ensoleillé, son sentiment de malaise n'avait en rien disparu, bien au contraire. Il avait entendu des ricanements et des chuchotements dans son dos alors qu'il se rendait en cours et il avait été pointé du doigt par une première année qui rigolait en l'observant grassement.

Et cela n'alla pas en progressant, les Serpentards avaient décidé de ne plus être subtils et se moquaient ouvertement de lui, le menaçant parfois, toutes années confondues et à toutes heures de la journée, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus.

Il avait même était repris plusieurs fois par ses professeurs pour non attention en classe, comme s'il pouvait se concentrer alors qu'il sentait peser sur lui, et à chaque cours qu'il avait en commun avec eux, les regards mauvais des Serpentards qui lui souriaient narquoisement.

Malfoy était encore plus lâche qu'il ne le pensait, il n'osait même pas l'attaquer en combat singulier, il fallait qu'il attroupe toute sa maison pour lui faire face ! C'était tellement risible qu'un éclat de rire nerveux le secoua franchement tandis qu'il imaginait le blond, entouré de premier année le protégeant comme des nains de jardin autour d'un arbre ; le remake de Blanche Neige de trop.

Sou fou rire devint plus violent, à tel point qu'il du s'arrêter en plein couloir pour se tenir contre le mur, s'attirant les regards étonnés et confus des élèves, qui le contournèrent comme s'il était contagieux.

Il se calma progressivement avant de se redresser avec un regard résolu et déterminé. Ce satané fou rire lui avait fait un bien fou, et lui fit réaliser que cela ne servait strictement à rien de broyer du noir. Il fallait ignorer ces quolibets et cette paranoïa constante et s'en amuser, faute de quoi, Malfoy allait le rendre cinglé.

Le Serpentard voulait jouer à l'intimidation, parfait, il allait jouer avec lui. Il avait réceptionné sa balle, et se ferait une profonde joie de la lui renvoyer avec les intérêts, décidant qu'il ne serait pas le plus mature des deux.

Un sourire goguenard prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une bande de Serpentard arrivait vers lui avec de grand sourires moqueurs. Il se redressa et passa à coté d'eux avec un immense sourire joyeux et heureux de grand benêt qui désarçonna complètement les vert et argents.

-Hé les gars, faut vous décoincer un peu, la vie est belle ! lança-t-il gaiement, ses yeux brillant comme des émeraudes exposées en plein soleil.

Il retint un second éclat de rire quand il vit leurs mines étonnées tandis qu'il passait devant eux, avec sérénité.

S'il avait conscience d'avoir peur de Malfoy et de sa bande, il ne leur montrerait d'aucune façon, tel qu'il avait réagi ces derniers jours.

Il songea que Malfoy avait bien dû prendre son pied à le voir paniquer pour rien, il n'avait quasiment pas parlé de la journée et n'avait pas cessé de se tourner en observant autour de lui comme un animal sauvage acculé par son prédateur. Même s'il n'avait pas croisé la blondasse de la journée, il était intimement persuadé que Malfoy devait, d'une façon ou d'un autre, garder un œil constant sur lui, rien que pour admirer les dégâts qu'il avait infligés avec son petit plan de torture psychologique.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il marcha jusqu'à la grande salle d'un pas conquérant, offrant des sourire joyeux à tout le monde, rigolant souvent seul comme s'il repensait à une bonne blague.

Alors qu'il avançait dans la grande salle, sourd aux ricanements mauvais venant de la table à sa gauche, il eut un second sourire éblouissant et, respirant l'air chargé d'odeurs des plats qui semblaient tous aussi divins les uns que les autres, il snoba totalement la table des verts et argents, qui se tut progressivement à la vue de son visage bienheureux.

-Salut les mecs, fit-il d'une voix forte, quoi de beau ?

Sans plus prêter attention aux visages étonnés qui se tournaient vers lui, il s'installa rapidement et se servit de tous les plats qui se trouvaient à sa portée avec une fougue égale à celle de Ron dans ses grands jours.

-J'ai une de ces dalles ! déclara-t-il, enthousiaste, en enfournant sans grâce aucune une fourchette de pomme de terre.

Il n'avait quasiment rien mangé depuis la veille et, maintenant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir compris à quoi jouait Malfoy, il se sentait comme revivre malgré les regards haineux des verts et argents pesant sur lui.

S'il continuait son petit manège de franc bonheur, Malfoy allait péter les plombs et le monde était magnifique.

-Alors, demanda Dean d'une voix froide en observant Harry, méfiant, manger avec appétit tout en étant secoué par instants de quelques rire joyeux - ce type était décidément fêlé jusqu'au bout - on peut savoir qui t'a hypothétiquement baisé cette fois ci ?

Il mâcha longuement sa viande avant de tourner vers le métis un regard aguicheur qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Avec un sourire suave il se lécha langoureusement les lèvres, provoquant un hoquet de surprise à sa droite et quelques soupirs rêveurs venant d'une bande de filles de quatrième année.

-Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? susurra-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Il observa avec un réel plaisir le teint du jeune noir pâlir dangereusement avant que ce dernier ne se lève avec précipitation, faisant tomber son verre dans un bruit sourd qui attira l'attention sur eux d'une bonne partie de la grande salle.

-T'approche pas de moi sale pédale ! cria presque le Gryffondor avec une sorte de peur écœurée dans la voix, tu me dégoutes avec tes insinuations salaces !

Un nouveau sourire prit place sur son visage tandis qu'il continuait son repas sans paraitre outre mesure préoccupé par le fait que tous attendaient de voir sa réaction avec une certaine impatience morbide. Son sourire s'agrandit dangereusement alors qu'il sentait la morsure de _son _regard sur lui, enfin !

-Tu sais ce que révèle l'homophobie de ta nature profonde Dean ? demanda-t-il tendrement. Eh bien, si tu veux une bonne queue d'étalon pour te répondre, je serais toujours dispo pour toi mon chou.

Il entendit distinctement quelques hoquets de surprises qui le firent sourire avec plus de force. Il savoura particulièrement la façon dont le rouge et or semblait chercher, en vain, ses mots pour le remettre à sa place.

-Va te faire enculer Potter ! cracha t-il avec hargne.

Il eut un gloussement sensuel avant de ronronner, ses yeux se plissant comme s'il prenait son pied et que ses paupières étaient trop lourde à porter.

-Oui, on peut aussi le faire dans ce sens si tu veux, amour.

-Tu...Ferme ta putain de gueule !

Il ne retint pas un rire moqueur quand il le vit tourner les talons, le rouge aux joues, et s'enfuir de la grande salle sous les rires et sifflets de certains Gryffondors qui tapèrent sur leur table, tout en le félicitant Harry de leur avoir prodigué le petit show de la soirée.

-Putain mec ! rigola Ron à sa droite en lui donnant une accolade amicale, c'était géant !

-T'as vu sa tronche ? fit Neville en ricanant.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait pisser dans son froc, renchérit Seamus, absolument pas solidaire envers son meilleur pote, ses yeux brillant d'un rire contenu, pourquoi t'as attendu autant de temps pour lui fermer son clairon ?

Harry haussa les épaules, peu concerné.

Il sourit doucement en écoutant les éclats de rire raisonner autour de lui. Il saisit lentement son verre de jus de citrouille avant de relever distraitement la tête vers la table des Serpentards qui l'observaient tous avec plus ou moins de dégoût et de haine, mais ce fut son regard qui le captiva et dans lequel il s'ancra si profondément qu'il cru un instant se retrouver au cœur d'une tempête où des éclairs opalescents déchiraient un ciel d'un gris surnaturel. Il le fixait avec hargne, il voyait sa main trembler convulsivement autour de la fourchette qu'il tenait toujours. Il eut un sourire moqueur et, fixant le visage de Malfoy, il leva avec insolence son verre dans sa direction, le salua d'un signe de tête ironique et bu une gorgé tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil indubitablement moqueur.

Il se détourna au moment où il le vit donner un coup dans la table brusquement, son visage rougissant dangereusement tandis que ses comparses, qui avait observé son manège, l'observaient, partagés entre la colère et, dans une certaine mesure, de l'admiration.

Après tout, qui pouvait bien se vanter sans mentir d'avoir osé défier Malfoy devant en public sans avoir l'air de crever de peur ? Et ils devaient reconnaitre que ce gamin avait du cran ou alors, il était vraiment suicidaire.

Ce dernier sourit plus largement et profita de l'allégresse qui siégeait à sa table pour se détendre complètement, profitant de ce rare moment de bonheur où il pouvait rigoler et plaisanter avec ses amis, sans plus se préoccuper de Malfoy qui enrageait tranquillement dans son coin. Son sourire s'agrandit. Devant Dumbledore, qui trônait à la table des professeurs tel un lion surveillant sa progéniture, Malfoy ne pourrait rien faire sous peine de s'attirer des problèmes, ce qu'il voulait à tout pris éviter.

Il se concentra plus en avant sur ses amis qui discutaient encore de l'humiliation publique de Dean Thomas, ignorant totalement le blond et ses chiens dont il sentait pourtant encore la chaleur des regards sur lui. D'une certaine manière, plus que Dean, c'était Draco qu'il venait d'humilier et ce, devant tous ses laquais qui attendaient, comme des vautours, que ce dernier ne réplique, ce qu'il se retenait à grand peine de faire.

Il sourit doucement, écoutant distraitement Seamus répétait mots pour mots les paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques instant plus tôt comme si elles étaient tirées d'un film culte.

Il savait qu'il allait le payer. Sûrement très cher. Nul doute que la note serait très salée et douloureuse mais, pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour le moment, il était le maître des lieux et il savourait sa petite victoire, laissant les pensées négatives au loin.

Les Gryffondors quittèrent la table dans le chahut et la bonne humeur à l'image du lion, l'emblème de leur maison. En traversant les grandes portes pour se diriger vers son dortoir afin de s'octroyer une bonne nuit de sommeil amplement méritée, Harry ne résista pas à la tentation de se tourner vers Malfoy qui l'observait toujours, les dents serrées. C'en était définitivement fini de l'ignorer apparemment.

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant d'oser l'impensable :

En se dandinant doucement, il mit sa main devant sa bouche, l'embrassa, fixant son regard dans celui gris en fusion qui l'observait sans ciller, et envoya un baiser langoureux dans la direction du blond qui se crispa violemment devant cet affront parfaitement prémédité.

Harry, désormais dans son lit, se fit la réflexion, tandis qu'il plongeait entre les bras de Morphée, qu'il allait se faire tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

00000000000000

Alors que la calme s'installait progressivement sur Poudlard, que les tableaux ronflaient doucement, que les armures se tassaient quelque peu sur elles-mêmes, que les couloirs sombres respiraient le silence, une seule personne brisait l'harmonie nocturne d'une nuit pourtant si paisible :

-Je vais le buter, cet enfoiré ! hurla Draco Malfoy d'une voix forte, tremblante de haine.

De rage, il grogna tout en saisissant une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il envoya dans le feu ronflant, provoquant une explosion et une gerbe de flammes mortelles qui lécha le tapis et les fauteuils sur lesquels reposaient ses amis.

Tous eurent l'instinct de se relever précipitamment des confortables sièges de leur salle commune déserte tout en s'époussetant sommairement, de peur de prendre feu, mise à part Théodore Nott qui restait stoïquement assis, comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui était un fascinant spectacle dont il était le seul spectateur assis au premier rang.

-Putain Draco, tu déconnes ! s'écria Blaise Zabini d'une voix forte, tu te calmes !

-Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là, j'espère ?

-Ce que Zabini essaie de te dire, dans son langage bien à lui évidemment, c'est qu'il espère que tu ne tenteras pas à nouveau de le brûler vif, lui et sa copine, expliqua Nott d'un ton à la fois posé et moqueur.

-Et si t'allais te faire enfiler un bon coup Nott ? Tu nous éviterais ta présence d'enculé de service, se défendit Pansy, agressive.

-Vos gueules ! s'insurgea Drago qui n'avait pas besoin d'un règlement de compte, putain je vais me le faire ce connard ! reprit-il furieux, tout de suite reparti vers Potter.

Il prit la seconde bouteille vide et la balança contre le mur avec force, peu soucieux des remontrances des tableaux qui l'observaient, indignés.

Il allait la mettre en pièce, cette trainée ! Comment osait-il ? Il allait vraiment le tuer cette fois ci, il allait faire de lui une sous-merde incapable de se regarder dans un miroir sans en trembler de peur. Il allait lui montrer qui était Draco Malfoy. La première fois, il avait laissé couler, il avait eu tord. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco avait envie de tuer de ses propres mains, d'enserrer la gorge fine de ce petit con et de lui arracher la tête pour l'accrocher au dessus des portes de Poudlard dans le but de montrer à tous que c'était lui le maître. Il faisait croire aux autres que cette haine privée contre lui était seulement lié à son homosexualité immorale qui salissait l'école, mais lui avait parfaitement conscience que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se tramait réellement entre eux, Draco était le seul à savoir que Potter le défiait personnellement.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui régler son compte comme Dubois en privé en dehors de l'école car s'attaquer au gamin à l'extérieur c'était courir un risque que les autres serpentard finissent par être au courant de son lien avec lui ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter. Non il devait faire ça ici, dans Poudlard, subtilement, sans se faire repérer par Dumbledore dont il sentait le regard constament sur lui ces derniers temps.

Un ricanement le sortit de sa torpeur et il se tourna lentement vers l'origine du bruit vraiment mal venu en cet instant.

-A mon avis, c'est tout ce qu'il attend, déclara Théo non sans arrêter son ricanement moqueur, que tu te le fasses.

Et alors que Blaise lançait un regard mauvais en direction de Théo qui continuer à ricaner sèchement tout en observant ses ongles, il sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Un sourire démentiel pris place sur son visage. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Théo qui lui soufflait l'idée sans même s'en rendre compte.

Était-il possible que Potty puisse le désirer ? En tant qu'hétéro confirmé, cette option ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit mais, maintenant que cette idée lui avait été soufflée, tout lui semblait différent.

Ho oui, il allait le détruire tout en savourant lentement le spectacle, il s'en délectait d'avance…

00000000000

Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, Harry eut le sentiment que cette journée s'annonçait bien meilleure que celle de la veille, même s'il n'en changerait la fin pour rien au monde. Son sentiment fut accentué quand il vit Dean partir dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour personne. La veille, il s'était enfermé derrière les rideaux de son lit et nul ne pouvait dire ce qu'il y avait fait.

Quand il se rendit en cours, Harry ne nota rien de bien particulier si ce n'est les regards noirs que Draco portait sur lui. Il devait se donner toute la volonté du monde pour s'empêcher de sourire, Malfoy ne l'ignorait plus et c'était tous ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Les autres Serpentards continuaient leurs moqueries, mais elles semblaient bien plus éteintes que la veille.

La journée se déroula sans embûches jusqu'au soir.

Apparemment, le blond avait une nouvelle tactique pour l'ennuyer. Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus intéressant que de se pencher vers son bras droit, lui murmurer quelques chose à l'oreille avant de ricaner sèchement tout en l'observant avec morgue.

Si c'était tout ce dont il était capable, alors Malfoy descendait franchement dans son estime. Il ignora le petit pincement qu'il ressentit quand il les vit recommencer leur manège, entrainant dans leurs rondes d'autres serpents qui se firent une joie de rigoler ouvertement tout en le pointant du doigt, chuchotant entre eux et critiquant sans doute sa personne en prenant bien garde à ce qu'il en soit le témoin impuissant.

Il n'était pas le genre de personne à sentir humilié facilement, mais quand il vit les Serdaigles et quelques Poufsouffles se ranger du côté des Serpentards, clamer leurs insultes homophobes et prétendre qu'il rêvait de Malfoy chaque nuit, il sut qu'il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il commença à sortir de la grande salle, sourd aux quelques insultes qu'il recevait en pleine figure.

-On fait moins le fier, Potter ! ricana une voix froide sur sa gauche.

Il se tourna lentement vers Dean Thomas accompagné de quelques cinquième années qui rigolait en le regardant méchamment. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces cons-là.

-Dit le mec qui s'est barré la queue entre les jambes comme le dernier des poltrons, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui, le faisant reculer brusquement. Franchement, évite-nous tes petit discours sur l'amour propre, par pitié.

Il lui offrit un sourire condescendent, se délectant de son visage dégouté, avant de quitter la salle aussi dignement que possible.

Le lendemain se déroula de la même manière, tous se moquaient de sa soi-disant attirance pour Malfoy et de ses déviance homosexuelles écœurantes.

Comment le blond avait-il su qu'il fantasmait sur lui chaque nuit ? Était-ce si flagrant, ou avait-il dit des choses compromettantes dans ses rêves que Dean se serait empressé d'aller raconter ? Dans tous les cas c'était foutrement humiliant et ça le blessait, car toutes ces moqueries étaient vraies et le touchaient à un point tel qu'il décida de sauter le repas du soir. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rester et de subir les mêmes railleries que la veille.

Le troisième jour, il se retrouva forcé de se rendre au dîner par Ron qui tentait de lui changer les idées. Rien n'y faisait. Il avait mal au cœur, et il sentait toute sa combativité se faire la malle ailleurs. Il ne fit que tourner la nourriture dans son assiette avant de décider de monter dans son dortoir se reposer un peu, il en avait marre de cette mascarade puérile et infantile dont il était finalement l'unique responsable. S'il avait joué à l'agneau tout sage et obéissant, comme n'importe qui aurait fait, il n'en serait pas là.

-Mec, mange un peu au moins, lui dit Ron quand il le vit reposer ses couverts, t'as rien avalé depuis hier midi.

-J'ai pas faim. Je suis nase, je monte.

Il quitta la table, tentant d'ignorer les quolibets qui fusaient un peu partout, ainsi que le regard remplis d'une certaine pitié de ses amis. Ce qui le dégoutait vraiment dans cette situation, c'était que même les autres maisons se rendaient complice de Malfoy et tout ça, uniquement pour ne pas avoir à subir des représailles. Heureusement, seule une minorité de Gryffondor faisait honte à leurs couleur et suivait stupidement les autres, se rabaissant à faire ce que la blonde leurs ordonnait implicitement de faire.

Tandis qu'il remontait lentement la longue allée de table, son regard se perdit sur un fessier tout simplement divin qui sortait de la Grande sable en se déhanchant très légèrement, cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire avant qu'il ne retombe dans ses idées noires.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le propriétaire du dit fessier qui eut un sourire mortellement dangereux quand Blaise Zabini se pencha vers son oreille, lui murmurant ce qu'il venait de voir et dont il était le seul témoin.

Draco Malfoy était connu pour être un homme attendant toujours les meilleurs moments pour attaquer quelqu'un, pour Potter, ce moment venait d'arriver. Lentement, il s'immobilisa et se tourna doucement, faisant face au brun qui, perdu dans ses pensées, continuer de marcher, le regard vide.

Ce fut le soudain silence qui venait de s'imposer qui lui fit lever la tête, le forçant à se reconnecter à la réalité et quand il vit qu'il était la seule personne debout, face à Draco Malfoy et toute sa bande, sous le regard attentif et impatient de tout les élève de Poudlard, il sut qu'il était très mal barré, d'autant plus que les Professeurs avaient déjà quitté la salle depuis un petit moment, le laissant ainsi seul et sans aucune protection autre que sa baguette et son courage.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Ron se lever, baguette en main, suivi de Seamus et de Neville, mais ils furent coupés dans leur mouvement par Crabe et Goyle qui les menaçaient, le regard dur. Il remercia mentalement ses amis pour cette loyauté qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée et se concentra sur Malfoy qui l'observait, un rictus de contentement profondément marqué sur son visage.

-Alors Potter, commença le blond d'une voix forte, désireux que tous entende, la vue te plait ?

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Si tu parles de ta gueule et de tes larbins accroché à toi comme des tics, alors oui, la vue est particulièrement réjouissante, répliqua t-il avec fougue.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire, quitte à crever, autant le faire dignement, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir au blond, il ne s'abaisserait jamais devant lui. Même si le silence pesant et les nombreux regards posés sur lui le rendait nerveux, il ne ploierait devant personne et encore moins devant cette petite raclure de Malfoy.

Cependant, le sourire qui lui répondit ne lui augura rien de bon, il déglutit difficilement.

-Ça te plait de reluquer mon cul quand je passe, incapable de t'empêcher de t'exciter au moindre cul mâle qui passe, n'est-pas ? demanda-t-il sournoisement. Dis moi Potty, ça te plait quand tu te branles le soir en imaginant que tu puisses me faire bander ?

-Je sais que ton grand fantasme est de sentir que même les pédés de l'école te vénèrent aussi comme le grand mégalomane que tu es, mais prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

Malgré son mordant, Harry savait que sa réplique était loin d'être aussi crédible qu'elle n'y paraissait, personne ne pouvait se dire ouvertement gay et clamer que Malfoy ne lui faisait aucun effet sans perdre de sa fiabilité. Force était de constater que Malfoy, en plus d'être un sale connard prétentieux, pouvait se vanter sans honte d'être un pur canon. Dommage que le caractère n'était pas aussi lumineux que sa beauté.

Il sortit de ses pensées somme toute frustrantes quand la voix moqueuse retentit de nouveau avec force :

-Arrête un peu de baratiner Potty, on sait déjà tous que tu te crois irrésistible, que tu t'es tapé la moitié de Poudlard mais à la vérité, même cette réputation écœurante dont tu es si fier est bidon.

Il observa le sourire dangereux du blond, les sourcils froncer, cherchant dans sa mémoire un fait qui pourrait justifier cette répliques dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage à la vu du sourire grandissant doucement et de l'éclat bestial qui brillait dans les yeux gris du Serpentard. Ça n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il mentionne sa réputation, il y tenait un peu trop pour risquer la mettre en danger mais Malfoy ne pouvait pas être courant de cet état de fait...n'est-ce pas ?

Bien malgré lui, il déglutit difficilement, avant de demander d'une voix calme et étonnée :

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Le sourire s'agrandit encore, l'éclat se renforça brutalement, comme s'il savourait son ignorance, ou plutôt, comme s'il avait hâte de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas perde une miette du spectacle.

Draco eut un ricanement sec, bientôt repris par ses compères qui attendaient, comme des charognards devant une carcasse, qu'il lui porte le coup final, celui qui serait si douloureux, qu'il savait que le gosse ne s'en relèverait pas. Il soupira fatalement simulant un air peiné et attristé qui renforça la peur lisible dans les yeux du gamin.

Ho oui, il aller vraiment payer.

-Comment ai-je pu avoir la prétention de penser que tu bandais devant mon cul alors que t'es incapable d'être opérationnel avant de baiser ? continua Draco, impitoyable.

Harry se sentit pâlir devant le regard clairement moqueur de Malfoy tandis que certain s'autorisait des rires gras qui se propagèrent un peu partout. Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être revenu au temps des romains : il était le pauvre gladiateur livré aux lions devant la foule en délire et l'empereur avide de le voir clamser le plus sinistrement possible. Il sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler doucement, de même que ses mains qu'il serra en poings. Il s'apprêtait à démentir avec virulence quand le ricanement du blond retentit une nouvelle fois, faisant baisser progressivement les rires des élèves attentifs.

-Et ouais, on a les témoignages authentiques de plusieurs mecs affirmant que tu es incapable de faire fonctionner correctement ta queue et l'un d'entre eux a justement décidé de témoigner, histoire qu'on te rafraichisse un peu la mémoire.

Théodore Nott, toujours très apprécié par tout le monde, s'avança près de lui alors qu'Harry commençait à blanchir de plus en plus tanguant légèrement sous les regards moqueurs qui l'observaient. Il était seul, il était complètement seul. Il se rappelait avoir eu une panne avec lui une fois mais simplement parce que cet obsédé voulait baiser une énième fois dans la soirée et que lui s'était senti trop vidé pour continuer et ça n'avait pas empêché ce déchainé de le baiser malgré ses protestations fatiguée. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun autre problème d'impuissance de ce genre de toute sa vie !

-La pute de Poudlard ? fit Théo d'une voix froide, franchement Potter, c'est une bien belle réputation que tu t'es formée là, mais un peu trop surestimée tu ne crois pas ? J'ai jamais eu une vide couille aussi mauvais que toi. Et ces couinements que tu pousses, cette bave que tu laisses après chaque baiser, c'est pitoyable. On se moque tous de toi en te faisant croire que t'es un bon coup alors qu'en fait pour nous, tu n'es qu'un petit jouet naïf destiné à nous amuser.

Harry baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard triomphant de Draco. Il n'allait pas nier que cela faisait mal et ça ne venait pas des soi disant révélations de Nott. Il savait qu'il mentait, mais il savait aussi que tout le monde le croirait sur parole et s'attaquer à ses performances sexuelles était ce qu'il y avait de pire pour lui. C'était avilissant, humiliant et touchait au plus profond son intégrité d'homme car c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu offrir jusqu'à présent, tout ce pourquoi il avait enfin été intéressé après avoir été délaissé toute sa vie.

Le sexe était un moyen pour lui de se sentir vivant et utile et il prenait toujours un grand soin pour satisfaire ses amants, même si ces derniers tiraient leurs plaisir de lui sans se soucier de son ressenti. Il aimait donner, presque plus que de recevoir et s'entendre dire qu'il était pathétique au lit revenait à dire que sa vie n'avait aucune utilité. Qu'il n'était rien, qu'il ne servait à rien. Même s'il savait que c'était faux, qu'il était un bon coup, le fait de l'entendre dire à haute voix était infiniment douloureux. Le fait d'entendre les rires moqueurs, de voir les visages plein de pitié malsaine et supérieure lui donnait la nausée.

Malfoy et sa clique piétinaient simplement tout ce qu'il avait l'impression de valoir sans la moindre considération. Il baissa la tête, vaincu, sans voir le regard triomphant du blond qui savourait pleinement son humiliation.

Tout le monde allait croire à ses paroles ce qui signifiait qu'il était fini à Poudlard et plus précisément dans le cercle restreint des homos, lui qui avait mis tant de temps à se rendre crédible et à forger sa réputation.

-Quand on sait pas se servir de son trou, on se fait pas baiser, on attend d'avoir l'âge requis..., rajouta Draco enfonçant un peu plus le clou, décidant qu'il lui ferait payer jusqu'au bout.

Des éclats de rire moqueur remplir la salle à nouveau alors qu'il sentait des larmes menacer de s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas envie de répliquer, il aurait pu hurler combien ces serpents mentaient et lui aussi pouvait témoigner de ses nuits avec Nott couinant comme une chienne, mais il se sentit étrangement las de tout ça, il n'avait jamais été fait pour les affrontements et voulait que celui ci se termine le plus vite possible.

Il avait voulu que Malfoy cesse de l'ignorer et bien il avait été servi.

Il ferma les yeux avec force, se forçant à devenir sourd aux quolibets qu'il recevait, aux rire qu'il provoquait. Il devait rester fort au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte les lieux. Il ne voulait pas donner à Malfoy le plaisir de le voir s'effondrer, même si c'était effectivement le cas. Il souffla un grand cou, avide de faire cesser ce vertige qui le saisissait avec force.

Il retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et continua son ascension vers la sortie, gardant le silence et fixant un point inexistant derrière cette foule venu acclamer sa déchéance. Son salut était proche, encore quelques pas et…

-Recule ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de t'approcher de moi, s'écria Draco en faisant mine d'être effrayé, tu me répugnes !

Il écarquilla les yeux devant le visage du blond qui reflétait tout son écœurement pour sa personne, et sa, plus que tout le reste, lui fit bien plus mal que l'idée qu'il était désormais la risée de Poudlard.

L'assistance avait cessé de rire et retenait son souffle.

Il voulait sortir, peu importait les conséquences, il devait sortir, fuir loin de tout sa, se retrouver seul, vite mais Malfoy bloquait la sortie. Le silence était pesant, tous attendait avec une joie malsaine ce qu'il allait faire, allait-il rester debout, aux risque de subir d'autres railleries mesquines ou allait-il défier le blond encore une fois ? Le regard de ce dernier était d'ailleurs d'une froideur abyssale qui dissuaderait toute personne d'aller a l'encontre de sa volonté.

Néanmoins, Harry continua à ignorer la remarque de Malfoy et à peine avait-il fait un pas vers lui que deux immenses armoires à glace lui tombèrent dessus. Il reçut plusieurs coups douloureux, complètement impuissant pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini, sourd aux cris de frayeurs qu'il entendait, puis tout devint flou et il sombra dans le noir le plus total.

00000000000000000000000

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie très rapidement. Personne n'avait osé dénoncer Crabbe et Goyle et Harry avait justifié à Mme Pomfresh, ainsi qu'aux autres professeurs, qu'il ne pouvait accuser personne étant donné qu'il s'était fait attaquer par derrière et qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu ses agresseurs. Il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus d'ennuis et qu'il se rangerait désormais comme tout le monde face à Malfoy et les autres Serpentard.

Même si cette décision lui couter énormément, à lui, à son orgueil et à sa fierté, il était forcé de s'avouer qu'il n'était pas de taille contre le blond et ses armées. Qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour ignorer ses répliques douloureuses et contre-attaquer sans aucune peur dans le regard. Malfoy venait de lui enseigner une leçon des plus douloureuses. Il était faible et en avait, à présent, parfaitement conscience.

Il espérait que ces coups et cette humiliation publique suffiraient à Malfoy et qu'à présent leurs comptes avaient été mis à plat. Peut-être le laisserait-il tranquille maintenant ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient enfin quitte ?

Il grimaça en sentant une douleur lancinante au niveau de ses côtes. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été touché au visage et ses bleus étaient dissimulés par ses vêtements, empêchant quiconque de voir qu'il avait été blessé, ce qui le soulagea d'autant plus. Il ne voulait pas être catalogué comme Olivier Dubois, rentré depuis vingt-quatre heures, de balafré ou de lépreux. Il n'aurait surement pas la force nécessaire pour subir encore plus de railleries de la part des autres, il avait assez donné jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Si Harry avait décidé de faire profil bas, il n'allait certainement pas donner satisfaction aux Serpentards qui avaient déjà détruit sa réputation aussi bien qu'ils avaient piétiné sa dignité d'homme, de montrer qu'il avait été touché. Il savait déjà que déprimer ne ressouderait rien, il devait absolument faire ou même tenter de faire comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé, peut être qu'il finirait lui-même par croire que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

Ainsi, le vendredi matin, il pénétra dans la grande salle la tête haute, ignorant les séquelles douloureuses de son passage à tabac récent, mais non sans ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en se faisant dévisager de la sorte par la moitié des élèves, comme un monstre de foire hideux, comme se plaisait à l'appeler les Dursley. Il serra les points avec force. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant !

Il salua ses amis avec un sourire qui sonnait étrangement forcé, ne prit pas en compte leurs regards compatissants puis s'avança vers la place de Dubois, l'autre paria du moment comme le témoignait l'écart grotesque et insultant que le reste des élèves avaient mis entre eux, qui le salua gentiment.

Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlé depuis le soir où il l'avait trouvé dans ce vestiaire, mais Harry était ravi de constater que son amant n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie d'aborder le sujet, ce dont il était reconnaissant. Il avait eut assez de mal à se départir de la vision de son amant allongé dans une mare de sang pour oser ne serait-ce qu'évoquer de près ou de loin le sujet.

Il s'assit prés du brun auquel il offrit un sourire charmeur. Sa résolution de paraitre indifférent aux yeux des autres devenait plus vive au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imaginait comment il allait procéder, et Olivier était le complice tout désigné pour l'y aider.

Il attendit quelques instants en silence, ses yeux plongés dans ceux, étonnée et curieux de son vis-à-vis, espérant secrètement que le soudain silence attirerait l'attention de suffisamment de personnes pour que son insolence soit perçue de tous. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor fonceur pour rien, et il allait le prouver à l'instant. Il sourit plus encore quand il entendit le bruit des conversations se faire plus faible autour de lui.

Parfait !

Le jeune homme se pencha effrontément à l'oreille de Dubois qui sursauta de surprise, complètement captiver par les orbes émeraudes qui le fixaient avec tellement d'envie qu'il sentait son anatomie se réveiller doucement, posa une main bien placée sur sa cuisse, ayant pertinemment conscience qu'une bonne partie de la salle, dont une certaine personne, les observait, retenant son souffle.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla t-il la voix rauque et séductrice, un sourire de canaille dessiné au coin de ses lèvres.

Dubois le regarda avec étonnement mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir la température de son corps augmenter assez rapidement. Malgré le fait qu'il sentait pesait sur lui des regards hostiles, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler fébrilement le visage du plus jeune qui s'alanguissait sensuellement sur lui, avant de poser une main audacieuse sur son sexe en érection.

Harry était bien trop irrésistible pour son propre bien hormonal.

-Maintenant, ajouta le petit démon en agrémentant ses mots de petits baisers langoureux dans son cou.

Des murmures choqués ou dégoûtés s'élevèrent de plus en plus fort dans la salle faisant s'accentuer le sourire du brun.

Dubois se leva subitement, peu désireux de se donner en spectacle plus longtemps, attrapa la main du jeune homme effronté qui éclata d'un petit rire velouté en constatant sa hâte soudaine, et l'embarqua à travers la salle où ils disparurent tous les deux sous les sons indignés de la plupart des élèves présents qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de reconnaitre que, malgré tout ce qui avait été dit sur lui, Harry savait sacrément bien s'y prendre.

À la table des Serpentard, Draco tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas fulminer sur place. Il présenta une mine détachée, feignant l'indifférence la plus totale en se reconcentrant sur ce qui était dans son assiette, bien que Nott n'ait pas loupé une miette de son regard meurtrier insistant lorsque Potter avait fait sa petite scène. Il semblait maintenant un peu trop indifférent pour paraitre crédible.

-Qu'est-ce tu penses de ça, Draco ? s'enquit Nott avec un petit sourire narquois, sachant pertinemment que, quoi qu'il réponde, il ne ferait que mentir.

-Il est vraiment dégueulasse, commenta Pansy avec une moue répugnée, ça se voit que ses vieux ont crevés rapidement, il a aucune éducation ce mec, un vrai sauvage en liberté.

Nott leva les yeux au ciel devant ces énièmes propos coincés de cette prude de service. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester, celle-là. Il lui sourit avec insolence.

-Oh ferme la avec tes discours de sainte nitouche, si tu te faisais sauter un peu plus souvent comme Potter, peut-être qu'on pourrait décoincer le balais que t'as dans le cul, rétorqua t-il franchement blasé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, là ? s'insurgea Blaise, menaçant.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? s'amusa Théodore qui constata avec ironie que Zabini était bien plus préoccupé par l'insulte implicite qui le concernait que par celle explicite qui visait la soi disant femme de sa vie.

-Fermez là un peu, intervint Draco de plus en las de leurs querelles incessantes, que ces deux pédales restent entre elles après tout, elles sont finies à Poudlard.

Nott se racla la gorge en ignorant les regards noirs du couple, il savait de toute façon qu'ils règleraient leurs comptes une fois que Draco ne serait plus dans leur sillage.

-Sérieusement, tu trouves pas que ce gamin a du cran ?

-Ne serait-ce pas une pointe de remord que je sentirais là ? susurra Pansy, narquoise.

Nott ricana :

-Par pitié Pansy, arrête d'essayer de sentir quoi que se soit, même un ivrogne moldu a plus de flair que toi...

-Je dois y aller, annonça Draco en se levant brusquement, empêchant la jeune fille de cracher son indignation, le blond préférant qu'elle le fasse une fois qu'il serait hors de vue, l'Ancêtre veut me voir.

Ils parurent tous méfiants à cette annonce. Par ailleurs, ils l'étaient à chaque fois que Dumbledore était mentionné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, encore ? demanda Blaise, sur la défensive.

Draco haussa les épaules, feignant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée puis quitta la salle, ses pensées toujours tournées vers l'image du garçon squatter, la tête dans le cou du nouveau balafré, sa main sur sa cuisse, son sourire charmeur et, peut-être le pire de tout, son sourire charmé.

000000000000000000000000000

-J'en sais rien, répéta Draco sur un énième ton désabusé.

Dumbledore paraissait très remonté contre lui et s'était mis dans l'idée -légitimement- que le jeune homme était le responsable du passage à tabac d'Harry ou du moins, qu'il en connaissait les auteurs.

-Harry n'a jamais eu aucun problème depuis qu'il est dans cette école, il a toujours évité les conflits et c'est un garçon calme et réfléchi -Draco leva les yeux au ciel-, je le place chez toi et la semaine d'après je le retrouve dans le coma !

-Eh bien vous n'aviez qu'à pas le placer chez moi ! rétorqua le blond amèrement.

Un long soupir accablé lui répondit tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans son siège pour bien montrer son mécontentement au directeur. Si ce vieux fou n'avait pas accepté l'idée délurée de sa mère, il n'en serait pas arrivé là. Il avait autant qu'elle sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. En vu du regard peiné qu'il reçut en retour, il était prêt à parier toute sa fortune que le fossile allait lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute.

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas responsable de ça, et lui non plus -il ne retint pas un ricanement moqueur s'attirant ainsi un regard noir- Harry a déjà beaucoup souffert, crois moi Draco, il en assez vu pour que tu n'en rajoutes ou que tu lui fasses payer une décision qui ne vient que de ta mère, assena le vieux directeur, presque implorant.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. Comment osait-il lui rappeler de plein fouet cette odieuse traitrise ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, répéta t-il catégorique, je peux partir maintenant ?

Le Vioc acquiesça tristement et le jeune Serpentard s'empressa de quitter le bureau étouffant. C'était dingue, ça ! Il le convoquait uniquement pour parler de l'autre tantouse alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, oublier jusqu'à son existence même. Ce mec était une véritable plaie qui lui pourrissait la vie comme aucun autre n'avait jamais réussi à le faire, et voilà qu'on se mettait à l'accuser maintenant !

Même si tout le monde était au courant, et plus encore les profs, qu'il était au cœur de nombreuses frictions, sans preuve, ils ne pouvaient rien faire et personnes ne se risquerait à le balancer sans en subir de lourdes conséquences. Il sourit doucement, ce Potter avait payé chèrement son entrée dans sa vie si parfaite et bien rangée, et il continuerait de payer jusqu'à ce qu'il en disparaisse complètement et définitivement.

Il emprunta le couloir désert d'un pas altier, entendant dans son dos la gargouille qui gardait précieusement le bureau du vieux se refermer dans un bruit sourd. Il aurait adoré passer ses nerfs sur un petit première année, mais force était de constater qu'il était entièrement seul, les cours ayant reprit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait se donner la peine de s'y rendre, avant de se dire que de toute façon, il n'avait nul besoin d'étudier pour réussir brillamment son année.

Il s'apprêta à continuer son chemin quand un gémissement explicite le figea dans sa course.

Il observa autour de lui, cherchant la source de ce bruit qu'il identifia comme appartenant à un homme au vu de la tonalité grave et sourde. Un soupir tout aussi puissant résonna, attisant sa curiosité de savoir qui avait le cran de s'envoyer en l'air à quelque pas à peine du bureau du directeur. Il arriva à un croisement quand il se figea totalement, les yeux écarquillés, au moment où une seconde voix retentit, lascive et tremblante, douce et aguicheuse, terriblement sensuelle et transpirante la luxure :

-Putain Olivier, plus vite…

Il entendit des bruits de frottements et de succions raisonner avec force dans le couloir désert et il fut partager entre deux désirs : celui d'aller voir Harry Potter se faire tringler par Olivier Dubois, car nul doute que c'était eux, et celui de se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible pour aller gerber.

-Oui… encore…

Doucement et en silence, comme s'il avait peur que quiconque ne le voie en flagrant délit de matage de deux mecs se culbutant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite, se collant au mur de peur d'être surpris par les deux Gryffondors, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Potter était complètement plaqué contre le mur, les jambes bien écartées, le pantalon baissé à ses chevilles tandis qu'Olivier le baisait avec violence, la tête poser dans son cou, les mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches qui se mouvaient avec force. On aurait dit des animaux en rut tellement la force des pénétrations était sauvage et désordonnée. Draco ne bougeait plus, observant presque contre sa volonté le visage de Potter transfiguré par le plaisir, se mordant les lèvres avec force, tendant son cul en arrière comme la catin qu'il était et il se dégouta de sentir son sexe _réagir _à l'entente des soupirs lascifs du morveux.

C'était une chose de savoir que Potter se faisait sauter comme une chienne en chaleur, mais c'en était une autre de le _voir_ se faire sauter comme une chienne en chaleur. Ça rendait les choses bien plus réelles et le choquait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et pourtant, le visage et les soupirs du brun ne trompaient pas, il prenait vraiment un pied monstrueux.

Il se secoua brutalement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et il ressentit une profonde répulsion à les observer ainsi mais, alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il vit le gamin se tendre complètement tout en poussant un gémissement sourd, les mains se crispant contre le mur qui le retenait debout, les joues rougies de plaisir, les yeux brillants d'un éclat sauvage et repus. Il assista également à la jouissance de Dubois qui se caractérisa par un grognement rauque et une accentuation violente de ses coups de reins.

Harry ferma les yeux de contentement, heureux de se sentir enfin soulager et serein, en phase avec lui-même. Il sourit paresseusement tandis qu'il sentait Olivier embrasser doucement son cou tout en continuant de se mouvoir sensuellement en lui. Il adorait ça. Ce petit moment après l'orgasme où le plus âgé restait en lui, comme pour faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps, et qu'il le câlinait tendrement.

La première fois qu'il s'était montrer doux après le sexe, Harry avait fui très rapidement, de peur qu'Olivier ne s'attache ou quelque chose d'aussi mauvais goût. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris que c'était simplement sa façon de le remercier du plaisir donné et pris, une simple marque d'affection entre deux amants de longue date.

Il sentit le brun soupirer doucement avant de se retirer lentement, comme par peur de le blesser. De temps en temps, c'était relaxant de coucher avec lui car il le faisait se sentir précieux et indispensable.

Il se tourna pour remonter son pantalon, entendant le brun faire de même. Il se pencha ensuite vers ce dernier et l'embrassa avec douceur, le remerciant silencieusement d'être là, le remerciant de lui être indispensable.

-On remet ça quand tu veux, sourit Olivier une fois qu'il furent rhabillés.

Harry lui sourit et l'observa partir en sens inverse. Il lui tourna le dos et jura doucement en se rendant compte qu'il était en retard en cours, il se rappelait vaguement que la sonnerie avait retenti depuis un moment déjà. Il marcha d'un pas pressant tout en tentant tant bien que mal de rajuster ses vêtements et ses cheveux en désordre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa devant Malfoy sans même le voir, continuant sa route d'un pas vif.

Draco avait assisté à l'échange bien malgré lui, ses jambes refusant de bouger, son regard incapable de se détourner de cet écœurant spectacle. Si écœurant d'ailleurs, qu'il sentait son estomac se tordre à la vue du tendre baiser que les deux pédales avait partagé avant de se séparer comme s'ils essayaient de salir les mœurs hétéro.

Il recula en silence, se plaquant contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, bordel ? Pourquoi avait-il regardé ça ? Et jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ou ne les avait-il pas interrompus ? Il souffla doucement, tentant de contrôler le tremblement discret de sa main qui se crispait par à-coups sur sa chemise impeccablement repassée. Cette pute l'avait contaminé, ou quoi ? D'ordinaire, il ne serait jamais abaissé à regarder un truc pareil alors pourquoi ?

Il avait dû manger un aliment qui était mal passé, c'était la seule explication logique, il lui avait bien semblé que le porridge avait un goût bizarre. Même si après coup, il se dit que sa théorie était vraiment hors sujet.

Il sortit pourtant de ses pensées quand il entendit les pas pressés du morveux arriver vers lui. Il se redressa, lissa sa chemise d'un geste inconscient, une réplique cinglante au bout des lèvres. Aussi tomba t-il de haut quand il vit la trainée passer devant lui sans même le voir, trop occupée à reboutonner correctement sa chemise toute froissée. Il crispa les poings en le voyant s'éloigner rapidement. Comment osait-il ne pas le voir ! Il le suivit, les yeux lançant des éclairs tueurs dans la nuque du petit con qui continuait sa route, imperturbable.

Il allait le tuer.

Malfoy accéléra le pas jusqu'à lui, furieux d'avoir assisté à ce qu'il semblait avoir promis à Dubois un peu plus tôt -à croire qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple beau parleur- et particulièrement remonté d'avoir été ainsi ignoré .

-Tu crois pas que c'est un peu déplacé de faire ça près du bureau de ton cher directeur ? lança t-il en songeant que l'Ancêtre ne serait peut-être pas aussi éloquent en ce qui concernait son petit protégé innocent s'il le croisait dans cette tenue qui ne laissait aucune ambigüité sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry sursauta un peu, ne s'attendant pas à entendre cette voix, en particulier dans un couloir aussi désert. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui depuis leur retour à Poudlard, ce qu'il préférait. Draco paraissait bien moins dangereux lorsqu'il n'était pas entouré par ses larbins et son public.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me faire une leçon sur ce qui est déplacé ou pas, répliqua-t-il, sarcastique, en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Draco ricana un peu et Harry remarqua, étonné, que le blond avait une petite rougeur sur les joues. Il ne put cependant pas approfondir son observation, la voix de l'observé retentissant avec force devant lui le dissuada de ne pas écouter ce qu'il avait à dire :

-Certes. Alors, c'était bon, au moins ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, un doute affreux s'insinuant en lui. Est-ce qu'il les avait entendus, ou pire, vus ? Il se raisonna en se disant que jamais Malfoy ne s'abaisserait à les observer si ce n'était pas pour les humilier ou les couper en pleine action. Oui, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il répliqua cependant d'une voix ferme :

-J'essaye d'être à la hauteur de ma réputation de petit jouet sexuel naïf que tu m'as étiquetée. En tout cas, je trouve que t'es un peu trop curieux sur ma vie sexuelle ces derniers temps pour quelqu'un qui clamait ne pas s'y intéresser.

Le blond, pas gêné le moins du monde, répliqua, une grimace de dégoût passant furtivement sur son visage :

-Sauf quand elle concerne la réputation de l'école.

-Bien sûr, tout le monde sait à quel point tu es un fervent défenseur des valeurs morales, ironisa le brun.

Draco lui offrit un petit sourire équivoque tout en se penchant vers lui.

-Sans nul doute.

Harry constata leur proximité et ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, toujours un peu trop troublé lorsque leur corps respectif était un peu trop près l'un de l'autre et se sentit stupide de constater que ce petit con continuer à lui faire un tel effet malgré tout ce qui c'était passé.

"Je dois être sado-maso, c'est pas possible."

Il déglutit et trouva la force de dire, d'une voix moqueuse :

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas m'approcher.

Draco fronça les sourcils, toujours un peu agacé que le gamin continut à le défier malgré tout.

-Je crois que je devrais arriver à survivre, du moment que tu ne poses pas tes mains sur moi, prévint-il d'une voix coupante.

Il tourna les talons, en ayant vraisemblablement fini avec lui mais Harry ne comptait pas arrêter leur petite discussion en si bon chemin.

-Tu faisais pas preuve d'autant de bravoure l'autre soir quand j'ai fait un pas vers toi et que t'as envoyé ta bande d'automates sur moi.

Draco s'arrêta à sa remarque et se retourna vers lui. Le regard qu'il lui lança suffit à donner envie à Harry de s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaitre tout en regrettant amèrement sa hardiesse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il cherche à avoir le dernier mot ?

-Laisse tomber, reprit le brun très rapidement, tu sais quoi ? T'as gagné. Je veux plus d'histoires alors j'arrête. Je t'approcherai plus.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'Harry se hâta de s'en aller par peur d'une réaction excessive de la part du blond.

Draco était content que le gamin n'ait rien promis sur parole sans quoi, la note aurait été bien plus salée. Il le regarda disparaitre à grand pas, une seule pensée repassant en boucle dans son esprit qu'il extériorisa à voix haute :

-T'es incapable de t'arrêter.

Il ignorait pourquoi cette idée le rassurait considérablement.

**A suivre !**

_On vous tient au jus dans les réponses aux reviews pour la suite._

_Bisous,_

_Margue et Pauline._


	5. tentatives d'approche

_**Titre : Bleu**_

_**Auteures : Margue et Pauline C**_

_**Résumé : Harry, 5e année, précoce et désinhibé, vit un peu trop pleinement son homosexualité. Drago, 7e année, agressif et intolérant dirige d'une main de maitre tout Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer. Et pourtant...HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M et pas des moindres ; obscénités, lemons, violence (un peu)**_

_**Genre : romance, UA.**_

_**Disclaimer : on pompe quand même beaucoup à J.K Rowling donc tout à elle, pas à nous**__._

_Pauline C :__ Coucou à toutes, nous sommes super motivées par vos reviews et nous vous remercions de nous suivre de notre délire un peu glauque mais tellement...jouissif ^^ Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt._

_Margue__ : pas grand chose à ajouter de plus mise à part bon courage pour aller jusqu'au bout !_

_Bisous à notre bêta __Thecrasy__ que nous remercions infiniment pour son boulot._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : tentatives d'approche

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient pour Harry. Sa réputation à Poudlard était telle que Malfoy n'avait même plus besoin d'intervenir pour que tous se moquent ouvertement de lui, plus personne ne s'en privait.

Des septièmes années, incisifs et blessants, aux premières années, puérils et soucieux de faire comme les grands. Il avait même vu le Professeur Mcgonagal lui lancer un petit regard de compréhension à la fin d'un cours particulièrement éprouvant pour lui. Car si au départ, les élèves se limitaient à l'insulter et à se foutre de lui durant les heures de repas et dans les couloirs, à présent ils se lâchaient à le faire pendant les heures de cours, tout en restant relativement discret pour ne pas subir le courroux des professeurs.

Mais Harry n'en n'aurait certainement eu complètement rien à faire s'il avait continué à s'envoyer en l'air comme avant, ou au moins à trouver quelques amants potables. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, tous les homos sexy de l'école s'étaient eux aussi ligués contre lui, semblant bien moins attirés par son air candide et canaille à cause de tout ce qui avait été colporté sur son compte en ce qui concernait ses performances sexuelles et il commençait à sérieusement saturer de coucher avec Dubois sans arrêt, autre paria du même genre.

Il avait besoin de nouveauté et de diversité en matière de partenaires, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il se serait trouvé un copain depuis longtemps. Et l'accomplissement de ce besoin lui avait été enlevé par les bons soins de cet enfoiré de Malfoy qui devait exulter de le voir de plus en plus frustré au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient, longs et monotones.

Il ne pouvait donc accéder à ses désirs que les weekends, qu'il passait presque intégralement au _Babylone_. C'était le seul lieu où il n'avait pas l'impression de se sentir jugé et critiqué à longueur de temps, tout simplement désiré. Il allait donc vider toute la pression -entre autres- qu'il accumulait pendant la semaine dans cet antre de perdition, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour ses nerfs qui se détérioraient de plus en plus. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir les weekends.

Heureusement, les Malfoy étaient très tolérants de ce côté-là, du moment qu'ils savaient, ou plutôt, qu'ils pensaient, qu'Harry était avec Drago, ils leurs laissaient quartier libre jusqu'à pas d'heures, ce qui était une des rares choses qui faisait qu'Harry était heureux de vivre là-bas. Voilà pourquoi chaque soir, Drago et lui transplanaient ensemble sous le regard rassuré de Narcissa puis se séparaient une fois hors de vue.

Drago ne se privait pas pour continuer à lui envoyer des piques bien choisies lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait de l'ignorer et Harry faisait de son mieu pour faire de même avec plus ou moins de mal.

Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas finir les yeux rivés sur le blond à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, c'était plus fort que lui, même s'il lui en voulait horriblement d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer. Car, bien qu'il fut un sale con égocentrique, Malfoy n'en restait pas moins un spécimen tout simplement magnifique qu'il ne se lassait toujours pas de contempler.

Ça allait de ses yeux orage qui posaient toujours sur lui un regard de dédain moqueur ou de dégoût coléreux, à ses lèvres fines qui s'ourlaient sensuellement quand il avait un sourire en coin, à sa voix profonde et suave quand il proférait des menaces, à son corps fin mais musclé qui se mouvaient avec grâce au fil de ses pas de conquérants.

Même ses mains le faisaient fantasmer, ses mains fines et élégantes qu'il bougeait avec tant de classe que c'en était frustrant.

Il était vraiment foutu.

Le pire était sans doute quand il voyait ses cheveux, ses si belles mèches argentées qui avaient l'air si soyeux et qui retombaient par moment devant ses yeux, lui donnant un petit coté sauvage et négligé qui lui seyait à merveille. Et pourtant, ce bel ange lui pourrissait la vie comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui.

Outre les regards et les comportements moqueurs de la populace de Poudlard à son égard, Harry trainait le moins possible avec ses amis, se sentant de cette manière bien plus isolé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne pouvait plus supporter leurs paroles ou leur regard de pitié à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient à lui, et supporter les airs condescendants de Dean Thomas empirait encore un plus la situation.

Bien que les soirées qu'il passait avec eux à parler de tout et de rien ou à se raconter des blagues stupides lui manquaient, il préférait prendre de lui-même ses distances, pensant au fond de lui qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne avant d'être rejeté.

Les choses se calmèrent légèrement pour lui lorsque deux autres Gryffondors, des acolytes d'Oliviers Dubois, avaient été retrouvés aussi amochés que leur chef un samedi soir. Et il se dégouta d'être si heureux de la nouvelle. Ils étaient à présent les nouveaux déchets de l'école. Et même si Harry gardait une place bien privilégiée dans cette catégorie d'individus, cela lui permettait de respirer un peu et de ne plus être constamment sur ses gardes. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti à cette nouvelle l'écœurait. Il avait l'impression de s'être rabaissé au même niveau que l'autre blondasse peroxydée, à attendre impatiemment qu'une victime soit officielle pour qu'on le laisse un peu vivre en paix.

Mais depuis quand Poudlard était-il devenu un tel lieu de tyrannie ?

-Tu broies encore du noir ? s'enquit une voix, ce qui fit sursauter Harry qui avait cru naïvement qu'en séchant le cours de sortilège, il aurait enfin pu se profiter pénard de son dortoir vide.

Il se tourna vers Seamus qui le regardait encore avec ce regard compatissant qui l'insupportait tant.

Décidément, tout le monde s'était ligué pour l'emmerder aujourd'hui. Il soupira fortement, montrant ainsi son agacement profond à le voir lui coller aux basques de la sorte. Ce que son ami ne semblait pas comprendre, car il prit son soupir pour une quelconque acceptation. C'était la seule explication au fait qu'il se rapprochait de lui, après avoir fermé la porte doucement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie maintenant.

-Ça te servira à rien de sécher, tu sais.

Harry serra les lèvres avec force tout en ferment les yeux, il devait rester calme pour ne pas exploser. Il se serait d'ailleurs bien passé de ces petites leçons de morale, mais il décida de rester poli malgré son envie de lui demander de dégager. Après tout, Seamus n'avait rien à voir avec sa colère et sa frustration des derniers jours, il ne pouvait pas passer ses nerfs sur lui comme il en mourait d'envie.

-Et qu'est-ce t'es entrain de faire là ?

Seamus sourit légèrement en s'approchant de lui pour finir par s'assoir sur son lit près de lui. Il serra les dents avec force. Manifestement, son compagnon de chambre n'avait pas du tout l'intention de partir.

Seamus, inconscient de la colère montante habitant son camarade, rigola doucement avant de répliquer d'une voix rieuse :

-Touché. En fait, je voulais te parler sans les autres et comme j'ai vu que tu séchais, je me suis dit que c'était une occasion rêvée pour être tranquille.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est quoi cette excuse ? Y'a pas que pendant que les autres sont en cours qu'on peut parler en privé tu sais.

-Sauf que quand on est pas en cours, tu disparais pendant des heures en faisant tout pour nous éviter, et particulièrement depuis quelque temps, rétorqua Seamus légitimement.

Harry baissa les yeux quelques instants un peu honteux, avant de sourire à son tour.

-Touché.

Il sentit son ami lui passer une main qui se voulait réconfortante dans le dos. Il se redressa un peu, surpris. Ça n'était vraiment pas son genre, les marques d'affection, sauf quelques fois après l'amour, avec Olivier la plupart du temps, qui était le seul à aimer être démonstratif quand il était repus et comblé. Mais la, à sec et sans baise, il ne supportait tout simplement pas, cela le mettait trop mal à l'aise et le rendait trop nerveux. Ça donnait une implication trop importante dans une relation, les gestes tendres sans raison précise, et il n'aimait pas ça. À moins que Seamus se soit sentit obligé, car il devait sûrement avoir une tête de déterré.

Il faisait vraiment pitié à ce point ?

-On est tes potes et on est là, tu sais ? T'es pas obligé de t'isoler comme ça.

Il se dégagea brusquement de la main du brun qui avait suivi son redressement. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'insupportait au plus au point, Malfoy mise a part, c'était les gens qui se croyaient suffisamment au courant de sa vie pour oser lui donner des conseils. Comme s'il avait envie de s'épancher sur leurs épaules alors que ses « potes », comme le disait si bien Seamus, étaient écœurés de lui quand il parlait de sa vie sexuelle. Alors qu'il ne vienne pas lui faire une leçon de morale sur les valeurs si bienfaitrices de l'amitié.

-C'est bon Seamus, je vais pas me suicider, pas la peine de dramatiser. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu plus seul que d'habitude en ce moment. Si c'est ce que tu voulais me dire, tu peux retourner en cours, j'aimerais pas t'apporter des problèmes pour de fausses raisons, aussi louables soit-elles.

Harry avait fait son possible pour contrôler son ton irrité, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait superbement échoué.

-En fait, je suis pas venu pour ça...

Le jeune homme brun se tourna à nouveau vers son ami et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était absolument pas énervé de son ton acerbe alors qu'il avait cherché à le réconforter, il paraissait juste étrangement nerveux.

-Plus personne ne veut coucher avec toi, non ?

Harry fronça les sourcils de plus en plus irrité.

-Et alors ?

Seamus serrait ses doigts nerveusement, incroyablement gêné, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que la conversation lui échappait.

-Eh bien, je me disais, puisque tes proies potentielles ne sont plus accessibles, peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu te rabattes sur d'autres de moins bonne qualité, genre nous...

Harry le regarda, franchement ahuri pendant quelques instants, sans rien dire. Il savait que Seamus avait quelques tendances homo et qu'il lui plaisait depuis quelques temps, mais Harry avait toujours refusé ses avances. Ils étaient bien trop proches pour coucher ensemble.

Il se sentit lui-même gêné quand il vit son amis baisser subitement les yeux, mal à l'aise, préférant observer ses doigts qui trituraient nerveusement sa chemise plutôt que son visage. Comment refuser poliment et doucement ses avances de manière catégorique sans le blesser ? Il souffla doucement, sentant le brun se tendre soudainement à cette marque de lassitude profonde.

Le monde à l'envers en somme pour lui qui était, en matière de sexe, toujours très à l'aise.

-Écoute, je suis vraiment flatté, Seam', je te jure mais franchement nous deux, je le sens pas, ça serait trop...bizarre, tu vois ?

Seamus se releva soudainement, son visage devenu furieux. A l'évidence, sa méthode de vent était à parfaire.

-T'es pas assez désespéré pour coucher avec moi c'est ça ? Je serais jamais assez bien pour toi apparemment !

Harry se leva à son tour, désireux de ne pas vexer le garçon qui l'observait de haut, le regard plus blessé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça, t'es un garçon séduisant et très bien foutu mais je...on est amis, pas amants.

Seamus le regarda quelques instants avec défi puis, sans demander la permission, il se jeta sur les lèvres tant convoitées de son "ami" pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire en tant qu'amant.

Complètement choqué de se retrouver embrassé par ce garçon en particulier, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il avait envie de le repousser sèchement et pourtant il avait toujours peur de le vexer, Seamus étant un garçon qui, malgré sa permanente jovialité, souffrait d'un grand manque de confiance en lui.

Il savait parfaitement à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour son ami de se confier sur un sujet aussi sensible. Qui plus est, il savait le brun encore vierge, et ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de lui faire comprendre, plus ou moins explicitement, que cela ne le dérangerait pas qu'il soit son premier.

Il sursauta quand il sentit dans mains fines se faufiler insidieusement dans son pantalon, saisissant sans la moindre pudeur son sexe qui réagissait plus que positivement à cet attouchement malhabile. Il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air depuis une semaine après tout, alors pourquoi pas ?

Il décida donc de se laisser faire passivement, supportant les baisers maladroits du jeune homme, et bien qu'il ne savait évidement pas s'y prendre, Harry reconnut qu'il y avait du potentiel.

Aussi laissa t-il ses mains se glisser sous le tee-shirt de son ami et futur amant qui se tordit entre ses bras tout en gémissement de volupté. Il dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était surement pas lui qui se ferait baiser ce soir, et, tout comme Seamus, il avait peu d'expérience de ce coté la, préférant, et de loin, être toujours en dessous. Il se résolut donc à se montrer le plus doux possible, dans la mesure du possible bien entendu, sachant que la première fois était toujours douloureuse.

Il poussa donc doucement Seamus contre le lit sur lequel ils s'effondrèrent dans un enchevêtrement de membres tremblants, le célibat de Harry lui revenant avec force au visage tandis qu'il enlevait rapidement son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements ainsi que ceux du brun qui n'avait de cesse de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se détacha cependant de son camarade de chambre pour humidifier correctement ses doigts, se servant de ses souvenirs pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il était pourtant furieusement mal à l'aise devant le regard inquiet que le brun posait sur lui alors que ses trois doigts enduits de salive ressortaient de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion peu excitant.

Harry descendit lentement ses doigts vers l'entrejambe du novice qui se tendit subitement quand il sentit un de ses appendices le pénétrer doucement. Il grimaça en notant l'étroitesse faramineuse du puceau. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentirait une fois les préliminaires terminés, mais en même temps, c'était si chaud et humide qu'il sentit son sexe vibrer d'impatience. Le brun introduisit un second doigt, à présent impatient de se rassasier enfin, quand un cri de douleur le sortit de ses pensées.

Harry releva la tête et observa le visage totalement crispé de Seamus. Il voyait les larmes menacer de couler. Il se figea, honteux d'être si excité alors que son ami ne ressentait rien de plus que de la douleur. Doucement, le Gryffondor saisit de sa main libre le sexe totalement mou du brun qui sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, forçant Harry à plonger dans deux grands lacs passablement effrayés.

-Seamus, commença t-il lentement en interrompant ses mouvements de va et vient, si tu veux arrêter…

-NON ! cria t-il d'un air encore plus paniqué, non, reprit-il plus posément, sa va passer, continue mais… il s'interrompit avant de rougir furieusement, vas y doucement.

Il lui offrit un sourire crispé avant de reprendre ses mouvements, plongeant son visage dans le cou du blond qui gémissait d'inconfort et de douleur, pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de son visage paniqué et entièrement tendu.

Quand il sentit, au bout d'un certain temps qui lui parut des heures, le sexe commencer à durcir entre ses doigts, il soupira de soulagement, enfonçant son dernier doigt dans l'anus un peu plus dilaté du blond qui gémissait continuellement, oscillant entre douleur et plaisir.

Il le masturba avec force, voulant hâter la préparation car il sentait son propre sexe perdre totalement de sa vigueur. Harry embrassa le cou de son camarade pour le détendre tout en continuant scrupuleusement sa lente préparation. Il crut pleurer de joie quand il sentit ses doigts se mouvoir avec facilité et le sentir si dur.

Il se redressa lentement, retira ses doigts doucement et lâcha le sexe maintenant suintant du Gryffondor, avant de le mettre à genoux sur le lit, sachant par expérience que cette position était plus confortable pour le pénétrer.

Harry déglutit difficilement quand il vit l'air paniqué de Seamus, mais ce dernier lui avait dit de continuer, et il en avait lui aussi trop envie pour s'arrêter maintenant.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il quand même pour la forme.

Le "oui'" peu rassuré qu'il reçut lui suffit pour se positionner convenablement avant de faire pénétrer son sexe dans cet étroit fourreau de chair chaude et humide. Le cri de douleur et le mouvement brusque de Seamus le surprirent mais il eut la présence d'esprit de lui saisir les hanches pour ne pas le faire ressortir.

-Détend toi Seam' ! Murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

Son sexe était littéralement écrasé par les contractions du brun qui gémissait de douleur tout en serrant avec force ses doigts sur les draps du lit. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

Résolu, il donna un coup de hanche brutal vers l'avant, pénétrant entièrement le brun avec un grincement de douleur. Le cri qu'émit Seamus lui vrilla les oreilles, mais il immobilisa fermement les hanches qui gigotaient furieusement pour se dérober. Il s'immobilisa, laissant le temps au rouge et or de se détendre. Il entendait parfaitement ses pleurs mais il préférait en faire abstraction, après tout, c'était la suite le plus intéressent et le plus plaisant, même si la douleur était cuisante au début, et Seamus avait dit oui, il l'avait supplié de continuer.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur brulante et humide du fessier de son ami, il devait reconnaitre que dans ce sens là également c'était pas trop mal non plus. Il avait juste oublié à quel point. Harry ne put résister plus longtemps et entama une série de mouvements rapides.

-Arrête, putain, ça fait trop mal, arrête !

C'était si bon qu'il mit du temps à lui obéir et cria presque de surprise quand il sentit le brun se dégager violemment de sa prise avant de le pousser brusquement loin de lui.

Choqué, il ne put que regarder le Gryffondor, le visage baigné de larmes, récupérer ses affaires en toute hâte et quitter le dortoir en courant.

Il sursauta quand la porte claqua avec une violence inouïe, étouffant les pleurs et sanglots presque hystériques de Seamus. Il baissa la tête vers son entrejambe qui débandait doucement et il vit, avec un certain effroi, qu'elle était maculée de sang. Il tourna vivement la tête vers son lit et écarquilla les yeux devant les gouttes de liquide vital qui parsemaient ses draps défaits par la lutte de son camarade de classe. Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il l'avait presque violé !

Il enragea ! Tout était de la faute de cette princesse blonde s'il en était arrivé là.

000000000000000000000000

Ils ne reparlèrent absolument plus de cet épisode assez traumatisant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et Harry eut d'autant plus de raisons d'éviter ses amis. Il se sentait furieusement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Seamus qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant le diner, se murant dans un silence buté quand Ron lui avait demandé, pour la dixième fois de la soirée, ce qui n'allait pas.

Il continua donc à errer, seul, dans les couloirs et les passages secrets du château qu'il connaissait absolument par cœur après y avoir séjourné tous les weekends durant les premières semaines de l'année. Il constata également, quand il croisa un groupe de Poufsouffles qui l'ignora royalement, que les élèves semblaient de plus en plus se lasser de leur petit jeu d'humiliation envers lui, mis à part les Serpentards qui continuaient avec un plaisir clairement visible, surement sur les ordres de Malfoy, surtout lorsqu'une autre attaque envers un acolyte de Dubois occupa les conversations des élèves pendant tout une semaine.

Harry se demandait vraiment quand est-ce que le Serpentard allait enfin arrêter de persécuter les autres. Il avait vraiment dû lui arriver quelque chose pour autant haïr la race humaine. Un misanthrope pareil ne pouvait pas aimer à ce point infliger de la douleur aux autres sans raison autre que le plaisir de voir souffrir ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs à lui. Et cette catégorie de personnes semblait regrouper toute la terre entière.

-J'espère que c'est pas parce que je me suis installé chez toi que tu t'acharnes sur les Gryffondors comme ça ? demanda t-il à Drago un vendredi soir alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux transplané dans la propriété.

Le blond émit un petit rire sec. Quelle coïncidence que le gamin lui pose cette question alors qu'il s'apprêtait justement à s'en prendre au dernier complice de Dubois qui avait attaqué Pansy, ce soir même.

-Tu t'accordes vraiment trop d'importance.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait que t'arrêtes avec des combines sordides, déclara Harry d'une voix froide avant de reprendre, énervé de voir que le blond se foutait royalement de ce qu'il disait, merde mais pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Tout le monde est à tes pieds, tu n'as plus personne à impressionner, à quoi ça te sert de faire ça ?

Drago cessa de marcher et tourna son regard argenté vers lui. Intérieurement satisfait que même ce petit connard reconnaisse sa supériorité, le fait qu'il se permette de porter un jugement sur lui le foutait en rogne.

-Et toi tu persistes à croire que je fais ça gratuitement, comme si j'avais que ça à faire de martyriser un pauvre type juste pour "impressionner". Sache que personne ne doit rester impuni, c'est la règle. Tu t'en prends à moi, même indirectement, tu dois en payer les conséquences, ça s'appelle un principe, répondit le blond très sérieusement.

Harry se força à ne pas exploser de rire.

-Mais tu t'entends parler, sérieux ? Tu veux pas atterrir et sortir de tes rêves mégalos ? Manquerait plus que tu m'ordonnes de te parler à la troisième personne et ça serait la totale.

Drago se figea entièrement, n'arrivant pas à croire que le petit con raille purement et simplement, par une des ces petites répliques narquoises, tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru. Il décida de se forcer au calme.

-Par pitié, tu peux arrêter de parler ? Ca serait royal parce que là tout de suite, j'ai une de ces furieuses envies de t'étrangler sur place, tu peux même pas imaginer et là aussi j'aimerais bien que ma mère, qui doit sûrement lorgner à la fenêtre, n'assiste pas à un tel spectacle, annonça t-il mortellement serein.

Harry se crispa devant la menace explicite qui lui était faite. Bien sûr, Malfoy l'avait menacé un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais avec une telle lassitude, aussi préféra t-il se taire tout en lançant un regard noir au blond qui fronça les sourcils devant son air indubitablement buté.

Drago se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et lui souffla froidement :

-C'est toi qui dois descendre de ton petit nuage rose de folasse allumée. Le jour où t'auras compris comment fonctionne le monde, tu me feras signe et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, t'apprendras à rester à ta place.

Ils désertèrent tous les deux, comme à leur habitude, le manoir toute la nuit du vendredi soir. Malheureusement pour eux, Regulus Black ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de Narcissa, étaient invités à dîner le samedi soir, forçant Drago et surtout Harry à rester cloitrés toute la soirée au manoir plutôt que d'aller retrouver ses partenaires de débauche au _Babylone_, autant dire qu'il l'avait mauvaise.

Drago n'était pas follement ravi non plus d'avoir des invités chez lui, même si c'était Regulus. C'était la première fois depuis que le squatteur avait emménagé chez lui que des gens étaient invités au manoir, sûrement par ordre de Lucius Malfoy qui ne désirait pas qu'on se rende compte de sa charité si inhabituelle. Drago non plus ne souhaitait pas que les autres sachent qu'ils accueillaient un orphelin chez eux, bien sûr Regulus et Bellatrix étaient déjà au courant mais c'était autre chose qu'ils constatent la situation sur le terrain.

Drago avait tellement honte de ce gamin, il entachait tellement la réputation des Malfoy et c'est pourquoi il continuait à n'en parler à personne à Poudlard. Il s'était plusieurs fois assuré auprès du concerné qu'il ne raconte rien non plus de son coté. Il ne souhaitait pas que sa propre réputation en pâtisse.

Le soir même, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous attablés autour d'un vrai festin, Harry se sentait déjà plus enthousiaste à passer sa soirée chez les Malfoy en admirant le séduisant cousin de Drago.

Ils étaient si différent physiquement et pourtant quelque chose chez lui l'obligeait à penser à Drago, il était tout à fait fascinant : un port de tête altier et gracieux, des lèvres fines ou subsistait un sourire à la fois charmeur et moqueur, un nez fin et très légèrement retroussé, des yeux en amande d'un gris éclatant, les mêmes que ceux de Drago se dit-il et des long cheveux d'un noir brillant et aux reflets bleutés qui cascadaient sensuellement autour de son visage carré et viril jusqu'à ses épaules larges et qui donnaient à cet homme un charisme éblouissant de sensualité et de calme.

Il transpirait littéralement la sagesse avec une pointe d'espièglerie qui le rendait, à ses yeux affamés, tout à fait irrésistible. Sans même parler de ce corps à damner un saint et de ses fesse rebondies qu'il avait pu apercevoir avant qu'il ne s'assoie avec une élégance féline. Il ressemblait à un prédateur et Harry aurait rêvé être sa proie.

Constatant que Drago restait silencieux et parfaitement conscient qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil pendant que tous échangeaient les nouvelles des uns des autres, il mangea un peu plus de son regard gourmand le profil de Regulus. Se léchant doucement les lèvres en détaillant le visage rieur, il poussa un soupir lascif et ferma à demi les yeux comme s'il était totalement transporté et comblé par ce qu'il voyait. Il eut un sourire indéniablement pervers quand il vit Regulus porter à sa bouche un doigt taché par du vin qui avait coulé de son verre quand il l'avait reposé.

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Comment osait-il mater de façon aussi indécente une personne aussi importante que son cousin et...en plein dîner ?

Harry, qui avait parfaitement perçu le regard tueur du blond, décida de s'amuser un peu.

-Excusez moi pour cette curiosité déplacée, Regulus, interrompit un peu Harry, captant l'attention de tout le monde, mais êtes vous uniquement apparenté aux Malfoy ? Par rapport à leurs caractéristiques physiques, vous en êtes quand même un peu éloigné, et cette magnifique chevelure noire et rebelle m'est vraiment familière, mais je dois avouer être un peu perdu.

Narcissa, le regardant assez amusée devant son audace et son charme évident, pensa que le jeune homme avait du courage d'affronter avec une telle désinvolture le regard critique des membres importants de sa famille avec une question si insolite, les Malfoys étant reconnus comme très susceptibles quand cela concernait leurs caractéristiques génétiques. Pourtant, ce fut tristement qu'elle songea que cette magnifique chevelure en question ne lui faisait absolument pas penser à la famille à laquelle il faisait référence.

Drago également semblait ailleurs, dans des pensées à l'évidence funestes si on en jugeait par son regard assassin, en observant les cheveux du gamin assis en face de lui. Il était à présent furieux qu'il ait osé demander une chose pareille ! Il pouvait rêver s'il croyait pouvoir mettre son cousin dans son lit avec ses compliments aussi nases.

Ce merdeux n'avait-il donc aucune notion de décence ? La façon perverse dont il détaillait son cousin le mettait hors de lui. Il souffla doucement, cherchant à se modérer avant qu'il ne laisse ses pensées sortir de sa bouche avec violence. De toute façon, son cousin allait surement rembarrer le nain avec toute la grâce et la subtilité des Black.

Mais Regulus, contre toute attente, paraissait simplement charmé par le beau parleur si jeune à ses côtés.

-Je vois que tu as l'œil Harry, en effet, je suis un Black. Mais je constate que toi aussi tu pourrais faire partie de ma famille, déclara t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil complice.

Lucius releva lentement la tête, n'appréciant guère cette petite remarque et Drago lâcha sa fourchette si brutalement qu'elle atterrit sur son assiette dans un bruit sonore.

Narcissa gloussa doucement à la vue des regards furieux et choqués des deux Malfoy mâles, ils étaient si fiers et orgueilleux que cette catégorie de remarques, somme toute anodine, suffisait à les faire partir au quart de tour, pour son plus grand plaisir. Apparemment, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment apprécié par les deux blonds qui lui lançaient des regards mauvais, dans l'indifférence totale du concerné qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Regulus qui conservait son sourire charmeur tout en buvant une gorgé de vin.

Harry quant à lui, s'empêcha de rougir, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui lorsqu'il avait évoqué ses cheveux noirs et indisciplinés, mais maintenant qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit, il se dit que pris en double sens, sa remarque aurait pu être mal interprétée. Il répondit néanmoins au sourire de Regulus avec une timidité touchante qui fit grogner doucement Draco, le blond n'ayant pas détaché ses yeux une seule seconde du morveux.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, Harry se joignit volontairement à toutes les conversations simplement pour énerver Drago, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ce dernier avait fait tomber sa fourchette et manqué de recracher le contenu dans son assiette, à l'exaspération de son père qui n'avait de cesse de lui lancer des regards noirs pour son manque de classe.

Regulus et lui continuèrent même à parler à part après le repas, sous le regard furieux et presque jaloux du blond. Il les entendit parler de la famille moldue d'Harry, et Drago songea avec ironie que son cousin ne perdait vraiment pas le nord. Lorsque le gamin toucha innocemment l'épaule de son cousin après avoir éclaté de rire, le blond se retira furieusement dans sa chambre.

Quand Drago eut disparu, Harry trouva que la soirée perdait franchement de sa saveur. Si Regulus n'avait pas semblé aussi hétéro, il aurait sûrement pu continuer à l'apprécier sans le blond mais étant donné qu'il était certain que son cousin et lui n'allait pas finir dans un lit, il espérait qu'ils partiraient rapidement pour qu'il puisse se rendre au _Babylone _le plus rapidement possible.

Et en effet, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard les invités prirent congé de leurs hôtes, laissant enfin Harry partir sans que cela ne fasse déplacé. Il se rendit immédiatement au _Babylone _avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin, savourant la vue de tous ces mâles dansant entre eux sous une musique langoureuse et rythmée.

Il eut un sourire mutin, il était presque tenté de penser qu'il était enfin chez lui.

Plus tard dans la boite de nuit, après une multitude de danses avec des mecs plus affriolants les uns que les autres, il trouva une proie de premier choix et, en songeant qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin en repensant à la réaction choquée du blond alors qu'il draguait son cousin, il décida de pousser le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Pourquoi ne pas ramener son dernier coup chez les Malfoy après tout ?

Il était tard et tout le monde dormait, chacun dans sa partie de la maison, il n'avait aucune chance de croiser les adultes, pourquoi ce soir alors qu'il ne les avait absolument jamais rencontré la nuit lorsqu'il rentrait ? Il espérait simplement que le jeune fils, toujours à l'affut et il le savait, toujours entrain de le surveiller d'un œil, le croiserait lui et plus encore, son coup du soir.

Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'avait jamais fait semblant, que malgré son âge, il comprenait et vivait le monde exactement au même niveau que lui, et même plus encore. Lui au moins avait une vie sexuelle active, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du blond . Il ricana sèchement à cette pensée, s'attirant un regard surpris de son beau blond ténébreux. Il sourit doucement, intimement persuader que le serpentard se montrerait tôt ou tard.

Et il ne se trompa pas.

Drago avait entendu des murmures dans les couloirs et à moins que le gamin ne parle au mur ou ne soit complètement bourré, ce qui dans les deux cas était quelque chose à voir, il était forcément avec quelqu'un. Il devait absolument _savoir_.

Il sortit de la pièce qu'il avait élue domicile jusqu'au retour du brun et marcha le long du couloir sombre et lugubre à cette heure de la nuit, accompagné dans son ascension par des gémissements et des soupirs de plus en plus puissants. Il s'arrêta subitement quand un cri de plaisir appartenant assurément à Potter retentit soudainement. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre, devait-il regarder ou partir à toutes jambes devant le spectacle écoeurant que jouaient les deux pédés ? Après tout, il était chez lui, il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il sache exactement ce qui se passait sous son toit, et puis, il était déjà tombé sur le morveux à Poudlard en train de se faire mettre, alors il n'avait rien à craindre, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la dernière fois qui remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines.

La porte de sa chambre était entre-ouverte, propageant une ligne de lumière qui s'étendait du sol au mur. Les gémissements et soupirs étaient plus prononcés ici, et il entendait même des bruits de succion et de frottements frénétiques et hâtifs. Décidément, ces pédales étaient vraiment des animaux en rut. Un cri de plaisir aigu le fit sursauter, franchement étonné. Pouvait-on vraiment pousser de tels cris de jouissance en se faisant culbuter? Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

En silence, il se pencha en avant et il ne put détacher les yeux du spectacle qui lui faisait face : Potter était allongé de tout son long sur le lit défait, le corps entièrement nu et seulement recouvert par un blond décoloré qui le prenait comme un forcené. Mince, ce mec devait bien s'approcher de la trentaine. Il n'avait pas honte d'abuser d'un gosse qui avait à peine quinze ?

-Han putain oui, gémit le dit gosse en se contorsionnant de plaisir.

Il tourna la tête vers Draco, les yeux clos, et reprit d'une voix sourde :

-Met la moi plus profond.

Dire que le serpentard était choqué était un sublime euphémisme, voir ce mec baiser profondément le morveux qui criait de plaisir était tout simplement ahurissant.

Comment pouvait-il aimer ça à ce point, Draco ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant, c'était bien du plaisir qu'il voyait sur le visage rougi du brun, il le voyait se mordre les lèves avec force, ses mains se crispaient avec une puissance passionnée entre les draps de soie, son corps se mouvait avec violence contre celui de son assaillant qui retenait ses hanche d'une poigne qu'il devinait brutale, s'il en jugeait par les marques rouges de doigts qui se voyaient de là où il était.

Potter se faisait enculer comme la pire des putes, et il adorait ça, vraisenblablement. Et la façon qu'il avait de se laisser aller contre ce corps plus vieux montrait à quel point il était fier et sans tabou. Ce gamin arrogant et stupide avait même l'air d'être le maitre du jeu, la manière dont il faisait perdre la tête à l'autre type était parfaitement décelable. Il savait habilement jouer de son corps et de ses charmes, ce qui choqua plus encore le Serpentard qui observait la scène, muet.

-T'aime ça, hein ma belle ? demanda le blond d'une voix grave, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Draco sous le choc, répond petite pétasse !

Mu d'une impulsion subite, il faillit entrer dans la chambre et tabasser ce connard qui osait parler de cette façon au gamin. Lui le faisait, mais c'était différent, lui il le détestait et ne couchait pas avec, cet homme était vraiment un gros pourri auquel il allait se faire un plaisir de refaire le portrait. Mais, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas, la main sur la poignée, il se figea quand il entendit la réponse gémie difficilement par le gamin qui se cambra :

-Hannn oui… putain vas-y, baise moi plus fort !

Draco ferma les yeux avec force, ses doigts se crispant contre la poignée. Merde, il réagissait ! Pas encore...

Entendre le gamin répondre d'une voix si profonde, si pleine de plaisir le faisait bander !

Il ouvrit les yeux et se crispa violemment en tombant dans les émeraude obscurcies par un plaisir intense et violent.

Bordel !

Potter était en train de se faire baiser et il le regardait dans les yeux ! Il sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son corps incapable de bouger alors que celui du brun était violemment soulevé par à-coups, ballotant avec force contre le matelas au rythme des coups de rein du bourrin qui le prenait comme un dingue.

Il n'arriva même pas à cligner des yeux, pas quand ceux de Potter étaient fixés aux siens avec une telle détermination qu'il se sentit trembler de la tête au pied. Il déglutit difficilement quand il le vit lui faire un sourire moqueur, et faillit s'étouffer en voyant son clin d'œil aguicheur.

Tous les gémissements, les bruits de frottements et de succion lui donnaient le tournis. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, n'arrivait-il pas à se casser de cette satanée chambre ?

-Tu prends ton pied, hein ? fit Harry d'une voix tremblante de désir, un regard plein de défi posé sur lui.

Draco se crispa si violemment que la porte grinça dans son mouvement. Et même si l'autre blond répondait avec passion que oui, il adorait son petit cul de salope, le Serpentard savait parfaitement à qui il parlait. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas détachés des siens quand il lui avait posé la question et c'est ça qui fut le signal.

Il devait foutre le camp d'ici.

Sans un regard en arrière, Drago retourna dans sa chambre en toute hâte, l'estomac noué, une chaleur désagréable se propageant dans ses membres comme un venin impossible à juguler.

Il fallait qu'il prendre une douche froide tout de suite, c'était vital.

Une fois à moitié noyé par l'eau froide s'écoulant sur son corps, retrouvant peu à peu sa température normale, il tenta d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ses pensées.

Les premières étaient pleines de colère et de rancœur : comment cette immonde petite catin osait-elle ramener un mec chez lui pour participer à ses rituels répugnants ? L'avait-il déjà fait auparavant ? Comment osait-il se croire chez lui ? N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour ses hôtes et pour lui-même ? S'il pouvait, il irait lui casser la gueule, à cette pédale, avant de virer l'autre pédé à grands coups de pied au cul !

Il aurait pu en parler à ses parents qui, étant des gens très conservateurs, l'aurait certainement viré de leur maison à présent souillée, même sa mère. Mais comment justifier qu'il l'avait espionné ? Comment justifier sa réaction à la vue du gamin entrain de se faire pilonner encore et encore, le visage extatique de plaisir ? Comment comprendre qu'il était resté, et ce, par deux fois ? Le gamin commençait à le contaminer, il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible à ça !

Il savait ce qu'il faisait toutes les nuits, mais voir ce qu'il faisait de ses propres yeux avait été simplement choquant, malgré le fait qu'il l'ai déjà surpris une fois.

Cette fois-ci était grandement différente. Peut être parce que son partenaire était adulte.

Et puis...ainsi nu, pénétré jusqu'au cou, ce dernier regard de défi qu'il lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, il avait eu l'air d'être tout ce qu'il clamait être depuis le début et qu'il n'avait pas réellement voulu croire, c'est à dire un garçon fier, sans tabou et simplement bien trop mûr pour son âge. Quelque part, il l'admirait pour ça, il était tellement différent de tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré auparavant et il le détestait encore plus d'attiser en lui cet intérêt malsain alors qu'il venait simplement de le surprendre se faire vulgairement enculer dans sa maison, c'était contre nature.

D'un autre coté, il restait paumé. Pourquoi Potter se dégradait-il ainsi ? Pouvait-il être un peu plus complexe qui ne l'aurait cru ?

Il mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir ce soir là, des images de Potter gémissant et se cambrant de plaisir le traversant à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

0000000000000000000000000000

Drago se prépara le lendemain matin pour se rendre au quartier général. Regulus -il allait le tuer après sa petite scène avec le gamin la veille- souhaitait un rassemblement général immédiat. Le blond ignorait l'urgence mais il était certain que, si son cousin n'avait pas passé sa soirée à batifoler avec un mioche, il n'y aurait aucun problème à l'heure qu'il était.

Il croisa le mioche en question dans les couloirs, toujours autant ébouriffé que quand il venait de se lever, et Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dû à avoir à se lever du tout ce matin en vu de ses petit yeux bouffis et fatigués. Il serra pourtant fermement les lèvres de contrariété quand il vit le petit sourire satisfait de ce sale con en plus de son visage rayonnant stupidement comme s'il était le nain le plus heureux du monde.

-Oh ! Ton gigolo est pas avec toi ? se désola Drago d'une fausse petite voix aigüe, j'avais pourtant envie de l'inviter à la table de mes parents, c'est trop bête.

Harry savait qu'il le regretterait dès le lever du soleil, il n'allait pas faire comme s'il était surpris.

-Désolé pour hier soir, s'excusa t-il alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, la tête de Malfoy alors qu'il se faisait pénétrer coup après coup par Tim, euh, Tom, était impayable.

Il ne put d'ailleurs empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir quand il y repensa. Malfoy avait beau jouer aux homophobes prudes et écœurés, il avait bien vu la façon qu'il avait eue de le fixer pendant qu'il baisait. Il avait presque cru que le blond aller le bouffer sur place. Il ne put cependant aller plus en avant de ses pensées car l'objet même de ses songes venait de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur, le visage transfiguré par la colère.

-On va mettre les choses au clair, Potty. Est-ce que t'as conscience que t'es pas chez toi ? Tes vieux sont six pied sous terre, t'as pas de maison, t'as jamais eu de maison, t'es qu'un pauvre miséreux qu'a passé toute sa vie à s'incruster chez les autres, tu te rappelles ?

Drago avait dit ça avec une telle hargne qu'Harry se sentit blessé de l'intérieur par la véracité de ses paroles, il avait entièrement raison et c'était dur à encaisser. Il se dégagea violemment de la poigne du blond, sa bonne humeur ayant subitement totalement disparue.

-Pas la peine d'être blessant, rétorqua t-il sur la défensive, je te répète que je suis désolé, ça m'était jamais arrivé avant mais merde, on dirait que t'es toujours puceau, tu sais pas ce que sais ne pas pouvoir se retenir ? Et on se pelait trop pour faire ça dehors. Je sais que j'ai eu tord et je recommencerai plus.

Draco eut une moue tout simplement répugnée tandis qu'il observait le mioche de haut.

-Bon Dieu, épargne moi les détails ! Je me fiche de tes états d'âme, t'as aucune excuse et la prochaine fois que tu fais tes passes chez moi, je te balance à mes vieux. Non, même pas, je prendrai soin que ce soit eux qui te surprennent et, crois moi, tu le sentiras passer, menaça le blond avec un grand sourire de sadique.

Ce genre de sourire là était décidément celui qui effrayait le plus le petit brun, il acquiesça donc sans rien ajouter et laissa le blond s'en aller de son habituel pas trainant.

000000000000000000000000

C'était de la folie dans les gorges égyptiennes, Drago avait appris qu'un raid prochain organisé par plusieurs groupes extrémistes moldus menaçait un hôpital sorcier de la ville d'Édimbourg en Écosse, d'après les nombreux espions de Regulus. Les Ombres s'organisaient donc pour contre attaquer, ils seraient peut-être même aidés par quelques Mangemorts. Une alliance entre leurs deux groupes étant fort rare, les Mangemorts agissant d'ordinaire en solitaire, cela signifiait donc que l'heure était grave et que les moldus était dangereux. Du reste, Drago détestait avoir à faire à eux, préférant rester en dehors de toutes les combines qui pouvaient inclure l'être qu'il exécrait le plus au monde, à savoir leur chef, Voldemort.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'aucune vraie bataille organisée avait eu lieu entre les deux clans ennemis et Drago, cette fois-ci, allait pouvoir y participer puisque cela se déroulerait pendant le soir du début des vacances scolaires, vendredi prochain, du moins, si leur source était fiable et qu'il n'y avait pas de changements d'ici là.

Drago laissa son cousin parler pendant tout le temps que dura la réunion, il n'était très certainement pas assez expérimenté dans ce domaine là. Il était entrainé au combat depuis tout petit et de cette manière, savait parfaitement bien se défendre, d'autant plus que les membres des Ombres du Gorge avaient leur manière bien à eux de combattre, un style de combat dont il était l'auteur et qui avait fait leur réputation, pourtant, pour ce qui était d'organiser une bataille de cette envergure, il se révélait bien novice en la matière.

La réunion prit plusieurs heures avant de se terminer et Drago resta sur son siège une fois que l'assemblée se dispersa. Il n'était pas réellement sûr d'avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer mais il ne pouvait nier se sentir assez nerveux quand même.

-Ca va ? demanda Regulus d'une voix fraternelle en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Me touche pas, cracha vivement le blond en repoussant cette main mal venue.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna son cousin, absolument pas vexé.

-Je sais pas moi, feignit ironiquement Drago, rancunier, peut-être parce que j'ai peur que tu me contamines avec tes tendances pédérastes.

Regulus fronça ses fins sourcils d'étonnement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore ?

-Je ne vais rien chercher du tout ! s'insurgea le plus jeune encore plus irrité qu'il le prenne pour un con, c'est toi qui a passé la soirée à roucouler avec le pédé que je déteste le plus au monde !

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de faire du mélo, Harry est un garçon charmant avec qui il est très agréable de discuter, tu le saurais si tu ne te comportais pas comme un tel gamin, car c'est bien toi l'enfant entre vous deux.

-Mais je t'emmerde ! Et va te faire mettre toi aussi ! assena t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ca lui arrivait un peu trop fréquemment ces derniers temps. Il les emmerdait tous, les petits défenseurs de Potty la pédale, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il marcha d'un pas vif, peu soucieux de bousculer des sorciers qui n'osèrent pourtant pas lui faire la moindre remarque, peut être était-ce du à son regard de tueur ou simplement à cause de son aura meurtrière qui l'entourait comme un panneau d'avertisseur de danger.

Il croisa Marcus Flint dans un couloir, il avait réussi à devenir une Ombre depuis vendredi dernier, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, le voir enfin en face de lui le fit réaliser que Flint n'avait cessé de l'éviter ces dernières semaines. Il se souvint exactement pourquoi.

Ils avaient tous appris plusieurs semaines auparavant qu'il avait couché avec Potter alors que personne n'était même au courant de ses tendances bisexuelles. Il devait avouer, à contre cœur, que la trainée avait du nez pour repérer ses frères de débauche malsaine.

-Eum, bonsoir Drago, quel évènement, je...

-Vaut mieux pour toi que tu la fermes, Flint, menaça t-il après l'avoir plaqué d'une main contre le mur.

-Ok ok ! obtempéra le Serpentard, un peu effrayé.

-Touche encore Potter et je te jure que t'es un homme mort.

Il était hors de question que le gamin contamine tout son entourage, il ne laisserait jamais faire ça. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fait cet avertissement au gamin, ni non plus pourquoi il lui interdisait uniquement de toucher Potter. Tant que le message était passé, son contenu avait bien peu d'importance.

Flint tremblait de la tête aux pieds, et acquiesça dare-dare.

Drago grimaça : mais comment le squatteur avait-il pu être attiré par ce type ? Flint n'était franchement pas une lumière et puis ses dents laissaient franchement à désirer, sans même parler qu'il n'était pas si bien foutu que ça . Puis il se rassura en se disant qu'une bite était une bite, le gamin se fichait bien du portrait psychologique de ses putes pour se faire tringler.

Il continua à marcher, déjà de meilleure humeur, laissant Flint comme un vieux tas.

00000000000000000000000

Harry, qui comme à son habitude, n'avait cessé de scruter Drago pendant la semaine qui suivit, comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose : le blondinet ne souriait absolument plus, il restait dans un mutisme constant toute la journée comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important sur laquelle il ne fallait pas être distrait. D'ailleurs, Harry se fit la remarque que quelques Serpentards, surtout ceux de sa bande, avaient le même comportement étrange.

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine s'écoulait et que les vacances s'annonçaient, ils semblaient tous presque inquiets, leur regard était hantés, toujours aussi songeur et méfiant.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Harry se faisait peut-être des idées, Drago avait peut-être horreur des vacances, il serait privé de sa cour pendant deux semaines, mais alors pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas pour martyriser les élèves un peu plus au lieu de s'enterrer comme un mort vivant toute la journée ? Il ne put y penser plus en profondeur, le Professeur Flitwick venait de le rabrouer sèchement car il avait fait imploser sont livre d'enchantement au lieu de reconstituer les morceaux d'un vase brisé.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement et Harry fit son possible pour transplaner en même temps que Drago au manoir ce soir là.

Il fallait qu'il soit rassuré, il ne savait pas pourquoi il persistait à se mêler de sa vie sans cesse mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait se rassurer, le malaise qui l'abritait depuis une semaine s'était mué en peur panique et il avait besoin d'en parler à Malfoy, même s'il risquait de se faire tuer, il ne pouvait rester ainsi plus longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy ? interpella t-il alors que l'héritier Malfoy était déjà loin de la zone de transplanage.

Le blond ne se tourna même vers lui, le forçant à courir derrière lui pour le rattraper.

-J'ai pas le temps, Potty, informa t-il en continuant sa route d'un pas pressé.

-N'y va pas !

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants, se maudissant d'avoir sortit une phrase aussi ridicule, pourtant, elle traduisait parfaitement sa pensée et eut le mérite de figer le blond dans sa course. Il observa le dos crispé de Draco qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui faire face. Il déglutit difficilement tout en avançant vers lui d'un pas fébrile. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, sachant a quel point le blond pouvait être lunatique, il ne voulait pas risquer de s'en prendre une en approchant trop près son espace vital.

Quand il parla, la gorge nouée par la peur et l'inquiétude, il se trouva affreusement pathétique, impression vivement renforcée par la faiblesse de sa voix qui avait des accents étrangement suppliants :

-N'y va pas Malfoy. Je sais pas où tu vas chaque weekend et je veux pas le savoir mais là j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Drago effaça la distance qu'il y avait entre eux en marchant jusqu'à lui principalement pour ne pas avoir à parler, car pour une fois, il manquait de mots pour répondre. Il ignorait si le gamin lui mentait ou non. Avait-il pu avoir vent de ce qui se préparait cette nuit même ? Et si c'était le cas pourquoi paraissait-il si inquiet ?

-Reste, répéta Harry une fois que le blond fut à sa hauteur.

Draco ressentit un très léger pincement au cœur ainsi qu'une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il entendit cette supplique à peine murmurée s'échapper de cette bouche pulpeuse qui ne bougeait pas, ses grands yeux trop verts fixant les siens, suppliant.

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils, ignorant le sentiment qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

-Vide ton sac, Potty, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce qui va se passer ce soir ? Qui t'a renseigné ? s'enquit Malfoy très remonté que quelqu'un parmi eux ait pu se confier à lui, cela prouvait que leur organisme pouvait être défaillant.

Il était prêt à infliger au gamin un sortilège d'Imperium pour lui délier la langue et savoir qui avait osé les trahir, mais quelque chose l'en dissuadait.

-Idiot, souffla Harry en baissant les yeux, Malfoy venait expressément de lui confirmer ce qu'il craignait et cela intensifia sa crainte, personne ne m'a rien dit, il y a juste à te regarder pour savoir, on dirait que tu as... peur.

Le jeune homme redressa fièrement la tête, prêt à se faire grassement insulter après avoir osé lui dire une chose pareille, pourtant c'était la pure vérité. Et le silence imposant de Malfoy ne faisait qu'accentuer sa crainte. S'il était dans son état normal, le blond se serrait foutu de lui en niant fermement ses dires. Et là il ne disait rien, il se contentait de l'observer d'une façon indéfinissable.

La voix de Malfoy le fit sursauter faiblement, elle était d'une neutralité effrayante :

-À en juger par la tête que tu fais, on dirait plutôt que c'est toi qui a peur. Mais de quoi ? D'avoir à demi mot dénoncé qu'il y avait un espion parmi nous, encore un mec qui t'encule le soir et qui t'aurais fait des confidences sur l'oreiller ?

Harry secoua la tête, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il venait tout de même de comprendre par son "nous" qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire et cela le rassura légèrement. Au moins, si quelque chose tournait mal, quoi que se fut, le blond serait moins exposé s'ils étaient plusieurs, mais cela n'atténua que très succinctement son angoisse grandissante. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, je n'ai aucun amant espion et je ne peux dénoncer personne puisque je ne sais RIEN, OK ? affirma t-il d'une voix forte avant de reprendre, dans un murmure honteux et a peine audible, j'ai juste peur pour toi.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait osé dire ça, Malfoy allait littéralement le tuer. Il soupira fatalement, tant pis, comme ça c'était fait.

Drago plissa les yeux : de mieux en mieux !

-Je coucherai pas avec toi, Potty, alors arrête de jouer au chevalier servant.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, choqué des paroles du blond qui, en voyant son visage si étonné, comprit qu'il s'était trompé sur les attentions du plus jeune, ou alors il jouait bien la comédie avec son petit air perdu et craintif.

-Mais tu comprends pas ce que j'attends ? s'exclama le brun un peu excédé, je veux juste que tu me dises que j'ai tord, que je me fais des films, que tu n'as pas peur, qu'il ne va rien t'arriver.

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient cette conversation, il se serait cru dans un film à l'eau de rose : lui jouait le soldat partant en guerre et Potty sa femme, souhaitant absolument être rassurée alors que sa destiné ne dépendait de lui en rien. Sauf que dans leur cas, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi diable Potty voulait-il être rassuré et pourquoi lui-même se donnerait-il la peine de le faire ?

-Je me fiche de ce que tu veux, tu vas aller chialer ta mère dans ton coin et surtout tu vas me lâcher !

Il se détourna de lui et partit sans un regard en arrière, malgré lui, il se sentait profondément troublé par les paroles du gamin. Il avait eu tord, il n'avait jamais eu peur, il était simplement concentré mais maintenant qu'il avait assisté à cette échange étrange, il sentit une anxiété évidente s'infiltrer dans chacun de ses membres et il décida de l'ignorer, il serait prêt pour ce soir.

00000000000000000000000000000

Harry ne le sentait vraiment pas. Il attendait le bruit qui lui indiquerait que Malfoy serait de retour. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à aller au Babylone ce soir là. Il s'en voulait d'être si inquiet, d'être si touché, ce mec arrivait même à lui pourrir la vie inconsciemment. Mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Il commençait à connaitre un peu le blond maintenant. Il savait qu'il pouvait tremper dans des affaires vraiment louches, et même dangereuses. Il ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas la confirmation qu'il était vivant et en un seul morceau, il se fichait de savoir la raison de son inquiétude, il ne demandait aucune explication.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il restait prostré par terre, dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il ne le raterait pas, juste en face de la porte de sa chambre bleue.

Un bruit caractéristique de pas le sortit un peu de sa légère torpeur ensommeillée quelques heures encore plus tard. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, il avait même du mal à se restituer dans le présent. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque le fit sursauter et il sentit son cœur buter contre sa poitrine à une vitesse infernale.

Il était rentré, c'était lui, il en était sûr. Il était vivant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être idiot de s'inquiéter de cette manière. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'en avoir fait tout un plat et d'avoir même osé en parler à Malfoy.

Vraiment pathétique.

L'envie qu'il avait de le voir était un peu trop obsédante en cet instant pour qu'il refoule son désir. Ainsi, il longea les couloirs, marchant doucement pour rester discret.

Il n'avait jamais pénétré dans la chambre de Drago, il n'y aurait été invité pour rien au monde, mais il n'avait pas passé la nuit assis dans un couloir inconfortable pour simplement l'entendre claquer une porte, il voulait une explication digne de ce nom sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et ce fut ce qui le poussa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, à ouvrir la porte.

Il aurait adoré détailler les recoins de la chambre du blond, mais la pièce était complètement assombrie par la nuit encore persistante et il ne put voir qu'un lit un peu plus loin faiblement éclairé par une lampe de chevet.

Malfoy s'était étalé de tout son long sur le matelas sans même prendre le temps de retirer ses vêtements. Était-il fatigué à ce point ?

Il le vit se redresser difficilement pour voir qui osait pénétrer dans son antre à une telle heure.

-Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tire-toi de chez moi !

Harry constata qu'il avait essayé de hurler mais sa voix paraissait trop fatiguée pour émettre des décibels plus élevées. Il sentit son inquiétude revenir au galop. Il se passait quelque chose, Malfoy n'était pas dans sont état normal.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

Malfoy s'était à nouveau allongé, semblant croire qu'il avait déserté.

Harry s'avança lentement vers le lit, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Et il vit enfin exactement ce qu'il avait craint toute la semaine et toute la nuit : Malfoy, blessé gravement. Le tableau était peut-être pire que se ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant dans ce vestiaire avec Dubois.

Son sang semblait se déverser par tous les pores de sa peau et s'écoulait de façon morbide dans les draps de son lit. Le blond avait le visage déformé par la douleur et appliquait avec force un bout de ses draps dans le bas de son ventre où le sang semblait le plus se déverser, sans même parler des trop nombreuses plaies qui ornait ses bras et sûrement ses jambes. Seul son visage avait était épargné un minimum, il n'avait qu'une simple petite plaie sur le sourcil droit, ce qui, et il se dégouta de pensé ça à un moment pareil, le rendait plus sexy encore.

-Oh mon dieu, Drago, prononça t-il d'une voix blanche.

Ce dernier sursauta, pourquoi était-il encore là celui là ? Allait-il vraiment être humilié jusqu'à bout ?

-Putain vire, siffla t-il avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Non, refusa Harry catégorique en partant chercher une serviette mouillée dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous, bordel ? demanda t-il, furieux, en le voyant arriver avec son nécessaire à toilette.

-Laisse moi voir ça, je suis très doué en sorts guérisseurs...

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors ravale ta panoplie d'infirmière à la con et dégage de ma piaule.

Harry l'ignora et tamponna doucement sur une blessure sanglante qui s'étalait tout le long du bras droit du blond, il devait enlever le sang pour y voir quelque chose. Drago poussa un cri retentissant et se redressa en rage face à lui malgré la douleur que semblait lui causer cet effort :

-Putain Potter ! Barre toi de là et ne me touche pas !

Harry avait l'impression d'essayer de guérir une bête féroce indomptable.

-Et ensuite ? contre attaqua le brun tout aussi furibond, tu vas rester là à te vider de ton sang ? Si je peux comprendre que les hôpitaux ne soient pas trop ton truc vu ton ego surdimentioné, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas au moins de te guérir toi-même ?

Drago se laissa tomber à nouveau dans le lit refusant de lui avouer qu'il n'avait plus de baguette et Harry prit ça pour une capitulation.

-Maintenant tiens toi tranquille et laisse moi faire.

Il nettoya et pansa chaque plaie ensanglantée qui couvraient les bras et le dos mutilés du Serpentard qui était plus crispé que jamais, couché sur le ventre. Il reconnut des marques de couteau et n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité de ses agresseurs lorsqu'il découvrit une blessure par balle sous le drap maintenant rouge que Drago tentait de cacher en vain au bas du ventre.

Avec énormément de douceur, il retourna le corps amorphe du blond qui poussa un gémissement de douleur, ses doigts se crispant plus encore sur les draps ensanglantés. Sans un mot et en ignorant le regard noir qu'il reçut, il commença à détacher la chemise complètement mouillée de sang de Malfoy qui tenta de se dégager brusquement, avant de se crisper totalement, apparemment sous le coup d'une vive douleur. Harry ne parla pas, ne rajouta rien d'autre que les incantations qu'il murmura sur ses blessures. Il n'eut aucun problème à refermer les plaies causées par les coups de couteaux mais pour ce qui était de la blessure par balle, c'était une autre histoire.

Avec une infinie douceur, il retira totalement la chemise qu'il s'était contenté de simplement ouvrir pour ne pas braquer plus encore le blond. Il dut cependant admettre qu'il fut fort surpris de constater que ce dernier l'aidait en retirant de lui-même ses bras et sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de lui demander.

Il déglutit difficilement à la vue du torse si large et si ferme du blond, malgré le sang séché qui collait à sa peau. Il détourna les yeux du Serpentard quelques secondes pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de suivre des yeux cette si fine ligne de poils blonds qui disparaissait dans son pantalon et refusa de croiser le regard perçant du blond qui lorgnait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Même blessé, Malfoy restait si foutrement sexy que c'en était rageant. Il prit un linge propre et nettoya calmement la blessure, il s'étonna quelques instants de voir autant de sang pour une si petite blessure, avant de pointer de nouveau sa baguette et de réciter des formules sous le regard scrutateur du blessé qui ne disait mot.

Il ne réussit à sortir le plomb coincé entre ses entrailles que de façon très laborieuse, après de longs exercices de concentration et récoltant des gémissements tonitruants de la part du blond qui n'essayait même plus de se défaire de ses touchers, comme il avait tenter de le faire au début.

Harry déglutit fortement en voyant enfin le torse propre qui se surélevait rapidement et qui tentait de reprendre son souffle devenu laborieux sous le coup de la souffrance, et totalement guéris de toutes blessures trop graves. Il allait maintenant devoir s'attaquer au plus dur, selon lui. Il aspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et inspira profondément dans l'indifférence la plus totale de Malfoy qui essayait avec difficulté d'endiguer la douleur persistante.

Avec une rapidité hors paire, il remua faiblement sa baguette, faisant disparaitre le pantalon du blond qui cria de surprise, lui lançant un regard proprement scandalisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? s'indigna t-il.

Ignorant ses râlements ou ses cris au viol, il s'agenouilla face à lui, se forçant à ne pas relever les yeux face au caleçon noir plus qu'envoutant qui lui faisait face et guérit avec douceur les plaies importante des jambes fines et musclés de Malfoy qui s'était tu et qui l'observait faire, s'étant redresser difficilement sur les coudes pour ne pas le perdre de vu, au cas où.

Harry releva la tête avec un sourire amusé :

-Détend toi, petite pucelle, les culs de jattes c'est pas trop mon truc.

Drago plissa les yeux, faussement outré, mais se détendit légèrement à sa remarque non sans le lâcher de son regard inquisiteur.

Harry dut même s'avouer nerveux d'être ainsi fixé sans relâche, mais également troublé par la force de ces yeux dont il sentait la caresse si douce sur sa peau. Il se racla doucement la gorge avant de reprendre ses soins en silence, même s'il mourait d'envie de demander au blond les raisons de toute ses blessures. Bien qu'il eut un léger doute, il n'osa rien dire, de peur de briser ce silence presque tendre qui les enveloppait tous les deux dans un cocon de bien être.

Drago, lui, était pour l'instant reconnaissant qu'il ne lui pose aucune question bien qu'il doutait que ça dure, connaissant le sujet.

La bataille avait été un vrai carnage et il avait fini par être touché par un coup de fusil, sa baguette lui avait même échappé des mains sous le choc et la douleur lancinante à l'abdomen l'avait fait fuir le combat, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit se tordre de douleur prêt à crever. Il n'avait pas prévu que le gamin se ramène dans sa chambre et voit la loque qu'il était devenu en à peine quelques heures. C'était tout aussi humiliant que d'avoir été touché aussi facilement.

A présent, il laissait ses mains poser sur lui et ne ressentait plus aucune honte, seule une profonde gratitude car les douleurs déchirantes avaient cessé.

Il était content de ne pas lui avoir promis un peu plus tôt que tout irait bien.

**A suivre !**

_On avance doucement mais sûrement, qu'en pensez vous ?_

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Margue et Pauline C._


	6. fascination écarlate

_**Titre : Bleu**_

_**Auteures : Margue et Pauline C**_

_**Résumé : Harry, 5e année, précoce et désinhibé, vit un peu trop pleinement son homosexualité. Drago, 7e année, agressif et intolérant dirige d'une main de maitre tout Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer. Et pourtant...HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M et pas des moindres ; obscénités, lemons, violence (un peu)**_

_**Genre : romance, UA.**_

_**Disclaimer : on pompe quand même beaucoup à J.K Rowling donc à elle, pas à nous**__._

_Oulà, désolée pour tout ce retard mais j'étais un peu en plein dans la période maudite des partiels jusqu'à encore hier ce qui correspond exactement au moment où Pauline passe son bac donc pour le bon timing on repassera. _

_Merci à __Thecrasy __pour sa correction._

_Réponse à __Matou__ : on accepte ta proposition avec joie, nous manque plus que ton mail ! Bisous._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : fascination écarlate

Harry sortit de la chambre en silence, secrètement fier de lui. La vue de tout ce sang, de toutes ces plaies hideuses l'avait réveillé pour le reste de la nuit. Ce liquide carmin l'avait toujours fasciné à un point assez inquiétant. Il se l'était toujours expliqué du fait que le sang était le seul élément dont il se souvenait du meutre de ses parents assassinés sous ses yeux d'enfant par une bande d'anti sorciers ; et d'après le rapport des Aurors chargés de l'affaire, la scène avait été particulièrement sanglante.

Dans cette perspective il avait toujours voulu devenir médecin et depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, les sorts guérisseurs, les potions curatives et les plantes médicale étaient devenus sa spécialité.

Malfoy pouvait donc s'estimer veinard d'être tombé sur lui.

Draco...qui s'était laissé soigner non sans une certaine reluctance, qui s'était laissé toucher par lui, le gamin, la pédale, le squatteur. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il aurait sûrement mérité de le laisser se vider de son sang. Le monde s'en serait sans doute mieux porté, mais c'était Malfoy et ça ne s'expliquait pas. Rien ne s'expliquait lorsque quelque chose le concernait et par Merlin, qu'il avait eu peur...

Sa main trembla légèrement, de même que ses jambes qui n'arrivaient plus à le soutenir.

Il ferma les yeux avec force, s'adossant doucement contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Il devait se reprendre, il n'était plus un enfant, il pouvait se maitriser. C'était sûrement le choc, le traumatisme enfoui qui le rendait faible quand il s'imaginait perdre quelqu'un auquel tenait, et même si Malfoy était sans aucun doute le plus grand connard de l'histoire de l'humanité, il tenait à lui. Un peu. Il le reconnut pour lui-même, la scène qui s'était produite plus tôt ne faisait qu'en attester.

-Putain, reprend toi, Harry, murmura t-il faiblement.

L'adrénaline et l'excitation du moment étaient passées et maintenant son corps et son esprit s'en retrouvaient épuisés.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, entendant distraitement le bruit de la douche dans son dos. Malfoy allait mieux apparemment. Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Mince, qu'il était beau ce mec ! Même à l'article de la mort, couvert de blessure et geignant de douleur, il conservait une grâce féline tout à fait hors du commun. Ca ne pouvait qu'être dans ses gènes de fanfaronner et d'être toujours digne quelque soient les circonstances. Son sourire s'effaça brusquement à cette pensée. Quel sorte de taré était-il pour trouver un homme séduisant sur le point de clamser ?

Il soupira de lassitude en sentant sa main se remettre à trembler, il n'y avait rien à faire, il devait juste aller se détendre. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser.

Alors comme un drogué en manque, et malgré l'heure avancée, il sortit du manoir Malfoy et transplana jusqu'au _Babylone_. Il oublierait le corps blessé et si déliceusement fascinant du Serpentard contre un autre corps cette nuit, comme à l'accoutumée.

**000000000000000000000000000**

-Déjà que je ne te vois pratiquement jamais le weekend, là, tu t'en vas complètement ?

-Oh ça va, j'ai plus cinq ans, tu t'en remettras.

Harry rentra dans la salle à manger en silence, marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds pour minimiser les risques d'être vu ou entendu, se déplaçant en restant inconsciemment prostré sur lui-même, la tête basse. Il était peu désireux d'entrer dans la pièce alors que la mère et le fils semblaient se disputer mais il était trop curieux -son pire défaut!- de savoir de quoi il retournait, et il était inconcevable pour lui d'espionner à la porte. Du reste, il voulait absolument voir comment Malfoy se portait au lendemain de la nuit éprouvante qu'il avait passée. Et, en vu de la puissance et de la fermeté de sa voix, il semblait parfaitement requinqué.

Il trouva Drago assis à la table, concentré sur son assiette pendant que Narcissa, sur ses deux jambes en face de lui le fusillait du regard. Il dut retenir avec force un sourire amusé à cette image de la mère engueulant son enfant, surtout quand il vit la moue agacée du blond qui mangeait son toast brutalement, faisant craquer sinistrement le pain grillé entre ses dents blanches. Il se demanda même, pendant un bref instant, comment faisait Malfoy pour maitriser autant une telle situation culinaire au point d'être aussi sexy dans un tel mouvement. Était-il vraiment humain ?

Mais il fut forcé de revenir sur terre quand il vit Narcissa Malfoy se tourner vers lui avec un visage fermé. Il déglutit quand elle se mit à lui parler d'une voix qui lui sembla désagréablement encourageante :

-Oh Harry tu tombes bien ! Dis moi, trouves-tu normal qu'un fils qui ne voit pas ses parents de la semaine et déserte pratiquement tous les weekends, aille s'installer chez je ne sais qui une fois qu'il est en vacances ?

Harry fronça les sourcils : ainsi Malfoy fuyait la demeure familliale. Ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du blondinet. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle sa mère en faisait tout un plat. Il tourna son regard nerveusement vers le fils et le rictus peu avenant qu'il lui adressa n'avait rien d'encourageant pour qu'il prenne le risque de répondre.

Il lança un regard d'excuse à la mère du blond avant de hausser les épaules, montrant ainsi à la femme qu'il ne prendrait aucun parti. Jamais un regard déçu ne l'avait mis plus mal à l'aise que celui que la blonde jeta sur lui.

Il baissa lentement la tête tandis qu'il se rapprocher de la table, sans pour autant s'assoir, préférant attendre que le calme ne se réinstalle avant de prendre place. Il ne voulait pas non plus assister à une dispute entre deux Malfoy et en restant ainsi debout, il se laissait l'option de partir si ça dégénérait.

La voix froide et cassante de Draco le fit sursauter brutalement.

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si son avis ou celui de qui que se soit avait un poids quelconque dans mes décisions. J'ai un truc important à faire cette semaine et je préfère dormir sur place, fit-il sans un regard pour sa mère. Maintenant tu me lâches avec ça.

Harry serra les lèvres quand il vit le regard blessé et résigné de la blonde observant son fils en silence tandis que celui-ci buvait le plus sereinement du monde son thé fumant. Il ressentit une forte sympathie pour la femme qui avait le courage de s'opposer au dragon, même en sachant qu'elle était sa mère. Mais à l'évidence, Malfoy ne recevrait jamais d'ordres de personne.

Narcissa sortit de la pièce en soupirant, exaspérée, et Harry constata que Malfoy faisait tout pour fuir son regard. Il soupira doucement, n'aimant pas le soudain silence glacé qui s'était abattu dans la pièce. Il se sentait comme presque gêné de se retrouver seul en présence du Serpentard après les évènements récents, gêne qui ne semblait pas réciproque étant donné que le Serpentard continuait de l'ignorer totalement comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une nuisance facilement oubliable.

Et alors qu'il observait le profile calme et altier du blond, il sentit une brusque colère s'insinuer en lui. Cela aurait été trop demander de manifester un peu de respect envers lui après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Mais non, Monsieur était bien trop au dessus de toutes ces convenances pour s'abaisser à témoigner un peu gratitude à un être aussi inférieur que lui.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il reparte maintenant, impossible.

Draco, qui s'était légèrement détendu après le départ de sa mère, se crispa plus encore si cela était humainement possible quand il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, que le morveux aller bientôt s'adresser à lui.

-Hier soir aussi était important apparemment, ça ne t'a pas empêché de rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit, tu te rappelles ? fit remarquer le brun énervé à l'idée de ne pas le revoir pendant un temps aussi indéterminé.

Le Serpentard prit une gorgée de thé en toute sérénité, décidant qu'il préférait ignorer le brun comme tactique d'échappatoire. Il n'était plus d'humeur à se disputer ce matin. Et ce n'était aucunement lié au fait qu'il ait une dette envers lui comparable à la taille des parties génitales d'un pachyderme en rut. Détail qu'il aurait préféré oublier fissa, tout comme la disgrâce et la déchéance qu'il avait ressenties en étant forcé de quitter un champ de bataille en plein combat, souvenir encore vivace et aussi affuté qu'une lame acérée.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir cet immonde Moldu pointer son arme sur lui et tirer, un arrogant sourire à jamais figé sur ses lèvres. La balle avait transpercé sa peau avec une facilité déconcertante. Et, quand il repensait à la douleur, il revoyait le brun se pencher sur son corps meurtri, le soignant en silence.

Peut-être aurait-il été préférable de mourir plutôt qu'en avoir été réduit à subir _ça _?

Il soupira quand il sentit le brun se déplacer. Jamais il ne le laisserait en paix, ce nain ?

Harry s'assit à la table en face de lui, peu sur du comportement à tenir face au blond qui lui semblait si las et fatigué. Il prit doucement une brioche quelconque et en coupa quelque petits morceaux qu'il étala dans son assiette, plus pour s'occuper les mains que pour se nourrir.

Il respira profondément, essayant de se donner du courage, ses yeux ne quittant pas le blond qui demeurait droit et fier et inspecta silencieusement ses traits ; son teint était d'un blanc pur, comme à l'accoutumée, et il semblait aller bien. Néanmoins il se racla la gorge, s'attirant un regard froid.

-Comment tu te sens ce matin ? demanda t-il doucement, malgré tout.

Drago posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table et se leva subitement de sa chaise, se doutant que ses jérémiades finiraient par aborder ce sujet _là_, ce sujet si sensible pour son orgueil et sa fierté, pour sa dignité et son égo. Il ne pouvait l'accepter, il n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, mais l'idée d'avoir été dépendant, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, d'un autre être humain lui était intolérable.

C'était tellement _humiliant _!

Il leva les yeux vers le môme en question, une réplique acerbe au bord des lèvres, quand son regard tomba dans deux émeraude d'un vert presque scintillant, brillant d'une douceur incommensurable et d'une tristesse ignoblement marquée. Et sa gorge se serra devant ce visage à la fois si mûr et si enfantin qui posait de si grands yeux inquiets sur sa personne. Il détourna le regard un instant pour se donner le temps de se reprendre.

Merde, pendant une demi seconde, il avait trouvé le gamin incroyablement séduisant, une pensée qui le dégoutait autant qu'elle l'horrifiait.

Cela lui fit resonger à ses rêves inquiétants de la veille...

Il se reprit rapidement.

-Écoute, ça me fait mal au cul de dire ça mais je te suis reconnaissant pour hier soir. Maintenant que je suis sur pieds, on n'a plus besoin de parler de ça. L'incident est clos.

Il se détourna pour partir avec le reste de sa dignité durement menée ces dernières heures,et avec la sensation désagréable de perdre complètement le contrôle de la situation. Mais il allait se reprendre et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Redressant fermement la tête après son petit laïus intérieur, il marcha calmement vers la porte ouverte mais Harry sse leva à son tour en émettant un petit rire sans joie. S'il pensait pouvoir partir comme ça et sans aucune explication, il rêvait tout éveillé.

-Tout est toujours tellement simple dans le petit monde étroit de Drago Malfoy, cracha t-il avec colère avant de se mettre à imiter la voix du blond de façon rageuse ; j'étais à deux doigts de claquer devant tes yeux mais s'il te plait, gentil petit Potty, oublie ce que tu as vu, c'est vraiment sans importance !

Malfoy se tourna brusquement vers le brun qui se tenait debout affrontant son regard avec nul autre qu'une détermination farouche et une colère à peine contenue.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, putain ? s'agaça t-il franchement. Tu veux que je te décrive en détail chaque douleur que j'ai ressentie, ou que je te laisse prendre gentiment ma température ? T'es ni mon infirmière, ni mon psy, ni rien du tout, alors tu fermes ta gueule sur ce que t'as vu cette nuit et on en reste là.

Il se détourna une nouvelle fois avant mais une main étrangère agrippa son bras et se dégagea brutalement, ignorant délibérément le regard blessé du brun.

-Je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé ! s'exclama Harry comme si c'était évident, tu crois pas que j'ai gagné le droit de savoir ?

Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux, de fusion, de son vis-à-vis qui l'observait avec un visage devenu d'une impassibilité effrayante. Il les ferma douloureusement quand la réplique tomba, sans appel et avec un dédain blessant, même pour lui qui était habitué à encaisser des réparties cinglantes :

-Non je crois pas. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, faut que j'y aille.

Rien n'avait changé, il avait été bêtement naif de penser que Malfoy se comporterait mieux envers lui, que ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé les aurait rapprocher.

Le gryffondor rattrapa néanmoins son bras une nouvelle fois avec la force du désespoir pour le tourner vers lui.

-Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu fuis !

Le regard hargneux qu'il reçut lui fit reculer d'un pas. Malfoy pouvait être effrayant, pourtant, c'est d'une voix lasse et relativement calme qu'il répondit, comme résigné :

-Je ne fuis pas.

Harry hésita franchement entre rire et pleurer. Il choisit la premier solution : son rire lui arracha la gorge, il était comme lui, rageur et blessé. Un rire douloureux à émettre comme à entendre.

-À qui tu veux faire croire ça ? C'est moi que tu fuis ? Parce que t'as une dette envers moi ? Parce que pour la première fois ,tu n'étais pas en position de supériorité et que tu as été obligé d'être dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou simplement parce que c'est une pédale qui t'a soigné ? accusa t-il sur un ton hargneux.

Drago se força à rire à son tour pour contrôler sa rage, encore une fois, il fallait qu'il vise sur des terrains bien trop glissants. Il serra les poings avec force, contenant sa brutale envie d'écraser cette sale tête de pédé contre le mur le plus proche, d'effacer à jamais ce sourire trop satisfait qui ornait ces lèvres trop rouges et trop gonflées, signe qu'il avait dû les mordre plus tôt, et longuement pour endiguer sa colère.

Il détestait ce mec, l'avait-il déjà précisé ? Il avait vraiment le chic pour trouver toutes les bonnes raisons à ses crises de colère hautement justifiées.

Et parce qu'il avait entièrement raison.

Oui, il le fuyait lui parce qu'il avait une dette de vie envers lui. Oui, il avait honte d'avoir été en position d'infériorité face à une personne qu'il haïssait cordialement et dont il avait été dépendant l'espace de quelques heures -une éternité et oui, il le fuyait parce que ce type étant homo, cela créait une sorte d'ambiguité entre eux et que son touché, à sa plus grande horreur, lui avait paru trop doux et trop agréable pour son propre bien.

Ses mains fines et douces étaient passées sur sa peau avec une sensualité tout à fait hors de propos. Quand il les avait senti descendre vers le bas de son dos puis remonter lentement, étalant et faisant pénétrer un baume pour défragiliser sa peau tout juste soignée, il avait su qu'elles envahiraient ses rêves durant la nuit.

Et il en avait éprouvé une honte et un dégout qui l'avaient épuisé bien plus que ses blessures.

Il ne savait même pas par quel miracle il arrivait à le regarder dans les yeux sans en rougir, ce mec était le diable en personne. Il l'avait corrompu, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. D'un pas félin, il s'approcha doucement du brun qui se tassa sur lui-même, craintif.

Il sourit, c'était bien trop facile.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura d'une voix profonde :

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu réalises que le monde ne tourne pas autour toi.

Il sourit froidement quand il vit sa nuque se hérisser de frissons et sa peau trembler doucement. Son souffle eut un blocage avant de reprendre, un peu plus rapidement. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de respirer discrètement la chevelure rebelle qui caressait lentement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et inspira grandement, avant de se redresser, sans regarder le visage du brun qu'il imaginait confus, les joues rougies de gène, les lèvres trop rouges d'avoir était mordues, les yeux brillants... de désir. Mince, Potter avait envie de lui, il le sentait...et cette idée lui plaisait, il le sentait...

Il eut un ricanement dérisoire.

Il était foutu.

Cette semaine, il se trouverait une fille, c'était primordial.

Le blond tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, d'un pas trainant et le port gracieux. Mais un fin observateur aurait remarqué la raideur non naturelle de son dos, tout comme il aurait remarqué que la main du blond se crispait convulsivement sur sa chemise tandis qu'il quittait la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, abandonnant un jeune homme confus et pour le moins troublé.

Harry sentait que ses vacances allaient être très longues si Malfoy ne faisait que le fuir . Il respira calmement, essayant d'endiguer cette chaleur traitresse qui avait élue domicile sur ses joues. Il pria intérieurement pour que le Serpentard n'ait rien remarqué de son trouble.

D'un pas lent, les jambes un peu tremblantes, il quitta lui aussi la pièce, saluant distraitement Lucius Malfoy qui passait dans le couloir, un journal à la main, toujours aussi hostile.

**000000000000000000000000000**

La semaine qui suivit au manoir passa relativement doucement mais Harry préférait passer ses journées à lire dans la bibliothèque que subir les quolibets cruels des élèves à Poudlard. Par ailleurs, Narcissa faisait des efforts pour l'occuper en le laissant suivre ses activités. Il ne pouvait se rendre au _Babylone, _carsans Malfoy, il n'avait plus aucun alibi pour sortir le soir et Narcissa refusait de le laisser en dehors du manoir seul, pour sa sécurité, soit disant. Il n'en détesta que d'autant plus la fuite du blond.

Chaque nuit, son corps couvert de sang et de blessures revenait le hanter, et il aurait voulu le voir au moins quelques secondes simplement pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Mais comment en avoir le cœur net alors qu'il était pratiquement certain qu'il n'avait pas déserté la maison familiale simplement pour aller faire la bringue avec quelques potes, comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et se traiter de tous les noms d'être si irrésistiblement attaché à ce type si imbuvable qui ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes.

Le vendredi soir arriva et, fatigué de passer ses nuits à cauchemarder, il décida qu'il avait fait vœu d'abstinence forcée depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût.

Malgré les directives de Narcissa, il quitta le manoir en silence sur les coups des minuits. Discrètement, il atteignit la zone de transplanage avant de disparaitre dans un pop retentissant vers un lieu de vice et de perdition qui lui avait terriblement manqué au cours de la semaine.

**00000000000000000000**

-Tiens gamin ! tonna la voix grave de Bob, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? On désespérait de pas te voir arriver.

Harry sourit doucement.

-J'ai pas pu venir avant, dit-il avec un sourire contrit, je peux entrer ?

Bob émit un rire puissant qui le fit légèrement sursauter, n'étant pas habitué à entendre un tel son de la bouche de cet homme qui restait stoïque la plus grande partie du temps où il l'avait vu.

-Je me ferais sûrement virer si je t'interdisais l'entrée, le mioche, dit-il non sans rire. Allez, dépêche.

Harry leva les yeux en pénétrant dans la pièce exiguë à présent familière. Quand il réentendit le grincement, lui faisant serrer les dents d'inconfort, il se tourna vers le vigile et demanda d'une voix agacée.

-Pourquoi ne pas huiler cette foutue porte ?

-Pour dissuader gamin, pour dissuader !

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications, la porte du _Babylone_ venait de s'ouvrir devant ses yeux avides de débauche et de luxure sous sa forme la plus primaire. Il offrit un bref hochement de tête au videur qui continuait de rire doucement, avant que le mur ne réapparaisse de nouveau.

Il soupira avec bonheur. La musique était forte, les hommes étaient chauds, dansaient comme des bêtes assoiffées, l'alcool coulait à flot tout comme les drogues en tous genres qui s'échangeaient en toute liberté, à la vue de tous, sans crainte.

Il passa rapidement à travers les danseurs, se collant à l'un ou à l'autre de temps à autre, aguichant juste pour le plaisir des beaux mâles qui touchaient son corps avec une vénération excitante. Il sourit encore plus quand il sentit un sexe raide se presser contre ses fesses et deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il entama un mouvement de bassin sensuel, mimant l'acte sexuel et se frottant outrageusement contre cet homme dont il ne voyait même pas le visage. Ils restèrent quelques instant ainsi, Harry profitant secrètement de ce désir qu'il sentait pour lui, avant qu'il ne se penche et ne murmure à l'oreille de l'homme dont il sentait le corps se presser contre son dos :

-Désolé mec, je suis attendu ailleurs.

Il était un peu trop tôt pour passer à la casserole.

Harry continua alors son ascension jusqu'au bar sans que l'autre n'insiste plus que ça. Ça aussi, c'était un des cotés positifsde la boite : celui qui était attrapé à forcer plus ou moins un autre était renvoyé menu militari avec interdiction formelle de revenir. Le dernier qui avait tenté le pari avait été retrouvé mort dans un lac, cela avait considérablement calmé les ardeurs de chacun et depuis, les clients ne se risquaient donc pas à désobéir à la principal règle du lieu : sexe consentant sous le signe de la diversité.

Harry arriva rapidement au bar où un beau brun ne portant qu'une feuille de vigne pour cacher son sexe, aux proportions plus qu'avantageuses servait des verres à qui demandait.

Le gryffondor rit franchement en voyant la mine dépitée du jeune homme qui tenait deux bouteilles d'alcool en main.

-Les costumiers t'ont pas raté ce soir...

-C'est ça, marre toi, enfoiré, grogna le jeune serveur en lui servant automatiquement un verre.

Il prit l'absinthe rapidement, toujours moqueur. Le serveur l'observait avec une moue boudeuse au visage, les mains de nouveaux remplies de cocktails qu'il servait à une vitesse tout simplement prodigieuse.

-Désolé Sam, reprit-il une fois son rire calmé, t'as juste l'air encore plus ridicule que d'habitude.

Le dit Sam porta dramatiquement sa main sur son torse, comme une grande tragédienne dans une pièce de théâtre franchement foireuse. C'était un garçon adorable et, malheureusement pour ce dernier, adorablement amoureux de Justin, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour tous les hommes en général et particulièrement pour Brian, un trentenaire farouchement indépendant avec qui il couchait régulièrement.

Harry leva son verre ironiquement dans la direction du joli serveur qui lui sourit et ajouta :

-Cadeau de la maison pour notre petite mascotte.

Il éclata de rire devant sa moue agacée, puis lui fit avec une mine contrite :

-Hé ouais, désolé, tout se sait ici.

Harry grogna à son tour, fit un geste obscène à l'aide de son majeur droit avant de se détourner dignement, ignorant le grand rire du serveur.

C'était un des trucs qu'il détestait au _Babylone_, en quelques semaines, il était déjà considéré comme une mascotte, sous prétexte qu'il était le plus jeune de la boite à venir régulièrement et à avoir baisé avec une grande majorité des hommes, influents ou non, du coin.

Il sourit doucement quand il vit bon nombre de regards le suivre des yeux. Il ne portait rien de bien transcendant, une chemise blanche et un jean sombre, mais il fascinait de par son coté légèrement androgyne dû à sa jeunesse et renforcé par le vert si innocemment trompeur de ses yeux, ou ses lèvres fines toujours rouges et gonflées à cause de son foutu tic de les mâchouiller, ou même ses cheveux qui donnaient constamment l'impression qu'il sortait d'une partie de jambes en l'air tout simplement mémorable.

D'une démarche lente, il partit s'installer confortablement dans un canapé de cuir autour d'une table sombre dans la zone d'obscurité et soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que la musique y était comme assourdie, rendant le bruit des conversations possible et reposant agréablement sa tête prête à exploser.

Il eut à peine le temps de prendre ses aises et de siroter son verre qu'une ombre passa furtivement à ses cotés avant de s'assoir sans gêne à sa droite.

-Bonsoir Harry, fit-elle d'une voix profonde et envoutante, lui envoyant de doux frissons le long du dos.

Il s'apprêtait à envoyer balader l'opportun mais sa voix resta douloureusement coincée dans sa gorge quand il tomba sur deux pupilles d'un rouge écarlate.

Rouge.

Ecarlate.

Sang.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il, l'excitation commençant à se répandre dans chacun de ses membres.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'inconnu prendre ses aise à ses cotés, aussi consentit-il à observer le nouveau venu avec curiosité. L'homme en question le fixait en silence, laissant le plus jeune le détailler de tout son soul.

Et Harry ne s'en priva pas.

Grand, de longues mèches de cheveux d'un noir abyssal cascadant en fines ondulations autour de son visage, des lèvres fines, un nez aristocratique finement retroussé, un menton volontaire diablement sexy et ces yeux d'un rouge inquiétant qui le fascinaient plus qu'ils ne l'effrayaient, une attraction charismatique propre à tous les vampires, car il avait reconnu en lui l'immortel qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il était venu au _Babylone_, surement un habitué, lui aussi.

Il retourna à la contemplation de son verre, désireux d'échapper au rouge de ses yeux trop captivants pour son propre bien.

-Je te rends si mal à l'aise que ça ?

Harry ferma les yeux à l'entente de cette voix si veloutée qui lui était destiné. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que le sang froid rapprocha son visage de son cou et se mit à le humer de façon outrageusement érotique. Savourant la sensation quelques instants, Harry recula et décida de se reprendre, plus joueur :

-Puis-je au moins savoir le nom de celui qui en a après moi ? susurra t-il d'une voix suave.

Un rire discret lui répondit, un son de toute beauté qu'il se serait contenter d'écouter pendant des heures. Il consentit enfin à relever la tête vers le vampire qui l'observait de ses yeux de cette couleur écarlate si attractive qui l'obscedait plus qu'autre chose.

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur prit place dans son corps à cette vue et cette fois ci il dut croiser les jambes pour éviter la honte d'être vu avec une pareille érection après même pas une minute de drague. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer rapidement, aussi décida-t-il de tourner la tête vers la piste de danse où quelques hommes dansaient à plusieurs, se chauffant les uns aux autres avec une sensualité hors du commun. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se reprendre quand une musique lascive raisonna dans la boite, ralentissant le rythme des hommes qui bougeait plus sensuellement encore.

Il serra les lèvres avec force.

-Velcan, répondit l'immortel après un temps, caressant lentement son bras du bout des doigts, mais je suppose que ça n'a pas réelle importance.

Harry le sentait se rapprocher tranquillement de lui sur le canapé, il avait hâte qu'ils puissent enfin proprement se toucher.

-Tu sais que généralement, c'est moi qui choisis mes proies, confia le jeune garçon, se sentant étrangement confiant en présence du sang froid.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, se méfier de lui mais cette supposé crainte, cette anticipation ne faisait qu'attiser son désir. N'aurait-il pas dû vouloir s'enfuir ?

-Et si je te disais que ce soir, la proie, c'est toi ? souffla doucement le vampire dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner violement.

Harry garda les yeux clos durant quelques secondes, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, mais c'était peine perdue, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, une seule et unique envie à satisfaire, immédiatement.

Devait-il en arriver là pour oublier Malfoy ? Malfoy et ses blessures ? Malfoy et son corps balafré jusqu'au sang ?

Il décida de chasser cette pensée malvenue, il ne devait plus songer à ça, ni à lui.

Il sentait son corps s'alanguir contre le fauteuil de cuir, il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brutalement et de façon anarchique, son sang pulser avec violence dans ses veines, agitant en lui furieusement ses hormones, tentant plus encore le vampire qui se redressa imperceptiblement pour humer son parfum enchanteur.

-Baise-moi, murmura alors le Gryffondor d'une voix suppliante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes de supplier aussi rapidement, il préférait jouer au jeu de la séduction le plus longtemps possible mais ce vampire avait dû l'ensorceler. Il le voulait maintenant.

Il n'en pouvait plus et cette musique ne l'aidait pas. Tout était trop sensuel, trop érotique, il avait besoin de sexe et vite ou il ne répondrait plus de rien.

-Maintenant...

Il sentit alors les doigts froids de l'immortel se refermer autour de ses bras et le soulever rapidement pour l'assoir sur ses genoux. Son corps entra en contact avec un torse musclé et large où il se reposa quelques secondes.

Il voulait ce corps nu contre le sien, il voulait son sexe en lui, il le voulait si fort que s'en était effrayant.

-Sûr de toi ? s'enquit le vampire avec un sourire narquois.

Harry soupira avec force avant de ravir la bouche de son assaillant.

C'était incroyable, il était si froid alors que lui-même se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, un contraste saisissant qui l'envoûta plus encore. Il croisa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun ténébreux, enfonçant avec délice ses doigts dans les longues mèches noires qui glissaient comme de l'eau entre ses mains. Il soupira doucement, ondulant son bassin contre le sexe déjà dur du plus vieux, gémissant sans retenue, se frottant de plus en vite,

Il le voulait en lui, maintenant, sans préparations, à sec et vite !

Cela l'excita d'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans l'ombre, que n'importe qui pouvait se rapprocher et les voir, la musique rythmant leur gestes.

Félinement, il indroduisit sa langue dans la bouche de l'adulte qui émit un petit gémissement appréciateur, ses mains glissèrent le long du corps puissant, caressant et allumant chaque parcelle de peau du vampire qui resserra ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

Il mit fin au baiser avant de faire glisser sa langue le long du cou qu'il embrassa lentement, savourant le gout d'immortalité et d'éternité qui siégeait sur ce marbre blanc. Il remonta doucement vers l'oreille qu'il mordilla, gémissant fortement quand il sentit le corps se plaquer avec force contre le sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter contre cette jambe insidieusement glissée contre son sexe si dur.

Mutinement, il mordit férocement sur le lobe fragile de l'immortel qui crispa brusquement ses doigts dans le dos d'Harry. Ce qui eut pour seule conséquence de le faire soupirer de plaisir avant de murmurer lascivement, sans cesser ses mouvements de hanches équivoques, appréciant de sentir le souffle rapide du brun dans son oreille.

-Je veux ta bite dans mon cul, maintenant, sussura t-il avec fièvre.

Et il avait décidé de l'allumer.

Avec un sourire prédateur, le sang froid fit couler son regard dans la direction de la pièce située près de la zone sombre et qui était spécialement réservée aux vampires et à leurs proies. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de morts ou de blessés grave, le _Babylone_ acceptait toutes les lubies de ses habitués avec complaisance.

Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre.

-Enlève ton pantalon, murmura t-il.

Harry frissonna d'anticipation , ils allaient le faire là, sur ce canapé, en plein milieu de la boite.

Il se leva de ses genoux pendant quelques instants pour retirer son jeans, exposant fièrement et sans complexe son sexe suintant devant l'immortel qui n'avait pas bougé, confortablement assis contre le tissu rugueux. Il lui accorda un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de s'attaquer à la braguette du pantalon qui ne résista pas sous ses assauts savants.

Il se réinstalla sur les genoux de son vampire, frottant avec dextérité leurs érections presque tremblantes.

Avec un sourire mutin, il se pencha vers son amant et embrassa son cou tout en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de la chemise de son vis-à-vis qui continuait de l'observer, fasciné par cet humain si audacieux.

-Viens...

Le vampire posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et le suréleva légèrement pour le positioner convenablement

Harry fixa ses yeux dans ceux carmins de son partenaire, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage, avant de glisser avec une lenteur affolante sur l'érection de l'immortel, le faisant soupirer d'aise.

Velcan serra les lèvres quand il sentit le plus jeune commencer à onduler des hanches sous lui, faisant pénétrer son sexe encore plus profondément dans ce corps si savoureux.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du plus jeune que se tortillait sous lui, l'allumant comme rarement il l'avait été, savourant le plaisir que lui procurait cette chaleur brulante et humide.

Harry agrippa violement les cheveux du brun qui le baisait d'une manière tout simplement exquise alors qu'il sentait ce sexe le pénétrer avec force, profanant sa chaire, détruisant tout sur son passage, lui faisait absolument tout oublier, tout en sentant une main experte commencer à le masturber durement. Il serra avec force ses jambes autour du corps fin qui lui faisait l'amour avec une passion déchainée, le faisant se cambrer à l'extrême.

Le bruit produit par le corps du vampire frottant contre le cuir était tout simplement excitant combiné à la musique langoureuse qui continait à passer.

Alors qu'il continuait à onduler, il retira précipitement sa chemise et se colla contre son torse nu. Sentir ce corps nu et froid contre sa peau en chaleur fut le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Il oublia tout, absolument tout... Il cria longuement, griffant la peau blanche de l'adulte qui soupirait et gémissait à son oreille, l'excitant davantage si c'était possible.

Ce dernier se refugia subitement dans son cou, humant chaque pore de cette peau si envoûtante.

-T'es prêt ? Je peux plus attendre là..., hoqueta t-il presque, les yeux de plus en plus terrifiants.

Harry déglutit mais n'eut même pas le temps de former une pensée cohérente dans sa tête qu'il se retrouva brusquement allongé sur le dos contre le cuir du canapé, le corps du Vampire le surplombant magnifiquement et alors qu'il aurait sans doute été préférable de s'enfuir, il croisa fermement ses jambes autour de la taille du brun.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux quand il sentit des canines transpercer sa peau fine et il hurla de plaisir, littéralement, son corps se souleva brusquement alors que tous ses muscles se figeaient dans une posture rigide. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés, il sentit confusément le vampire s'abreuver de son sang avant de se déverser en lui avec une puissance hors du commun.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était trop bon.

-Putain… oui… encore…

Il haleta brusquement avant de s'effondrer complément sur le canapé, la respiration anarchique, le souffle totalement absent de ses poumons. Il sourit paresseusement, entourant doucement de ses bras la nuque du vampire qui continuait de boire son sang lentement, faisant prolonger indéfiniment cette sensation d'orgasme qui l'envahissait encore.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de serrer plus encore ce corps contre lui. S'abandonner totalement était contre ses principes mais le brun était si charismatique, si sensuel, et ça avait était si bon... Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un tel orgasme depuis longtemps.

Il se demanda alors si avec Malfoy cela aurait été meilleur...mais secoua la tête, agacé contre lui-même ; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à ce type à un moment pareil.

Les dents quittèrent sa chair en douceur avant qu'une voix ne murmure à son oreille :

-Je te veux encore...

Et il acquiesça paresseusement, resserrant juste son étreintes, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'immortel qui recommença à le baiser avec une douceur érotique, vénérant son corps comme une œuvre d'art.

Et Drago avait enfin quitté son esprit.

**000000000000000**

Il se réveilla dans son lit au manoir Malfoy, sans savoir comment il avait réussi à rentrer intact, ses souvenirs s'arrêtant au moment où son troisième orgasme l'avait achevé de la plus exquise des manières qui soit. Il se leva, totalement groggy, saisi de vertiges sûrement dû à sa ponction de sang importante de la veille.

Un sourire satisfait élut domicile sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain.

Il blanchit maladivement, se fixant avec horreur.

-Ho putain…,énonça t-il tout en passant sa main sur la marque de morsure clairement visible sur sa peau un peu trop pale, merde !

Il tenta de se jeter quelque sort de camouflage pour faire disparaitre ou au moins pour atténuer la marque, mais rien n'y fit.

Il dut donc avoir recours au moyen moldu : une simple écharpe autour du coup qui cachait parfaitement bien la preuve irréfutable de sa sortie d'hier soir.

Le petit-déjeuner lui parut être une lente torture, il sentait sur lui les regards scrutateurs et étonnés de ses tuteurs durant tout le temps qu'avait duré le repas, soit une bonne demi-heure où il gigota sans cesse sur sa chaise, totalement mal à l'aise, particulièrement lorsque le regard songeur de Lucius Malfoy se posait sur son écharpe.

Une fois repu, il quitta rapidement la demeure, informant au passage Narcissa qu'il sortait aujourd'hui tout en la rassurant qu'il serait en bonne compagnie, invité chez la famille Weasley.

Il passa toute l'après midi avec Ron, et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas à Poudlard le rendit bien plus sociable. Il bénit le froid estivale qui lui permettait de garder son écharpe sans attirer le moindre soupçon et de ce fait, cacher la morsure si honteuse encore intacte sur son cou.

Il retourna au manoir en début de soirée, le cœur léger.

Une fois dans le couloir le conduisant à sa chambre, persuadé d'être hors de vue, il retira le tissu qui l'étouffait presque et laissa avec bonheur sa cicatrice à l'air libre.

Il se serait presque mis à chantonner tellement il se sentait de bonne humeur, état d'esprit qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'à sa grande surprise, il trouva Drago nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre.

Il ressentit une telle bouffé de bonheur à l'idée qu'il soit de retour, paraissant en parfaite santé et en plus semblant l'attendre _lui_, qu'il fut saisit d'une envie soudaine de le serrer dans ses bras. Il mesura cependant ses ardeurs, prenant une pause détachée avant de dire d'une voix vaguement concerné :

-Salut.

Il déglutit difficilement quand il croisa le regard polaire du plus vieux qui avait croisé les bras en l'observant. Il baissa légèrement la tête quand le blond ne répondit pas à sa salutation.

Sentant sa bonne humeur précédente se détériorer, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à la porte close de sa chambre quand la voix froide claqua comme un fouet :

-Ma mère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sorti de la semaine.

Il soupira doucement, ne relevant pas la tête vers le blond dont il sentait la morsure du regard sur sa peau.

-Elle ne voulait pas que je sorte sans toi.

Après tout c'était l'entière vérité. Il ne comprit pas le claquement de langue irrité du blond qui reprit, un fin sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu hypocrite ?

Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient jamais réellement sortis ensemble même s'ils le faisaient croire à Narcissa pour pouvoir être tranquille, chacun de leur côté.

Il reprit d'une voix douce, le regard un peu perdu :

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, toujours énervé par le fait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé le mioche chez lui à son retour, et plus encore de son visage si comblé à son arrivée. Il avait encore dû se faire tringler dans un coin sombre par un vieux en manque ou par un monsieur muscles sans cervelle dans l'heure qui avait précédée. Ce nain le dégoûtait de plus en plus.

Il le détailla quelques instant, et fut frappé par la paleur de son teint et... Le regard de Drago fut attiré par la marque hideuse et violacée encore parfaitement immaculée au niveau de sa gorge et Harry se força à ne pas rougir.

-Très hypocrite.

Drago posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à tourner la tête afin de mieux observer sa balafre. Il sentit une haine faramineuse s'immiscer dans ses veines comme un lent poison impossible à juguler. Qui avait osé le toucher ainsi ? La morsure était trop parfaite pour être celle d'un animal quelconque, qui plus est, la position de la dite marque était placé à un endroit stratégique très prisé par une certaine race de sorciers...

Il serra les dents, lançant un regard froid sur le visage écarlate du plus jeune.

Mais était-il con à ce point ?

-Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? demanda t-il soudain furieux, connaissant déjà parfaitement la réponse.

Bien qu'il aurait souhaité que la main du serpentard reste contre sa peau éternellement, Harry la dégagea brusquement, fusillant Malfoy du regard, reculant de quelque pas comme s'il était rebuté par son contact.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Le blond plissa les yeux de colère. Comment osait-il se dégager de sa poigne aussi violemment, comme si son toucher était quelque chose d'écœurant ? Il sentit quelque chose gigoter dans son ventre, obscurcissant son jugement qui avait d'ailleurs toujours était faussé avec ce mioche. Il n'y prit pas garde, ne voulant pas reconnaitre que ce qu'il ressentait s'apparentait de très prés à de la jalousie.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? répliqua le blond amèrement. Je sais pas dans quel trip t'es encore, mais je sais que baiser avec des macchabées buveurs de sang, c'est sûrement pas l'idée du siècle.

Harry croisa les bras un peu honteux.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu t'en es déjà tapé un ?

Drago renifla dédaigneusement.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de te repondre ducon ?

Harry sourit sarcastiquement en tentant de ne pas s'imaginer Drago se faire pomper le sang par un vampire.

-Mais tout le monde sait qu'ils sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Une fois que t'as un lien de sang avec un, c'est difficile de s'en débarrasser et crois moi, c'est rare que ce genre d'histoire finisse bien. Alors si tu veux pas t'attirer des ennuis, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite tes conneries...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, feignant un total désintérêt, comme si ces avertissements ne l'effrayaient pas le moins du monde.

-Dans tous les cas, je vais au _Babylone _ce soir, annonça t-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à jouer le jeu avec lui auprès de sa mère.

Il reçut un regard noir.

-T'inquiète, je ressors dans une heure, t'as intérêt à être prêt parce que j'attendrai pas, prévint le blond en se décollant de la porte.

Harry serra les points devant le regard soudain fuyant du Serpentard.

-Tu vas retourner là bas c'est ça ? s'enquit Harry un brin furieux.

Draco replaça correctement sa chemise avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, complètement désemparé par autant de mauvaise foi. Il portait rudement bien son nom, celui-là ! Pourquoi continuait-il de jouer ainsi avec le feu, et avec qui d'ailleurs ? Il doutait franchement que Malfoy soit en mesures de s'opposer à des Moldus armés avec sa petite bande de malfrat. Il aurait tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il cachait et pouvoir l'empêcher de risquer de se faire tuer à nouveau.

-Je sais pas à quoi tu joues avec les moldus mais il semble évident que tu les as sous-estimés.

Il vit avec un plaisir certain le visage du blond blanchir et son corps se crisper brutalement. mais un élan de culpabilité le saisit quand la réponse vint, beaucoup moins forte et coléreuse qu'il n'y avait songé :

-La ferme...

Draco essaya de se détendre, de ne pas montrer au brun que sa réplique lui avait faite plus mal dans son orgueil que de raison. Oui, il avait sous-estimé ces rats d'égoûts, et les souvenirs l'assaillèrent à nouveau sournoisement, remuant quelque chose en lui. Cette nuit avait définitivement brisé quelque chose en lui pour nourir puissamment sa haine déjà vivace pour la lie de l'humanité.

-La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a rien appris on dirait. Mais pourquoi t'arrête pas une fois pour toute ? continua plus sereinement le Gryffondor, tu ne seras peut-être pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune héritier. Son regard retomba sur la marque hideuse de morsure qu'il affichait si fièrement.

-Et toi ?

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Quoi, moi ?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit plus encore, il était beau le grand moraliste à lui prodiguer des conseils qu'il ne respectait pas lui-même. Sa vie était déjà bien moins mise en danger que celle de cette trainée qui se faisait même enfiler par des morts vivants assoifés.

-Pourquoi tu continues à te taper tous ces losers ? Pourquoi continuer à te faire traiter comme la dernière des catins ? Pourquoi tous ces petits jeux sordides alors que vraisemblablement, tout ça ne te satisfera jamais ?

Harry se liquéfia sur place, ses yeux s'ouvrant exagérément devant le sourire vainqueur de Malfoy.

-C'est totalement différent, je ne risque pas ma vie, moi, je...

-Oh vraiment ? rétorqua le blond sarcastique, en posant un regard cynique sur sa morsure encore toute fraiche.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, il savait que le blond avait raison, ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant. Mais lui, il mettait peur être sa vie en danger mais sans faire de mal à personne, bien au contraire. Sa vie était menacée, mais de la plus délicieuse façon qui soit.

Le blond eut un sourire satisfait, le môme venait de baisser la tête comme un gamin prit en faute. Il se sentait déjà mieux même s'il réalisa qu'il n'en retirait pas le même contentement habituel.

-Pourquoi tu te soigne pas ? T'as l'impression de te donner un genre en trainant avec cette balafre hideuse ? s'enquit-il plus par curiosité que pour réellement changer de sujet.

-J'ai déjà essayé, ça ne cicatrise pas aussi vite qu'espéré et pourtant tu es le premier témoin de mes talents en matière de guérison.

Drago sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de demander :

-Où t'as appris tout ça ? De mémoire, c'est pas au programme des cinquièmes années.

-J'ai appris c'est tout.

-Tout seul ?

-Oui.

Le blond continua à lui poser quelques questions sur ses talents de guerisseurs et le gryffondor lui répondit le plus franchement, perplexe devant la curiosité de son vis à vis avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse à nouveau dans le couloir sans qu'aucune autre remarque sarcastique n'interviennne jusqu'à la fin de conservation, ce dont Harry eut du mal à se remettre pour le reste de la soirée.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Drago fit son possible pour retenir son bâillement imminent. Il ne dormait pas très bien ces derniers temps et avait du mal à se concentrer pendant les réunions des Ombres.

Ses souvenirs de la dernière bataille le hantaient, de même que ceux en campagnie de cette tarlouse qu'il ne pouvait virer de son esprit.

Ce type s'était incrusté dans ses pensées comme dans sa maison et dans sa vie, sans son accord préalable. Il avait donc décidé de fuir, démarche peu glorieuse, certes, mais indispensable à sa survie mentale. Et pourtant, même avec la distance et l'assurance de ne plus le croiser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui.

C'était tout simplement épuisant et indigne de lui. Er pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à ses mains fines ? À son regard sur son corps ? À ses yeux…

Il n'était pas une pédale putain !

Il n'avait pas déserté sa demeure pour ne penser qu'à lui, alors qu'il était la cause même de sa fuite ?

Il avait trouvé refuge chez Regulus pendant la semaine et ce dernier avait bien vu tous les efforts qu'il lui avait fallu pour fermer l'œil la nuit, et c'est pourquoi il lui en voulait moins d'être si distret pendant qu'il faisait ses comptes rendus. Ce petit con le hantait même dans son sommeil.

Il préférait donc éviter de dormir.

Pourtant il ne pourrait plus éviter le morveux plus longtemps maintenant que Regulus le mandait à nouveau chez lui et étant donné ce que son cousin attendait de lui...

La bataille en Écosse avait été une victoire durement acquise, malgré les pertes, ils avaient pu empêcher les anti-sorciers de nuir. Drago écoutait vaguement son cousin féliciter encore une fois les Ombres qui s'enorgueillirent pathétiquement devant leur chef. Il ferma les yeux, voulant s'arracher de la tête ces yeux verts qui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit tourmenté.

À l'heure qu'il était, le propriétaire de ces orbes émeraudes devait probablement se faire baiser jusqu'au gosier, pour changer.

-Autre chose, informa Regulus à l'assemblée qui lui faisait face, je tiens de source sûre que Greyback a été assigné pour capturer un certain Harry Potter, un étudiant de Poudlard de bientôt 15 ans.

Drago se redressa, soudainement parfaitement éveillé, son cœur commençant à tambouriner à vitesse irrégulière contre sa poitrine.

-C'est une blague ?

Quelques visages étonnés se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'en avait cure, seul le regard fuyant de son cousin lui importait, peu importait les murmures à son encontre qui emplissaient peu à peu la salle. Il s'en fichait car cela le concernait directement, Potter habitait chez lui, il aurait dû être au courant avant les autres.

Il fronça les sourcils de contrariété quand il vit que sa remarque était totalement ignorée par son destinataire.

-Il est actuellement parfaitement protégé mais nous devons arrêter impérativement ce loup-garou, il a déjà causé assez de dommages, continua Regulus, rétablissant d'un seul haussement de voix le silence le plus complet.

La plupart des loup-garous avaient en effet rejoint les moldus, seuls hybrides acceptés par les antis. Ils avaient de ce fait carte blanche pour agir à leur guise, alors que chez les sorciers, ils n'étaient que des pions parmi tant d'autres.

Regulus finit sur cette information et congédia l'assemblée d'un geste de tête impérieux avant de se rassoir au coté de son jeune cousin. Ce dernier attendit vaguement que les personnes les plus proches ne s'éloignent avant d'attaquer.

-Depuis quand tu sais pour Greyback ?

-On ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment lui. De toute façon chez toi il ne risque rien, même les loups craignent encore ta famille, rassura Regulus.

-Et pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me rassurer ? assena sèchement le blond.

-Sûrement parce que tes mains sont en train de trembler...

Drago posa un regard sur ses doigts tremblotants. C'était nerveux voilà tout. Potter ne risquait rien tant qu'il était chez lui, encore fallait-il qu'il y soit...

-Putain..., souffla t-il, une vague de terreur commençant à s'infiltrer furieusement dans chacun de ses membres.

Il quitta son cousin en courant brusquement, peu importait que la légendaire dignité des Malfoys soit amputée par sa faute, il devait trouver Nott absolument et l'autre connard par la même occassion.

Quand il aurait retrouvé le morveux, il lui ferait passer l'envie d'aller se faire fourrer dans cette foutue boite qu'il fréquentait comme un forcené. Il grogna furieusement en cherchant le Serpentard, franchement énervé de ne pas le trouver lui qui, d'habitude, était toujours dans les parages.

Il finit par le repérer dans les souterrains en train de s'entrainer avec Flint. Sur le moment, il bénit les Dieux qu'ils soient tous les deux des tantouses, ce qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir à faire un jour.

-Vous deux, les apostropha-t-il d'une voix forte, c'est où le_ Babylone_ ?

-Heu, tu déconnes là ? fit Théo presque destabilisé, échangeant un regard avec Flint qui baissa brusquement la tête.

Il soupira furieusement.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de déconner ? répliqua t-il froidement, maintenant t'arrête avec tes airs de surpris de la vie et tu me dis où est cette putain de boite de pédés ou je te jure que la seule chose qui fait encore de toi un mec, je te l'arrache et je te la fait bouffer.

Nott plissa les yeux l'air indigné alors que Flint reculait prudemment, ne voulant pas subir une fois de plus la colère de blond.

Nott lui indiqua froidement où et comment accéder au _Babylone_, la boite où Potter avait dit devoir absolument se rendre ce soir pour se faire troncher, à n'en pas douter.

-Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? demanda t-il méfiant.

Drago les analysa quelques instant. Flint baissa à nouveau la tête devant cet examen minutieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez les Ombres celui là déjà ? Vraiment affligeant.

-Crois moi, susurra t-il froidement, tu veux pas le savoir.

Et il quitta les lieux rapidement, laissant derrière deux jeunes hommes presque choqués. Connaissant Malfoy, les homos devraient bien s'accrocher face à lui, sa tolérance avoisinant le zéro absolu, ils étaient persuadés qu'il n'allait pas là-bas pour une petite visite de courtoisie.

**0000000000000000000000**

Drago trouva la porte de métal sans trop difficultés, déplorant le quartier délabrés des environs. En cognant une fois sur la porte d'une propreté exemplaire, sans quoi il n'y aurait pas posé les mains, il étudia son environnement. Comment avait-il pu laisser Potter sortir toutes ces nuits dans un endroit aussi sordide ? Quel inconscient il avait été.

Tout était glauque et puant. Pas âme qui vivait et pas un bruit, mais il savait que jamais Nott ne se serait permis de lui mentir, aussi attendit-il impatiemment que la porte s'ouvre, dans un grincement insupportable qui lui fit serrer les dents.

-Quel âge ? grogna le videur en l'observant de la tête au pied.

-17, répondit Drago sur un ton pressé.

Bob fronça les sourcils, ce jeune ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-J't'ai jamais vu ici... ajouta-t-il, soupçonneux.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel tout en tapant du pied, il n'avait pas le temps de taper la causette, il était pressé et avait un gamin à chercher putain !

-Normal, je suis pas pédé, répliqua le blond un peu agressif.

Bob sortit carrément sa baguette. Seul les homos étaient informés de l'endroit et de la façon d'entrer au _Babylone_. Soit ce mec était un éclaireur d'une bande d'homophobes, soit… soit rien en réalité, il n'avait aucune autre idée de ce que foutait ce gosse de riche à la porte de son antre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? crachat-il d'un air mauvais.

Le blond soupira avec force avant de croiser les bras pour s'empêcher de jeter un sort à ce décérébré.

-Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un, dit-il avec froideur et impatience, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais accélérer un peu la cadence, j'ai pas que ça à foutre à me les geler au pas de ta porte, donc t'es gentil, tu me laisses entrer fissa.

Le videur leva un sourcil moqueur.

-Pour qui elle se prend la petite pétasse peroxydée ? s'amusa Bob qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Drago fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus furieux, ce type ne faisait que lui faire perdre son temps, et si Greyback était déjà à l'intérieur ? Après tout n'importe qui s'informant sur ce môme pour le retrouver finirait inéluctablement par arriver à cet endroit.

Il souffla d'agacement et commença à tourner les talons, comme s'il avait décidé de partir, sous le regard scrutateur et méfiant du vigile, qui commençait déjà à ranger sa baguette d'un geste lent.

_-Impero ! _lança t-il au videur en se retournant brutalement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

Il sourit froidement, c'était trop facile.

-Fais moi entrer ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Il suivit le grand baraqué jusqu'à l'intérieur, fronça les sourcils en tombant dans une pièce exiguë et vide de toute personne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! cracha-t-il à bout de nerfs, fait moi entrer, putain !

Il sursauta en le voyant fermer la porte avant de se diriger vers un mur nu, il leva lentement sa baguette et fit un geste rapide de poignet avant que le mur ne disparaisse, laissant surgir à son regard un endroit qu'il se devait d'admettre impressionnant malgré sa nuisance sonore ambiante.

Il claqua sèchement la langue en voyant le vigile faire obstacle de son corps, il luttait contre son maléfice avec une volonté de fer, il devait faire vite avant d'avoir des ennuis.

Il le força à le laisser entrer puis lui jeta un _oubliette _temporaire, avant de filer à travers la foule, laissant le mur réapparaitre sur le visage confus du videur.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se dépêcher de trouver le gosse.

Il grimaça, il détestait les boites en temps normal, musique trop forte, trop de gens entassés les uns sur les autres mais il avait l'impression que celle-ci était pire que toutes celles où il avait déjà malencontreusement mis les pieds, sans même parler de la majorité des hommes principalement dénudés qui se déhanchaient les uns contre les autres ce qui était écœurant, en plus de compliquer son ascension.

Comment allait-il trouver le gamin dans cette masse de corps bodybuildés ?

Beaucoup de regards gourmands se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il avançait, peu rassuré, à travers la foule tout en cherchant Potter du regard. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'était pas dans un coin sombre entrain de se faire monter par un vieux pervers à l'heure qu'il était sinon ses chances de le retrouver se verraient s'amoindrir.

Il se crispa entièrement quand il sentit deux mains saisir ses hanches et un corps se coller contre son dos.

-Si c'est moi que tu cherches beau gosse, tu m'as trouvé, susurra une voix chaude à son oreille et Drago se força à ne pas étaler cette pédale sur le champ.

-Si tu tiens à la vie, t'as deux secondes pour virer tes mains avant que je ne fasse de ta gueule une descente de lit...

Il soupira discrètement de soulagement en sentant l'homme avoir un hoquet de surprise tout en le relâchant immédiatement, non sans cracher, vexé :

-Mal baisé !

-Ouais, c'est ça, tu te tires maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix polaire qui fit reculer quelques danseurs qui les observaient, intrigués.

Il entendit l'autre râler puis plus rien. Il n'osa pas se retourner, préférant scruter les alentours tout en jetant des regards glacials à tous ceux qui avaient dans l'idée de l'aborder. Ce qui faisait quand même un paquet de monde. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort qui couperait la musique, lui permettant de hurler le foutu nom du gamin, quand une personne le bouscula, le faisant se tourner vers sa droite et alors qu'il allait insulter la sale tantouse franchement bourrée, il reconnut la tignasse brune familière.

Il l'avait trouvé...

Il se déhanchait langoureusement contre un grand blond qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'examiner.

Et dire qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour ce sale petit pédé alors qu'il faisait inconsciement la bringue pendant que lui remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Il allait définitivement le tuer.

Harry bougeait sensuellement ses hanches contre celles de Matt, un jeune étudiant en Médicomagie. Blond, sexy, et totalement sous son charme, il s'amusait à le chauffer au maximum, descendant doucement ses mains sur les fesses du plus vieux qui haleta en se sentant pressé contre une érection proéminante, il eut un sourire coquin et chuchota contre les lèvres du brun.

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? dit-il en lui léchant la lèvre supérieur, j'ai trop envie de toi.

Le Gryffondor sourit doucement, continuant à se mouvoir contre ce corps ferme, quand il sentit une poigne de fer lui briser littéralement les os du bras.

Drago s'était rué sur lui, satisfait de détacher les deux jeunes hommes qui dansaient de façon si obscène.

Indigné, Harry s'écria :

-Mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce...Malfoy ? murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Il avait l'air tout bonnement choqué se dit Draco en observant la follasse blonde poser un bras rassurant sur l'épaule du brun. Pour qui elle se prenait cette tapette ? S'il croyait qu'il avait peur de cette merde...

Il ricana sèchement en voyant le blond froncer ses sourcils avant de l'observer plus attentivement, le détaillant d'un œil qu'il considéra comme gourmand et qui stoppa totalement son rire moqueur.

Harry ne savait pas s'il avait trop bu, et dans ce cas, son hallucination était géniale, ou si ce qu'il voyait était vraiment réel et là, c'était vraiment flippant. Le regard que Malfoy jetait à sa nouvelle conquète était franchement meurtrier et lui-même ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le blond était ici. Ils s'étaient après tout quittés dans un silence glacial, sans échanger la moindre parole, ni un seul regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu... hasarda-t-il, trop choqué pour formuler une phrase autre que de l'interrogation.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel avant de saisir son bras plus brutalement encore.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer, tu viens avec moi.

-Pas de problème, tu veux qu'on aille faire ça où ? Toilettes ou backroom ? proposa langouresement Harry en se collant contre Drago comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe lequel de ses amants.

Le serpentard le repoussa brusquement comme si cet attouchement l'avait brûlé au dixème degrès tout en plissant les yeux, peu d'humeur à supporter son humour douteux.

-Tu me feras ton ironie vaseuse plus tard, on est pressé là.

Harry ricana tout en se reculant de lui pour se rapprocher de Matt. Il plaisantait, n'est ce pas ? Il était venu ici simplement pour l'empêcher de baiser ? Mais il rêvait s'il croyait qu'il allait partir sans avoir pris ce qu'il était venu chercher.

-C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Matt qui posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune.

Drago se sentit fulminer intérieurement, indigné de l'aise que prenait l'autre pétasse devant lui. S'il ne bougait pas vite fait ses mains de là, il allait le tuer !

En voyant le regard mauvais de Malfoy se reposer une seconde fois sur sa proie, Harry prit une pause aguichante, avant de dire d'une voix aguicheuse, le regard devenant suggestif.

-Tu permets que je finisse avec Matt ? T'as qu'à te mettre dans un coin et mater en attendant, conseilla t-il avant de se tourner vers son futur amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Draco plissa dangereusement les yeux en voyant le sourire de Potter s'agrandir doucement après avoir embrassé Matt, de même qu'une lumière vicieuse illuminait son regard trop vert et redoutable.

Le serpentard serra les dents violement. Comment osait-il faire ça devant lui ? Il sentit la nausé le prendre au cou puis resongea aux chances plus que probables pour qu'un certain loup garou traine dans les parages.

Agacé devant le manque de coopération du gamin, il le tira par le bras pour le forcer à venir avec lui, sans se soucier outre mesure de ses insultes et de celles de l'autre blond qui les suivait, énervé.

-Putain Malfoy, cracha Harry en cherchant à se défaire de sa poigne, lâche moi merde !

-Tu la fermes Potter et tu me suis ! ordonna-t-il en bousculant violement un couple qui leur lança un regard furieux.

Il passa aisément à travers la foule, les gens se décalant à leur approche, écoutant avec attention les cris des deux pédés qu'il trainait derrière lui.

-Fous-moi la paix, putain ! cria Harry en tirant sur son bras.

Il leva les yeux, franchement exaspéré alors que le mur d'où il était apparu s'afficha dans ses champs de vision. Les cris de Potter ameutaient tout le monde autour d'eux, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Aussi s'arrêta-t-il brutalement avant de saisir les deux bras du brun pour que ce dernier se la boucle et lui fasse face.

-Ecoute moi Potty, murmura-t-il à deux centimètres de son visage, ignorant le tremblement qui saisi le plus jeune quand son souffle s'abattit sur ses lèvres pleines, maintenant tu fermes. ta. putain. de. gueule.

-Mais tu te prends pour qui à me trainer comme la dernière des merdes et contre mon gré ?

-Le weekend, et surtout pendant les vacances, t'es sous la responsabilité de ma famille, tu te souviens ? Alors t'arrêtes de faire ton pseudo rebelle et tu me suis.

Mais alors que Harry allait répliquer d'une voix froide qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici, Matt s'interposa entre eux, poussant sans ménagement le blond qui l'observa d'un regard meurtrier faisant déglutir le petit brun. Il fut brusquement saisit dans une étreinte possessive qui lui déplut profondément alors que la musique s'arrêtait soudainement.

A présent tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur leur étrange trio.

- Ecoute-moi-toi ! tonna-t-il, tu va nous foutre la paix d'accord ? T'as pas compris qu'il en a rien faire de toi ?

L'étudiant resserra son étreinte autour d'Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant ce silence imposant inhabituel dans ce lieu.

-Alors dégage avant que j'éclate ta petite tête d'aristo, pigé ?

Le gryffondor déglutit difficilement devant le regard effrayant de Malfoy, et sentit même Matt se tendre derrière lui, relâchant quelque peu la pression sur son bras lui permettant de se dégager.

Draco eut un sourire glacial, il devait conserver son calme à tout pris et éviter de commettre un meurtre devant autant de monde, il entendit un homme chuchoter à son compagnon d'une voix excitée :

-J'ai pas trop saisi l'histoire mais apparement, le beau gosse blond est venu récupérer son mec, le petit brun là, raconta-il vivement, il l'a surpris entrain de le tromper avec l'autre blond tout fade à coté...

-Mais il est malade, dit-il choqué en observant Harry presque outré, un mec comme ca je le séquestre moi, ça risque pas que j'aille voir ailleurs...

Drago sourit froidement. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron. On le prenait pour une pédale et pire encore, pour une pédale cocue.

Il serra les points avec rage, ancrant son regard meurtrier dans les prunelles bleues et peu assurées de cette blondasse qui restait trop proche du brun à son gout.

Ces tarlouses voulaient du spectacle, alors il allait leur en donner.

Il s'approcha doucement du blond qui recula instinctivement d'un pas à son approche. Son sourire s'agrandit démesurément, donnant à son visage une pointe de démence dangereuse.

-C'est toi qui va m'écouter suceur de bites, menaca t-il assez fort pour que tous l'entendent, si tu veux pas d'emmerdes, je te conseille de me laisser l'embarquer sans faire d'histoires ou je te jure que tu va amèrement le regretter. Donc tu vas gentiment te barrer la queue entre les jambes ou je te promets que le monde sera pas assez grand pour te planquer comme la petite sous merde que tu es.

L'étudiant perdit de sa superbe en se rattatinant sur lui même. Ce type était fou furieux...

-Potty, tu viens, on se casse, reprit le serpentard en se tournant vers le mioche qui l'observait comme fasciné.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du brun, il saisit son bras et se détourna pour partir. Il commença à marcher vers la porte...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! tonna une voix grave et profonde. Toi là-bas, reviens ici !

Il se tourna dignement, sans lâcher Potter qui blanchit soudainement, pour faire face à trois hommes aussi baraqués que le vigile mais encore plus intimidants, si c'était possible. Ils avaient les baguettes dégainées et semblaient plus que prêts à s'en servir.

Il souffla de dépit et de frustration, il était un peu pressé, là.

-On partait, pas besoin de sortir l'artillerie pour nous escorter, fit-il ironique.

Harry se tendit en reconnaissant Avery, le chef de la sécurité et ses deux seconds. Il avait couché avec lui une fois, ce mec était tout en muscle et était probablement la personne la plus crainte dans la boite.

-Ça va, gamin ? Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de lui ? fit-il en désignant Drago d'un signe de tête.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de parler tellement la peur le tétanisait sur place. Il savait de quoi Avery était capable et il détestait les grandes gueules dans certains contextes. Et le contexte du moment était justement propice à ses élans de colère.

Draco grogna d'agacement quand il vit le regard tendre du baraqué pour le gosse. Il s'était tapé toute la boite ou quoi ?

Il se redressa donc, imposant et glacial, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous.

-Vous avez peur que je le viole c'est ça ? s'écria t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende, comme si vous l'aviez pas tous troncher à tour de rôle ! Pourquoi tout ce putain de cinéma alors que vous êtes les premiers à savoir que ce môme est toujours consentant pour tout ?

Il eut un sourire glacial quand il sentit l'agitation de tous.

-Arrête, Malfoy, murmura Harry un peu dépité qu'il l'humilie encore plus.

-Malfoy ? répéta Avery un peu méfiant qui connaissait la réputation de sa famille, t'es sûr de ça ?

Drago sourit froidement avant de tendre sa baguette vers le chef de la sécurité qui le défiait implicitement en doutant de sa parole d'honneur.

-Tu veux que je te montre ? susurrât-il dangereusement.

Il se tendit brusquement quand il sentit une baguette s'enfoncer sur sa nuque .

-Tu bouges pas...

L'arrivée d'Avery n'était rien comparé à la frayeur que le prit en voyant Bob pointer la sienne sur la nuque si blanche du blond qui restait de marbre. Il retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et se jeta sur le bras tendu du vigile.

-Non, arrête ! Bob, c'est bon, s'écria-il avec un désespoir clairement visible, il est avec moi. On s'en va tout de suite.

Il infligea une pression sur le bras du vigile qui se baissa lentement, comme à contre cœur et offrit un sourire reconnaissant à Bob et à Avery avant de saisir le bras du blond qui tourna vers lui un regard froid.

-On s'en va, répéta t-il doucement en tirant le bras de Malfoy vers la sortie, le suppliant du regard de lui suivre gentiment sans tenter un nouvel esclandre.

Ils s'y dirigèrent, sans se retourner, et quittèrent la _Babylone _dignement, ne tenant pas compte des centaines de regards qui les suivaient jusqu'à ce que la lourde porte de métal claque dans le silence pesant d'une nuit sans lune.

Harry soupira faiblement, tentant d'endiguer les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains et sa peur se changea brusquement en fureur.

-Mais t'es complètement barge ou tu le fais exprès putain ! accusa t-il haineusement en tournant son regard vers le serpentard qui contemplait le bout de la rue, les sourcils froncés. Tu aurais pu te faire descendre, merde ! Ces mecs là, c'est des tueurs Malfoy, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde.

A ces mots, Draco plaqua violement le petit brun contre le mur avant de se coller brusquement contre lui.

Si seulement il savait que niveau assassinats, lui non plus n'était pas en reste...

-Et t'espères quoi là ? fit-il ironiquement, que je te remercie ? Si t'avais écouté au lieu de jouer à la vierge effarouchée, j'aurais pas risqué ma peau en te sortant de là ! Alors tu m'épargnes tes petites leçons du héros incompris qu'on puisse se tirer d'ici.

Harry resta figé en sentant le corps si ferme et chaud du blond pressé contre le sien pour lui éviter de fuir. Il rougit violement en se sentant réagir à ce contact pourtant brutal, mais qui était pour lui la plus douce des caresses. Merde, il n'avait même pas baisé, comment allait-il faire maintenant que Malfoy avait tout foutu en l'air ?

-Mais t'es vraiment un enragé, tu sais ça ? attaqua t-il pour se redonner contenance, en fixant avec difficulté le regard orage qui ne cillait pas, tu te ramènes comme un taré et tu m'embarques sans explication. Tu veux que je réagisse comment ? En te baisant les pieds ?

Drago eut un petit sourire ironique.

-En voilà une idée.

-Bordel, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? s'exclama le petit brun en le repoussant d'un geste vif.

Il serra ses bras autour de son corps avant de se décoller du mur, la tête basse, soudain très las de tout ça.

Draco resta de marbre en regardant le gamin trembler et se tasser sur lui-même. Il tenta de ne pas céder à la stupide impulsion qu'il avait de vouloir le rassurer. Il était un Malfoy bon sang ! Mais il consentit tout de même à expliquer sa venue, plus pour briser le silence que pour réconforter le brun :

-T'es en danger, explica t-il d'une voix neutre tout en fixant le môme, j'suis venu ici pour te mettre en lieu sûr, vu que tu sembles pas bien te rendre compte que si tu squattes chez moi, c'est pas par bonté d'âme. C'est du sérieux, cette fois, un loup-garou a été assigné pour te trouver.

Cette nouvelle lui envoya des frissons le long de la nuque mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention et de se contenter d'un rire sinistre. Le blond se crispa quand il vit le regard vert si brillant se lever vers lui lentement, figeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui lâcha dans un souffle presque tremblant :

-Et depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ?

Il soutint son regard.

-Depuis ce soir.

Ils se défièrent silencieusement durant de longues secondes avant qu'Harry ne murmure d'une voix faible :

-J'veux rentrer.

Et ils quittèrent la ruelle sombre, chacun méditant sur les paroles de l'autre dans le plus grand silence.

**A suivre !**

_Dans le prochain, grand (grand) pas en avant, on vous laisse à votre imagination en attendant la suite, aha (garces!)._

_See uuu,_

_Margue et PaulineC._


	7. frayeur inédite

_**Titre : Bleu**_

_**Auteures : Margue et Pauline C**_

_**Résumé : Harry, 5e année, précoce et désinhibé, vit un peu trop pleinement son homosexualité. Draco, 7e année, agressif et intolérant dirige d'une main de maitre tout Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer. Et pourtant... HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M et pas des moindres ; obscénités, lemons, violence (un peu)**_

_**Genre : romance, UA.**_

_**Disclaimer : on pompe quand même beaucoup à J.K Rowling donc à elle, pas à nous.**_

_Oyé ! Nous espérons que vous passez un bel été (nous on est trop dévasté par la fin "officielle" d'Harry Potter pour profiter)._

_Pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas du pourquoi de la chasse d'Harry par les moldus, je vous ramène au prologue, tout est expliqué par Dumbledore à la dernière scène._

_Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire si tout va bien._

_Merci à __Thecrasy__ pour sa bêtalecture._

_Réponse à __Matou__ : ton mail ne s'affiche pas dans la review ! Il faut que tu mettes des espaces, dans tous les cas vérifie bien que ça s'est affiché une fois que tu nous l'as envoyé, ne va pas croire qu'on t'a oublié! :p_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : frayeur inédite

Le dimanche qui suivit le scandale de Malfoy au _Babylone_, alors qu'Harry prenait une gorgée de chocolat chaud, Draco descendit déjeuner en sa compagnie en lui offrant un rapide hochement de tête en guise de bonjour, ce dont il ne se remettait toujours pas.

C'était étrange mais, il lui semblait que Malfoy essayait de faire une ébauche de trêve avec lui, seule explication au fait que le blond avait passé la journée à ses côtés à la bibliothèque au lieu de disparaitre jusqu'à la nuit tombée et, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas adressé un traitre mot, Harry avait apprécié sa présence silencieuse à ses côtés.

À tous les coups, Draco surveillait qu'il ne s'échappe pas de chez lui et le Gryffondor avait trouvé son rôle de cerbère plutôt cocasse. Mais cela l'empêchait aussi de s'inquiéter, ce loup-garou pouvait toujours courir pour le trouver avec un prince des Serpentard aussi déterminé, ce dont il s'enorgueillissait fièrement à la première occasion.

Bien qu'il ait trouvait la façon dont le Serpentard était venu le tirer des griffes du _Babylone _un peu trop théâtrale, il se satisfaisait de cette fougue qu'il y avait mise et ce, malgré le fait qu'il était dans l'obligation de se rendre dans un lieu rempli d'homos.

Finalement, ils avaient passé la journée à lire dans la même pièce jusqu'au départ pour Poudlard, même si Harry avait bien plus observé les lignes du visage du blond plutôt que celles du bouquin.

Quand, le lundi matin, les cours reprirent à nouveau, il avait l'espoir que maintenant que Draco était moins froid envers lui, les choses changeraient peut-être un tantinet à Poudlard.

Tendre naïveté.

Même s'il devait reconnaitre que l'enfer qu'il avait vécu avant les vacances s'était atténué, les élèves semblant moins préoccupés par son abjecte personne, ce qui était en soit un élément positif, Malfoy n'avait pas cessé de l'ignorer, ce qui était le plus agaçant à ses yeux. Il avait beau l'espionner du coin de l'œil, le Serpentard ne s'aventurait jamais dans sa direction. Il passait devant lui comme s'il était totalement invisible, comme s'ils étaient revenus en arrière, à la différence que maintenant Harry avait ses souvenirs...

Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Si seulement Malfoy pouvait lui offrir un simple regard, même méprisant, il s'en serait contenté, il saurait alors qu'il existe à ses yeux.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil mi-irrité, mi-implorant vers la table des Serpentards et, constatant que Draco était entrain de rire entouré de sa cour, il soupira, s'attirant les regards curieux de ses amis. Sa vie, qui avait été si compliquée au cours de ses dernières semaines, lui semblait à présent si mortellement tranquille que s'en était frustrant.

-Ça va mec ? s'informa Ron à ses côtés qui avait toujours eu un peu -beaucoup- de mal à le suivre dans ses humeurs.

Il fallait dire que le jeune homme ne se confiait jamais à lui, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Lui-même ne trouvait pas ce comportement très sain de garder tout pour lui constamment, mais à l'évidence, Harry préférait taire ses problèmes, soit par gène ou simplement pour ne pas ennuyer son entourage.

-Ça va, répondit le brun sans un regard, d'une voix neutre.

Harry appréciait les efforts du rouquin mais il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui le tracassait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir affreusement seul alors qu'il s'isolait de lui même.

Et la semaine de reprise continua ainsi, s'étirant longue et monotone. La seule chose qui vint briser son quotidien fut quand il remarqua qu'un sixième année de Serdaigle recommençait à lui faire des avances, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si lui et tous les autres homos du coin ne lui avaient jamais tourné le dos comme le dernier des parias qu'il était sensé être aux yeux de Poudlard. Et même s'il mourait d'envie de pouvoir reprendre sa vie d'avant, celle où, pratiquement chaque jour de la semaine, il s'envoyait en l'air, il dut reconnaitre que sa rancœur était trop vivace pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce même que penser baiser avec l'un de ces faux-culs sans saveur.

Il avait donc repoussé toutes les maigres avances qui s'offraient à lui, du moins pour le moment, il verrait ensuite s'il était plus enclin au pardon.

Outre son évidente solitude, les nuits d'Harry étaient de plus en plus éprouvantes, il continuait à voir Malfoy à l'agonie chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le manger du regard toute la journée pour s'assurer qu'il soit en parfaite santé.

Il allait vraiment devenir complètement barge à ce rythme là.

00000000000000000000000

_Où est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? D.M_

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il tenait un mot de Draco dans ses mains après tous ces jours de silence. Sa chouette, la belle Hedwige, son amie la plus fidèle, le lui avait apporté dans sa salle commune alors qu'il entamait un devoir de métamorphose. Faire ses devoirs s'était révélé être la meilleure distraction qu'il ait trouvé pour se vider la tête. Autant dire que la situation était particulièrement alarmante.

Le cœur d'Harry avait pris un rythme dangereusement irrégulier tandis qu'il lisait l'écriture fine et penchée du blond. Il sourit doucement, se sentant idiot d'avoir penser que Malfoy puisse l'oublier aussi facilement.

La main presque tremblante, il griffonna en guise de réponse :

_Retrouve-moi vers 22h devant le tableau de la Dame Grise au 6e étage. H.P_

Harry ne savait pas si Malfoy le rejoindrait à son rendez vous si tardif, après tout, ils auraient pu se contenter d'une classe vide dans l'après midi mais le brun voulait absolument lui montrer quelque chose afin qu'il ne regrette pas de l'avoir contacté.

Il attendit presque vingt minutes devant le tableau, désespérant de le voir arriver.

Il baissa la tête vers ses mains tremblantes d'anticipation, se sentant vraiment stupide d'avoir une attitude aussi niaise, comme une étudiante pré-pubère attendant son rendez-vous avec le beau blond de ses rêves. Mais, viendrait-il ? Après tout, il n'avait rien confirmé par courrier et ne lui avait pas accordé un regard approbation au diner.

Par ailleurs, le petit goût d'interdit que signifiait cette rencontre fit courir de long frissons de plaisir sur son épiderme car nul doute que Malfoy ne pouvait pas le voir en public. Etrangement, que le blond ait honte de lui lui importait peu, car il allait le voir, lui parler après tout ce temps, et rien n'aurait put entacher sa visible bonne humeur.

-T'aurais dû trouver un endroit encore plus isolé, siffla une voix veloutée derrière lui.

Harry sourit doucement et se tourna vers le blond, se forçant à ne pas lui sauter au cou tellement il se sentait stupidement heureux de le voir enfin s'adresser à lui seul.

Il plongea dans son regard vaguement ennuyé pour s'y noyer et y perdre pied. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas réellement croisé ces si beaux yeux colorés d'un savant mélange de gris et de bleu, tout simplement trop hypnotisants pour ne serait-ce que pensait détourner la tête quand un tel regard se posait dans le vôtre.

Il avait était conquis par les yeux de l'enfer et se fit la remarque qu'il était incroyable qu'après tout ce temps, ce détail lui fasse encore de l'effet.

-Désolé. Fallait que je te montre un truc, expliqua le brun en lui souriant, viens...

Il prononça alors un mot de passe improbable et le tableau représentant une nuit étoilée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un étroit passage. Draco s'engouffra à sa suite, un peu intrigué.

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de lui donner ce mot, il s'était longuement interrogé sur cette nécessité qu'il éprouvait à vouloir rester près du brun, à savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait, qui il fréquentait, pourquoi… Trop de questionnements pour un stupide gamin en somme. Et puis, il sentait bien ses longs regards sur sa personne, il les sentait, même s'il ne lui en rendait aucun.

Il commençait même à intriguer les membres de sa cour qui se demandaient pourquoi cette pédale ne le lâchait plus du regard et surtout pourquoi il ne faisait rien pour y remédier.

Il grogna sourdement quand ses pieds glissèrent pour la deuxième fois sur ce qui semblait être de la mousse.

-Potter, où tu m'emmènes ? demanda t-il après plusieurs minutes de montée épuisante.

Le passage était fort étroit, l'obligeant à se courber désagréablement vers l'avant pour pouvoir continuer sa difficile ascension dans cette obscurité humide, Potter n'ayant pas utilisé de Lumos pour se déplacer. Il ne voulait pas montrer son inconfort dans le noir en en invoquant un alors que le brun ne semblait pas en avoir besoin pour avancer.

Il détestait les espaces clos, et il avait hâte d'arriver au bout de ce foutu tunnel qui semblait s'étirait sur des kilomètres de long.

-Viens, se contenta de répondre Harry en continuant sa marche.

Draco soupira plus fort, montrant son mécontentement.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Si le blond n'avait pas été derrière lui, il aurait surement laissé éclater son euphorie en riant comme un dément, mais il préférait se contenir. Son sourire s'agrandit quand ils arrivèrent à une très légère intersection en pente. Il ne restait que quelques secondes de marche avant d'accéder à son paradis personnel.

Ils débouchèrent quelques instants plus tard sur une large passerelle donnant sur le vide le plus profond où l'on entendait avec une acuité stupéfiante le bruit dangereux du vent qui fouettait contre les fondations du mur de briques qui se trouvaient dans leur dos.

Harry avança sans crainte, fermant les yeux et levant la tête vers la nuit étoilée qui s'étendait devant eux et où siégeait une lune pleine, envoyant sur son visage ses doux rayons argentés.

Draco resta époustouflé.

Ils étaient tellement haut, et la nuit si calme rendait le tableau encore plus magnifique qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur tout le parc et particulièrement sur le lac si habituellement difficile à apercevoir du château. Il contempla distraitement un petit groupe de Sombrals sortir précipitamment d'entre les arbres noirs qui formaient une masse compacte, comme une tache d'encre immense, avant de replonger rapidement dans la forêt. C'était vraiment magnifique, même si ça le tuerait de l'admettre à haute voix.

-Pas mal la vue, commenta t-il feignant de ne pas être si impressionné que ça.

Il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Vu le cadre idyllique et reposant de l'endroit, il sentit une sourde répulsion grandir en lui alors qu'il imaginait parfaitement l'utilité de ce lieux dans la tête de ce petit décérébré nymphomane.

-Alors c'est ici que Potty ramène tous ses coups ?

Harry lui rendit le même sourire narquois.

-Enfin Draco, je croyais que tu savais depuis le temps que je ne baisais qu'au manoir Malfoy ou près du bureau du directeur, fit-il, sarcastique, lui remémorant les deux fois où le Serpentard l'avait surpris en plein ébat.

En vérité, c'était la première fois qu'il ramenait quelqu'un dans ce qu'il aimait appeler son refuge même s'il préféra garder cette information pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Malfoy se braque, ce qu'il ferait indubitablement s'il lui livrait ce genre d'information.

Même si le blond était spécial pour lui, il doutait franchement qu'il en soit de même pour son vis-à-vis qui ne le considérait que comme une mission donnée par Dumbledore ou comme un boulet qu'on avait attaché à sa cheville.

Il souffla doucement avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel dégagé.

-On est juste en dessous de la tour d'astronomie. Je viens souvent ici pour... réfléchir, murmura le brun le regard perdu dans les cieux, trouvant après coup, sa phrase un peu trop clichée.

Draco continuait à observer les lieux d'un œil intrigué. Le vent frais de la nuit le faisait frissonner mais sur le moment, il s'en fichait totalement. Il n'y avait que cette vue imprenable, cette sensation de voler, ce sentiment de bien être qu'il ressentait si rarement.

Même si la passerelle sur laquelle ils se tenaient donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, il se sentait bien, presque apaisé. L'air sentait le frais d'une nuit d'automne, un mélange savant entre les herbes mortes en décomposition et l'humidité ambiante de la forêt. C'était très agréable, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Sa vie ne lui permettait pas de se réjouir de joies toute simple qu'offrait mère nature, mais en cet instant précis, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'elle de toute sa vie, bien qu'il trouva cette pensée ridicule après coup.

Il soupira, contemplant du coin de l'œil le visage détendu du brun qui brillait faiblement sous les rayons lumineux de la lune.

Le Gryffondor lui semblait presque irréel dans ce décor insolite, comme un ange ou un fantôme qui refusait de détacher ses yeux du ciel, en attente de quelque chose que lui seul savait. Il se prit à nouveau à le trouver étrangement séduisant en cet instant, ses mèches folles voletant sous la brise, son visage détendu et souriant doucement à la nuit qui lui ouvrait ses bras. Il savait que, si le plus jeune ouvrait les yeux, il tomberait sur une mer d'émeraude brillant de mille feux, envoûtant et ravageant tout sur son passage, et lui le premier.

Il sut, à l'instant même où un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres pleines du plus jeune, qu'il était perdu, sans aucune rédemption possible.

Il se secoua fermement quand il se rendit compte du rythme de ses pensées. Il devait arrêter de songer à des choses pareilles. Jamais ! Admettre cette répugnante vérité, c'était l'accepter, et il n'accepterait jamais une chose aussi écœurante et complètement stupide qu'une sorte de vague béguin pour Potter.

Tout venait de ce petit pédé et de l'ambiguïté qu'il mettait entre eux de par son attirance pour la gente masculine et particulièrement pour lui-même. Il fallait qu'il arrête de confondre attraction et surplus de flatterie à son égard.

Mais rien ne lui semblait plus réel que son absence de pouvoir pour se raisonner. Il n'en avait même plus la force à cette minute. Pas quand Potter était ainsi abandonné à ses cotés, lui accordant toute sa confiance en l'amenant dans un lieu si secret, ou du moins, l'espérait-il.

Il détourna le visage vers le parc de Poudlard, vide et silencieux à cette heure.

-Comment t'as fait pour trouver cet endroit ? demanda t-il curieux pour se forcer à ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

Harry haussa les épaules, bien loin du conflit intérieur du blond à ses cotés.

-Je connais bien le château, répondit-il d'une voix détendue.

Il était satisfait de voir Malfoy si impressionné. Même si celui-ci ne disait rien, il avait parfaitement senti son regard le détailler doucement. La brulure de ses yeux de glace l'avait transpercé avec une force redoutable, il s'était sentit acculé, il frissonnait et tremblait doucement, et cela n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec le froid. C'était plutôt dû à la chaleur et à l'excitation de savoir Malfoy si proche de lui dans un territoire que lui seul avait conquis. Il était si bien en ce moment, partageant son doux secret avec le blond, et il avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait tout entier.

Il sursauta néanmoins quand Draco tourna alors brusquement la tête vers lui, le détaillant d'une manière qui le mit mal à l'aise, comme s'il l'évaluait.

-Parce que tu connais d'autres passages de ce genre ? s'étonna t-il de plus en plus intrigué.

Voila qui pouvait s'avérer fort intéressant pour ses projets d'espionnages du château, surtout si le gamin en connaissait d'autres. Il se sentit immensément soulagé car il avait trouvé une raison suffisamment fiable pour expliquer sa présence ici, il ne faisait qu'accomplir sa mission après tout, telle que Regulus la lui avait assignée.

-Ça sera pour une autre soirée, répliqua Harry, mutin, qui tenait là une une raison parfaite pour voir le Serpentard la nuit pendant une période assez longue, le château possédant une bonne vingtaine de passages secrets en tout genre.

Draco s'empêcha de forcer Potter à en dire plus, il voulait éviter à tout prix qu'il ne se doute de quoi que se soit mais sentit une sorte d'anticipation incroyable à l'idée d'en découvrir plus sur Poudlard.

Il ne fit pas attention au fait que sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il aurait été bien moins impatient si ces éventuelles découvertes ne rimaient pas avec le brun.

Il redevint soudainement plus sérieux en repensant sur le pourquoi de sa volonté de voir le gamin ce soir.

Il grogna à cette pensée, son regard devenant plus froid et plus calculateur et songea avec une très légère pointe de déception que la magie du lieu s'était subitement évaporée, le faisant retomber brutalement sur terre.

Sans un regard pour le plus jeune qui continuer de laisser son visage prendre un bain de lune, il déclara, incisif :

-J'ai de nouvelles infos sur celui qui a été assigné à ta capture, commença-t-il sans préambule, s'attirant un regard peiné du plus jeune, c'est bien Greyback, un des loup-garous les plus fous furieux que la terre ait jamais porté. Il a été vu près de Londres cette semaine.

Harry baissa la tête.

-Ce qui rime encore avec privé de sortie ce weekend je suppose, soupira le jeune homme presque désespéré par cette nouvelle.

Il en avait vraiment marre de toute cette merde qui s'abattait sur lui ces temps-ci. Il avait besoin de sortir le weekend, il avait besoin de voir du monde, de décompresser et de s'amuser. Il n'était pas un gentil petit chérubin casanier qui appréciait d'être enfermé dans une maison ,aussi grande soit-elle. Le _Babylone _était son seul salut. Mais même ça lui avait été retiré.

Il coula un regard en coin vers Malfoy qui se tenait droit, un étrange sourit satisfait ornant ses lèvres fines alors qu'il observait les montagnes qui se dessinaient au loin. Il s'était résigné à ne plus lui demander comment il avait eu ce genre de renseignements, sachant que le blond l'enverrait balader avant même qu'il n'ai fini de parler, mais était-ce une raison pour paraitre si satisfait de son malheur ?

-Ça te fait plaisir, cracha-t-il en colère, t'es content de me voir séquestré chez toi, hein ?

Il sursauta quand la voix sèche du blond claqua comme un fouet :

-T'inquiète, j'aurais aussi préféré que tu te tires aussi mais j'ai pas non plus envie d'être arrêté et crois moi, s'il t'arrive un truc, c'est ma famille qui trinquera alors t'as intérêt à te tenir.

Draco entra ses mains des ses poches avec brutalité.

Harry baissa les yeux, un peu déçu que se soit l'unique raison pour laquelle Draco se sentait si concerné par sa protection, il s'en doutait un peu, mais le voir confirmer de façon aussi abrupte était toujours un peu douloureux. Mais qu'espérait-il au juste ?

-Encore et toujours entrain de penser qu'à ta gueule, murmurât-il d'une voix éteinte sans regarder le blond.

Ce dernier eut un reniflement méprisant avant de répliquer, perfide :

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Draco s'en alla sans un regard en arrière sur cette note froide et le brun regretta de ne pas avoir laissé ce Serdaigle le baiser, comment allait-il tenir tout le weekend ?

0000000000000000000000000

Maintenant qu'il était complètement privé de sortie, Harry devait se rabattre sur des proies faciles à Poudlard mais ces dernières se faisaient rares, sa réputation étant toujours bien ancrée dans les esprits et il se retrouvait de plus en plus frustré. Même si certains ne se gênaient pas pour le baiser, quelles que soient les rumeurs colportées sur son compte, c'était souvent par une marchandise de mauvaise qualité.

Certaines fois, il se dégoûtait même de les avoir laissé le toucher mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait besoin de sa ration de sexe -question de survie- même si ces parties de baise étaient plus un calvaire qu'une véritable partie de plaisir.

Sa relation avec Draco avait tout de même légèrement évolué : le Serpentard continuait à l'informer sur l'avancée de Greyback de temps à autre. Puis c'était tout naturellement qu'ils commençaient à prendre le temps de parler d'autre chose bien que cela restait très sommaire.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression que le blond devait toujours avoir une raison valable pour venir lui parler car la plupart du temps, il continuait à l'ignorer superbement, même lorsqu'ils étaient protégés des regards des élèves les weekend, comme si aucune évolution positive n'était possible dans leur relation.

À Poudlard, il s'éloignait toujours de lui le plus possible, il refusait toujours que les gens sachent quel esquisse de lien il y avait entre eux et pour cause ; savoir que lui, Draco Malfoy fréquentait non sans réluctance une petite tarlouze de quatorze ans serait une disgrâce totale et irréversible. Même si Drago avait accepté passer un peu de temps avec le brun, ces moments avec lui ne suffisaient pas pour qu'il mette sciemment sa réputation en danger.

-Putain Malfoy ! s'indigna Harry une fois que Draco l'eut relâché pour fermer la porte avec précipitation, je sais que t'as honte de moi mais tu pourrais au moins avoir plus de manières, t'es pas obligé de me traîner d'une pièce à l'autre comme si j'étais un vieux paquet de lessive !

Le blond grimaça, toujours agacé lorsque le brun utilisait un vocabulaire trop moldu puis soupira profondément, attendant que les bruits de pas et de rire des élèves disparaissent totalement.

-Ecoute Potty, commença-t-il avec colère, c'est pas parce que ta réputation est au plus bas que tout le monde a envie de suivre ton exemple. Perso, j'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une pédale juste parce que j'ai l'extrême générosité de te communiquer certaines infos nécessaires à ta survie. Alors t'arrêtes de te lamenter sur ton sort.

Harry serra les points avec hargne, c'était toujours pareil. À chaque fois qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans un couloir quelconque, Malfoy le poussait violemment pour le cacher au moindre bruit suspect.

Au début ça le faisait bien rire, son visage pâle et défait quand il croyait que quelqu'un les avait surpris ensemble, mais à présent c'était plus vexant qu'autre chose.

Il repoussa le blond qui était resté près de la porte dorénavant close, écoutant le rire d'une fille diminuer jusqu'à disparaitre totalement au détour d'un couloir.

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est bon ! J'ai compris, tu risques gros avec moi et je te promets de plus me plaindre de la situation mais là tout de suite, je vais te faciliter les choses : je me tire, j't'ai assez vu. Rien ne t'oblige à te mouiller comme ça, tu me fileras les infos ce weekend. À plus.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la salle de classe vide et marcha d'un bon pas dans le couloir sombre et désert, espérant secrètement que Malfoy le suivrait pour le retenir.

Mais ce fut loin d'être le cas.

Draco serra les dents avec force, s'empêchant d'étrangler le mioche qui passait devant lui la tête haute. Il était vraiment bouché, ou il le faisait exprès. En seulement quelques secondes, il venait de ruiner leur petite trêve, le défiant ouvertement et pourtant malgré lui, cela lui plaisait.

Il soupira profondément, cherchant un moyen de faire revenir le brun à lui, n'étant absolument pas d'humeur à retourner dans sa salle commune aussi tôt, quand une voix froide et moqueuse l'arrêta brusquement, la main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte, un pied lever en signe d'un futur déplacement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'octroyer maintenant que le couloir était occupé.

-Tiens tiens tiens, prononça une voix froide, mais c'est la petite pute du monde sorcier en personne.

Draco sentit ses entrailles se contracter au son de ces voix hostiles.

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez les tafioles ? fit la voix amusée du Gryffondor, désolée les gars, je suis pas d'humeur ce soir et sans vouloir vous vexer, avec vos gueules, j'crois que j'préfèrerais encore me taper une nana.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant d'aller étrangler le gamin pour qu'il se la ferme au lieu de tendre le bâton à ses assaillants. Comment réagirait-ils si Potter se faisait tabasser sous son nez alors qu'il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il lui vienne en aide devant plusieurs témoins poudlariens ? Il devait conserver sa couverture et son influence sur Poudlard pour pouvoir continuer de servir à la cause des Ombres, et soutenir la personne la plus tyrannisée de l'école ne l'aiderait sûrement pas dans sa tâche.

Il eut à peine le temps de se poser la question qu'il entendit un bruit de claque suivit d'un geignement et d'un bruit de corps qui tombe ce qui lui fit fermer douloureusement les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas regarder ce qu'il se passait ou il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Aussi resta t-il simple auditeur tandis que le jeune homme qu'il avait juré de protéger se faisait tabasser par deux petites raclures qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

-Alors ma chérie, reprit le plus grand, t'aimes ça te faire castagner ? T'aurais quand même pas des tendances sadomaso en plus ?

Il entendit un nouveau coup et se mit à serrer les poings à s'en faire saigner les jointures, se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas intervenir. Il aurait tellement aimé que Potter se remette à les insulter, mais il ne l'entendit que gémir de douleur.

-Du calme, ordonna une seconde voix, j'aime pas les petites salopes dans ton genre mais je dois t'avouer qu'on aime bien les dresser.

Le rire mauvais qui suivit suffit à Draco pour se décider -enfin- à faire marcher son cerveau à cent à l'heure pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait aider le gamin.

Un autre gémissement plaintif raisonna jusqu'à lui.

Draco se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, sa baguette qu'il avait saisit sans même sans s'en rendre compte crépitait avec hargne des étincelle d'un rouge sang. Ses yeux étaient de l'argent en fusion alors qu'il fixait avec force le mur qui lui faisait face. Il allait les tuer ces petits fumiers, il se jura qu'il allait les massacrer à tel point qu'ils en seraient défigurés à vie.

Le nouveau gémissement douloureux qui atteignit ses oreilles décupla sa haine et il se focalisa alors sur la fenêtre entre ouverte qui finit par claquer avec une telle force que la vitre se brisa en milliers de petits éclats de verre qui s'éparpillèrent partout dans la salle.

-Putain, s'écria l'une des voix des attaquants à l'entente du fracas assourdissant, c'était quoi ça ?

-Je sais pas, répondit la seconde voix, inquiète, viens on se casse Davies, ça va rameuter Rusard.

Draco soupira, ravi de ne pas avoir été découvert, d'avoir pu raccourcir le supplice de gamin et, en plus, connaitre le nom du principal responsable qu'il se ferait une joie de détruire en temps voulu. Il patienta quelques secondes puis sortit de la salle pour y trouver un Potter complètement prostré sur le sol, totalement replié sur lui-même.

Il grimaça en constatant que cette vision lui tordait encore plus le ventre plutôt que de ressentir un quelconque désintérêt et comble du ridicule, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

-Ma baguette, souffla Potter d'une voix faible.

Harry avait du mal à respirer convenablement, le dernier coup porté à son thorax lui ayant coupé momentanément le souffle. Il ferma les yeux de douleur, laissant couler doucement le sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de se défendre que ces deux molosses lui étaient tombés dessus, le frappant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, le corps perclu de douleurs et de courbatures.

Il vit la silhouette de Malfoy lui tendre sa baguette et se concentra pour conjurer les sorts de guérison adéquats puis se redressa complètement une fois guéri. Il posa un regard méprisant vers le Serpentard qui le scrutait avec une once de pitié au fond des yeux.

-T'inquiète, c'est l'histoire de ma vie, fit-il d'une voix profondément indifférente comme s'il ne s'était pas fait tabasser jusqu'au sang la minute précédente.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à encaisser rapidement, ce n'était pas la première et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois. Malfoy restait incroyablement silencieux sans cesser de sonder le jeune homme face à lui qui remettait ses habits correctement.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer quand Potter releva doucement la tête vers lui, vrillant dans son regard troublé, des émeraude brillantes de détermination.

-Au fait, pourquoi ce temps de réaction pour intervenir ? Par curiosité ? "Voyons voir comment le pédé de service va réagir, j'parie qu'il va prendre son pied, y'a vraiment que les petites pédales vicieuses pour aimer s'en prendre une."

Draco n'avait aucune réponse à formuler mais ne cilla pas alors que les yeux verts le méprisaient tout entier, et le Serpentard envia son calme froid qu'il avait retrouvé en quelques secondes, le trouvant beau dans sa déchéance. Potter subissait les coups sans jamais laisser tomber, se fichant totalement de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui et ce, malgré les lourdes conséquences que cela lui coûtait.

-Tu me dégoûtes, murmura doucement le brun, le sortant brutalement de ses pensées élogieuses, avant de tourner les talons.

Et il l'observa partir la tête haute, sans un regard pour lui, le laissant seul dans ce couloir, la baguette à la main.

Que pouvait-il répliquer à cela ?

Il réalisa qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même suffisamment fort pour le laisser entendre dire à voix haute.

00000000000000000000000000000

-Je ne veux surtout pas de carnage gratuit cette fois ci, les enjeux sont trop grands, déclara Regulus d'une voix froide, vous n'attaquez que quand vous êtes sûrs de votre cible. Si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas scrupuleusement obéis à mes ordres, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus, susurra-t-il dangereusement en caressant doucement sa baguette. Allez, au boulot !

Un léger brouha s'éleva de l'assemblé qui commençait à se disperser rapidement, chacun ayant reçu des directives très claires pour cette nouvelle mission.

Draco soupira doucement, avachi élégamment dans son fauteuil tout en observant les visages réjouis des Ombres qui avaient hâte d'aller se battre.

Ils avaient débusqué l'un des quartiers généraux d'une association anti-sorcier qui faisait des ravages en France. La difficulté de la mission résidait dans le seul fait que la dite base se trouvait en plein centre d'une rue constamment fréquentée. Les Ombres avaient donc pour ordres de ne tuer que ceux faisant partie de l'association incriminée, ce qui allait sans doute se révéler assez difficile, surtout connaissant le tempérament tueur de la plupart des sorciers. Mais Regulus tenait à ce que ce ne soient pas les sorciers qui commencent une guerre ouverte.

Il sourit froidement, observant distraitement la salle se vider et son cousin donner quelques dernière directives aux chefs d'élite. Lui-même n'avait pas à s'y rendre principalement parce que la mission se déroulerait dans trois jours, soit lundi, pendant qu'il serait à Poudlard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, réalisant qu'avec le diner de famille de prévu de ce soir, il était coincé chez lui pour ce joyeux début de weekend, sans pouvoir éviter le petit brun qui hantait constamment ses pensées.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'avait eu lieu l'attaque du squatteur, et cela faisait aussi une semaine que ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole ou le moindre regard, ce qui le rendait doucement mais sérieusement dingue. Il conjura distraitement un Tempus et vit qu'il était dix-neuf heure trente. Il ne devait pas tarder à rentrer s'il ne voulait pas que sa mère lui tombe dessus avec toutes ses questions assommantes de génitrice .

L'un dans l'autre, cette soirée allait être un bain de sang.

Il eut un sourire glacial quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait deux jours auparavant. Les deux Serdaigles qui avaient osé attaquer son petit protégé étaient présentement placés en soin intensif à l'hôpital St-Mangouste. Pour la première fois, il avait lui-même réglé ses comptes de ses propres mains. Cela avait fait des gorges chaudes à Poudlard et particulièrement au sein des Serpentards.

Distraitement, il observa sa main droite qui était rougie par endroits, et encore un peu douloureuses des coups qu'il avait donnés. Il s'était tout simplement déchainé sur eux, faisant passer dans ses frappes toutes sa haine, sa frustration et son incompréhension face à ce comportement nouveau qu'était le sien.

Après coup, il avait été choqué de ce qu'il avait fait, lui qui ne se salissait jamais les mains mais il avait purement et simplement vengé Potter, comme si, d'une certaine manière, il se rattrapait de ne pas avoir eu le courage nécessaire pour l'aider au moment opportun.

Il soupira avec force, essayant de chasser une nouvelle fois ce visage trop fin et ces yeux trop verts qui l'envahissait à chaque heure de la journée.

Pourquoi la vie d'autrui lui avait toujours paru d'un ennui mortel et pas celle ci en particulier ?

-La tête que tu fais, fit Regulus en s'assayant à ses côtés, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

-Tu penses encore à lui, pas vrai ? demanda doucement Regulus en observant ses ongles.

Draco lâcha une exclamation étouffée avant de répliquer froidement, mais intérieurement saisi :

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, là !

Il reçut un petit rire moqueur alors que les yeux gris de son cousin se tournaient doucement vers lui.

-Allez Draco, je te connais depuis le temps, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Quand tu penses au squatteur, tu as toujours ce visage un peu perdu. Et je peux t'assurer que cette expression te quitte plus depuis un bon mois.

Il se releva brusquement à l'entente de la critique à peine déguisée de Regulus.

Le problème n'était pas qu'il pense à lui -il s'était fait une raison- mais qu'il ne pense plus qu'à lui, délaissant sans même y prendre garde ses obligations de meneur. Regulus lui avait bien dit d'accentuer plus encore la surveillance de Poudlard, des sang-mêlés et de Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se sortir de la tête ces yeux trop verts pour ce concentrer sur les tâches primordiales qui lui étaient destinées dans sa lutte contre les moldus.

_Putain, qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ?_

Draco se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce dans son fauteuil.

Regulus observa son cousin quelques instants, en silence. Il devait avouer que le blond avait beaucoup changé depuis que Potter était sous la tutelle de ses parents. Il était plus expressif, moins froid et plus altruiste, enfin, dans la mesure réduite où cela concernait le plus jeune. Mais c'était tout de même un changement positif pour le jeune blond, malgré le faite que ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

-J'ai peut-être bien fait de te forcer la main finalement, pensa t-il à voix haute.

Draco se contenta de lui pointer son majeur droit mais son cousin ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

-D'ailleurs ça avance avec lui ?

-Je suis sur le coup, prononça Malfoy d'une voix ennuyée.

-Et ces passages secrets ?

-Pas encore, faut que je le relance là dessus.

-Bien.

Ils restèrent dans un mutisme apaisant et Draco se demanda comment reparler à Potter de cette histoire de passages secrets, lui qui avait espéré que le plus jeune ramènerait le sujet de lui-même.

-Il sera au diner ce soir ? s'enquit soudain Regulus.

Draco sentit quelque chose de désagréable remuer dans son ventre à cette demande et au regard calculateur de son cousin poser sur lui. Il ne la sentait vraiment pas cette soirée.

-Où veux tu qu'il soit, connard ! cracha-t-il, vraiment à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je te préviens que si tu recommences ton petit jeu de...

-Allons Draco, susurra Regulus d'une voix profonde, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de faire ce genre de chose…

000000000000000000000000

Pas du tout mon genre tu parles ! Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était arrivé au manoir Malfoy que Regulus "flirtait" déjà effrontément avec ce foutu gamin. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plus que ravi d'être au centre de l'attention de son cousin qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ce petit con.

Ils s'installèrent tous au salon après les apéritifs d'usage. Il fut d'autant plus contrarié quand il vit que Potter et Regulus était placés côte-à-côte, lui était assis en face du décérébré et à droite de sa tante Bellatrix. Il s'était résolu à ne pas desserrer les lèvres de tout le repas quand il manqua de s'étouffer à une remarque de Potter dite d'une voix aguicheuse :

-Vous êtes vraiment musclé Regulus, complimenta t-il en touchant, ou plutôt, en caressant sensuellement le bras de son cousin qui eut un sourire mutin, vous pratiquez quel genre de sport ?

Le dernier des Black sourit doucement.

-Je ne pratique que le sport de chambre, dit-il son regard plongé dans celui du petit brun qui n'avait cessé ses douces caresses, peut être veut-tu que je te donne quelques leçons .

-J'en serais ravi, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire enjoleur.

Il lâcha doucement le bras du brun avant de retourner à son assiette sans vraiment prêter attention à la discussion qui avait lieu entre les trois adultes. Seul le regard noir et furieux du blond importait. Il savait bien que Regulus jouait la comédie juste pour énerver Draco, lui-même savait également que jamais rien ne se passerait entre lui et le brun ténébreux, mais cela le comblait d'une certaine manière de jouer à ce petit jeu de séduction sans autre conséquence que celle de rendre furieusement jaloux le blond de ses pensées.

Car oui, nul doute à présent que Draco Malfoy était juste jaloux. Quand il l'avait quitté après l'épisode douloureux des deux Serdaigles, il l'avait tout simplement ignoré, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas, arborant la même attitude indifférente que le blond après les vacances. Mais c'était juste pour la forme que par réelle rancœur envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé se faire passer à tabac quand il ne se serait jamais douté une seconde qu'il finirait quand même pas intervenir. Il avait même été après coup incroyablement flatté que le blond lui ait finalement sauvé la mise, sentiment renforcé quand il avait appris que ses deux agresseurs avaient été envoyés d'urgence à St-Mangouste dans un état critique.

Maintenant, Draco aurait beau jouer les connards de service, ils étaient arrivés à un point où le Serpentard ne pouvait plus nier tenir un tant soit peu à lui, même si cela semblait être contre sa volonté.

Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif, même si Harry et Regulus se plaisaient à flirter gentiment sous le regard de plus en plus noir de Draco qui n'avait pas desserré les dents de la soirée.

Sa rédemption eut lieu environ une heure plus tard. Sa mère proposa à Regulus et Bellatrix de rester passer la nuit étant donné l'heure avancée et poussa un profond soupire de soulagement quand sa tante déclara qu'elle se retirait dans ses appartements, vite suivit par ses parents, les laissant seuls dans le salon.

Il se tourna vers son cousin et déclara tout en se levant souplement sans un regard pour le plus jeune.

-Bon, on va boire un dernier verre dans ma chambre ? dit-il à son cousin sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne le crut.

Il voulait à tout prix que le dernier des Blacks détache enfin son attention. Il en avait vraiment marre de tous ces hommes qui n'avaient de cesse que d'observer le gamin, même son cousin, fier hétéro. Et puis c'était son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi l'ignorait-il ainsi au profit d'un petit écervelé pédéraste ?

-Black, tu te ramènes ? s'agaça Draco alors que son cousin ne détachait toujours pas les yeux de Potter.

-Et si Harry venait boire un dernier verre avec nous ? proposa t-il au plus jeune sans même consulter le blond.

Mais quel enfoiré !

-Vous voulez peut être aussi que je vous laisse ma chambre et que je vous attende dans le couloir ? s'énerva franchement Draco de plus en plus irrité de les voir ensemble.

Il se crispa entièrement quand il vit une petite main fine et brune caresser doucement un bras musclé.

-Mais non, tu peux aussi participer, rit un peu Harry devant son air perpétuellement grognon.

Voilà que le brun se remettait à lui parler, il aurait peut-être préféré qu'il garde son attitude distante de ces dernières jours après mure réflexion.

Harry passait une soirée tout simplement magnifique, se nourrissant exclusivement et sans modération de la jalousie presque maladive du blond.

-Ou au moins mater, rajouta Regulus avec une moue moqueuse, faisant doucement sourire le petit brun.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Regulus Black serait un précieux allié dans sa chasse au Malfoy sauvage.

Son sourire se fit plus grand tandis que la main forte de Regulus passait doucement sur sa joue pour enlever un cil qui y avait élu domicile, le faisant rougir doucement.

Draco plissa les yeux, grimaçant devant leur humour foireux et devant ce geste trop tendre pour être toléré sereinement.

-Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques, crachât-il avec hargne tout en se levant rapidement.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que son propre cousin le trahissait ainsi. Il grogna à nouveau quand le rire harmonieux du gamin raisonna fraichement dans la pièce silencieuse.

-Détend toi Draco, s'amusa t-il, je peux très bien être ami avec un mec canon sans arrière pensée tu sais...

Il accentua sa remarque par un petit regard aguicheur et Draco détourna la tête pour éviter de sentir la température de son corps augmenter dangereusement. Il devenait vraiment fou. Un simple regard de la part du gamin et il perdait tout contrôle sur son corps et son esprit. Fallait dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le regard chauffant du Gryffondor à son encontre...

Aussi se dirigeât-il sans un regard en arrière, vers sa chambre, se foutant complètement de savoir si le môme viendrait ou non. Il se maudit d'espérer qu'il vienne malgré ses directives.

-Allez viens, entraina Regulus en prenant Harry par le bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre de Draco.

Le trajet fut étonnement court et silencieux, Malfoy marchant en tête d'un pas vif, vite suivit par les deux bruns, complices.

Harry se fit la réflexion, quand ils arrivèrent à destination, que c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait depuis qu'il y avait trouvé Draco à moitié mort.

La pièce était très faiblement éclairée mais Harry reconnut qu'elle avait beaucoup de classe, elle était bien différente des chambres de garçons adolescents mais cela lui plut, une fois encore Draco avait décidé de ne pas emprunter le même chemin banal que tous les autres, tout comme lui. Neutre sans être impersonnelle, elle était remarquablement bien rangée.

Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait en plein milieu de la chambre, les tentures d'un beau vert Serpentard se mariant avec grâce à l'argent de ses draps de soie et de ses couvertures de velours. Un bureau en bois sombre se situait à droite du lit, proche de la porte d'entrée ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres divers. Une gigantesque armoire prenait tout un pan de mur et, au centre de la pièce, devant une cheminée, se trouvait une table basse, un petit canapé et deux fauteuils.

Il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance classe et intime à la fois, chaleureuse et froide. Des contrastes se mariant avec grâce, lui donnant l'impression de devenir dingue.

-Me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu entres, s'exclama Regulus en remarquant le regard scrutateur d'Harry.

Draco se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à cette remarque pourtant anodine. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, mais il avait décidé d'oublier la première.

Il jeta un regard froid vers le môme, le dissuadant de dire la vérité et le Gryffondor décida qu'il ne voulait pas le gêner plus qu'il ne l'était déjà :

-Si. C'est très joli, Malfoy, très original, dit-il d'une voix douce, non sans lui lançait un regard moqueur, lui signifiant implicitement qu'il lui devait une fière chandelle.

Malfoy grogna sourdement sous le regard moqueur de son cousin qui s'était déjà installé sur le canapé, invoquant d'un coup habile de baguette deux bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Je sais, j'fais faire des tours de visite toutes les heures mais le soir c'est fermé donc tu peux te casser maintenant, assena Draco furieux que le gamin gâche sa soirée avec son meilleur ami.

Harry le fusilla du regard et Draco le soutint.

Regulus sentit l'ambiance devenir électrique tant les deux étudiants s'assassinaient du regard, attendant que l'un ou l'autre gagne ce combat visuel.

-Ne sois pas désagréable blondinet et sers-nous plutôt à boire, proposa l'ainé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils confortables et burent tous trois le verre que le blond leur avait servi. Regulus et Harry pensèrent que si le Serpentard buvait un peu, sa rancœur et sa jalousie seraient apaisées, leur permettant ainsi de passer une bonne fin de soirée.

Ils continuèrent à boire pendant encore un moment dans un silence apaisant, finissant sans même s'en rendre compte la première bouteille, avant que Regulus ne propose :

-Et si on faisait un Poker Inviolable ?

Draco se redressa légèrement, étonné et Harry haussa les sourcils, un peu confus.

-Tu veux jouer avec lui ? s'indigna Draco en désignant le plus jeune d'un signe de tête, sois t'es réellement pédé, soit t'es complètement malade.

Le blond ne fit même pas attention au regard noir qu'il reçut d'Harry qui se sentit violemment insulté par sa remarque haineuse. Mais c'était quoi son problème à lui ? Il lui soufflait le chaud et le froid à une vitesse trop vertigineuse pour qu'il puisse le suivre.

Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque glaciale quand la voix suave et moqueuse de Regulus retentit, perfide :

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ça ferait de nouveaux défis justement. À moins que t'aies peur...

Harry se laissa aller contre son siège, sachant déjà que le brun avait gagné la partie. Il défiait le blond, ce que ce dernier détestait le plus. Qui plus est, il avait horreur d'être traité de lâche, par qui que se soit.

Regulus sourit doucement, défiant du regard son cher et tendre cousin qui le fusillait des yeux, hurlant silencieusement à la mutinerie.

-J'ai peur de rien, se résigna Draco en croisant les bras.

L'ainé eut un sourire satisfait, il allait bien s'amuser ce soir au final.

-Tu sais jouer, Harry ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement et Regulus se mit à lui expliquer les règles.

La différence avec le poker moldu était qu'à chaque fin de manche, le vainqueur désignait un des joueurs et lui laissait le choix entre un défi ou une révélation. Mais la victime désignée par le gagnant était forcé de se soumettre à ce qu'il aurait choisi puisqu'il serait soumis au sort "invioli" qui obligeait à parler ou à faire ce pourquoi on était engagé. Mais ce qui était principalement ludique était qu'il était facile à contourner, on pouvait facilement y résister mais dans ce cas, la personne qui refusait de se soumettre au sort était tout de suite démasquée dans ses éventuels mensonges. Voilà pourquoi les autres joueurs devaient miser pour savoir si la victime se soumettrait ou non, si elle y arrivait, c'est elle qui remportait tous les jetons misés.

Un sourire mutin naquit au coin des lèvres du jeune garçon en songeant à que ce jeu pouvait impliquer mais lui ne s'en inquiétait pas, il n'avait jamais rien eu à cacher.

-Je crois que j'ai compris le principe, dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Ils se mirent alors à jouer.

Harry n'était pas très doué niveau bluff et n'avait toujours pas gagné une seule manche, ce qui le frustrait. Il aurait aimé donner un défi ou poser une question très embarrassante au blond qui, dans tous les cas, ne se contentait que des défis tout comme Regulus, lorsqu'ils perdaient.

Draco n'allait d'ailleurs pratiquement jamais jusqu'au bout de ses défis : il ne but que la moitié des verres qui lui était demandé de boire, de peur d'être ivre avant les autres, n'avait simulé un orgasme que pendant quelques secondes -qui suffirent au Gryffondor pour augmenter la température de son corps de plusieurs degrès alarmants- alors que cinq minutes étaient requises et avait carrément refusé de se mettre complètement nu, se contentant seulement de retirer son pull.

De ce fait, Harry se retrouvait à la fois complètement excité et bien trop frustré, ce jeu étant une bénédiction et une malédiction à la fois.

Lui se contentait de prendre les questions, révélant en détail et sincérité, dû au sort, toutes ses aventures de débauchées ce qui rendait Draco incroyablement mal à l'aise. Ce dernier évitait d'ailleurs toujours de le désigner lorsqu'il gagnait, ce qui était plutôt fréquent, et Harry en était d'autant plus frustré.

Le jeu en règle générale se révélait bien moins prometteur qu'il ne l'avait espérait.

Alors que Regulus gagnait une nouvelle fois, il désigna Draco qui choisit pour la première fois la révélation ; il en avait assez de jouer au looser tout ça parce que la présence de Potter le gênait atrocement.

Harry misa très gros, persuadé que le Serpentard se défilerait à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Harry ? demanda son cousin d'une voix onctueuse avant de jeter le sort sur sa nouvelle victime qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de cracher son indignation.

Comment son meilleur ami osait-il lui poser une telle question ? Il se sentit presque acculé au mur quand il sentit les regards des deux bruns posés sur lui. Que pouvait-il répondre ? La vérité était totalement exclue mais dire un mensonge était totalement inutile et vain, le sort le démasquerait avant même qu'il n'ait terminé de parler.

Quelle option était la moins humiliante ?

Harry croisa les pupilles argentées du Serpentard soumis et ce dernier se sentit happer par la force de se regard brillant d'espoir et d'impatience.

Il se résigna donc à détourner le regard, sa décision enfin prise :

-Simplement une indifférence totale, j'aurais juste aimé qu'il n'ait jamais débarqué dans ma vie, annonça le blond avec une assurance déconcertante.

Bien que le Gryffondor fut atrocement blessé par ces paroles cassantes, il fut rassuré de constater que la lumière du sort projetée par la baguette de Regulus était restée rouge pendant toute sa "révélation", signe indiscutable qu'il mentait.

-Parfois la vérité est trop blessante pour être révélée, se justifia Draco, très sûr de lui.

-Va te faire, Malfoy, lança le Gryffondor tout en encaissant les gains qu'il avait gagnés avec une certaine amertume.

Et Draco lui offrit un magnifique sourire narquois en guise de réponse.

-Est-ce que t'as envie de te faire mon cousin ? demanda Draco au Gryffondor qu'il désignait pour la première fois de la soirée.

Soumis au sort, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour répondre très franchement :

-Il est très attirant mais étant donné que j'ai conscience qu'il est hétéro et que je n'ai aucune chance, je le drague simplement pour t'énerver parce que ça te rend jaloux et qu'il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de te voir dans cet état.

La lumière ne s'allumant pas, Harry ayant dit l'entière vérité, il empocha ses gains et Draco le fusilla du regard. Comment osait-il ce petit con ? Regulus, quant à lui, les observait du coin de l'œil avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi toujours mentir quand ça me concerne ? demanda Harry qui avait enfin gagné une manche et désigner Draco.

-Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais connaitre quoi que soit sur moi.

La lumière ne s'alluma pas et Harry se sentir bouillir sur place. À cet instant, alors que le Serpentard lui offrait son plus grand sourire sarcastique pendant qu'il empochait ses gains, Harry eut envie d'aller le frapper sur place.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'avoir l'impression de me rendre jaloux ? s'enquit Draco au Gryffondor lorsque ce fut son tour.

-Pour te prouver que t'es un gros pédé refoulé !

Il arriva un moment où Regulus cessa presque de jouer, se couchant à chaque fois pour les laisser se poser leurs questions stupides et interminables. Le spectacle qu'ils livraient était assez cocasse, tous deux se fichaient de gagner, de mentir ou non, du moment qu'ils pouvaient s'insulter librement :

-Faut vraiment que je sache, est-ce que t'es toujours puceau ? fit Harry en ricanant.

Plus tard, alors que Regulus commençait à être fatigué, l'heure se faisant de plus en plus tardive, il décida de mettre un terme au jeu en gagnant une dernière manche, il désigna Harry qui choisit cette fois ci un défi.

-Je veux que tu ailles embrasser le cou de Draco pendant toute une minute.

Le Serpentard se liquéfia sur place puis se leva de se chaise subitement.

-Va crever ! Ce mec m'approche et je le bute, rugit-il indigné.

Regulus soupira.

-T'es vraiment une petite nature, moi qui étais persuadé que j'avais choisi un défi très soft pour toi...

-Mais va te faire foutre, comme si toi t'aurais laissé un mec te baver dessus !

-Bien sur que oui, intervint Harry sur un ton condescendant, ayant brusquement très chaud rien qu'à l'idée d'être autorisé à poser ses lèvres sur la peau douce du blond, tout le monde aurait accepté, y'a vraiment que toi pour avoir peur d'un truc pareil, au moins tu restes constant, tu te seras défilé jusqu'au bout, même quand c'était pas à toi d'être mis au défi.

Sa remarque eut le mérite de le calmer et de toucher sa fierté. Il se rassit lentement, contenant sa rage remarquablement.

-Je n'ai pas peur...

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la fermer et me laisser faire, histoire que je vous mette la raclée de votre vie à tous les deux ? s'enquit Harry très confiant en se levant de son siège avant de se diriger vers le blond, tremblant presque d'anticipation.

-C'est qu'une minute, rappela Draco, furieux mais résigné.

Harry se positionna derrière lui, se pencha lentement à son oreille.

-T'inquiète, je promets de ne presque pas t'abîmer, susurra t-il d'une voix langoureuse et Draco fronça les sourcils, peu rassuré.

-Invioli ! lança Regulus tout excité et Harry se soumis à sa tache sans broncher.

Il commença d'abord doucement, embrassant lentement la peau douce et pale avec de petit baisers rapides, juste pour savourer le fait de toucher de sa bouche cette épiderme si ardemment désirée. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas enlacer le corps tendu qui lui faisait face. Il soupira de bonheur et gloussa doucement en sentant les frissons de Malfoy qui résista pour ne pas fermer les yeux de plaisir. C'était rien, juste quelques baisers ridicules et pourtant, il se sentait déjà brûler.

Drago retint difficilement un gémissement quand une langue lécha doucement son cou, suçant sa peau fragile, mordant sensuellement sa nuque comme pour la marquer. Il crut mourir quand la bouche insidieuse remonta très légèrement vers cette partie si sensible se trouvant proche de son oreille. Il serra les dents quand il sentit les mains fines du brun se poser sur sa taille, juste pour pouvoir le toucher, juste pour empêcher ses mains de glisser sur tout le corps offert devant lui.

Draco ferma doucement les yeux, laissant sans s'en rendre compte sa tête se pencher vers la droite, laissant toute la place disponible au brun pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser plus profondément, ce que le Gryffondor fit avec un plaisir évident. Il se pencha et embrassa avec force le cou ainsi dévoilé, plongeant avidement sur cette peau tendre qu'il martyrisa tendrement.

Harry mordit férocement la nuque du blond qui gémit avec force, serrant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de soupirer alors que ses propres mains aller saisir celles du petit brun pour les serrer avec une passion non feinte qui ravie le plus jeune, lui permettant de mettre plus de dévotion encore dans ses baisers. Malfoy ne savait plus où il était mais il se sentait si bien et appréciait tant sentir ce souffle saccadé dans son cou à présent humide, il adorait serrer ces mains si fines qui se contractaient contre son corps, il aimait tellement sentir cette bouche audacieuse l'embrasser avec ferveur qu'il se sentait commencer à bander sans possibilité de retour en arrière, s'obligeant à serrer les jambes avec force pour ne pas être découvert.

Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, il profita de cet instant de total d'abandon, préférant oublier qui était en train de lui prodiguer de si délicieux baisers. Il ne put d'ailleurs retenir un gémissement frustré quand la bouche se retira doucement, non sans l'avoir baisé une dernière fois, comme un adieu.

-J'ai gagné, souffla Potter à l'oreille de Draco qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il bandait comme un âne, les sens à fleur de peau.

Il fallait que ce mioche s'éloigne, qu'il ne se rende surtout pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Harry se releva doucement, sachant pertinemment que son érection était clairement visible à travers son pantalon. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers son fauteuil où il se laissa tomber, le souffle court. Il leva un regard troublé vers le blond qui était resté assis sur son siège, arborant un magnifique suçon, le visage rougis et le regard fiévreux.

Il était tout simplement bandant. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

-Faut que je sorte, annonça brusquement Malfoy en se levant de son siège, je viens de penser que j'ai oublié un truc important chez Blaise, à plus tard.

Draco s'enfuit de sa chambre d'un pas pressé, ignorant les regards perplexes des deux autres. Il avait conscience de ne pas avoir été crédible une seconde, il était plus de trois heures du matin et son sexe était douloureusement compressé dans son pantalon. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être senti aussi excité de sa vie. Il voulait du sexe et maintenant. Pour l'instant, il décidait de mettre Potter de côté dans cette équation inquiétante.

Regulus observa son cousin quitter la chambre avec précipitation, lui-même ne se sentait pas capable de bouger.

Il était vrai que la scène était particulièrement excitante de là où il était posé. La façon dont le brun avait embrassé Draco, le visage extatique et totalement abandonné, la ferveur dans leurs caresses timides...Cela avait été si érotique qu'il sut que s'il n'avait pas été là, ils auraient sûrement été plus loin. Au vu de toute la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce, lui-même aurait surement déjà sauté sur l'autre, peu importait son sexe.

Il soupira avec force, tentant d'ignorer la respiration rapide du petit brun qui se contrôlait difficilement au vue de la crispation de ses mains sur ses genoux tremblants. Il espéra secrètement que le blond ne ferait aucune connerie cette nuit.

Malfoy transplana au pas de la porte de l'appartement de Millicent Bullstrode, une étudiante au ministère qui avait finie ses études à Poudlard un an auparavant. Draco était sorti avec elle un certain temps alors qu'il était en cinquième année et après qu'il ait rompu, il avait quand même tenu à garder quelques contacts physiques avec elle.

Il fallait dire que sur le plan sexuel, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Bien que Millicent fut un peu surprise de le voir débarquer si tard, elle laissa son bel ange blond l'embrasser avec une fougue qu'elle aurait presque apparenté à du désespoir. Elle ignorait ce qui avait bien pu mettre le Serpentard dans un tel état mais sur le moment, alors qu'il lui offrait l'orgasme de sa vie, elle n'en avait cure.

Draco rentra au manoir une heure plus tard, Regulus ne fit aucun commentaire et lorsqu'il croisa Potty le lendemain, ce dernier se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire amusé mais n'ajouta rien non plus.

00000000000000000000000000

Draco avait décidé que son comportement ne devait absolument pas changer envers Potter depuis ce qu'il aimait appeler "l'incident", il était déjà bien trop tolérant avec lui depuis quelques temps et voilà où cela l'avait conduit : à se laisser embrasser et toucher par le gamin. Le pire étant sans doute le fait qu'il ait aimé cela, bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il avait vraiment espéré être dégoûté ou ne rien ressentir d'autre qu'une vague réluctance, mais rien de tout cela, bien au contraire, il en avait bandé si dur que rien que d'y repenser, il en avait des frissons de plaisir et de honte.

Il redoutait seulement que le brun ne se soit rendu compte de son état d'excitation cette soirée là, il avait une manière de le regarder à présent, bien plus aguichante, bien plus intense et cela le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise si c'était encore possible. S'il était tout à fait objectif, il aurait dû avouer que ces regard en coin lui plaisait énormément, il aurait aussi admis qu'il les provoquait, aimant secrètement sentir sur lui la morsure de ces yeux luisant de désir pour lui.

Mais il était très loin d'être objectif, et il préférait penser que cela l'écœurait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le remettre à sa place, être froid avec lui, ou au moins se remettre à l'ignorer proprement. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui comme il l'aurait voulu, le weekend parce qu'il devait surveiller qu'il ne sorte pas du manoir, la semaine, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui désormais :

-Viens, murmura t-il discrètement alors qu'il le croisa volontairement dans un couloir vide.

Il l'entraina dans une salle de classe déserte et ferma la porte, craignant que des élèves ne les voient ensemble. L'épisode avec les Serdaigles n'étant pas encore digéré, il préférait être cordial avec le brun plutôt que de le remettre une seconde fois en danger.

Il soupira avant de se tourner vers le brun qui l'avait sans réchigner.

-Salut, dit le Gryffondor, toujours ravi lorsque Draco cherchait à lui parler.

C'était si rare ces temps-ci, depuis le fameux jeu de Regulus qui avait dévoilé beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'en aurait espéré. Rien que d'y resonger, ses joues commençaient à chauffer doucement et son corps se mettait à réagir. Il se gifla mentalement et préféra se concentrer sur l'objet de ses désirs qui semblait d'ailleurs fortement mal à l'aise.

Il sourit doucement, c'était juste parfait. Au moins, il n'était plus dégoûté de lui.

-Faut que je te demande un service, annonça le blond se sentant à la fois inconfortable d'oser lui demander quelque chose mais également au souvenir de cette bouche offerte devant lui, sur sa peau...

Il ferma brusquement les yeux, tentant d'effacer ses souvenirs de sa mémoire. Il sursauta presque quand la voit douce et curieuse raisonna dans la pièce vide :

-Je t'écoute.

Il releva la tête automatiquement vers le petit brun qui se tenait face à lui, les bras croisé, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se racla la gorge, se força à revenir à la réalité.

Il avait une mission après tout !

-L'autre soir tu m'as parlé d'autres passages secrets dans le château que tu connaitrais, commença-t-il d'une voix sûre.

Harry fronça doucement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Exact, dit-il sans grande conviction, scrutant le visage impassible du blond qui lui faisait face.

-Il faudrait que tu me les montres, tous si possible, déclara-t-il d'une voix impérieuse et sans réplique.

Si les Ombres voulaient qu'il espionne bien plus intensivement à Poudlard, il avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens et il était certain que les souterrains de Potter pouvaient lui être fortement utiles. Et si cela lui permettait en plus de surveiller le gosse, c'était absolument parfait.

Harry plissa un peu les yeux, suspicieux. Il était content à l'idée que Draco puisse dépendre de lui et de ses secrets mais il avait peur que cela ne se retourne contre lui après coup.

Aussi préféra-t-il abdiquer, non sans poser ses conditions.

-Ok si tu promets de ne rien montrer à personne, dit-il d'emblée avec un regard noir.

Il voulait bien dévoiler au blond ses secrets, mais il n'accepterait surement pas que les petits endroits où il aimait se cacher quand il se sentait mal soient le nouveau point de rendez-vous de tous les Serpentards du château. Si Malfoy refusait, alors il n'aurait qu'à se faire mettre. Il n'avait pas passé toute sa scolarité à chercher des lieux qui lui assureraient une parfaite solitude pour se voir déposséder de ses biens.

Draco acquiesça, lui donnant sa parole.

Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que tout ceci soit une excellente idée, mais il voulait trop avoir Malfoy pour lui tout seul pour être prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les soirs pour la découverte d'un nouveau passage et Draco semblait à chaque fois complètement bluffé. Pour la première fois depuis que le gamin était entré dans sa vie, il se prit à franchement plus qu'apprécier sa compagnie ou du moins à accepter que cela puisse être possible.

Chaque soir, il souriait stupidement à l'idée de retrouver le Gryffondor si tard dans un endroit encore complètement dissimulé des autres élèves. Et cela ne l'horrifiait même plus. Toute la journée, il n'attendait qu'une chose avec une impatience fébrile, le retrouver et découvrir ce lieu si insolite qui l'avait abrité durant sept longues années. Il ne souhaitait même plus songer que tout cela était fait par calcul dans le cadre d'une mission assignée.

Son sourire se fit plus grand quand il vit le brun se tenir contre un mur les bras croisé, le regard perdu sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

-Hey ! héla-t-il quand il fut sûr que les lieux était déserts.

Harry se tourna violemment vers lui, inquiet. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir.

-Oh c'est toi ! soupira-t-il, une main sur le cœur.

-Qui tu voulais que ça soit ? grogna le blond qui ne souhaitait absolument pas savoir si le brun avait rendez vous avec un mec pour tirer son coup.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit, secrètement heureux de le voir aussi jaloux.

-Rusard traine dans les parages, vaut mieux se bouger, dit-il en commençant à avancer.

Draco le suivit, tentant de ne pas paraitre trop enthousiaste, ce qu'il échoua d'ailleurs misérablement, ses yeux étant trop brillant pour que cela ne soit naturel.

-Tu t'es vraiment jamais fait gaulé, Potty ? demanda t-il curieux.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un élève de cinquième année trainant constamment dans les couloirs durant la nuit.

Harry se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil hautain.

-Nop. Jamais. Je suis bien trop malin, déclarât-il pompeusement avec une certaine dérision.

-Je t'ai connu plus modeste.

Harry eut un petit rire amusé. Il aimait vraiment cette atmosphère détendue qu'il y avait entre eux pendant leurs sorties nocturnes depuis quelque temps. C'était comme si la froide indifférence de la journée disparaissait complètement pour quelque chose d'intime et de secret. Et il adorait positivement l'idée qu'il partageait quelque chose de spécial et d'unique avec le blond. Cela lui faisait se sentir important dans la vie du Serpentard. Et il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu une telle alchimie avec qui que se soit dans sa vie, que son attirance pour lui dépassait l'attraction physique qu'il avait toujours ressentie à son égard.

-C'est parce que t'as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Draco le suivit un peu silencieux, se faisant la réflexion que Potter avait une bien plus mauvaise influence sur lui-même.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te demander, osa Harry un peu timidement alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin, lui faisant entendre par là que lui-même avait déjà accédé à une demande en lui montrant tout ces passages.

Draco attendit, non sans devenir suspicieux devant l'air gêné du brun qui évitait son regard, semblant chercher ses mots.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, persuadé que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Est-ce que ce weekend je pourrais sortir ? demande Harry d'une traite, ne quittant pas le sol des yeux.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta net, espérant secrètement qu'il avait mal entendu.

-Quoi ? cracha-t-il furieux.

Il rêvait où il venait de lui demander l'autorisation de se faire sauter ? Il serra les dents avec violence quand il croisa le regard suppliant du brun qui débita à une vitesse folle et d'une voix implorante :

-Juste pour une heure, je risquerai rien, je serais rapide mais là j'en ai trop besoin...

Malfoy se crispa quand il entendit la fin de la phrase être à peine murmurée, comme une plainte discrète et douloureuse. Mais il n'était pas devenu tolérant en si peu de temps non plus.

-C'est hors de question, répliqua le blond catégorique, d'autant plus qu'on a toujours aucune trace de Greyback en ce moment, il peut être partout.

Il sentit sa colère se faire plus grande quand le brun reprit, le suppliant du regard d'accepter :

-Mais s'il te plait, j'en aurai vraiment pas pour longtemps, je...

Draco le coupa brutalement, peu désireux d'en entendre plus :

-C'est non, Potty, plutôt crever que d'être responsable de ta mort simplement parce que t'auras eu le cul en chaleur.

Harry fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Pauvre coincé, cracha t-il avant de faire demi tour retournant directement dans son dortoir.

Malfoy l'observa partir sans chercher à le retenir. Il sourit, satisfait de le voir abdiquer si facilement, mais intérieurement déçu de voir leur soirée s'écourter aussi tôt.

00000000000000000000

Le weekend qui suivit fut assez tendu. Harry se sentait de plus en plus frustré de devoir se rabattre sur des vieux coups à Poudlard, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il profitait du corps parfait et désirable de son ange blond quotidiennement. Bon, pas vraiment de la façon dont il l'espérait mais le fait de le voir de près et de pouvoir le toucher plus ou moins discrètement lui suffisait pour le moment. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se passer de lui toute une journée entière maintenant qu'il avait goûté à son contact prolongé.

Malfoy était devenus sa drogue, une dépendance encore plus violente et excessive que celle qu'il avait pour le sexe. Mais il aimait tellement être avec lui qu'il se foutait royalement des conséquences de leurs étranges échanges.

Il devait reconnaitre qu'il aimait la façon dont leur relation évoluait. Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable après leurs débuts difficiles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer de plus en plus. Il voulait Draco à un point qui le faisait peur et être privé du _Babylone _depuis un mois n'arrangeait en rien les choses, pire encore, il en était de plus en plus frustré et coléreux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher après avoir passé un énième dîner avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy en tête à tête, il passa par la chambre de Draco pour savoir s'il était rentré, ce dernier l'évitant un peu depuis leur dispute qui avait eut lieu la veille.

Il frappa sur la porte en bois finement ouvragée et entendit patiemment que le Serpentard daigne lui accorder quelques instants dans sa vie si trépidante.

Ce dernier lui ouvrit, torse nu, encore complètement trempé, ne portant qu'un ample pantalon noir.

Harry déglutit difficilement face à ce spectacle électrisant et violemment bandant.

Malfoy n'était pas à proprement parler très musclé, mais sa carrure était tout de même joliment imposante, son torse était imberbe et finement ciselé, le rendant beau comme un adonis. Il avait les cheveux trempés et plaqués sur son visage, laissant sensuellement dégringoler quelques gouttes d'eau le long de ses pectoraux respectables, avant de disparaitre dans ce foutu pantalon qui entenchait vraiment la vue. Ses yeux brillaient tellement, il était si beau, si sensuel dans cette absence de tenue qu'il sentit son sang bruler dans ses veines et sa respiration devenir laborieuse.

Il savait qu'il rougissait comme une écolière, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce corps trop sexy pour son bien, même si le Serpentard devait bien voir qu'il le reluquait sans aucune gêne, ni discrétion.

Putain, comme il le voulait ce mec !

Draco cligna difficilement les yeux devant ce regard brusquement fiévreux qui parcourait son corps, le détaillent sans aucun scrupule. Il avait ouvert la porte pour virer Potter, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à lui et son regard de prédateur, il était incapable de parler ou de bouger.

Comment un regard pouvait-il pétrifier une personne ? Il n'en savait rien, mais alors que les yeux verts et assombris du plus jeune l'observaient avec une envie ravageuse, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se laisser détailler avec une certaine excitation.

Il poussa un soupir tremblant, sentant de doux frissons de plaisir envahir sa peau mise à nue. Cela eut apparemment le mérite de sortir le Gryffondor de sa magnifique contemplation.

Harry se sentait bander si rapidement que c'en était presque humiliant.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il avait bien trop chaud, s'il ne bougeait pas de là immédiatement, ce long mois de frustration et de baise fadasse aller le rattraper et le forcer à sauter sur le blond pour le violer dans les règles de l'art...

-Désolé...Bon, je vais te laisser t'habiller, à plus tard, dit Harry très précipitamment refusant de croiser le regard du Serpentard.

Il devait fuir et maintenant. Il avait envie de baiser et personne ne le forcerait à rester lire un livre toute la soirée comme un gentil père de famille sous prétexte qu'il était en danger dehors. Il ne pouvait plus là, il craquait.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, se précipita discrètement hors du manoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Malfoy puis pressa le pas une fois dehors pour se diriger vers la zone de transplanage.

Sur le moment, il n'en avait rien à faire de désobéir ou de courir des risques. Il avait trop besoin de s'envoyer en l'air pour penser à de quelconques conséquences. Il sentait sa tête tourner, ses membres trembler et sa respiration se faire erratique. Il allait mourir s'il continuait ainsi, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être et il s'en fichait d'avoir l'air de jouer un mélodrame.

Mais au moment où il gagnait presque sa destination, il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna, surpris, et vit Draco, toujours aussi peu vêtu, lui courir après. Exaspéré, Harry se mit alors à courir à son tour mais le blond fut trop rapide et l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible.

-Potter, tu restes là ! ordonna le Serpentard en le saisissant par les bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

-Lâche moi putain ! s'écria le plus jeune en se débattant furieusement.

Il était furieux que le blond ait deviné ce qu'il avait en tête et qu'il l'ait si facilement rattrapé.

Ils se débattirent comme des enragés pendant quelques instants jusqu'à que Malfoy le plaque durement à terre, dans l'herbe humide, coinçant les mains du gamin au dessus de sa tête et se servant de ses cuisses pour bloquer ses jambes.

Draco haleta quelques instants lorsque Potter cessa tous mouvements puis réalisa après coup qu'il était pratiquement nu contre le corps d'un homo en chaleur. Il décida d'ignorer cet état de fait, le Gryffondor ne devait surtout pas sortir de la propriété, c'était ce qui importait.

-Ca va, t'es calmé ? demanda t-il après un long silence pesant.

Harry voulait que Draco reste ainsi installé sur lui, il aimait sentir tout le poids de son corps contre lui et avait l'envie incongrue de remonter ses jambes de chaque coté de ses hanches que leur position soit encore plus suggestive si c'était possible. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était arrivait au bout de ses limites ?

Il voulait lever la tête pour humer et embrasser son cou si près de lui. À nouveau.

Il voulait lui aussi retirer ses vêtements pour sentir ce torse nu et humide contre sa peau.

Il voulait que Draco lui fasse l'amour à même le sol et tout de suite.

Il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il atterrisse rapidement avant que le blond ne le tabasse sur place. Il détourna la tête sur le côté pour éviter de croiser son regard gris si troublant.

-Tu devrais te lever, prévint Harry qui se sentait durcir à nouveau, son érection ayant était quelque peu malmenée par sa rage d'avoir été retenu par le blond.

Mais Draco sentait parfaitement le sexe du plus jeune grossir contre sa cuisse, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il trouvait cette sensation parfaitement grisante qui prouvait une fois encore l'étendue du désir que le petit brun éprouvait à son égard et d'un autre coté, il avait bien trop peur que le gamin lui file encore entre les doigts pour le laisser partir.

-T'es vraiment incapable de te contrôler, ricana le blond, un torse dénudé et une petite bagarre puérile pour que tu pètes les plombs, faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner.

Harry le regarda à nouveau sévèrement.

-Tout ce qui t'intéresses, c'est de me pousser à bout, hein ? Comme toujours et depuis le début, reprocha t-il amer.

-Arrête d'être parano.

Puisant dans ses forces restantes, Harry poussa le blond et le fit rouler à terre, inversant leurs postions. Il haletât soudainement quand son bassin se plaqua contre celui du blond.

Énervé de s'être si facilement laissé avoir, Draco s'apprêta à pousser son assaillant derechef.

-Non, ne bouge pas, je ne te retiens pas là, murmura le brun en se penchant à son oreille, et je ne vais pas m'enfuir...

Et étrangement, Draco le crut.

Il lui aurait été si facile de virer le brun de son corps pour le ramener au manoir et pourtant il restait là, irrésistiblement envoûté. Il repensa à l'épisode du Poker Inviolable et à la sensation si grisante que Potter lui avait fait ressentir...

Harry se pencha doucement, soupirant et humant sensuellement la nuque du blond qu'il avait marqué si récemment. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait son sexe vibrer avec force dans son pantalon. Si seulement il pouvait ne serait-ce que l'embrasser...

Il sortit de ses douces pensées quand la voix du Serpentard le ramena brutalement à terre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'énerva le blond qui se sentait cette fois ci très mal à l'aise de supporter le poids d'un Potter en train de bander sur un lui à moitié vêtu.

Il serra les dents quand il crut sentir des lèvres douces effleurer sa peau hypersensible et encore humide. Des frissons de plaisir le saisirent soudainement, comme la dernière fois, le faisant soupirer doucement. Il se frappa mentalement pour cela, il ne devait en aucun cas laisser le brun avoir le dessus sur lui, il ne devait pas perdre son précieux contrôle.

Il était un homme, il était un Malfoy, il avait plus d'honneur et de dignité que cela.

Le gamin releva doucement la tête, encrant ses deux émeraudes lumineuses et sombres à la fois dans les yeux gris confus.

-Tu as peur ? murmura le Gryffondor d'une voix fiévreuse.

Draco secoua la tête.

A présent, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Potter sur son visage tant le sien s'était rapproché. Il gémit légèrement en sentant le sexe dur du plus jeune se presser volontairement contre son entrejambe. La seconde d'après, il fermait les yeux, sentant les lèvres de son assaillant se presser contre les siennes, tout aussi délibérément.

Harry soupira de soulagement en sentant enfin la douceur de ces lèvres dont il avait toujours rêvées et qui lui étaient gracieusement offertes. Malfoy était complètement soumis sous lui, abandonné à son bon vouloir, si beau, si sexy, si lui. Il savourait avec un incommensurable bonheur la douceur de cette bouche humide, il frissonnait en sentant le souffle chaud du blond qui respirait si vite contre son visage, il adorait sentir les mains du blond tenir timidement ses hanches, comme s'il avait cherché à le repousser mais qu'il s'en trouvait incapable.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas rejeté, il introduisit doucement sa langue dans la bouche du blond qui gémit sourdement, crispant ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune qui bougea sensuellement ses hanches, frottant érotiquement leurs deux sexes ensemble, les faisant gémir et frissonner de plaisir.

Draco ne pouvait plus penser, il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas le faire car s'il le faisait, il serait alors forcé de repousser le brun, et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il gémit avec force, entourant brusquement ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune qui se coucha alors complètement sur lui, l'écrasant de son poids, ondulant plus violemment encore du bassin contre lui, le forçant sans même sans rendre compte à lever les jambes pour entourer le corps en mouvements qui le dominait de la plus exquise des manières.

Il ne savait même plus à quel moment son sexe était devenu si dur...

Les gestes étaient brusques et précipités, effrénés et impatients, ne cherchant qu'une délivrance qui tardait à venir, les faisant souffrir d'une façon délicieusement torturante.

Leurs bouches s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se mêlaient avec fureur et désespoir, leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec une force et une puissance hors norme.

Et pourtant, cet instant de passion fut brusquement brisé par un aboiement de chien alentour qui raisonna avec force à travers leurs soupirs et gémissements, figeant les corps de deux jeunes hommes qui reprenaient peu à peu pied avec réalité.

Lorsque Harry se recula enfin, tout aussi haletant que lui, ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans oser prononcer le moindre mot.

Aucun mot ne pouvait être prononcé, l'un comme l'autre devant se retenir violemment de ne pas reprendre leur précédente activité mais l'instant était passé, il n'y avait plus la passion effrénée de spontanéité du début.

Draco eut un soupir tremblant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire de ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Il avait embrassé un homme, il avait embrassé Potty, il bandait contre lui et il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un plaisir aussi intense s'il omettait le passage où ce même pédé lui avait grignoté le cou un soir où il était un peu trop bourré pour refuser, ce qui était d'autant plus humiliant.

Il frissonna légèrement ; il avait froid, il était fatigué de tous les sentiments honteux et contradictoires qu'il ressentait toute à la fois.

-Viens, murmura Harry en se relevant, tu vas attraper la mort.

Draco faillit lui hurler de rester près de lui lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Potter se détacher du sien, et d'un autre coté il se mit à ressentir une brusque colère envers lui, car tout était de sa faute. Il était frigorifié désormais, et pensa qu'il s'était assez ridiculisé pour le restant de ses jours.

Et pourtant, jamais humiliation ne fut si jouissive à vivre.

**À suivre !**

_On vous prévient, on aura besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements pour la suite parce qu'on risque de pas être ultra dispo toutes les deux ces deux prochains mois, donc on compte sur vous._

_Bises,_

_Margue et PaulineC._


End file.
